Hangyaku
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Et si la drogue avait un remède. Un remède un peu étrange. Un remède du nom de Nao... Nightmare & alice nine. Histoire écrite à deux claviers.
1. Chapter 1

******Titre : **Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Note : **L'inspiration nous vient de nulle part et partout à la fois…**  
********Note 2 :** Nous avons fait de nombreuses recherches sur la drogue mais n'en avons jamais consommée, nous espérons ne pas avoir écrit n'importe quoi sur les effets et les conséquences que ça engendre :/ Si c'est le cas, pardonnez notre ignorance.**  
********Déclaration de Rukyoshû :** Voilà, notre nouveau bébé… est déjà terminé ç.ç J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'aime !**  
**

反逆  
**Hangyaku.**

**-  
**

Chapitre I

-

Quand Sakito ouvrit les yeux, il sut que ce ne serait pas un jour comme les autres, et le fait que son calendrier indique la date du vendredi 13mars n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ça. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui l'attendait de si particulier mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en poussant un profond soupir, il posa ensuite ses yeux gris orage sur son réveil. Huit heures cinq. Il était en retard de cinq minutes en cours mais il était certain que ses parents ne remarqueraient même rien et que ses professeurs avaient totalement oublié qu'il avait un jour fait partie de leur classe. Se levant en s'étirant, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Puis il enfila un boxer noir, un jean troué laissant apercevoir ses jambes trop fines et tombant bas sur ses hanches, un t-shirt à manches longues blanc et des chaussettes. Il se planta ensuite devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, traça les contours de ses yeux au crayon noir et agrandit le trait de ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entièrement recouvertes.  
Quand il fut entièrement prêt, il descendit d'un pas lent jusque la cuisine où son père s'extasiait encore sur Ryo auprès de sa mère, comme si lui-même n'avait jamais existé. Ne les saluant même pas – à quoi servait-il de parler au vent ? – il fit demi-tour, passa dans l'entrée où il enfila ses vieilles baskets en toile et son long manteau en cuir, traînant presque sur le sol, avant de sortir en passant son sac en bandoulière. Rien ne lui servait de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison où il n'était plus qu'un inconnu. Les bracelets en mousse qui cachaient ses poignets meurtris en témoignaient. Les tripotant d'une main distraite, il secoua la tête et sortit de quoi se faire plaisir ; il en avait besoin pour se remonter et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il allait devoir en racheter.  
Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans les rues sans but précis ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais le bas de son pantalon avait absorbé quantité d'eau et de boue, rendant ses pas plus lourds. Ses pupilles légèrement dilatées et sa bouche sèche accompagnaient joyeusement sa légère euphorie. C'était le moment idéal pour voler quelqu'un, personne ne penserait que quelqu'un de défoncé serait capable de voler quelque chose, or Sakito avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose. S'il ne trouvait pas un objet de valeur ou de l'argent rapidement, il serait à court de ses petits cachets et entrerait vite en état de manque. Il préférait, autant que faire se peut, éviter de vendre son corps, il finissait toujours par avoir des ecchymoses sur tout le corps.  
Ce fut au détour d'une rue qu'il l'aperçut. A peu près de sa taille, cheveux bruns, des bras bien plus musclés que les siens malgré sa finesse, il était légèrement à l'écart des autres : cible parfaite. Alors, semblant de rien, il s'approcha de lui.

Une délicate pression sur son front et Nao sut que sa mère venait de rentrer. Elle menait une vie inversée, dormant le jour et travaillant la nuit. Il s'étira un instant pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris le message et le son des talons s'éloigna, pour finir par s'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard. Sa mère était une chauve-souris et lui son petit souriceau. Sauf que le souriceau avait grandi, sans aucune entrave, lui laissant une totale liberté. Qui pourrait bien le surveiller, de toute manière…  
Il étouffa un bâillement, s'étira de nouveau puis se tira de son lit à force de contorsions. Son réveil indiquait sept heures, l'heure normale de tout lycéen devant aller en cours. Mais ça faisait belle lurette qu'il n'y était pas allé. Les seuls jours où ça arrivait, c'était par accident, quand il n'avait pas le choix. Aujourd'hui… il traînerait sûrement en ville, arpentant en long en large et en travers son territoire de chasse. Il devrait peut-être penser à faire les courses également, même s'il n'aimait pas trop ça. Mais bon, ça non plus il n'avait pas le choix ; quand maman dormait, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la maison. Et, équité des tâches oblige, il fallait bien que le seul élément masculin des lieux s'occupe aussi des tâches quotidiennes. Enfin, les magasins n'ouvraient pas avant huit heures et il avait toute la journée.  
D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fermant les yeux sur les affaires que sa mère exténuée avait oubliées et prit une douche chaude pour se réveiller. Ceci fait, il enfila un boxer noir, un baggy et un t-shirt de la même couleur, puis un pull au-dessus pour éviter de prendre froid. Le printemps approchait, mais pour un 13 mars, il faisait encore pas mal froid. Il se passa un bref coup de peigne pour ne pas trop défaire son effet « décoiffé » travaillé toute la nuit et se glissa à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, seul comme d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas gênant, bien au contraire. L'horloge affichait déjà huit heures et quelques quand il passa dans le couloir, c'était parfait. Il enfila son blouson en cuir épais, vérifia que son portefeuille était bien dans sa poche et son couteau papillon à portée de main et sortit enfin de la maison.  
Il pleuvait déjà… Et pendant les heures suivantes à effectuer la ronde quotidienne de « son » territoire, ce temps pourri ne s'améliora pas. Il avait de la boue plein les rangers…

Relevant vaguement la tête, Sakito se demanda depuis quand il pleuvait. Lissant sa longue mèche devant son œil gauche, il se rendit compte que ça devait faire un moment aux vues des gouttes qui en tombaient. Il haussa vaguement les épaules et vacilla doucement avant de bousculer sa proie pour attraper un objet quelconque en faisant passer ça pour un simple manque de chance. Après tout, il était encore un peu défoncé, non ?

Un léger choc subit le fit se hérisser immédiatement et avant même de réfléchir, il s'écarta sur le côté et, sans prévenir, fit un croche-pied à la personne à côté de lui, couteau ouvert. Qu'importe si ce n'était pas intentionnel ! On le poussait ? Il rendait les coups, c'était aussi simple que ça.

L'équilibre précaire, il se rattrapa avec une de ses paumes et donna une impulsion pour se redresser avant de s'enfuir en courant, le portefeuille de l'inconnu bien en main. Un peu nauséeux, il n'en restait pas moins un sprinter exceptionnel et il ne tarda pas à bifurquer dans une rue pour rejoindre sa planque. Rares étaient les personnes qui le retrouvaient dans ce vaste chantier, entre les grues, le matériel et le début des maisons en construction

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'exclama Nao avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. »  
Celui-là, il avait signé son arrêt de mort ! Il se prenait pour qui, ce blondinet ! Vert de rage, il serra les dents, les jambes bientôt douloureuses. Et il courait vite, ce connard ! Mais c'était sans compter sur lui… Il avait toute la journée pour le retrouver… songea-t-il en le voyant quitter son champ de vision. Qu'il n'espère pas lui échapper, il l'aurait.

Traversant complètement le chantier, il dut s'arrêter un instant pour vomir. Il avait pressenti que ça n'allait pas être un jour comme les autres et c'était le cas : il n'avait jamais été malade à cause d'un cachet… Oh, bon sang, il avait mal au cœur ! Respirant profondément, il reprit sa course avec des jambes flageolantes. Et sa main écorchée picotait méchamment. Cependant, alors que l'effet de la drogue se dissipait lentement, il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant, persuadé que l'autre le suivait. Et la lame qu'il avait vaguement aperçue ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Furieux, Nao accéléra encore l'allure malgré son point de côté naissant. Où aurait-il pu aller… Pas tout droit, c'était le centre ville. A droite peut-être… oui, un chantier, c'était l'idéal pour se planquer. Il l'aurait…  
« Je t'aurai ! s'écria-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son couteau. »

Sortant enfin du chantier, il prit à droite pour quelques pas, prit la tune du portefeuille en laissant tomber ce dernier et repartit ensuite vers la gauche à toute vitesse. Il ne se laisserait pas chopper aussi facilement. Reprenant encore une fois vers la gauche pour retourner sur ses pas, il accéléra encore sa course. Son pantalon envoyait de la boue partout et son manteau devait être bien dégueulasse. Bah, il le laverait en rentrant chez lui… S'il rentrait chez lui un jour.

Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il lui courait après et toujours rien à l'horizon. Cette petite peste était drôlement rapide… et endurante. Nao dut s'arrêter un instant pour respirer et c'est là qu'il vit la petite masse sombre sur le sol. Son portefeuille… Vivement, il se pencha pour le ramasser : vide, bien sûr. Crachant sa hargne au sol, il se releva aussi vite et reprit son chemin. Il aurait beau tourner et tourner, il le retrouverait, et il lui ferait vomir ses tripes !

Chancelant, il se rattrapa à un lampadaire en riant et reprit un moment son souffle, jetant un œil derrière lui pour vérifier que son poursuivant n'était pas juste là. S'il le retrouvait dans cet état, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Quand son malaise serait passé, ça irait mieux. Continuant de rire, attirant nombre de regards suspects, il se dirigea lentement vers son supposé lycée, seul endroit où il pourrait retrouver ses dealers.

« Où t'es… maugréa Nao, à bout de souffle. Où t'es, espèce de crevard… »  
Il venait de déboucher sur une grand' rue et aucune trace de son voleur. Soit il avait réussi à fuir et à se cacher, soit il avait prit une autre route… Un type de ce genre… où pourrait-il le retrouver maintenant ?

Quand il y fut enfin, son rire stoppé et son souffle repris, il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il était certain qu'au moins un d'eux n'était pas en cours. Il traversa l'étendue de béton et contourna le bâtiment pour arriver dans la cour de derrière. Un sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres et il compta l'argent volé. Il avait juste assez, c'était parfait. La transaction se fit en silence et Sakito se pressa de ranger ses petits cachetons au fond de son sac, dans la doublure. Puis il repartit sans rien dire, comme si rien n'avait été fait.

Après avoir examiné l'ensemble de la rue au pas de course, Nao dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : son fuyard n'était pas ici. Il avait dû le contourner…  
« Et merde ! jura-t-il avant de se résoudre à rebrousser chemin. »  
Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui avant d'avoir retrouvé son voleur.

Passant calmement les grilles, il décida finalement de retourner au chantier pour squatter une des maisons. Les travaux avaient été arrêtés momentanément pour manque de budget. C'était une très bonne chose pour lui qui avait un endroit tranquille où rester la plupart du temps. Tripotant à nouveau ses bracelets en mousse, il finit par poser ses affaires dans un coin à peu près sec, en sortit ses bolas et se planta au milieu de l'endroit pour s'exercer.

La rue était bien plus longue quand on était fatigué… constata Nao en reprenant le sens inverse. Bientôt cependant il fut revenu au chantier et ralentit son allure. Maintenant, c'était là qu'il devait centrer ses fouilles. Apparemment, la plupart du chantier était isolé par des barrières… et ce maigrichon n'aurait pas pu passer là. Il y avait donc forcément un passage. Après quelques fouilles rapides, Nao repéra vite une faille : une grille entrouverte, et s'y glissa, la rage au ventre. Maintenant, il y était et l'autre aussi, il en était sûr.

Guettant malgré tout l'entrée, on n'était jamais trop prudent, il continuait de s'entraîner sans réellement y prendre garde. Il y était tellement habitué que ça en avait perdu son charme sans la crainte des flammes. Ses nausées et ses haut-le-cœur avaient enfin cessé et il se sentait plus apte à réfléchir et à se défendre en cas de besoin. Dommage qu'il ait oublié son MP3.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que Nao n'entende une trace de vie dans tout ce fouillis. Lui… il en était certain ! Maintenant deux choix s'imposaient à lui : essayer de l'avoir par surprise ou foncer dans le tas. Cependant, vue la vitesse du coureur… la surprise s'avérait le meilleur choix. Alors, à pas beaucoup plus lents, Nao commença son approche.

Sakito se tendit imperceptiblement en entendant les graviers crisser très légèrement. Un sourire torve éclaira son visage alors qu'il continuait sa jonglerie. Son poursuivant l'avait-il retrouvé ? En tous cas, il pourrait bien le torturer, il n'avait plus son argent, il arrivait trop tard. Peut-être accepterait-il d'être payé en nature, il avait l'air plutôt beau garçon… Il se remit à rire doucement de ses propres pensées ; il se dégoûtait.

Presque… il le sentait, il était presque là. Encore quelque pas… oui ! Cette immonde petite vermine blonde, en train de jongler comme si rien ne s'était passé !  
« Hey toi ! s'exclama-t-il avant même de réfléchir tout en se remettant à courir vers lui. »  
Cette fois, il l'aurait !

Éclatant franchement de rire cette fois-ci, il fit tourner ses bolas un peu plus vite, regrettant sincèrement qu'ils ne soient pas enflammés, en se plaçant face à lui. Et, avec grâce, il lui en envoya un dans le ventre de toutes ses forces, prêt à esquiver toute attaque future et présente.

Incapable d'esquiver devant l'inattendu de la situation, Nao se prit l'arme improvisée en plein dans l'estomac, à tel point qu'il en tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Étouffant un gémissement, il croisa ses bras sur son ventre en lançant un regard noir à cet ahuri en train de rire.  
« Je vais te tuer… »

« Vas-y, je n'attends que ça. »  
Reprenant avec une agilité et une rapidité impressionnante son bolas, il récupéra également son sac qu'il passa rapidement en bandoulière avant de reprendre ses mouvements, prêt à riposter mais aussi à prendre la fuite.

Par réflexe, Nao ouvrit aussitôt son couteau papillon, avant de se remettre debout péniblement. Ce truc était pire qu'un direct ! Et il prit bien garde à ne pas faire de gestes inconsidérés, toujours sous la menace de ces bolas diaboliques.  
« Rends-moi mon fric… siffla-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux. »

« Je ne l'ai plus. Mais je peux t'indiquer qui l'a à présent. »  
Il était terriblement mignon avec ce regard assassin.

« Je m'en fiche… C'est toi qui me l'as piqué, c'est toi qui vas me le rendre… »  
La tentation était grande de lui envoyer son couteau à la figure, mais il avait toujours ses engins…

« Hm… fit-il simplement. »  
Il n'était pas assez fou pour retourner prendre du fric à ses dealers ; il souffrirait bien plus qu'avec ce jeune homme.  
« Joli couteau, apprécia-t-il avec un sourire. »  
Ses mains le démangeaient de lui balancer ses bolas à la figure.

« Il serait mieux avec ta gorge sous la lame ! s'exclama-t-il en faisait un pas en avant. »  
Il voulait le narguer, avec sa gueule d'ange ?

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? soupira-t-il. M'enfin, je peux toujours te payer en nature, si tu veux. »  
S'il prenait un petit comprimé avant, il n'y avait aucun problème !

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.  
« Tu ferais ça ? »  
Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je te dois bien une compensation, non ? »  
Il lui avait tout de même volé pas mal…

« Tu crois que tu peux compenser autant ? Ironisa-t-il. »  
Il demandait à voir.

« Et bien plus encore. »  
Il n'était pas du genre à se gonfler d'orgueil mais on lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait des mains de fées et un corps rêvé. Ralentissant légèrement l'allure de ses bolas, il se demanda un instant s'il devait lui proposer un cachet également. Cependant, il préféra le garder pour lui, il n'avait pas très envie de partager.

« T'es pas du genre modeste toi… »  
Il avança d'un autre pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui il faisait des folies habituellement.

« A quoi sert la fausse modestie ? Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, autant ne pas rejeter nos qualités, au risque de tout perdre. »  
Si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier la prostitution de qualité.

« Qualités, vraiment, tes mots vont jusque là… »  
Il eut un sourire angélique.  
« Alors viens, montre-moi. »

« Alors que tu as un couteau à la main ? Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je le suis. Ton sourire ne cache pas la lueur de démence qui danse dans tes yeux. »  
Et il augmenta à nouveau la vitesse de rotation de ses bolas en faisant un pas en arrière.

Nao redevint aussitôt sérieux.  
« Alors arrange toi pour me rendre mon fric ou tu verras plus que de la démence. »  
Et il n'était pas du genre à parler à la légère.

« Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que l'argent tombera du ciel. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était plus en ma possession. »  
Il recula d'un pas encore et un courant d'air fit légèrement voler le bas de son manteau, glaçant son pantalon trempé au passage. Il pleuvait encore.

« Où. Est. Il… »  
S'il n'était pas décidé à parler, il allait vite perdre patience.

« Je t'ai proposé de te le dire tout à l'heure et tu as refusé, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »  
Puis il plissa légèrement les yeux.  
« C'est un type de mon lycée qui l'a. »  
Le plus dangereux du lycée.

« Et tu lui files du fric ? »  
Maigre comme il était, peut-être qu'il se faisait racketter… Mais armé, il était bien capable de se défendre.  
« C'est ton chouchou… ironisa-t-il. »

« Peut-être bien, répondit-il vaguement. Tu es jaloux ? »  
S'il lui lançait ses deux bolas d'un coup, il aurait juste assez de temps pour s'enfuir en courant pour aller s'enfermer chez lui.

« Oh oui, tellement jaloux, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix gamine haut perchée. »  
Son fric…

« Des relations, souffla-t-il en ne cillant pas une seule fois. Oh, peut-être que tu en as aussi ?! »  
Et il lui offrit un grand sourire avec de lui balancer ses deux armes improvisées et de partir en courant, riant comme un dément.

Cette fois-ci un peu plus préparé, Nao eut le temps de se jeter à terre mais s'en prit tout de même l'un des deux dans l'épaule.  
« Je te retrouverai ! hurla-t-il en voyant le fuyard s'éloigner rapidement. Je te retrouverai et je te ferai la peau ! »  
Un type de son lycée ? Le plus proche, il était là, juste à côté. Il irait l'y attendre, jour et nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne…

Sakito ne répondit rien. Combien de menaces avait-il déjà reçues ? Des centaines, peut-être plus. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien à présent. Il rentra chez lui à toute vitesse, balança ses pompes dans un coin et alla s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Il ôta son manteau et son pantalon crades et mouillés, sortit ses cachets, en prit un de suite et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le vide, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le vide dans sa tête pour ne pas faire saigner ses bras et ses poignets.

Fou furieux, Nao se releva immédiatement, mais une douleur lancinante le prit à l'épaule et à l'estomac. Plus question de courir… ce type s'en sortait à bon compte, avec son fric qui plus est. Mais personne ne lui échappait, personne, et le blondinet l'apprendrait à ses dépens. Après des heures, des jours ou des semaines, mais il sentirait sa vengeance…  
Il n'était plus temps de courir, maintenant… Nao vérifia rapidement que son épaule n'avait rien, si ce n'est la douleur, puis ramassa les bolas de l'inconnu. Il voudrait certainement les récupérer à un moment ou un autre. Mais il ne les trouverait plus ici. De mauvaise humeur, il referma son blouson alors que la pluie se faisait plus drue, puis rentra chez lui, l'œil noir.  
Dès le lendemain, il commença sa planque et se campa près du lycée supposé suspect, à quelques mètres de la grille d'entrée. Ce n'était pas son établissement, mais il semblait contenir lui aussi son lot de mauvaises graines. Oh, ce n'était pas forcément évident, mais Nao avait appris depuis le collège à repérer les choses qui n'étaient théoriquement pas habituelles pour un établissement scolaire. Quelques pétards, du racket dès que l'ombre se faisait sur la rue, quelques bagarres isolées. Tout un monde caché derrière la bienséance factice, un monde qui enflait, enflait encore jusqu'à oppresser les personnes trop sensibles, un monde qui finirait par éclater sous la pression. Mais avant tout, c'était Nao qui allait finir par exploser. Rien, pas une seule trace de son voleur trop maigre et trop rapide, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il repasserait par ici. C'était inévitable, son intuition le lui murmurait langoureusement aux oreilles dès qu'il sentait ses nerfs irradier sous l'énervement. Et ce jour-là… ce jour-là, le blondinet regretterait de lui avoir volé son fric et de lui avoir balancé ces bolas de malheur à la tête. Ils attendaient là, sagement dans son sac, que leur propriétaire ne revienne les chercher.  
Mais les jours, les semaines passèrent, le propriétaire ne venait pas. Combien d'heures Nao passa-t-il à maugréer des menaces et des horreurs sans nom sous la pluie, à attendre ? Lui même ne le savait plus. Il était patient, mais la patience le rendait instable. Le jour où la vermine ramperait de nouveau par ici, alors la couleur de sa lame changerait. De gris acier, elle passerait à rouge sang.  
Et puis un jour, environ un mois d'attente et de ruminations plus tard, Nao sentit l'air changer. Début avril, l'air devint lourd, opaque, comme si une chape d'un liquide épais se déversait autour de l'école. Il sentait que son attente ne serait pas déçue, aujourd'hui. La main souple, qu'il avait entraînée pendant tout ce mois, il fit tourner son couteau papillon entre ses doigts, attendant l'instant où apparaîtrait sa proie. Fini de courir.

Était-il réellement réel ? Existait-il vraiment sur ce monde ? Et cette Vie, cette Terre, ce Soleil, cette Lune, n'était-ce pas qu'une illusion étrange dans laquelle chaque individu baignait chaque jour un peu plus profondément ? Le sang qui coulait sur ses poignets était-il le fruit de son imagination défoncée ou non ? La vue trouble, Sakito trembla un peu plus fort en se recroquevillant sur ses draps, trempé de sueur. Un mois qu'il n'avait quitté sa chambre que pour aller chercher des bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture à la cuisine. Il avait vidé son sachet de cachets, consommé toute l**'**herbe planquée dans son placard, retourné tous ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un fond de drogue et sniffé jusqu'à la dernière particule de poudre. Il avait décidé d'arrêter, de tout stopper. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme un toxicomane qui vendait son corps pour se payer sa drogue, mais le sevrage était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'imaginait.  
Depuis combien d'années foutait-il sa vie en l'air à voler, fumer, sniffer, avaler, se piquer, baiser, se prostituer, se mutiler et dieu seul sait quoi encore ? Trois ans, ou peut-être un peu moins. Tout ça pour se faire remarquer par des gens qui l'avaient oublié depuis trop de temps déjà. Alors son corps – ou bien était-ce psychologique ? – protestait à cet arrêt brutal. Se levant brutalement, Sakito tourna un moment dans sa chambre, comme un lion en cage, le souffle rapide, les yeux rouges, avant de s'asseoir dans un coin et de se prendre la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, ne savait plus se concentrer, avait toujours froid, transpirait vraiment énormément, ne mangeait plus et tailladait ses avant-bras ou ses hanches en se retenant de hurler tant la douleur semblait amplifiée. Mais il avait besoin de ce mal pour ne pas craquer et retourner en chercher.  
Cependant, après presque dix jours dans cet état lamentable, alors que le mois d'avril s'était déclaré depuis quelques jours déjà, Sakito ne tint plus et prit une douche rapide avant de se préparer à sortir, vêtu d'un simple baggy noir et d'un tee-shirt au col lâche rayé noir et blanc. Il enfila ses baskets, prit son sac et son portefeuille vide et sortit rapidement. Les gens qu'il croisait le regardaient bizarrement ; il est vrai que sans manteau, les yeux injectés de sang, le baggy tombant à moitié tant il avait minci, il devait passer pour une personne à l'article de la mort.  
Il arriva cependant à l'arrière de son lycée sans problème et siffla pour attirer l'attention de son dealer, installé dans la petite cour comme à son habitude. Il haussa un sourcil, lui lança un regard morne et remit son foulard en place avant de se lever pour le rejoindre de son habituel pas traînant.  
« Ça fait un moment que t'es pas venu, et t'as pas l'air en forme. »  
Sakito s'accrocha aux grilles et lui lança un regard désespéré.  
« Je suis en manque, putain, j'en ai vraiment besoin. »  
« T'as l'argent ? »  
Il dénia.  
« Pas pu en trouver, mais s'te plaît, j'en peux plus, il faut que tu m'en files, je te payerai dès que je peux. J'ai toujours été super réglo ! »  
« Désolé mais ça marche pas comme ça, ici. Trouve la tune, on verra ce que je peux faire ensuite. »  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais Sakito passa son bras entre les barreaux pour agripper son bras.  
« Je t'en supplie, fais pas ça, je vais crever ! »  
Il lui lança un regard mauvais en dégageant son bras d'un geste sec.  
« L'argent d'abord. »  
Et il se retourna sans plus lui porter d'attention. Sakito secoua la tête, manqua de tomber et repartit d'un pas vif en direction du centre-ville. Quand il y fut, il descendit dans une station de métro et observa les gens qui se déployaient tout autour de lui. Il repéra finalement un homme brun, d'allure sévère, habillé avec classe. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il remit ses cheveux en place autant qu'il le put, essuya son front et se frotta les yeux avant de se diriger vers lui. Se penchant vers lui, il lui glissa son idée à l'oreille. Si l'autre fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et, l'admirant un instant, finit par accepter. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna rudement à sa suite jusqu'à une petite ruelle à peine visible où il s'engouffra. Il le plaqua face contre un mur et se colla à son dos en glissant ses mains sur son corps frêle.  
« Supplie-moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. »  
Et il lui soupira son nom pour qu'il l'implore : Niya. Sakito s'exécuta, peu importait la honte dont il serait couvert, il voulait juste de l'argent et des cachets. Puis son corps se retrouva parcouru de caresses semblables à des coups et dénudé rapidement. Il ne protesta à aucun moment ; ni quand Niya le pénétra brutalement, ni quand il le griffa, ni quand il rouvrit ses plaies à ses poignets en les serrant trop forts, ni quand il lui tira les cheveux… Il n'était qu'une petite poupée obéissante et salie qui était récompensée à la fin par de l'argent qui servirait à souiller son sang. Il l'avait cherché, après tout. Et il ne sortirait de cette routine répugnante qu'à sa mort.  
Une fois soulagé, Niya le relâcha et Sakito s'affaissa au sol sans pouvoir lutter. Il sortit ensuite un mouchoir, se nettoya rapidement le bas-ventre avant de le lui lancer, remit correctement son pantalon, attrapa une épaisse liasse de billets de 100, en prit trois qu'il lui glissa dans la main et se pencha à son oreille.  
« Tu es vraiment délicieux, n'hésite pas à revenir, j'ai bien plus d'argent que tu ne le crois et ne le demandes. »  
Il n'avait pas tort, Sakito ne lui avait même pas demandé le tiers ; avec ça, il n'avait plus besoin d'aller trouver une autre personne dans le métro. Niya lui offrit un sourire en coin et repartit sans rien ajouter. Tremblant, il le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître de son champ de vision avant de se nettoyer rapidement et de se rhabiller, rangeant avec soin les billets dans son sac. Et finalement, il retourna vers son lycée d'une démarche peu assurée pour acheter ses petits cachets. Il fallait qu'il soit face à lui, cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas l'échange à travers les grilles au risque de se faire prendre.  
Près de dix minutes plus tard, il fonça droit vers les grilles d'entrée, impatient. Il en avait, psychologiquement, vraiment besoin.

Huit heures. Des nuées de lycéens en retard, se précipitant en salle de cours. Nao haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais compris cet état d'empressement qu'éprouvaient tous ces gens. Neuf heures. Personne à l'horizon. Pas un pion dans la cour, pas un prof en retard, pas un élève en vadrouille. Rien que le vide et le silence, rompu juste par intermittence par les cliquetis des acrobaties de son couteau. Dix heures. L'heure de la récréation. Des élèves en cage, derrière leurs grilles de métal hérissées de pointes. Et lui, spectateur patient, attendait toujours. Il viendrait. Onze heures. Et il l'aperçut enfin. Chancelant, squelettique et maladif. On aurait dit qu'il était au seuil de la mort. Nao eut un sifflement. Un camé en manque. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait plus courir. D'un geste leste, il referma son couteau et avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, il lui attrapa le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur, face à lui.  
« Tu te souviens de moi… souffla-t-il avant d'avoir une grimace. »  
Ses poignets étaient en sang. Bon sang, ce type était cinglé.

Il le regarda vaguement, cligna des yeux et dénia la tête. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, encore moins parler. Juste ses cachets pour disparaître un peu plus encore. Tous d'un coup, overdose, plus personne. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force d'y arriver parce que, malgré tout, il voulait vivre encore.

Nao eut un sifflement. Visiblement, le manque rendait la mémoire courte.  
« T'es grave comme type. T'as volé mon fric y a un mois. »  
Il lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Si on pouvait encore qualifier ces globes oculaires injectés de sang d'yeux…

Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes et sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. Respirant trop vite, trop fort, transpirant, le froid engourdissant ses membres, son esprit en manque finit par s'éteindre et Sakito s'évanouit sans plus pouvoir lutter.

« Eh merde… soupira Nao en sentant le blond se relâcher totalement. »  
Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Pourquoi il était tombé sur un camé, bon sang… Ça valait bien le coup d'attendre tiens. Résigné, il se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmena au chantier. Là, ils auraient la paix, il se voyait mal rentrer dans le lycée avec ce type dans cet état. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire chopper par les flics. Une fois arrivé, il le déposa dans un coin à peu près sec, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Des camés, il en avait déjà vue une paire. Mais jamais il ne les avait soignés ou quoi que ce soit. Alors il fit confiance à son seul réflexe et lui mit une claque dans la figure pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Rouvrant les yeux sous le choc, il eut du mal à refaire le point. Quand sa vue se fut stabilisée, il tendit un bras vers la personne penchée au-dessus de lui pour refermer ses doigts sur sa veste au niveau de son épaule.  
« Sauve-moi… »  
Il n'avait pas envie de sombrer maintenant. Il ne voulait pas s'être servi de son corps comme d'un exutoire pour les autres pour mourir maintenant. Il voulait retrouver une alimentation normale sans comprimé et continuer à traîner les rues et les chantiers pour jongler avec des bolas enflammés.  
« Ton argent… dans ma poche… »  
Il se souvenait de lui, à présent. Comme si son esprit s'était soudainement réveillé après un long sommeil.

Nao repoussa sa main avec mauvaise humeur, puis s'assit sur ses talons. Il délirait vraiment… La dernière fois, il lui avait balancé ses bolas à la tronche et maintenant il demandait à être sauvé ? L'espoir faisait vivre, apparemment. Mais puisqu'il avait son fric…  
« T'es en manque depuis quand ? demanda-t-il en toisant son visage en sueur. »  
Depuis un moment, s'il en jugeait par ses tremblements.

Sakito roula sur le côté pour se mettre en position fœtale, prenant son sac contre son ventre. Il avait froid et mal.  
« Dix… dix jours… je… je crois, bafouilla-t-il. »  
Il tapota ses blessures sur ses poignets, les ouvrant un peu plus encore. Le sang s'enfuyait hors de son être comme si l'essence même de sa vie voulait s'échapper pour changer d'enveloppe charnelle, renaître dans un meilleur corps.

« Arrête de faire ça, ordonna Nao en fixant ses poignets. T'es complètement taré. »  
Il sentait qu'il allait devoir sacrifier son t-shirt… Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de découvrir ce type qui tremblait de partout.  
« Faudra que tu prennes une dose, dit-il en retirant son manteau, puis son pull. »  
Ça calmerait momentanément son manque. Ils aviseraient après.

Il cligna des yeux et abandonna ses poignets pour le regarder.  
« Je… j'en ai plus et… qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? s'inquiéta-t-il en le voyant enlever ses vêtements. »  
Il ne supporterait pas qu'on le baise à nouveau.

« Je te sauve, fit-il en retirant finalement son t-shirt. C'est bien ça que tu veux, non ? »  
Puis il déchira des bandes de tissus, avant d'attraper l'un de ses poignets. Ce n'était pas une cascade, mais mieux valait minimiser les risques dans son cas.  
« T'as combien ? »

Il le laissa faire, fixant son regard quelque part au niveau de son cœur, et ne répondit rien, n'ayant pas écouté la question et frissonnant toujours. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq secondes et avait toujours aussi froid.

« Hey, écoute-moi un peu ! s'exclama-t-il en passant au deuxième poignet. »  
Il allait lui en coller une deuxième s'il se laissait couler. Et il commençait à se les geler…

Il leva les yeux vers son visage.  
« Pardon… »  
Mais il était si fatigué d'un coup.

Haussant les yeux au ciel, Nao renfila son pull et son blouson, après avoir serré le dernier nœud. Puis il posa ses mains sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, examinant bien ses yeux.  
« T'es total à l'ouest. T'as combien, comme fric ? »  
Vu son état, lui demander de se lever équivalait à lui demander la Lune…

Il eut un sourire puis une grimace.  
« 300. »  
En une seule fois !

Nao fronça les sourcils. Pour un voleur, il était efficace.  
« Combien tu raques pour tes saletés ? »  
Une question à la fois…

« 5 pour un. »  
Enfin, si son esprit était encore en mesure de bien se souvenir et comprendre.  
« Il vend par dix. »

Largement suffisant.  
« Qui est-ce qui te vend ? Il est dans le lycée ? »

Il hocha la tête.  
« Il se fait appeler Reita. »  
Il se redressa légèrement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait ?

« Bouge pas, fit-il en posant une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il ressemble à quoi ? »  
Et il commença à fouiller les poches du blessé. Trois cents…

Sakito lui attrapa le poignet avec vivacité, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il voulait récupérer son argent pour tester ?  
« Il a un bandeau. »  
Il repoussa alors ses mains et sortit un des billets de 100 de son sac pour lui donner son argent.

Nao l'attrapa avec mauvaise humeur, puis se releva.  
« J'y vais. Bouge pas d'ici, parce que moi je te chercherai pas. »  
Il était vraiment pas net.

Le regardant partir sans réellement comprendre la situation, il jeta ensuite un œil à ses poignets bandés et finit par fermer les yeux en se roulant un peu plus en boule pour tenter de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Pourquoi il faisait si froid ? Pourquoi il avait commencé à se droguer ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien et était trop épuisé pour réfléchir, se contentant de se glisser dans un demi-sommeil, seul et abandonné. La situation n'avait finalement pas changé en cinq ans.

Tout ça parce que ce type faisait une crise de manque… Il était trop gentil. Enfin de toute façon, il récupérerait son fric, l'autre avait bien assez pour compenser. De mauvaise humeur, Nao finit par atteindre les grilles de l'école et y entra sans problème. Un vrai gruyère, en fait… Maintenant, il fallait trouver ce type louche. Et qui dit type louche dit forcément coin reculé, il ne le trouverait donc pas dans la cour principale. Donc… c'était soit sur le côté, soit derrière le bâtiment. Apparemment, le côté était clean, constata-t-il. Restait donc derrière… et il ne fut pas déçu, un petit groupe de mecs squattaient les lieux, installés ça et là sur quelques rochers. Visiblement, Reita le-type-louche-au-bandeau n'était pas seul. Ça allait encore être galère… songea Nao avant d'interpeller le dealer.  
« C'est toi Reita ? »

Celui-ci souleva un sourcil en se levant pour aller se planter face à lui.  
« Ça dépend qui le demande. »

« Un client, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. »  
Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

« Tiens donc. Tu n'es pas d'ici, pourtant. Quelqu'un t'aurait-il soufflé mon nom ? »  
Il se souviendrait de lui, s'il l'avait déjà croisé.

« Possible, éluda-t-il. »  
Ce gars était vraiment le type caractéristique du mec sûr de son coup.

« Et qui ça ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. »  
Qui donc avait bien pu envoyer quelqu'un dans la voie de la drogue ?

« J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. »  
Et c'était vrai, il ne savait même pas son nom.

Reita plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Très bien, petit inconnu, que veux-tu ? »

« Un lot de tes trucs, dit-il sans détourner les yeux. »  
Et il espérait sincèrement que l'autre camé ne se soit pas trompé dans ses chiffres.

« De mes trucs ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu veux dire mes petits cachets d'extase ? »

« Ouais, fit-il sans réelle conviction. »  
Bon sang, il pouvait pas lui filer sans discutailler ?

« Ouh, t'en aurais bien besoin, rigola-t-il sous l'œil attentif de ses « amis ». Un lot, ça fait 50. »

Et en plus il faisait de l'humour.  
« Ça marche, souffla-t-il en se demandant s'il devait avancer ou non. »

Reita hocha la tête et partit récupérer un sachet contenant des petits cachets colorés.  
« L'argent d'abord, souffla-t-il en revenant. »

Nao sortit le billet de sa poche sans le lui tendre.  
« T'as de quoi rendre la monnaie ? demanda-t-il avec un brin de suspicion. »

« Sur combien ? »

« 100. »  
Il n'allait pas se trimbaler un double lot, la tentation serait bien trop grande pour l'autre.

« No problem ! »  
Il sortit un billet de 50 de sa poche et le lui montra.  
« Tu vois, y a aucun soucis. »  
Et il tendit ses deux mains vers lui, l'une avec le billet et le sachet et l'autre paume ouverte pour recevoir l'argent.

C'était aussi simple que ça ? Aux aguets, il lui tendit le billet de cent et récupéra le reste. C'en était surnaturel de pouvoir se procurer autant de saletés avec autant de simplicité.

Il le salua d'un signe de main et d'un sourire avant de retourner vers ses potes.

Il lui fit à peine un signe avant de repartir sur ses pas. C'était vraiment trop louche. Néanmoins, il avait ce qu'il voulait, restait plus qu'à rejoindre l'autre en priant pour qu'il ne se soit pas traîné dans un coin sombre. Mais apparemment, il était toujours là, encore plus tremblant. Pris de pitié, il lui lança son blouson et s'assit juste à ses côtés, le secouant par l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Sursautant légèrement, il ouvrit les yeux vivement et mit un long moment à se resituer.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Enfile ça, fit Nao en lui désignant son blouson. J'ai tes trucs. »  
Cette situation était vraiment trop bizarre.

Il se redressa vaguement et passa le manteau avec difficulté.  
« Donne m'en un, souffla-t-il en sentant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer bientôt. »

« Mot magique, dit-il en sortant le paquet de sa poche. »

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, il tendit un bras vers lui.  
« S'te plaît, j'en peux plus… »

« Bon trip alors, soupira-t-il en lui donnant le paquet. »  
Et il se releva pour s'étirer, prêt à aller faire un tour.

Avec des doigts tremblants, il attrapa un petit cachet et le glissa entre ses lèvres pour l'avaler rapidement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

« Ça fait quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement en regardant le ciel. »  
Comment on pouvait dépenser autant là-dedans ?

« Je… je me sens plus heureux. »  
La drogue ne lui servait qu'à ça : ressentir un bonheur illusoire, une sensation d'euphorie qui lui permettait de ne pas déprimer à longueur de journée.  
« C'est nul… je sais… »

« Ouais, c'est nul, acquiesça-t-il en croisant les bras. »  
Comment on pouvait se résoudre à mettre son bonheur dans des cachets ?  
« Tu dois être bien déprimé. »

« Je suis seul… tout le temps… je… j'aime pas être seul… C'est… c'est comme si j'existais pas… ou plus. »  
Il serra ses genoux contre son torse.  
« Tout le monde m'oublie… Même ma famille… m'a oublié… Et… »  
Et il avait parfois juste envie qu'on le voit et qu'on le remette sur le droit chemin avec une bonne paire de claques.

« C'est pour ça que tu voles ? Pour qu'on te voit ? »  
Bah ça fonctionnait drôlement bien

« Oui et non. Je… C'est pour payer mes cachets. »  
Si seulement il n'avait fait que voler…

« T'as quel âge ? »  
Personnellement, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il voulait juste savoir comment on pouvait en arriver là, même lui ne l'avait pas fait.

« J'en ai dix-sept, souffla-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur son baggy. »

« Et t'es déjà paumé ? s'étonna Nao en se retournant vers lui. Pourtant t'as encore rien vécu à dix-sept ans. »  
Enfin, tout était relatif.

Petit à petit, sa pupille commençait à se dilater et il se sentait de plus en plus calme.  
« Se faire oublier en vivant sous le même toit que ses parents, je ne trouve pas ça rien. »  
La drogue commençait à faire effet, doucement.  
« Ça m'empêche de réfléchir. »

Nao soupira une nouvelle fois.  
« Tu réfléchis trop. Si on fait pas gaffe à toi, vas voir ailleurs où on te verra. »  
Lui, c'est ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'il y ait peu de gens qui l'ignorent.

« Toi, tu ne m'aurais pas vu si je ne t'avais pas volé, alors pourquoi les autres me verraient ? »  
La fatigue s'en allait petit à petit et il retrouvait de la pêche. Il allait pouvoir jongler un peu avant de retourner à sa solitude amère. Si seulement ce jeune homme l'avait simplement abandonné après l'avoir sauvé, il n'aurait pas à se dire qu'il avait une folle envie qu'il reste avec lui un moment.

« Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, t'as pas envie qu'on te voit. Ou du moins, que tout le monde te voit. »  
C'était souvent ça, non ?

« Selon toi, je me bousille la vie pour rien ? »  
Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort…

« Pour rien, j'en sais rien, j'suis pas dans ta tête. Que tu te bousilles la vie, c'est clair et net. Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais payer les conneries des autres. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
Il ne payait pas pour une connerie mais pour une intelligence trop développée.

Nao fronça les sourcils et se retint de justesse de ne pas lui répondre un « en quoi ça t'intéresse » plutôt désagréable.  
« Nao. Et toi ? »  
Après tout, autant ne pas illustrer les « conneries » qu'il venait de citer.

« Sakito. »  
Il eut un petit rire.  
« Tu t'en fiches, de toute manière. Tu me détestes et tu as envie de te barrer, tu te dis que côtoyer quelqu'un comme moi, c'est vraiment chiant parce que je suis une larve. »  
Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Et si je te disais que je me prostitue également, tu serais encore plus dégoûté, non ? »

« La vache, tu crains quand même sévère, fit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. »  
Voleur, camé, prostitué… Il accumulait les trains de vie craignos en un temps record. Ce coup-là, il le battait à plate couture.

Sakito éclata de rire.  
« Que veux-tu, je suis un cas désespéré, je fais partie de ceux qu'il faudrait laisser crever dans une petite ruelle. »

« N'importe quoi, les conneries qu'il faut pas entendre… »  
Soupirant, il vint s'asseoir dans un coin. Il commençait à avoir froid, avec juste un pull sur le dos.  
« T'es totalement déraillé. »

Il retira le manteau pour le lui rendre.  
« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« Garde-le, t'es mourant, siffla-t-il. »  
Il ne l'avait pas soigné temporairement pour qu'il crève de froid pendant la nuit.

« Justement, autant que tu ne le deviennes pas aussi. Si tu es capable de t'occuper de moi, la réciproque n'est pas vraie. En étant stone, ou même en étant clean, je serais incapable de t'aider. »

« Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide donc ça règle la question. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu crèves de froid. Enfin, en prison, je serai sevré obligatoirement. »

Oh bon sang il était énervant… D'un geste rageur, Nao récupéra son manteau et l'enfila.  
« Genre t'iras en prison. »

« Non assistance en personne en danger. »  
Et il se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Tu craques en plus… Ça te fait pas du bien ces saletés… »  
Il n'aimait pas cette façon de rire. Elle sonnait faux.

« Du bien, je n'en sais rien. »  
Il cacha son visage dans ses bras.  
« Après, j'angoisse, j'ai mal au dos, à la tête, je déprime d'où l'état de mes poignets, je perds l'appétit. C'est cher payé pour quelques heures d'euphorie. »

« C'est clair, approuva-t-il. Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, paraît que c'est plus sain. »  
Même s'il n'y croyait pas trop.

« Qui voudrait d'un gars qui a besoin de cachets pour pouvoir rire ? »  
D'un gars souillé jusqu'à la moelle.

« J'en sais rien. Quelqu'un qui a de l'espoir sûrement. T'as pas l'intention de rester comme ça toute ta vie, si ? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« T'as vu mon état quand je m'arrête ? Je serai mort avant d'avoir pu changer. »  
Malgré la situation, il continuait de se sentir léger et de sourire. Comment pouvait-il avoir une conversation si profonde dans son état ? Sakito rit encore, il pensait vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Si tu pars défaitiste, tu risques pas d'y arriver. Trouve un autre truc pour compenser, j'en sais rien. »  
Il le voyait sincèrement mal en cure de désintox.

Il resta un instant sans bouger avant de se diriger vers lui à quatre pattes, son baggy glissant doucement sur ses hanches dans son mouvement, manquant de partir. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.  
« Psychologiquement, j'ai besoin de stabilité, sans doute. »  
Il observa ses yeux bruns de près, attendant un quelconque geste de sa part.

Nao lui rendit son regard, qui glissa le long de son corps trop maigre. Ses hanches découvertes laissaient voir d'autres marques. Il soupira, puis posa un doigt sur le front de Sakito.  
« C'est même certain. Y a rien de net là-dedans, dit-il en voyageant sur son front. Fais gaffe, un jour les rouages vont péter. »

« Ton doigt est doux, constata-t-il en se laissant faire. »  
Personne ne posait la main sur lui aussi doucement. D'habitude, la rudesse était maîtresse.

« T'as vu, tu délires déjà. Soigne ta tête, c'est fragile. »  
Et il reprit son doigt pour regarder le visage de Sakito. Ce type était ravagé, il était temps qu'il se rétablisse.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Je suis sincère, c'est doux. »  
Cependant, étant à présent appuyé sur une seule main, il se sentit légèrement pencher sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais eu un équilibre très développé dans cet état.

« Bon sang, c'est qu'une main… soupira-t-il, un peu réticent maintenant. En plus tu tiens pas droit. »  
Il était vraiment bizarre. En tout cas, s'il se révélait dangereux, il avait de quoi se défendre. Même si quelqu'un d'aussi faible ne pouvait pas être vraiment offensif.

« Tu es cruel, bouda-t-il. J'ai connu beaucoup de mains, et je t'assure que la tienne est douce. Tu me crois mieux, maintenant ? »  
Avec lenteur, il s'installa à genoux devant lui, s'asseyant sur ses talons tout en gardant sa main dans les siennes. Nao ne pouvait peut-être pas comprendre que la douceur était importante pour lui mais lui pouvait toujours en profiter.

« C'est pas le nombre d'exemples qui change la donne, râla-t-il sans toutefois se défaire de son emprise. »  
On aurait dit un bébé pleurant après son doudou. Ou un pauvre garçon qui cherche désespérément une accroche stable.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais rabat-joie ? Sourit-il. »  
Caressant doucement sa main, il frissonna délicatement. Il adorait cette sensation sous ses doigts extrêmement sensibles dans son état ; ils l'étaient déjà en temps normal, alors avec un sens tactile encore plus développé, c'était l'extase.

« Tout le temps, ça fait tellement plaisir de se l'entendre dire. »  
Dire qu'il se laissait tripoter la main… Il devait avoir perdu une case lui aussi.

« Toi aussi, tu débloques. »  
Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa main, mais il avait peur de se prendre un coup.

« Pas plus que toi, fit-il en tirant légèrement sur sa main. »  
Sakito n'avait plus l'air vraiment lucide. Peut-être qu'il allait s'endormir.

« Mais, pourquoi tu veux reprendre ta main ? soupira-t-il avec une voix gamine. »

« Je te teste, c'est interdit ? Voir à quel point il te manque des cases… »

Il sourit et saisit sa chance, portant sa main à ses lèvres pour tester sa douceur délicatement. Il embrassa tout d'abord le bout des doigts, descendant ensuite vers la paume. C'était tellement agréable.

Là, ça devenait vraiment trop louche ! Le rouge aux joues, Nao tenta une fois encore de reprendre sa main.  
« Hey, tu fais quoi là… fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme. »  
Mais c'était vraiment trop étrange.

« Je te teste, c'est interdit ? sourit-il. »  
Et il reprit son manège, savourant les légers tressaillements de ses doigts par moment.

Traître !  
« A quoi ça te sert de faire ça, sérieux… »  
Il se sentait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Personne ne lui avait jamais embrassé la main avec plaisir !

« Je suis quelqu'un de tactile, apprit-il. Et j'aime tes mains. »

« Mes mains sont comme toutes les autres, arrête ton délire. »  
Tactile… Tripoteur, ça revenait au même.

Il était casse-pied avec ça, alors pour le faire taire, il se pencha vivement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**-**

**A suivre**

**-**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Ce fut un texte que je n'ai pas vu passer. Déjà né et déjà en cours de correction… J'espère qu'il plaira autant que nous avons pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Toutes nos excuses pour les fans de Niya !


	2. Chapter 2

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

Chapitre II

-

Nao se figea brutalement avant de prendre conscience de la réalité. Vivement, il posa sa main sur ses épaules et repoussa Sakito sur le côté.  
« Bordel mais t'as vraiment un problème ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Miaulant de mécontentement, Sakito serra sa main contre lui en se lovant contre son flanc. Au moins, il était redevenu comme au début.

« Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre si t'as envie de ça… fit-il en se tassant contre le mur. Et lâche ma main. »  
Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, en plus de ses cachets bizarroïdes.

« Envie de sexe ? demanda-t-il. Non, j'en ai pas envie, je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de casser mon trip. »  
Et il resserra un peu plus sa main.  
« Et je veux pas te la rendre, elle est gentille avec moi, elle ! »

« Bon sang, une main c'est pas indépendant, Sakito ! »  
Il soupira derechef et lui accorda un regard. Complètement paumé.  
« Garde-la si ça t'amuse, mais laisse-moi dormir, fit-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Tu vas dormir ici ? s'étonna-t-il en jouant un peu avec sa main. »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir sans ma main. Et, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me la rendre, elle est ici. »

« Chouette ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. »  
Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul maintenant qu'il était en pleine euphorie et qu'il avait une main douce à caresser.

« T'emballe pas. Je suis dix fois pire quand je dors. »

« Dix fois pire que quoi ? »

« Que moi réveillé. »

« Moi je te trouve cool réveillé. »

« T'as un grain. Laisse-moi dormir. »  
Sans quoi il allait reprendre sa main vite fait et se barrer d'ici.

« D'accord. »  
Il se cala bien contre lui pour se tenir chaud et reprit ses petites attentions sur sa main.  
« Dors bien, murmura-t-il. »

« T'as vraiment besoin de moi comme oreiller ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Enfin… il lui apportait une source de chaleur non négligeable.

« Oui, tu es confortable. »  
En plus d'avoir la main douce.

« T'as de la chance que j'ai plus de t-shirt. »  
Et il soupira profondément pour se détendre un minimum.

« Hm, chut, fais dodo ! »  
Et il posa sa main toute chaude contre ses joues toutes froides pour se réchauffer. Il était doux, confortable, chaud et cool.

« Ouais… »  
Ce type était gelé en plus de ça. Enfin, tant qu'il le réveillait pas…

Sakito eut un sourire et se retint de faire tout commentaire de peur de se faire jeter. Il aimait bien être avec Nao, même s'il se promenait avec un couteau et qu'il pouvait décider de lui trancher la gorge quand ça lui plaisait.

Décidément, il était tombé sur le mec le plus barge de la ville. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et maintenant, il le laissait le tripoter à sa guise, comme une poupée ou une peluche, et il dormait près de lui. Lui non plus n'était pas net.

Jouant avec ses doigts en chantonnant légèrement, Sakito avait l'impression de se trouver en plein milieu d'un rêve. Qui d'autre qu'une personne onirique resterait avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

Les petits bruits de berceuse qu'émettait Sakito avaient tout pour l'endormir, néanmoins le sommeil ne l'emporta pas tout de suite. Le contact de ses mains sur la sienne l'empêchait pour le moment de se laisser aller, bien que ce fut plutôt agréable. Même si ça restait tout de même assez bizarre.

Il avait froid mais cette sensation n'était pas aussi importante qu'il ne le pensait, trop perdu qu'il était dans son contact avec la main de Nao.

Instinctivement, en sentant un coup de vent lui taquiner le cou, Nao resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Sakito, les sourcils froncés. Il dormait à moitié, mais ressentait encore un peu son environnement, à la lisière des songes.

Sakito pouffa d'un rire joyeux en se collant un peu plus contre Nao pour se réchauffer un minimum. Il n'était plus réellement conscient de ses sentiments, il se sentait plein d'énergie et les doigts resserrés sur les siens lui envoyèrent de petites décharges dans le bras. Il adorait ça.

Nao émit quelques marmonnements indistincts. Même dans son sommeil il entendait le rire bizarre de Sakito lui chatouiller les oreilles. Ce drôle de type lui montait vraiment à la tête.

« Chuuut, souffla-t-il. »  
Et il se remit à chantonner vaguement.

« Hm… répondit-il sans vraiment y faire attention. »  
La berceuse semblait avoir repris son cours.

Quelques gouttes d'eau attirèrent son attention et il eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'il pleuvait légèrement. Il aimait bien regarder la pluie tomber, c'était hypnotisant.

Nao reçut quelques petites gouttes sur la figure et il recula par réflexe, s'appuyant d'avantage contre le mur et Sakito. Il préférait la pluie quand lui était à l'intérieur.

Lançant un regard à Nao, il essuya les petites gouttes sur ses joues et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder en l'air. Le plafond n'était pas terminé et il pouvait voir la pluie tomber comme des milliers de petites aiguilles sans pointe.

Il poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête reposer contre celle juste à côté de lui. C'était chaud et tendre, presque comme un oreiller. La pluie tombait toujours mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas y faire attention. Si une main inconnue lui enlevait les gouttes du visage…

Chantonnant un peu plus faiblement en serrant la main de Nao entre les siennes, il cligna un peu des yeux avant de recommencer à fixer la pluie. Le bruit qu'elle faisait lui donnait mal à la tête.

Finalement, Nao finit par se détendre complètement et s'affaissa contre Sakito. Peu importe que ce garçon fou à lier le tripote pendant son sommeil après tout. Il n'était plus en état de réfléchir.

Nao devint tout mou contre lui et Sakito tourna la tête vers lui pour l'observer. Il était mieux les sourcils non froncés…

Pendant son sommeil, Nao rêva que sa mère avait finalement décidé d'adopter Reita le dealer dans leur famille, puis que Sakito était en fait son demi-frère caché, que son père avait eu avec sa nouvelle femme. Contrarié à cette éventualité, il respira plus vite, ses doigts se crispant légèrement.

Sakito miaula de douleur en sentant ses doigts être un peu compressés. Nao avait froncé à nouveau les sourcils et il posa sa main libre dessus pour les détendre.

Non, c'était impossible… tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Techniquement impossible… Son père était parti refaire sa vie avant qu'il naisse, mais il n'avait rencontré l'autre femme que bien plus tard. Sakito avait le même âge que lui, il ne pouvait pas être son demi-frère. Et sa mère n'adopterait jamais un dealer… Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec lui.

Il devait rêver de quelque chose qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il massa légèrement les petites rides entre ses yeux pour qu'il défronce les sourcils et bougea un peu ses doigts entre les siens pour qu'il desserre sa main. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à blanchir et réclamait du sang.

Contrarié, il bougea un peu, le souffle irrégulier, mais finit par se calmer en sentant son environnement s'adoucir. On aurait dit que sa mère était venue jusqu'ici pour le rassurer. Bien sûr que non, Sakito n'est pas ton frère, aurait-elle dit. Et Reita non plus, sois en certain.

Sakito poussa un petit soupir ravi quand Nao se détendit à nouveau et récupéra ses doigts pour les plier et les déplier un moment, histoire qu'ils retrouvent leur fonctionnalité, attrapant la main de son nouvel ami de l'autre pour être certain qu'il ne la récupère pas.

Le reste de ses rêves s'écoula sans incident, il se contenta de rêver de tout et de rien, de choses insignifiantes pour la plupart. Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard qu'il commença à se réveiller. Son instinct venait de reprendre possession de ses sens. Il avait faim…

Sakito avait fini par s'installer confortablement, la tête sur les cuisses de Nao, face à la pluie qui tombait à présent par petites gouttes, et chantonnait toujours.

A moitié dans le brouillard, Nao mit un moment à se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était presque allongé sur lui sans que ça ait l'air de le gêner.  
« Sakito… marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'une main. »  
Désespérant.

« Moui ? »  
Sakito eut un sourire. Une heure et demie sans parler, ça faisait long.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi… »  
Il n'était pas un canapé non plus. Il se trouvait déjà assez gentil comme ça.

« Je m'ennuyais, et puis tu es confortable. Et comme ça je vois la pluie qui tombe. »

« Ma main te plaît toujours ? »  
Il avait mal au dos d'être resté assis comme ça.

« Ouiii, sourit-il, elle est chaude et douce ! »  
Et il la resserra délicatement entre ses doigts.

« Et tu feras comment quand je serai plus là ? »  
Car il n'allait pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de la maison.

« J'attendrai que tu reviennes. »

« Et si je reviens pas ? »

« Je mourrai. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Sakito lui lâcha la main et se redressa vivement en position assise pour ensuite aller récupérer son sac un peu plus loin. Il en sortit le sachet de cachets et le billet de 100 qu'il lui devait. Avant de retourner auprès de Nao.  
« Tiens, ce que je te dois. Et garde-les, ainsi tu seras obligé de revenir. Demain ou dans dix jours, peu importe, je veux juste que tu reviennes. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant fixement. On se connaît pas, finalement. »  
Sakito semblait s'être attaché un peu trop vite.

« Tu m'as vu et tu m'as sauvé la vie, tant pis si on se connaît pas. »

« Tu t'attaches trop vite, soupira Nao en récupérant ses affaires. Tu ne devrais pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça ?

« On se connaît pas, répéta-t-il. Qui te dit que je reviendrai, même si t'es en train de crever du manque ? »

Il haussa les épaules.  
« Personne. Mais je préfère me dire que tu reviendras, comme ça même si je meurs j'aurai toujours l'espoir. »

« T'as pas bientôt fini de parler de mourir ? Je t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu crèves dès que j'ai le dos tourné, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Sakito eut une moue affreusement boudeuse.  
« C'est toi qui as commencé à en parler. Moi, je voulais juste que tu reviennes. »

« J'ai jamais dit que tu devais mourir. »  
Quel gamin.

« T'es trop méchant avec moi ! »  
Et il croisa les bras sur son torse en détournant la tête.

« Je suis pas méchant, arrête un peu, siffla-t-il. T'es encore sous ecsta, tu dis n'importe quoi… »

Se mettant à rire, il alla ensuite se pendre à son cou.  
« Je m'en fous d'être stupide, moi je t'aime bien et je veux que tu reviennes. Je bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu seras pas revenu. »

Il le repoussa légèrement. Pourquoi il avait cette manie de se jeter sur lui à tout bout de champ…  
« Tu devrais pas dire ça. Les gens reviennent pas toujours, même quand ils le promettent. »

« Tant pis ! »  
Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Et puis, toi, t'es pas les gens. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'ai peut-être toujours envie de te faire la peau… »

« Si t'en avais vraiment envie, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je suis resté avec toi un long moment, pendant lequel tu m'as sauvé, et sans témoin. Si tu avais vraiment voulu le faire, je ne serais déjà plus en vie. »

« Oh, t'as toujours raison, pas vrai ? soupira-t-il. Lâche-moi… »  
Sans quoi il allait s'énerver.

« OK. »  
Il se releva souplement, vérifia qu'il avait son sac et repartit sans mot dire, laissant cachets et tune à Nao. Lui n'en avait plus besoin.

Nao le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Ce mec était vraiment trop louche. Tenait-il vraiment si peu à la vie pour avoir autant envie de le revoir ? C'était un concept qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

Rentrant chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre, prit des habits propres et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il soigna tout d'abord ses poignets, se disant que les hanches seraient un meilleur endroit le temps que ça cicatrise un minimum. Puis il passa sous la douche et se lava avec ardeur pour ôter toutes traces de sueurs, de boue, de poussières et autres qu'il avait dans les cheveux et sur la peau. Il se rinça et se sécha ensuite, enfila boxer, t-shirt et jean, banda ses poignets et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il attrapa son MP3 et lança la musique à fond sans attendre, revêtit un pull en laine noir, mit des chaussettes chaudes, rangea sa chambre de fond en comble, lava son manteau en cuir, mit des biscuits et de l'eau dans son sac, redescendit, enfila ses baskets et repartit en direction du chantier où il n'était pas certain de retrouver Nao.

Indécis, Nao mit un moment fou avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Ce Sakito de malheur lui avait mis la tête à l'envers. Néanmoins, il avait joué le jeu et lui avait rendu son fric. Il devait au moins lui accorder ce point. Une fois chez lui, il se dépêcha de se laver et de se changer, il n'en pouvait plus de ces fringues trempés. Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, il prépara tout ce qu'il fallait pour que sa mère n'ait rien à cuisiner en se levant ou en rentrant et emmagasina la nourriture dans le frigo. Ça lui ferait une corvée en moins. Puis il rangea deux trois affaires qui traînaient dans la salle de bain et prépara la machine à laver, comme à son habitude. Ceci fait… il se retrouva confronté à un dilemme. Rester tranquille ici… ou retourner au chantier. Il imaginait très bien Sakito faire l'idiot et revenir là-bas pour dormir ou faire n'importe quoi. Au moins, il n'avait plus ses cachets de malheur ! Mais en même temps… Oh non, ne t'attendris pas ! Non !  
Cependant, il avait surestimé son sale caractère, et avant qu'il ait pu résister, il se retrouvait sur le chemin du chantier, des pulls et une couverture pliée dans son sac, avec une thermos de chocolat. Sur la table de la salle à manger se trouvait une lettre pour expliquer à sa mère de ne pas s'inquiéter, il « aidait un ami ». Il était près de 18 heures…

Comme il s'en était douté, Nao n'était pas là quand il arriva. Il s'installa dans un coin à peu près sec, sortit un vieux livre qui traînait au fin fond de son sac et attendit calmement que Nao revienne. Il était prêt à attendre des jours s'il le fallait.

Bingo, Sakito était déjà installé, constata Nao en revenant sur le chantier. Il était vraiment têtu… Néanmoins, il prit un air impassible et vint s'installer près de lui comme si de rien n'était et sortit sa bouteille de chocolat. Il faisait froid, autant se réchauffer. Et Sakito était occupé à lire…

Continuant à lire, il eut un large sourire.  
« Tu vois, tu es revenu, souffla-t-il, tu n'es pas les gens. »  
Le cachet arrivait à la fin de son effet. Il ne tarderait pas à avoir mal à la tête et à entrer dans sa « phase déprimante » comme il l'appelait. Mais Nao était là, alors elle serait moins noire que d'ordinaire.

« No comment… fit-il en prenant une tasse de chocolat. J'avais pas envie qu'on m'accuse de je-ne-sais-quoi si on te retrouvait abîmé. »

« Menteur, susurra-t-il joyeusement sans lever les yeux de son livre. »  
Personne n'aurait jamais fait de liens entre eux.

« Voleur, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. »  
Bien que ce n'était plus vrai depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son argent. Mais bref, c'était plus un constat. Après tout, Sakito était un voleur.

« Je n'ai pas volé depuis… depuis toi, en fait, apprit-il en refermant son bouquin. »

« Quel honneur, ironisa-t-il. Les autres étaient aussi fades que ça après moi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sorti. Je me suis barricadé dans ma chambre en essayant d'arrêter de me bousiller la vie. En quelques semaines, j'ai liquidé toutes les drogues qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre et j'ai été forcé de me sevrer. Et puis, après dix jours de souffrance, je suis ressorti pour en acheter. Je n'ai aucune volonté… »

« Si j'étais en passe de crever, j'aurais pas hésité à sortir, fit-il en le regardant. Dix jours, quand t'as mal, c'est long. J'aurais pas attendu autant de temps. »

« Je suis devenu paranoïaque et angoissé, j'avais toujours froid tout en ruisselant de sueur, j'étais vraiment instable au niveau psychologique. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à arriver jusqu'au lycée, à passer commande à Reita, à demander à ce type s'il voulait bien me prendre pour 50 et à revenir au lycée ensuite. »

Nao fronça les sourcils à l'énonciation de toutes ces horreurs. Comment on pouvait se réduire à faire ça… Ce n'était même plus humain.  
« C'est pas le top, concéda-t-il. »  
Puis il lui tendit sa thermos.

« C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en la prenant. »

« Goûte. Si tu reconnais, c'est que t'es sur la bonne pente. »

Sakito se servit une tasse et savoura un instant la chaleur sur ses mains avant de boire une gorgée. Ça faisait du bien, après avoir loupé un bon nombre de repas.  
« Chocolat ? interrogea-t-il avant de finir le breuvage doucement. »

« Gagné, souffla-t-il. T'es pas si paumé que ça, si tu reconnais le goût du chocolat. T'aimes ? »

« Hm, c'est chaud, ça fait du bien. Ça faisait un moment que j'en avais pas bu. »

« Alors profites-en. »  
Enfin, pour ne plus boire de chocolat, fallait être sacrément déprimé.  
« Tu manges quoi d'habitude ? »

« Entre rien et des biscuits. »  
Il soupira.  
« Plus souvent rien. »

« Tu crains vraiment… Rien du tout ? »

« Les cachets coupent la faim. »  
Il crispa légèrement ses doigts sur la tasse vide en baissant la tête.

« Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de remplir l'estomac, fit-il tout en le toisant. »  
Il était tout maigre et maladif. Il ne pourrait certainement plus courir comme la dernière fois.

« Pas vraiment. Ce dernier mois ne m'a pas réellement aidé à me maintenir dans un poids stable. »

« Ça se voit. »  
Son regard glissa en douceur le long de ses jambes, de ses hanches qu'il savait marquées, de sa taille presque féminine tant elle était fine, de ses bras squelettiques, de son visage fatigué pour tomber dans ses yeux de mourant.  
« Tu fais peur à voir. »

« Tu es le seul à me voir, alors ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Ça ne serait pas si grave si je ne doutais pas de ta capacité à te rétablir. »  
Or, vue sa volonté ébranlée… il n'était sûr de rien.

« Je suis si pitoyable que ça ? Enfin, tu as sans doute raison de douter de moi… Je crois que si j'étais à ta place, je ferais pareil. »  
Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en sortir.

« Sauf que maintenant, t'as plus le choix, faut que tu te rétablisses, fit Nao d'un ton dégagé. »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« C'est un ordre. »

Sakito pouffa légèrement.  
« A vos ordres, chef ! »

« Et je suis sérieux, menaça-t-il. Si pas d'amélioration… »  
Il tendit sa main devant lui.  
« Plus de main à disposition. »

« Noooon, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! se récria-t-il en posant le gobelet pour l'attraper. »

« Bien sûr que si ! protesta Nao en la gardant contre lui, hors de portée. C'est la mienne, je la donne à qui je veux. »

« T'es trop cruel, donne à moi ! bouda-t-il comme un gamin. »

« Je te la donnerai quand tu le mériteras, dit-il d'un ton ferme. »  
Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

« Et quand est-ce que je la mériterai ? »  
Il se rassit face à lui, les bras croisés.

« Quand je le déciderai, éluda-t-il. »

Il prit une moue boudeuse et lui tourna le dos, frissonnant sous un coup de vent fourbe.

Tentant de rester implacable, Nao se contenta de reprendre le couvercle du thermos pour l'essuyer, et referma la bouteille. Puis il fixa le dos boudeur qui lui faisait face et soupira. Un vrai gamin.

Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il posa son menton dessus. Il avait beau être plus couvert que le matin même, il avait toujours froid.

« Tu comptes bouder jusqu'à devenir tout raide ? demanda distraitement Nao en ouvrant son sac. »  
La couverture ne serait pas de trop.

« Hm ! affirma-t-il vivement. »  
Mais il était gelé et Nao était tout chaud alors peut-être que…

« Vraiment ? On verra jusque quand tu tiens alors. »  
Puis il enfila un deuxième pull avant de déplier sa couverture. C'était la plus grande qu'il avait trouvé.

Il se referma un peu plus sur lui-même et reprit son livre pour ne pas penser au froid qui s'insinuait partout dans les fibres de ses vêtements.

Désespéré, Nao lui jeta la couverture, le recouvrant presque intégralement, puis se rapprocha du mur pour y trouver appui. Ce gamin était acharné dans ses bêtises.

Souriant, il referma son ouvrage, le rangea et vint se lover près de Nao, les recouvrant de la couverture.  
« Tu vas avoir froid, sinon, expliqua-t-il avec une mine sérieuse. »

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en protection contre le froid, railla-t-il sans bouger. »  
Au moins, ils auraient chaud…

« Depuis toujours, mais pour moi je m'en fous. »

« C'est ridicule. »  
Il lui collerait des baffes.

« Pourquoi ? Quand je suis raide défoncé, je m'en fiche, ça me fait rire. Et le reste du temps, je déprime alors le froid accompagne juste mes pensées. »

« T'es pas possible franchement… Y est temps de te faire réagir. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Des conneries. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vraiment en crever. »  
Et personnellement, ce serait dérangeant.

« Mais maintenant, tu es là. Même si tu reviens pas un jour, j'aurais existé pour quelqu'un au moins une fois. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'en sortir. »

Nao eut un petit soupir, puis fixa le plafond, avant de lui tendre sa main.  
« Cadeau. »

Sakito poussa une petite exclamation ravie et la prit entre les siennes. Même si ça ne faisait pas le même effet quand il était clean, il aimait vraiment sentir la douceur d'une paume sous ses doigts.

« Il t'en faut peu, non ? souffla-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers lui. »

« Vaut mieux ça qu'en vouloir trop, répondit-il en chatouillant ses doigts. »

« Hm… »  
Trop ? Plus que sa main, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois.

« Hé, t'imagine pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne parlais pas d'autres parties du corps humain ! s'exclama-t-il en redressant la tête. »

« Sait-on jamais, taquina-t-il vaguement. »  
Même si, en y réfléchissant, ça lui paraissait peu probable.

« Bizarrement, ce que j'aime le moins dans le corps humain, ce sont les mains. Elles peuvent être agréablement douces et tendres, procurer des sensations vraiment merveilleuses, mais elles peuvent également être sèches et dures, rudes, et procurer plus de mal que de bien. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les aimer, parce que je peux les sentir vivre sous mes doigts sans avoir à me déshabiller. »  
Sakito poussa un léger soupir.  
« Je… Il m'arrive souvent d'avoir honte de ce que je fais de mon corps. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est le plaisir réel. Je n'ai même jamais embrassé quelqu'un… »

« T'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? s'étonna vivement Nao. Pourtant t'as essayé tout à l'heure… »  
Il n'avait donc jamais subi que les désagréments que l'on peut infliger au corps ?

Sakito rougit violemment.  
« Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de me rabaisser, bouda-t-il. Et j'ai à peine effleuré tes lèvres. »

Nao en resta abasourdi. Quelqu'un qui avait fait autant de trucs bizarres que Sakito n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé ?  
« Jamais jamais ? »

« Arrête, c'est trop gênant ! »  
Qui voulait-il qu'il ait embrassé alors qu'il lui avait dit être invisible ?

« Je voulais pas te gêner, mais avoue que c'est trop bizarre. »  
Il est vrai qu'il valait quand même mieux ne pas embrasser le premier venu si on ne voulait pas être déçu.

« En quoi c'est bizarre ? »

« Je veux dire… t'as fait des trucs que peu de gens ont fait quand même. Alors qu'un truc plus… basique… »  
C'était un peu le monde à l'envers. Il commençait par les extrêmes.

« Hm… Mais pour moi un baiser ça doit être doux, alors j'ai pas envie que ceux qui brutalisent mon corps violent mes lèvres également. »  
C'était un peu étrange comme point de vue, il en était conscient.

Nao approuva d'un léger signe de tête.  
« En fait, t'es assez romantique, souffla-t-il. »

« Tu trouves ? »  
Il ne se pensait pas particulièrement romantique, personnellement.

« Hm. Tu veux pas offrir tes lèvres au premier venu. Je sais pas, ça fait un peu sacré ou quelque chose comme ça. »  
Pourquoi ils s'étaient embarqués dans cette conversation…

Sakito eut un petit rire et bâilla légèrement. Il se resserra contre Nao en gardant bien sa main contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.  
« Je suis fatigué. »

« Alors dors. C'est pas le moment de disperser son énergie à tout va. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Glander jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, répondit-il. »

« Tu veux mon livre ? »  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul comme ça.  
« Ou mon MP3 ? »

« Les deux, si t'arrives à les attraper. »  
Livre, plus musique, plus chaleur, il ne tarderait pas à sombrer aussi.

« Hm. »  
Il se délogea un instant de son cocon et attrapa livre et MP3 dans son sac avant de revenir se blottir contre lui en grelottant.  
« Tiens. »

« Merci. T'as froid ? s'enquit-il en le voyant trembler. »

« Hm, mais je vais me réchauffer, c'est juste le fait d'avoir bougé qui m'a fait perdre ma chaleur. »

« Alors bouge plus et dors, sinon je t'assomme, menaça-t-il en lui tapotant la tête. »

« Tu mettras ta main dans les miennes quand tu auras fini de lire ? supplia-t-il avec des yeux de chiot battu. »

« Si ça peut t'empêcher de faire des cauchemars… »

Il hocha vivement la tête et se cala correctement contre lui en fermant les yeux, laissant ses mains libres pour qu'il puisse y glisser la sienne.

« Bonne nuit, et sois sage. »  
Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien mis, puis ouvrit le livre. Il lirait tant qu'il verrait clair.

« Hm. Bonne nuit aussi. »  
Et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement.

Imperceptiblement, Nao eut un léger sourire en coin tout en commençant à lire. Il était définitivement fini.

Sakito était réellement bien comme ça, lové contre une source de chaleur qui ne l'avait pas repoussé en apprenant ce qu'il faisait et qui, au contraire, voulait l'aider. Il en était persuadé, même si Nao ne le laissait pas paraître.

Nao commençait à se réchauffer sous la pression de Sakito à ses côtés, c'était nettement plus agréable pour lire. Même s'il ne pleuvait pas, il faisait tout de même rudement froid la nuit, une source de chaleur n'était pas négligeable, aussi étrange soit-elle. Bercé par la musique, Nao se sentait plutôt bien, malgré ses réticences.

Miaulant de contentement sans s'en rendre compte, complètement plongé dans le sommeil, Sakito referma doucement ses doigts sur les pulls de Nao en s'affaissant un peu plus contre lui. Pour une fois, il ne nageait pas en plein cauchemar.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa faire Sakito. Au moins, quand il dormait, il ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. Il se contentait de miauler. Soupirant, il continua sa lecture, malgré les picotements qui agaçaient ses yeux.

Soupirant le nom de son petit frère en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le revoyant courir sur du gravier alors qu'il était à peine haut comme trois pommes, Sakito le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe et le rouspéta gentiment en lui disant de faire attention. Ils étaient tellement semblables à cette époque.

C'était gagné, Sakito marmonnait en dormant. Nao ne pourrait jamais lire dans ces conditions, alors il reposa le livre près de lui en veillant à ne pas déranger son compagnon dans son sommeil, puis il se roula dans la couverture. La musique l'aiderait à s'endormir en faisant abstraction des petits bruits oniriques de Sakito.

Sentant son compagnon bouger un peu, Sakito se serra inconsciemment davantage contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore tout seul avec, pour seule compagnie, l'image d'un jeune homme si semblable à lui et pourtant si différent.

Au fil des minutes, bercé par la musique et la douce présence de Sakito, Nao finit par s'endormir lui aussi. L'air froid le faisait frissonner de temps à autre mais, dans l'ensemble, pour une nuit dehors ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant.

Le début de la nuit se passa ainsi, blottis chaudement l'un contre l'autre, tous deux confortablement installés. Puis, roulant un peu, remuant vaguement, Sakito fronça les sourcils en soulevant les paupières. Miaulant de mécontentement, il finit par s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Nao, se lovant contre son torse pour se tenir au chaud. Posant sa tête contre son épaule, attrapant une des mains de son ami pour la serrer dans la sienne, il se rendormit calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait pouvoir toujours dormir comme ça.

**-**

**A suivre**

**-**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît toujours. Au moins, Nao n'a plus pour objectif immédiat de s'en prendre au pauvre petit Sakito. Quels seront les événements à venir ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode. * fin de la pub*


	3. Chapter 3

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Déclaration de Rukyoshû :**Je ne sais que dire. Simplement, je réitère le fait que nous ne connaissons rien de la drogue et que ce chapitre pourra sans doute ne pas passer aux yeux des puristes. Désolée. J'espère malgré tout que cette suite vous plaira !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

Chapitre III

-

Le reste de la nuit se passa calmement, même si Nao songeait dans son sommeil que, pour une nuit dehors, il faisait tout de même vraiment chaud. Puis, son horloge biologique finit par se remettre en marche et sonna l'heure du réveil vers sept heures et demi du matin. Tout ankylosé, il poussa un long soupir mais, quand il tenta de s'étirer, il se rendit compte qu'un poids l'en empêchait. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit alors compte avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise que Sakito s'était installé sur lui sans l'ombre d'une gêne, tenant sa main comme un trésor précieux. Le plus simple aurait été de le jeter purement et simplement. Mais un certain malaise l'empêcha de le faire.

Respirant lentement et calmement, Sakito dormait profondément sans donner l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller. N'ayant jamais eu une heure précise pour se lever, son horloge biologique s'était totalement déréglée et l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux à heure fixe. Mais, pour lui, ce n'était pas dérangeant, surtout quand il était aussi bien installé.

Essayant de calquer son souffle sur celui de Sakito, Nao finit par dégager sa main libre et la posa sur l'épaule de Sakito pour la bouger légèrement. Qu'il se réveille vite ou il allait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs… Pourquoi, même la nuit, il fallait qu'il fasse des choses aussi étranges…

Gémissant de désagrément en sentant la main de Nao s'ôter de la sienne pour se poser sur son épaule histoire de la secouer, Sakito se resserra légèrement contre lui en serrant fort les paupières et en ignorant ses secousses.  
« Dodo, marmotta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. »  
Il ne voulait pas bouger.

« Sakito, lève-toi, fit Nao en resserrant sa main sur son épaule. »  
Bon sang, quelle ventouse !

Se redressant en lui lançant un regard triste et endormi, il se délogea de ses jambes pour s'éloigner de lui, vacillant un peu face à ce réveil un peu brutal.

Nao se passa une main sur le visage, finalement passablement fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui…  
« T'es franchement bizarre, souffla-t-il en le regardant garder un équilibre précaire à quatre pattes. »

« C'est toi qu'es méchant ! bouda-t-il en s'asseyant finalement, frissonnant violemment. »  
Il était bien au chaud contre lui, maintenant il avait froid.

« Je suis pas méchant ! s'écria-t-il en lui lançant la couverture. J'aime pas qu'on me grimpe dessus sans mon accord. »

« Ça t'as pas dérangé pendant la nuit quand t'avais chaud ! répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. »  
Il n'allait pas l'amadouer avec une couverture, même s'il devait attraper la crève.

« La nuit, je dormais ! J'aurais fait la même chose si je m'étais réveillé, même s'il faisait moins quinze ! Tu peux dormir avec moi tant que tu veux, mais pas sur moi ! »  
Il lui laissait sa main, il était déjà assez conciliant comme ça.

Les lèvres tremblantes, des petites larmes au coin des yeux, Sakito lui lança un regard blessé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus, surtout quand il n'avait rien fait de méchant.

Oh et merde, pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit tombé sur un vrai gamin. Il n'avait aucune qualité en tant que garde d'enfants ! Les gens en train de pleurer, il ne savait pas s'en occuper, il était nul pour ça, il ne savait jamais quoi dire. Alors il se contenta de le fixer, indécis et complètement paumé.

Attrapant finalement la couverture pour s'emmitoufler dedans, Sakito renifla et détourna la tête en se levant.  
« De toute façon, je suis qu'un bon à rien, siffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »  
On le disait assez souvent chez lui, parlant de lui comme s'il n'existait pas ou n'était pas dans la même pièce. Il était l'homme invisible, le frère qui foire tout ce qu'il entreprend et qui, comparé à son cadet, ne fait jamais rien de bien. Ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Il pensait juste avoir trouvé une personne différente en Nao, mais il était comme les autres.

« Hey, tu vas où là ? s'exclama Nao en se levant. »  
Il avait tout gagné, bravo.

« Me jeter dans le canal. J'aurais dû le faire il y a trois ans quand tout est parti en vrille, ça m'aurait simplifié la vie et tu ne m'aurais jamais rencontré. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! »  
Il se rapprocha vivement et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à se retourner.  
« Tu vas te jeter pour ça ? Pour ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Tu m'as crié dessus et y a personne qui veut de moi si j'écarte pas les cuisses, ça sert à quoi de rester dans ce cas-là ? »

« Je te crie dessus parce que tu me fais flipper, voilà pourquoi ! fit-il en le prenant par le col. Et crois bien que si j'ai envie de passer du bon temps, ça serait pas avec toi, tu crois quoi, que je suis assez con pour faire comme si tout était normal ! »

Se retenant de pleurer comme un gamin, il se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux larmoyants en se laissant faire. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter, juste de prendre un petit cachet pour tout reléguer au second plan et vivre avec euphorie pendant une poignée d'heures. Ensuite, Nao finirait bien par partir et il irait s'ouvrir les poignets avant de se jeter dans ce fichu canal pollué.

« Bordel, t'as vraiment besoin qu'on te remette à ta place ! fit-il en le serrant soudain contre lui. »  
Il était complètement dérangé. La vie de Sakito ne devait contenir plus aucun repère, si ce n'est ses doses d'ecstasy. Mais s'il réussissait à gueuler plus fort que la petite voix du bonheur qui lui martelait le crâne en le bousillant en même temps, peut-être qu'il pourrait remettre un peu de régularité dans sa vie.

Hoquetant de surprise, il cligna des yeux un moment avant de refermer ses doigts sur le pull de Nao, cachant son visage contre son épaule en tremblant. Pourquoi c'était si dur de vivre ?

« Allez ça va aller, fit Nao en resserrant sa prise. La prochaine fois, tu me demandes mon avis si tu veux pas que je fasse une crise au réveil. »  
Lui, trop sur les nerfs ? Si peu.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide.  
« Mais… tu dormais et… je voulais pas te réveiller. »

« C'est rien, je me serais moins demandé pourquoi t'étais arrivé là. Penses-y la prochaine fois. »  
La prochaine fois…

« La prochaine fois ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Tu crois quoi, que je vais te laisser dormir dans le canal ? fit-il en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'agrippant à ses poignets pour ne pas tomber. »  
Après tout, il ne cessait de le repousser.

« Parce que t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te dire quoi faire. Alors comme je suis le seul dans les parages, va bien falloir que je me dévoue, fit-il en lui tapotant la tête. »  
Il perdait les pédales…

« Pourtant tu me détestes… »  
Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Ça aurait peut-être été plus simple… mais non, avoua-t-il. »  
Sans quoi il n'aurait pas fait tout ce foin.

Sakito l'observa un instant, battant à peine des cils, avant d'avoir un grand sourire et de se boudiner contre Nao en le prenant dans ses bras.  
« Aah, t'es trop gentil ! »

Oh non, c'est pas vrai…  
« Ouais… faudrait savoir, marmonna-t-il. »  
Un. Ga. Min.

« C'est ta faute ! affirma-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas. Tu fais tout comme si tu me détestais, et après tu me dis que tu me détestes pas. »  
Il poussa un petit soupir en détournant la tête.  
« En réalité, je crois que tu es la première personne à être restée près de moi plus de dix heures sans partir ensuite. »  
Il ne devait pas être doué pour la communication.

« Vraiment ? »  
Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Même si surveiller Sakito était un devoir de tous les instants, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le temps était excessivement long.

« Ça veut pas dire que tu dois partir, hein ! s'exclama-t-il rapidement. »  
Nao était emporté, et un rien ténébreux, mais au fond il était attachant.

« Genre je vais partir ! J'en ai pas l'intention ! »  
Encore moins après ces menaces de se jeter dans le canal.

« Chouette ! »  
Il sautilla presque sur place avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener se rasseoir près du mur.  
« J'ai soif. »  
Même si c'était davantage que de l'eau dont son corps avait besoin.

« T'as de quoi boire ? demanda Nao en se rasseyant. Le chocolat qui reste doit plus être très chaud. »

« J'ai de l'eau, mais je veux bien du chocolat, sourit-il en s'installant contre lui. »

Quel pot de colle… Nao se pencha vers son sac et lui sortit la thermos.  
« Profite alors, dit-il en lui tendant. »

« Merci ! »  
Il la prit doucement et se servit une tasse qu'il vida tranquillement.  
« Tu veux quelque chose, toi ? »

« Ta bouteille d'eau, si tu veux bien. »  
Il avait envie de pizza… Mais si tôt le matin… Il attendrait onze heure et il inviterait Sakito. Autant essayer de le remplumer un peu.

« Oki ! »  
Il posa délicatement sa tasse et attrapa son sac en faisant attention de ne pas la renverser. Il le tendit à Nao.  
« Tu peux fouiller, il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans et je n'ai rien à cacher. »  
Et il récupéra son chocolat.

« Une bouteille, c'est pas le plus difficile à trouver dans un sac. »  
Néanmoins, il en profita pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de louche. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Si ce n'est le peu de nourriture et ses papiers, il y avait une autre paire de bolas infernaux, ainsi que des préservatifs et – le summum – une seringue.  
« Faudrait que tu fasses le ménage dans ton sac, déclara-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il bêtement. »  
Il ne pensait pas avoir de mauvaises choses à l'intérieur.

« Ce genre de truc, fit-il sérieusement en sortant la seringue du sac, je ne veux plus le voir. C'est compris ? Sinon plus de main. »

« Non, veux ta main ! Tu peux jeter ça, m'en fous, mais me prive pas de ta main ! »  
Il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait ce genre de trucs dans son sac.

« Bien. »  
Et il posa la seringue à côté de lui.  
« Deuxième chose, dit-il en sortant les préservatifs. Ça, ça ne se range pas avec le reste. »

Sakito piqua un fard monstrueux en voyant de quoi il parlait.  
« Désolé… »

« Je sais que c'est pas simple, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine gêne. Mais tu les mets dans la poche avant ou dans ta veste, mais ça ne doit pas traîner comme ça. »  
Il savait que le sujet était tout de même délicat à aborder avec Sakito.

« Pour… quoi ? osa-t-il demander. »  
Après tout, ce n'était pas censé être choquant, ça montrait qu'il se protégeait. Bien qu'un bon nombre de clients n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire et refusait d'en mettre.

« Parce que c'est du sérieux, expliqua Nao. C'est bien de mettre la protection de ta santé en avant, mais c'est encore plus important que ça. Si tu les laisses traîner n'importe où, tu peux les abîmer, ou tu seras forcé de chercher où tu les as mis. Alors que si tu les mets à part, c'est à portée de main. »  
Même si Sakito le savait certainement, le redire ne pouvait pas faire de mal dans son cas.

« Hm, je ferai attention. »  
Et il baissa la tête vers sa tasse vide, honteux et gêné.

« Impecc. »  
Il espérait que la prochaine fois où il s'en servirait, ce serait dans une situation plus agréable.  
« Ça te dirait de manger une pizza ce midi ? demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet. »

« Pizza ? sourit-il joyeusement. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé ! »  
Six mois, peut-être plus.

« Ça te fera du bien de manger quelque chose de consistant. »  
Il en avait bien besoin.

« Tu crois ? »  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne tenait plus debout.

« Oui. Même si les effets ne sont pas forcément visibles pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. Il faut que tu manges. En plus t'es tout maigre. »  
Même avec des vêtements, ça se voyait.

« Tu trouves ? »  
Il tendit une de ses mains pour la regarder. C'était vrai qu'on voyait fort ses os.  
« Je dois pas être confortable, moi… »  
Alors que Nao était tout en muscle et vraiment agréable.

« Ça va encore… concéda-t-il. Mais ça serait mieux en mangeant plus. »  
Nettement mieux. Après tout, Sakito était bien proportionné. Juste trop maigre.

« Hm… Alors je ferai un effort pour que ce soit bien pour toi aussi, que je sois pas le seul à profiter. »

Nao eut un léger sourire.  
« Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois le faire, c'est d'abord pour toi. »  
Même si quelques formes en plus ne serait probablement pas pour lui déplaire.

« Mais si c'est pour moi, je le ferai jamais, avoua-t-il timidement. »  
Il se répugnait trop pour avoir envie de faire quelque chose pour lui-même.

Il soupira légèrement. Cette étape-là, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.  
« Très bien, alors fais-le pour moi. Le temps que t'y arrives, j'espère que je pourrai t'apprendre à t'aimer un peu. »

« Un tout petit peu, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son pouce et son index. Comme ça, tu seras encore là après. »

« On verra bien, fit-il sur un ton énigmatique. »  
Il avait déjà du mal à imaginer Sakito vivre seul sans lui.

Il hocha la tête, en se demandant comment il ferait sans Nao à présent. S'il n'avait pas été là la veille, il serait sans doute mort d'une overdose après ces dix jours de manque…

« En attendant, je suis là et je te surveille de près, fit-il en lui lançant un regard perçant. Attention aux faux pas… »  
Et il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, incapable de faire autre chose sous ce regard. Il espérait pouvoir y arriver.

« Bien. »  
Il prit une gorgée d'eau, puis s'étira largement.  
« Tu veux faire quoi ? Il reste pas mal de temps avant d'aller manger. »

Il haussa les épaules en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »  
Il réagissait bizarrement des fois.

Il dénia de la tête en lui offrant un sourire.  
« Je réfléchissais. »  
Même s'il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir véritablement envie de prendre un cachet d'ecstasy pour pouvoir se sentir mieux.

« A quoi ? »  
Pour Sakito, réfléchir n'était pas toujours un point positif. Réfléchir en se morfondant ne lui donnerait pas forcément de bonnes idées.

Passant inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses bandages, il força un sourire.  
« Rien d'important. »  
Se taire pour que Nao ne lui donne rien était une façon comme une autre de se sevrer, même s'il devait se tordre de douleur.

« Hm. Enfin, si t'as envie d'en parler, fais-moi signe. »  
De toute manière, quoi qu'il pense, il aurait toujours un œil vigilant sur lui.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se mit à ronger le peu d'ongles qui lui restait. Le manque était cruel de venir si vite, et ce n'était que le début. Il allait être insupportable alors peut-être devrait-il s'éloigner de Nao ?

« Sakito… fit Nao en le fixant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne dis pas « rien », je vois bien que ça ne va pas. »  
Il semblait anxieux, presque effrayé.

Sursautant, il se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« Ne m'en donne surtout pas ! »  
Et il se tassa sur lui-même en le relâchant.

« De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama-t-il en le regardant bizarrement. »  
Puis il comprit de quoi il parlait en le voyant paniquer ainsi.  
« T'es en manque… souffla-t-il. »  
Déjà.

Il se crispa légèrement.  
« Désolé. »  
Et il se prit la tête entre les mains en régulant sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, qu'il s'occupe.  
« Occupe-moi, n'importe comment. Il faut que… que j'y arrive. Et quoique je dise ou fasse, ne cède pas avant au minimum deux jours. »

« Donne tes mains, déclara-t-il alors en lui tendant les siennes. »

Il obéit sans réfléchir.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« T'occuper. Laisse-toi faire, d'accord ? »  
Autant faire passer sa crise agréablement.

« Hm, d'accord. »  
Il avait confiance en Nao.

« Bien. »  
Avec délicatesse, il resserra alors légèrement ses mains sur les siennes, afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ce contact. Puis, il entreprit de masser ses paumes des pouces, avec lenteur, pour essayer de le calmer. C'était la première fois qu'il allait s'occuper vraiment de quelqu'un.

Respirant aussi calmement qu'il lui était donné de le faire à un tel moment, mettant toute sa concentration sur le contact des mains de Nao avec les siennes, il cessa de bouger en tentant de savourer les massages dont il bénéficiait. C'était agréable et réconfortant ; des gestes lents qui lui prouvaient peut-être inconsciemment que quelqu'un était là pour lui à présent.

« Concentre-toi juste sur moi, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas trop le distraire. »  
Les mains de Sakito semblaient réagir favorablement à ses petites attentions. Continuant ses massages, il caressa alors le dos de ses mains avec ses autres doigts, en les effleurant ou en les touchant un peu plus fort. Il fallait varier pour toujours le surprendre.

Frissonnant, il fut tenté de fermer les yeux mais il avait peur de quitter Nao du regard, comme s'il pouvait disparaître aussi simplement qu'un battement de cils. Ses mains étaient encore plus douces de cette façon, faisant vivre les siennes avec calme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer un peu les doigts par moment, quand une caresse le chatouillait un peu ou quand il appuyait à un endroit sensible. Mais, somme toute, c'était réellement appréciable.

« T'es pas obligé de rester statique, expliqua-t-il. Fais ce que tes mains te disent de faire. »  
Ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir qu'il bougeait toujours entre ses doigts. Cela lui prouvait qu'il était toujours en vie. Quelqu'un de trop fixe n'était pas forcément le meilleur. Ils étaient deux, autant rendre ce moment bénéfique en participant tous les deux.

« Hm, mais j'aime bien quand tu fais ça. Tes mains sont douces. »  
Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, il adorait réellement ses mains.

« Les tiennes aussi, concéda-t-il. »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Laisse-les communiquer. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté sans quitter ses yeux.  
« Comment ? »

« En les laissant faire toutes seules sans chercher à contrôler. Oublie ton cerveau et laisse-les se débrouiller. »  
Il resserra légèrement ses doigts sur les siens.  
« Elles savent ce qu'elles font. »

Il hocha la tête. Il allait essayer. Ça ne pouvait pas lui être défavorable.

Un très léger sourire se peignit sur son visage et il respira profondément pour se détendre. En fait, Sakito avait peur des réactions de son corps. Mais s'il réussissait à faire la paix avec lui, peut-être guérirait-il plus vite… Avec délicatesse, il reprit ses massages, essayant de sentir chaque petite contraction des muscles de ses mains et de les dénouer.

Sakito se mordilla la lèvre et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas se concentrer, au contraire. Se laisser aller entre les mains de Nao, prouver à son corps que la drogue n'était pas le seul moyen pour se sentir bien. Ses doigts sursautèrent légèrement et il eut un petit sourire, il fallait qu'il surmonte tout ça.

« Ça va aller, murmura-t-il en le rassurant du regard. »  
Il l'empêcherait de craquer. Ses doigts commençaient seulement à se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient bouger seuls. Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il acquiesça en respirant lentement. Ne penser à rien et laisser parler ses mains. Elles tremblèrent un peu d'appréhension et Sakito se mordit les joues en attendant la suite.

Relâchant un peu la pression, Nao prit alors l'une de main de Sakito et vint chatouiller sa paume du bout des doigts, tantôt tapotant, tantôt caressant. Il voulait redonner une sensibilité à ses nerfs, qu'il puisse sentir toute l'intensité du toucher à ce moment. Et qu'il sache s'en servir à son avantage.

Sa main frémit un peu et ses doigts finirent par se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. Ses petites taquineries chatouillaient atrocement, ça en était presque insupportable, et il crispa l'autre main sur son baggy. Jamais sa sensibilité n'avait été mise à si rude épreuve.

« T'aime pas ? demanda-t-il en le voyant se crisper. »  
Il cessa de le chatouiller et posa une main sur celle resserrée sur son baggy.

« Si mais… je suis très sensible au niveau des mains. »  
Il avait appris à désensibiliser le reste pour ne pas avoir trop mal quand il vendait son corps.

« Et ça te dérange ? »  
Il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il se force.

« Non mais… je suis pas habitué et… c'est vraiment bien. »  
Et il avait peur de réagir peut-être un peu trop positivement. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Nao ni briser ce petit moment de complicité qui s'était lentement créé.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »  
Cela lui déplairait, il devait bien se l'avouer. Sakito était agréable quand il ne boudait pas comme un gamin.

Il dénia de la tête. S'il arrêtait maintenant, c'était foutu aussi bien pour son moral que pour sa concentration. Et tant pis, s'il réagissait un peu trop vivement, son baggy le cacherait jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Nao décida alors d'y aller plus doucement. Il ne voulait pas que Sakito se braque à cause de ça. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les pressa du bout des doigts. Ses os étaient presque palpables, mais elles étaient jolies.

« J'espère qu'elles sont pas trop abîmées. »  
Il en prenait soin mais il fut un temps où il avait forcé sur la guitare.

« Ça va. Et puis, si elles l'étaient, ce serait le moment de s'en occuper. »  
Prudemment, guettant le moindre geste trahissant un quelconque malaise, il fit passer ses doigts le long de ses mains pour les caresser et les forcer à s'ouvrir. Sakito était encore un peu tendu.

Se laissant faire délicatement, il tendit doucement les doigts pour que Nao puisse s'en occuper. Il sentait ses muscles tressaillir par moments, c'était étrange mais plutôt marrant.

Nao lui fit un petit sourire, puis reprit ses chatouillis le long de ses doigts. Il avait l'impression maintenant d'émettre de petites décharges électriques qui faisaient bouger les mains de Sakito. Et bizarrement, il avait maintenant envie d'y entrelacer les siennes. Est-ce que ça les électrocuterait ?

Pouffant, il remua le bout des doigts, comme un chat agiterait les pattes pour attraper une ficelle. Ces petits chatouillis envoyaient des ondes dans toute sa main, remontant parfois jusqu'au poignet. Il aimait bien quand Nao faisait ça, et le manque semblait avoir disparu de son esprit pour un temps.

Pris au jeu, Nao avait l'impression que leurs mains se cherchaient, se testaient un moment avant de savoir ce qu'elles feraient les unes avec les autres. C'était assez étrange, Sakito semblait avoir une sorte de pouvoir qui ramènerait toute situation à l'enfance. Mais leur jeu était-il pour autant aussi innocent…

Petit à petit, les décharges montèrent jusqu'à l'épaule, puis gagnèrent son ventre. Si ça continuait en ce sens, il allait forcément finir par réagir, seulement il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un et il n'avait pas envie que ça se stoppe aussi brusquement. Incapable d'empêcher ses mains de le faire, il chatouilla à son tour la paume de Nao en repliant légèrement les doigts. Allait-il autant apprécier que lui ?

Un peu surpris au départ, Nao prit sur lui pour se détendre et laissa faire. Après tout, il avait conseillé à Sakito d'en faire ainsi, il fallait que lui aussi suive les règles du jeu. Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable. Décidé à poursuivre, il replia légèrement les doigts à son tour, entrant en contact avec sa paume, donnant à leurs mains en vis-à-vis une sorte de dessin inversé.

Ravi que Nao continue ainsi, Sakito lui offrit un sourire et continua ses attentions du mieux qu'il put, tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les caresses vraiment agréables de Nao. Les décharges étaient un peu moins fortes, le champ d'action sur sa main étant réduit, ce qui lui permit de se reprendre un peu. Il commençait à sincèrement apprécier ce jeu.

Nao n'aurait jamais cru que ses paroles puissent être aussi réelles. Leurs mains semblaient vraiment chercher à communiquer entre elles, comme des gamins cherchent à jouer ensemble. Des gamins de dix-sept ans, en train de se chercher et de se découvrir… Peut-être.

Entrelaçant sa main gauche avec la droite de Nao, il insista un peu sur les chatouillis qu'il faisait avec sa main droite. Se concentrer sur une main était plus simple et permettait davantage d'attaques.

Sakito semblait avoir anticipé ses actions. Il resserra sa main droite sur la sienne. Le contact était plus fort entre leurs doigts, et paume contre paume, Nao avait l'impression d'assister à une sorte de rituel. De la main libre, il joua alors avec celle de Sakito, pour tenter de ne pas se laisser faire tout en marquant bien son envie de continuer de la sorte.

Frissonnant légèrement, Sakito sentit son ventre se creuser face aux différentes attentions de Nao ; sa main resserrant ses doigts l'emplissaient d'un sentiment inconnu et ses caresses recommençaient à envoyer de douces petites décharges dans toute sa paume, remontant jusqu'à son cœur. Moralement, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de personne depuis qu'il avait cessé de l'être avec son frère. C'était particulièrement inattendu, mais réellement bienvenu.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, Nao avait envie de rire. Cette façon de communiquer sans mots était bien plus plaisante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Il finit par emprisonner la main droite de Sakito dans la sienne, puis lui jeta un regard. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Mais y avait-il une limite invisible, quelque part ?

Il aurait pu continuer des heures, peut-être même plus encore, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement et son estomac protesta très peu discrètement. Rougissant furieusement, il emprisonna les doigts de Nao dans les siens en baissant la tête pour se cacher derrière sa longue mèche. C'était trop embarrassant.

« On dirait que ton estomac veut aussi prendre son indépendance, taquina Nao sans pour autant se défaire de son étreinte. »  
C'était dommage. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir effectué que la moitié du parcours.

« C'est pas drôle, soupira-t-il en resserrant ses doigts. »  
Pourquoi son corps se rebellait-il contre lui à cet instant ? Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir ôté quelques barrières qui le séparaient indéniablement de Nao.

« On pourra reprendre plus tard si tu veux, proposa-t-il. »  
Il sentait bien que Sakito semblait déçu de cet arrêt, et l'étreinte de ses doigts le confirmait.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ? »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien, les joues toujours un peu rosées. Ce serait vraiment bien.

« Si ça te fait du bien, sourit-il un peu inconsciemment. »  
Décidant de satisfaire ensuite les envies de son estomac, Nao emmena Sakito manger une pizza, qu'ils partagèrent pour en profiter ensemble. Sakito avait l'air vraiment heureux d'en manger, et Nao se promit de remettre ça à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentirait pas bien.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait l'étrange impression qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer un moment sans qu'il ne voit Sakito. Avant, il avait pris l'habitude de tout faire seul, sa mère travaillant de nuit, mais maintenant, il faisait la plupart de ses activités avec Sakito. Et bien qu'au début il devait admettre qu'il avait éprouvé quelques réticences, maintenant il savait que chaque moment passé sans lui était perdu. Pour une fois, il avait le sentiment de servir concrètement à quelque chose, et il fallait dire que veiller sur son ami était parfois contraignant. Pendant les crises de manque, il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, néanmoins Nao s'était habitué à lui. Il savait maintenant comment gérer ses sautes d'humeur et le réconforter quand c'était trop dur. Finalement, Sakito semblait de moins en moins soumis à l'emprise de ses drogues et donnait l'impression de revivre. Et rien n'était plus gratifiant pour Nao que ce sentiment.  
Un mois plus tard, et cette fois sans se forcer, Nao se dirigea vers les maisons en construction, là où devait l'attendre Sakito. Mais pour une fois il n'était pas là. Intrigué, il s'installa à l'endroit habituel et décida de lire un peu pour patienter. Il arrivait de temps en temps qu'il arrive un peu en retard, ce n'était pas utile de s'alarmer, même s'il s'en sentit un peu contrarié.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était attaché, peut-être un peu rapidement, à Nao. Il lui avait permis de stopper la drogue petit à petit et, même s'il lui arrivait de ressentir encore un peu ce manque, c'était réellement minime par rapport aux crises qu'il avait pu faire au départ. Il avait l'impression que ça remontait extrêmement loin, et pourtant c'était si proche.  
Levant le visage vers le ciel d'un joli bleu, marquant un milieu de mois de mai particulièrement chaud en journée bien qu'encore un peu frisquet en soirée, il eut un léger sourire en se dirigeant vers les maisons en construction pour rejoindre Nao. Il avait lu sur le journal du mois dernier que le chantier était abandonné pour manque d'argent et qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais repris. Alors, ils en profitaient pour squatter ensemble là-bas, profitant de la présence de l'autre sans pourtant jamais se l'avouer. Accélérant légèrement l'allure, pressé de retrouver son ami, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre un mur.  
« Holà, mon mignon, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu, je t'attendais, lui souffla-t-on à l'oreille. »  
Frissonnant d'angoisse et de dégoût, il tenta de repousser l'homme qui l'écrasait contre les briques, en vain.  
« Et bien, tu sembles bien réticent cette fois-ci, c'est pourtant toi qui es venu me chercher la dernière fois, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Tu m'as pourtant supplié. Niya, ça ne te dis rien ? »  
Sakito respira un peu plus vite et se débattit un peu plus alors que les mains de cet homme répugnant glissaient sur son corps pour tenter de le déshabiller. Niya lui lança un regard moqueur avant d'avoir un petit rire et de le pousser un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Il défit sa cravate pour le bâillonner et le força à se mettre debout, face contre mur. Sakito essaya de le repousser mais il ne faisait que se râper contre les briques ou se heurter à un torse musclé. Il était bien trop faible pour lutter. Il gémit de douleur en sentant ses mains rudes le dénuder, griffant sa peau au passage. Il suppliait mais ses mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge ou étouffés et déformés par le tissu qu'il avait entre les lèvres. Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit que tout se termine. La douleur, la peur, la souillure… Il était affreusement conscient de tout et il eut envie de vomir. Son corps se contenta de verser des larmes brûlantes alors que Niya se défoulait joyeusement, se servant de lui comme on utiliserait une poupée gonflable, avec cependant plus de violence : il ne crevait pas aussi facilement. Quand il eut fini son affaire, il le laissa tomber durement sur le sol avec un rire mesquin, se nettoya en deux temps trois mouvements, lui jeta le mouchoir à la figure, sortit un petit rouleau de billets qu'il lui glissa entre les mains et le laissa là avec un sourire en coin reflétant toute sa supériorité.  
Sakito le regarda faire, s'étouffant à moitié dans ses sanglots et tremblant violemment. Ôtant avec difficulté le nœud de la cravate, il la laissa tomber sur le sol en se recroquevillant douloureusement sur lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait réussi à s'ouvrir à un autre monde, le renvoyait-on directement en enfer ? Il resta ainsi un long moment, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de cette honte cuisante de s'être ainsi fait volé le peu de vie qu'il avait gagné. Mais une partie de sa conscience lui souffla qu'il devait bouger pour retrouver Nao. Cependant, le retrouver dans cet état était hors de question. Alors, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la stupidité de son geste, sans prendre conscience que ça pourrait sans doute se retourner contre lui et que ça énerverait probablement son ami, il décida de replonger. Hoquetant et pleurant à la fois, il essuya le sang et le sperme qui maculaient ses cuisses, se rhabilla difficilement sous la douleur et les tremblements de son corps et se releva comme il put. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, la démarche vacillante, les habits chiffonnés et les cheveux décoiffés, il devait passer pour un drogué en manque. Quelle ironie ! Mais peut-être était-ce finalement la seule vie à laquelle il avait droit : drogue, vol et prostitution. Se dirigeant vers son lycée en titubant, il alla directement voir Reita, qui glandait toujours dans le coin, pour lui acheter un lot de sa came – il avait exactement 1000 avec l'argent sale que Niya lui avait laissé – et avala un cachet, gardant les autres précieusement pour dans une petite poignée d'heures. Il ressortit du lycée et déambula au hasard des rues en attendant que les effets se fassent ressentir.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il eut l'impression que son âme s'allégeait subitement et une sensation d'euphorie l'embrassa. Il se dirigea joyeusement vers une libraire et termina sa course au rayon manga. Attrapant le premier volume qui l'attira, il se retrouva à lire Gravitation. Riant follement, il attira très vite les regards et décida d'acheter la série complète. Ce n'était pas un problème à cet instant. Ses pas le guidèrent inconsciemment vers la maison en construction, lieu de squat habituel, et il s'installa dans un coin, ramenant ses jambes contre lui pour se protéger du monde, avant de reprendre un cachet pour prolonger son état d'euphorie et de se plonger dans l'univers délirant de Gravitation. Ensuite, peut-être irait-il se jeter dans le canal…

Au bout d'un moment, Nao en eut assez d'attendre la venue de Sakito et quitta le chantier pour aller prendre l'air. Une heure plus tard cependant, Sakito n'était toujours pas là. Et le manège continua pendant plusieurs heures, Nao passa de balades de plus en plus inquiètes à passages au chantier, mais son ami n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement ? Oui, mais de quel genre ? Sakito n'avait pas spécialement de lien avec une autre personne que lui, ou alors il ne lui avait jamais parlé… Non, il lui disait tout… Ou du moins une grande partie. Si Sakito voyait quelqu'un, il l'aurait forcément su. Et cette idée était un peu désagréable. Afin de cesser de trop réfléchir, Nao opta plutôt pour aller acheter leur dîner et passa à la pizzeria pour prendre la pizza préféré de son gamin de compagnon, la chorizo poivrons.  
Il attendit un moment qu'on puisse enfin prendre sa commande et que le plat cuise, puis il retourna à leur point de rendez-vous, aux alentours de huit heures. Enfin, Sakito était là, en train de lire.  
« T'en as mis du temps, t'étais où ? demanda-t-il en posant son sac, faussement contrarié. »

Sakito releva des yeux aux pupilles dilatées vers lui en riant.  
« Nao, t'es de retour ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je t'attendais en lisant, c'est trop drôle, tu veux voir ? »  
Et il lui tendit son volume.

Nao le prit par réflexe et lut vaguement la couverture : Gravitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été pécher…  
« Ça parle de quoi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant fixement. Et t'as pas répondu, t'étais où ? »  
D'habitude, il ne s'inquiétait pas autant… mais d'habitude Sakito était là avant lui.

« C'est un gars qui veut devenir chanteur pro et un jour il croise un écrivain célèbre, et après moult péripéties ils sont plus ou moins ensemble. C'est plein de bêtises, c'est super ! »  
Puis il hocha la tête en se souvenant de l'autre question.  
« Qui sait ? souffla-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules. »  
Il nageait en pleine euphorie, mais un simple coup de vent trop brusque était prêt à la briser pour la transformer en bad trip.

Nao soupira puis s'assit à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas que Sakito lui fasse des cachotteries mais après tout, c'était son droit de ne rien lui dire. C'était juste un peu blessant.  
« J'ai ramené de la pizza, si tu as faim. Ta sorte préférée, fit-il en lui tendant la boîte. »

« T'es trop gentil ! s'extasia-t-il. »  
Mais il lui fit une moue désolée.  
« Seulement, j'ai pas très faim là. Je suis plein d'ardeur ! »  
Et il se leva souplement pour danser en courant un peu n'importe où.

Nao le regardant faire en haussant les sourcils. Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? A moins que… Non, il n'aurait pas osé. Pas maintenant.  
« Sakito, viens ici, ordonna-t-il en se levant. »  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il n'avait pas le droit !

« Piou, piou ! chantonna-t-il en sautillant vers lui. Tu veux danser avec moi ? »  
Il lui offrit un large sourire en tendant ses mains en avant pour attraper les siennes.

Sakito… Un peu trop vivement, il resserra ses doigts sur les siens et le força à lui faire face. Puis, d'une main, il lui attrapa le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges, gonflés, injectés de sang et les pupilles étaient dilatées… Aucun doute.  
« Bordel, t'as encore pris cette saleté ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Sursautant, il ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Pourquoi tu cries ? J'ai fait ça pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu fasses ça ! Tu commençais à t'en sortir et la meilleure chose à faire, tu crois que c'est de replonger ! »  
Il avait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?

Tirant sur ses mains pour reculer d'un pas, il tendit un doigt tremblant vers lui.  
« Tu grognes ! »  
Il prit une mine effrayé en reculant encore, se retrouvant à présent face à un énorme tigre. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en cherchant son ami des yeux. Il allait se faire dévorer.

« Bon sang t'as perdu les pédales ! fit-il en venant l'attraper par les épaules. Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te sauter au cou en sachant ce que tu viens de faire ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! »  
Il allait le rendre fou. Dans quoi il s'était encore empêtré !

Il poussa un cri de terreur et repoussa l'animal avant d'aller se blottir derrière dans un coin de la maison, devenue une espèce de savane, se cachant les yeux derrière ses paumes pour ne plus rien voir.

« Sakito ! »  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ! Combien il en avait pris de ces cachets de malheur ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ! Décidé à savoir, il le suivit sans attendre et le retrouva recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant de peur.  
« Sakito, fit-il d'une voix plus mesurée. »  
Il ne devait plus avoir l'esprit très net.

« Me mange pas, pleura-t-il en se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même. Je ferai ce que tu veux, mais me mange pas… »  
Il était trop jeune pour être dévoré par un fauve. Et puis, Nao devait être quelque part à l'attendre.

Plus qu'un cachet, c'était certain… Il devait halluciner, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
« Je te mangerai pas, assura-t-il en venant s'accroupir juste à côté de lui. C'est moi, Nao. »  
Il posa une main sur son genou avec le plus de douceur possible pour essayer de l'en persuader.

Passant ses bras autour du cou de la bête, il le remercia en lui promettant de le nourrir correctement.  
« Faut… faut pas… m'en vouloir… le tigre, bafouilla-t-il en sanglotant, mais… mais Nao… m'attend. »

Le tigre ?  
« Je comprends, souffla-t-il. Mais tu vas le rejoindre maintenant, d'accord ? Sinon il va s'inquiéter tu sais. »  
Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Hm… hm, mais… je veux pas… qu'il sache… alors faut que… que j'attende un peu. »  
S'il découvrait qu'il avait pleuré, il s'inquiéterait.

« Mais tu ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps, lui dit-il. Sinon il va te chercher… Il faut qu'il te trouve rapidement. Tu veux que j'aille lui dire de ne pas partir ? Comme ça, tu auras le temps d'arriver. »

« Non ! Je… je veux rester avec toi un peu. »  
Il était gentil pour un tigre. Et puis, il parlait, c'était cool.

« Je te fais pas peur ? demanda-t-il en resserrant légèrement son genou. »  
Passer du Nao au tigre, il devait pousser des gueulantes peut-être un peu trop exagérées…

Il essuya ses joues et se frotta les yeux.  
« Tu es cool pour un tigre, tu m'as pas mangé. Et puis, je peux parler avec toi ! »

« Hm. Pourquoi, tu n'as pas l'impression de parler beaucoup, d'habitude ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

« Siiii, mais pas avec un tigre ! J'ai jamais parlé avec un animal ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

« Oh. Et ça fait quoi ? »  
Il aurait tout entendu.  
« Pourtant, un tigre, c'est censé faire peur non ? »

« Oui, mais tu es différent ! Tu m'as pas dévoré ! Dis, on joue à cache-cache ?! »

« Si tu veux, fit-il en évitant de soupirer. Mais si je trouve Nao, je lui dis quoi ? »

« De me trouver ! Je vais bien me cacher ! »  
Il se releva rapidement et partit en courant pour aller se cacher dans une autre maison.

Cette fois-ci, Nao poussa un soupir audible à des kilomètres à la ronde et serra les dents. Pourquoi il avait recommencé… Et pas qu'un peu qui plus est. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir souffert du manque ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le pousser à rompre son engagement ? Soudain mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi, Nao attendit un moment avant de se mettre à la recherche de son ami.

Entrant dans la seule maison pour laquelle un étage était déjà prévu et qui s**'était transformée en jungle,** il se hissa souplement par le trou prévu pour l'escalier en pensant grimper à un arbre. Il faisait bien plus sombre à cet endroit, le tigre ne le retrouverait pas de suite.

Un peu déprimé, et la colère grondant encore au fond de son ventre, Nao erra à travers le chantier, passant en revue chaque maison et chaque coin sombre d'un œil perçant. Il ne faisait pas encore très noir, mais les lieux n'étaient plus aussi clairs que tout à l'heure. Pourvu que Sakito ne se soit pas tassé dans un recoin introuvable.

Se glissant un peu plus loin pour que personne ne le voit, il pouffa silencieusement. C'était rigolo comme jeu.

« Sakito ? appela Nao au bout d'un moment. »  
Il s'était encore fourré quelque part… Le gamin revenait en force.

S'arrêtant subitement en se tassant bien dans l'ombre, il posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il espérait que le vent ne ferait pas trembler l'arbre dans lequel il était grimpé, sinon il tomberait et serait découvert.

Se retenant de lancer un rugissement sonore, Nao se contenta de serrer les dents. Il n'était pas très patient mais Sakito lui semblait follement s'amuser, à se cacher ainsi. Finalement, il entra dans l'une des dernières maisons, l'une des plus abouties, et renouvela son appel.

Oh, le tigre s'était approché dangereusement, il fallait se faire discret. Alors il se figea entièrement et attendit qu'il reparte pour pouvoir changer de cachette. Il avait toujours été très doué à ce jeu-là.

Nao serra les poings sous le manque de réponse et quitta les lieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve… Sakito n'avait plus les pieds sur terre, à quoi ça servirait qu'il l'engueule encore et encore, il ne comprendrait pas…

Pouffant à nouveau, il se mit à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers le trou qui lui permettrait de redescendre et qui pour lui était un tronc. Seulement, l'endroit sur lequel il était posé craqua bruyamment et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que tout s'effondre sous lui, l'emportant comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire feuille.

Soudainement, un vacarme infernal attira son attention près de lui et il vit un nuage de poussières s'échapper de l'une des maisons. Nao se mit à courir vivement à l'endroit tout en appelant Sakito, maintenant sur le point de paniquer. Il le retrouva au milieu des décombres, mal en point et remarqua alors que le plafond venait de céder. Il avait dû se cacher là haut…  
« Sakito ! fit-il en se penchant vers lui pour poser une main sur sa joue. Sakito ! »

Toussant un peu, il battit des paupières un moment avant de sourire.  
« Nao ! Le tigre t'a trouvé ? »

« Oui, il m'a dit que tu étais là. Bon sang, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! »  
Il venait de tomber du plafond et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de sourire…

« C'est poussiéreux ici, constata-t-il en se redressant. »  
Il épousseta un peu ses habits et ses cheveux avant de se coller à son ami, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.  
« Je suis trop content que tu sois là ! »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, balbutia-t-il en se sentant rougir comme un idiot. »  
Il lui tapota vaguement la tête, trop déboussolé pour une situation aussi tordue.  
« On devrait aller manger non ? Tu as besoin de force. »

« Miu, miu, pourquoi des forces ? Je suis en pleine forme ! »

« Ça te fera du bien de faire une pause. T'as rien de cassé ? s'enquit-il en palpant rapidement ses jambes. »  
Une telle chute, ce n'était pas anodin.

Il rit joyeusement en agitant les jambes.  
« Tu me chatouilles ! »

Il avait oublié… Sakito était « tactile » quand il avait pris ses saletés… Profitant peut-être plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il continua de lui chatouiller les jambes et attrapa même l'une de ses mains pour voir brièvement s'il n'était pas écorché ou quelque chose.

Il rit un peu plus encore, se tortillant pour tenter de lui échapper.  
« Stop, s'te plaît ! »  
C'était trop sensible.

« Ça te fait mal ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant. On ne devrait pas rester là, c'est plein de poussières. »  
Et sans lui demander son avis, il le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever. Sakito était bien capable d'aller flâner ailleurs…

« Ouah, super, t'es trop fort ! complimenta-t-il en s'agrippant à lui. »

« Il le faut, si je dois te protéger, déclara-t-il sans vraiment y faire attention. Accroche-toi bien. »

« Vi, vi, vi ! »  
Et il se ventousa à lui sans demander son reste, tout content d'être dans les bras de Nao. Et si ses cachets l'empêchaient de ressentir nettement la douleur, il en ressentit malgré tout une certaine gêne au niveau des côtes et de l'épaule. Mais ce n'était pas grave et il eut un grand sourire.

Presque attendri, il resserra sa prise sur lui pour le ramener vers leurs sacs. En un sens, il trouvait cette situation particulièrement triste. Sakito avait-il vraiment besoin de ces horreurs pour avoir l'impression d'être heureux ? Est-ce qu'un jour il arriverait à s'en passer et vivre sa vie sans ça ?

Sakito posa sa tête sur son épaule en se laissant transporter.  
« Nao, il est gentil avec petit Saki, il lui fait pas de mal, non, non. Nao, c'est un petit gâteau croustillant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur, ouaip, ouaip ! Marmotta-t-il. »

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre… Il déraillait sérieusement. Bientôt, ils atteignirent leur maison habituelle et Nao s'assit près des sacs, Sakito maintenant sur les genoux. Un vrai bébé…  
« Tu veux manger ? demanda-t-il avec un certain malaise. »

« Non, mais tu peux manger si tu veux ! Il faut que tu restes fort comme maintenant ! »

« Tu devrais manger aussi, ça te ferait du bien. »  
Il n'avait pas repris énormément de poids.

« Beuh… Bon, d'accord, mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir ! »

« C'est gentil Sakito, souffla-t-il en tendant un bras vers la boîte. Ça a dû refroidir un peu mais bon… »

« C'est pas grave, ça se mange quand même. Tu veux que je bouge ? »

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, répondit-il de façon indirecte. Ça me gêne pas. »  
Il n'avait pas envie que Sakito s'éloigne trop pour le moment.

« Oki ! »  
Et il attrapa une part qu'il tendit à Nao.

Il la regarda un instant, puis la prit en se sentant soudain éminemment triste.  
« Merci, le remercia-t-il. »  
Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

« De rien ! »  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et prit une part à son tour avant de mordre à pleines dents dedans.

Nao lui répondit d'un léger sourire avant de manger à son tour. Comment un grand gamin comme Sakito pouvait avoir l'air aussi heureux rien qu'avec une illusion ? Il était le genre de personne qui a besoin de concret, de sentir que quelqu'un était là pour lui, et il se contentait de mâchouiller un cachet pour lui donner un semblant de bonheur ? Était-ce à ce point difficile de s'en sortir ?

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Sakito confortablement installé sur Nao et rougissant légèrement sous le piquant des chorizos. Ça lui brûlait la langue, maintenant.

« Ça pique ? demanda-t-il en voyant son visage un peu rouge. Tu veux de l'eau pour faire passer ? »  
Il était mignon pourtant… Quoi ?! Non, Sakito n'était pas mignon ! C'était juste un gosse en train de rougir !

Il hocha la tête vivement.  
« Je vais cracher du feu sinon ! »

« J'essaye d'imaginer. »  
Il attrapa la bouteille dans son sac et la lui tendit.  
« T'en mets pas partout. »

Il lui tira la langue et attrapa la bouteille avant de boire calmement. Ça faisait du bien.

Non, décidément, Sakito avait quelque chose. Fermant les yeux, Nao rejeta la tête en arrière, contre le mur, et soupira. Toute cette situation était beaucoup trop embrouillée pour sa petite tête trop rationnelle.

Sakito remit finalement le bouchon et reposa la bouteille à côté d'eux.  
« Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? demanda-t-il en le voyant ainsi. »

« Tu seras sage si je m'endors ? demanda-t-il sérieusement. »  
Il n'avait pas envie qu'il en profite pour aller s'amuser trop loin.

« Promis, je serai ta couverture toute chaude pour pas que tu attrapes froid ! »  
Et puis, il était bien là.

« T'es gentil… souffla-t-il en le prenant contre lui. »

« Vi, rien que pour toi. »  
Il se cala confortablement contre lui, attrapa sa main et fredonna une chanson calme et douce.

« Pourtant c'est toi qui a besoin qu'on soit gentil avec toi, murmura-t-il. »  
Sakito savait comment faire pour l'amadouer…

« Bah, t'es gentil avec moi, alors c'est à mon tour. Maintenant, chut ! »  
Et il caressa sa main en chantonnant.

« Hm. Sois sage… »  
Le contact de sa main. Sa voix douce pour le charmer. Sakito était bien plus qu'un gamin, finalement.

Continuant son manège pour l'endormir, il eut un sourire ravi en le sentant se détendre. Ici, Niya ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il soupira un peu.  
« Tu vas… dormir aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée. »

« No, no, no possible ! chanta-t-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. Si je dors, qui va veiller sur toi ? »

« J'ai pas envie que tu sois fatigué à cause de moi, fit-il en rouvrant un peu les yeux. Tu es blessé. »  
Et dans un état psychique instable.

« Blessé ? Mais non, je pète la forme ! Et puis, je suis pas fatigué ! Maintenant, silence j'ai dit ! »  
Et il glissa ses doigts sur ses paupières pour lui fermer les yeux.

« Hm, t'es sage tu promets ? fit-il sans résister. »  
Pourquoi il était aussi faible maintenant…

« Hm, promis ! Et puis, tu me tiens bien, rigola-t-il en chatouillant le bras qui enserrait sa taille fine. »

« T'es bien là, dit-il en posant sa tête lourde contre son épaule. »  
Au moins, il n'irait pas n'importe où sans surveillance et sans protection.

« Vi, je veille sur ton sommeil, fais dodo. »  
Sakito reprit lentement les petits gestes sur sa main et recommença à chantonner, choisissant un air qu'il avait créé une semaine auparavant.

« 'Nuit, marmonna-t-il en glissant peu à peu vers le sommeil. »  
La chanson de Sakito avait vraiment quelque chose d'hypnotique. Sa présence contre lui l'aidait à se détendre. Il avait l'impression que des années de courses poursuites lui tombaient d'un seul coup sur les épaules.

Il eut un large sourire sans cesser ses attentions envers son ami. Il était trop mignon quand il s'endormait !

Brisé d'émotions, Nao finit par s'endormir totalement et profondément sans lâcher Sakito contre lui. Il y avait des choses contre lesquelles on ne pouvait pas lutter. La fatigue et les attentions de son ami étaient les plus terribles.

**-**

**A suivre**

**-**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Amateurs de mains, désolée, nous en avons encore rajouté une couche. Mais j'aimais bien cette idée de découverte de l'autre juste par l'intermédiaire des mains. Et, également, fan de Niya, encore désolée. Il nous fallait un coupable.  
Le petit Sakito miaulant réussira-t-il à s'en sortir ? Nao gardera-t-il toute sa tête ? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 4.


	4. Chapter 4

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Déclaration de Rukyoshû : **Que voulez-vous que je dise ?**  
**

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

Chapitre IV

-

Sakito resta ainsi plusieurs heures sans se lasser. La peau de Nao était vraiment douce sous ses doigts. Puis, petit à petit, les effets de ses cachets s'amenuisèrent et les derniers événements reprirent leur place dans son esprit et sur son corps. La douleur morale et physique, la honte, l'humiliation, la déchéance un peu plus profonde de l'âme. Il avait tout foiré et plus il y pensait, plus il s'en rendait compte. Il avait perdu sa mère et son père, devenus tellement éblouis par les talents de son jeune frère, Ryo, qu'ils ne le voyaient plus. Il avait perdu son frère aussi, trop entouré et chouchouté pour encore avoir besoin de lui. Il avait perdu son chat qui s'était enfui. Il avait perdu la raison en commençant à se droguer. Il avait perdu sa dignité en se prostituant. Il avait tout perdu, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se faire noyer à peine la tête sortie de l'eau.  
Sakito sentit ses yeux s'humidifier bêtement et la douleur de son corps se propager petit à petit : de ses reins, à son dos et ses épaules en passant par ses jambes et son cou. Sa chute du plafond n'avait pas été sans conséquence et il serra les dents en ôtant ses bracelets en mousse. Faire partir la douleur par la douleur. Il eut un petit pouffement pathétique. Ses poignets étaient encore marqués de cicatrices rosées. C'était si simple de les rouvrir ; un petit coup d'ongle et le sang perlait aussi rapidement que l'eau d'une cascade. Toutes y passèrent, sans exception. Il aurait sans doute attaqué ses hanches si Nao ne l'enserrait pas aussi vivement. En rouvrant la plus profonde, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, il ne se souvenait pas que ça faisait si mal.

Nao dormit de cette manière pendant un moment, assis contre le mur avec Sakito contre lui. Cependant, il sentit quelques gestes changer près de lui, c'est cela qui commença à le réveiller. Dans le brouillard, il fut un instant soulagé de savoir Sakito toujours contre lui, mais un gémissement brisa en un instant la douce quiétude qui les entourait. Rouvrant totalement les yeux, il poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de lui. Pourquoi il y avait autant de sang sur ses poignets… Pourquoi autant de larmes meurtrissaient ses joues ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez ? Immédiatement, Nao se dégagea brièvement et enserra les bras de Sakito de ses mains.  
« Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Sakito siffla de souffrance en le suppliant du regard de le lâcher, essayant de se libérer de son étreinte douloureuse.  
« Fait mal… fait mal… pleura-t-il en se crispant, poussant un petit cri. »

« Arrête s'il te plaît, fit-il en le lâchant. Arrête Sakito ! »  
Pourquoi il avait recommencé ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !  
« Pleure pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête faiblement en tremblant par vagues violentes.  
« Me… me laisse… plus jamais… sans toi… »

Tremblant involontairement sous le choc, Nao posa ses mains sur ses joues et en essuya les larmes.  
« Regarde-moi Sakito. S'il te plaît. »

Il obéit docilement, les bras le long du corps, son sang glissant lentement sur sa peau pour goutter sur leurs vêtements et le sol. Peut-être que le liquide carmin qui s'échappait de lui emmènerait tous ses maux avec lui.

« Je te laisserai pas tomber, jura-t-il en plongea sans regard dans le sien. Jamais, d'accord ? »  
Puis il s'empara de son sac et en retira la couverture qu'il trimbalait, avant d'en déchirer quelques bandes.  
« Donne-moi tes mains. Je vais essayer d'arrêter ça, mais il va falloir qu'on aille ailleurs pour s'en occuper. »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il fit simplement ce que Nao lui demandait. Ça faisait mal mais, insidieusement, la douleur de son cœur était bien plus grande encore, formant comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

« Ça ne sera pas agréable, mais ça va passer, assura-t-il en commençant à lui bander les poignets. Après on va aller chez moi, tu devras te lever. »  
Heureusement que sa mère travaillait de nuit, elle aurait eu un choc en voyant Sakito dans cet état.

Il dénia de la tête, il ne voulait pas s'imposer, surtout que son corps devait être couvert de blessures en tout genre après toutes les épreuves des dernières heures.

« Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix, fit fermement Nao en s'occupant du deuxième poignet. Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

La lèvre inférieure frémissante, il se lova douloureusement contre son ami et cacha son visage contre son cou.  
« Hm… alors je… je te suis. »

« Ça va aller, le rassura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui en se relevant. Tu peux marcher ou tu préfères que je te porte ? »

Il haussa les épaules, il aurait mal dans les deux cas. Même si être contre son ami soulageait la douleur de son cœur brisé.  
« Tu… tu veux bien… me garder contre toi ? »

Il hocha la tête, puis endossa son sac, passa celui de Sakito à son épaule, puis prit son ami contre lui avant de le prendre totalement dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très lourd, et sa maison pas très éloignée, il devrait tenir la route.  
« Dis-moi quand ça ne va pas, d'accord ? »

« Tout le temps, partout, murmura-t-il. »  
Sitôt qu'il était seul, le monde redevenait un ennemi qui le tuait à petits feux.  
« Sans toi… »

Nao se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
« Je suis là maintenant, souffla-t-il en commençant à marcher. Et je vais te soigner. Je ne te laisserai plus seul, pas une seule seconde. »

Il hocha la tête et se laissa emporter, fermant les yeux lentement en serrant les dents sous la douleur de son corps. Peut-être s'était-il cassé quelque chose en tombant ?

« Ça va aller, répéta-t-il comme une litanie. Ça va aller, je te le promets. »  
Durant la nuit, le chemin lui semblait plus long. Ou peut-être était-ce son empressement à soigner Sakito qui rallongeait le temps. Néanmoins, ils finirent par arriver sur le pas de la porte.  
« Je vais devoir te poser un instant, pour ouvrir, dit-il. »

« Hm, hm, je comprends. Je peux marcher, maintenant. »  
Ce serait plus simple.

Nao approuva d'un signe de tête, puis déverrouilla la porte d'entée avant de laisser entrer Sakito.  
« Le bouton pour allumer est à ta gauche, fit-il. Prends l'escalier, à ta droite, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il hocha la tête, pressa l'interrupteur et se dirigea lentement et difficilement vers les escaliers. Niya avait maltraité son corps bien plus violemment qu'il ne le pensait. A moins que ce ne soit sa chute qui ait tout aggravé… Quoiqu'il en soit, il rejoignit finalement l'étage et s'arrêta pour attendre Nao, sentant la fatigue gagner son esprit.

Nao vérifia un instant que sa mère n'avait rien laissé à la cuisine, puis il remonta prestement à l'étage pour retrouver Sakito.  
« Viens, la salle de bain est là, fit-il en ouvrant la porte de droite. Assieds-toi sur le tabouret, je vais regarder tes poignets. »  
Et il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour sortir tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il obéit sagement et tendit ses bras en avant. Nao était vraiment gentil et il ne faisait que lui causer des soucis. Baissant la tête, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il n'était qu'un poids pour tout le monde…

Prudemment, Nao retira les pansements précaires qu'il avait posé sur ses poignets puis les nettoya précautionneusement avec un peu d'eau et du savon. Il désinfecterait quand Sakito aurait pris une bonne douche.  
« Tu peux enlever… tes affaire s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il alors en se sentant rougir un peu. Il faut que je vois si tu n'as rien d'autre. »

Sakito dénia vivement de la tête sans relever le visage. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer les coups qu'il avait reçus il y a une dizaine d'heures. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu et être repoussé. Il était un peu plus souillé qu'avant.

« Alors prends une douche au moins, fit-il en lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il le regarde. S'il te plaît. Et en attendant, je te ferai couler un bain, ça te détendra. »

Il dénia encore.  
« Je… je… »  
Il se remit à trembler et détourna les yeux. Pourquoi tout était si complexe ?

« Je peux rester dans le couloir si ça te gêne, ajouta-t-il. Mais ça te ferait du bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Il dénia pour la énième fois.  
« Tu… tu verras… forcément. »

« Sakito, tu peux pas rester avec des blessures. Si ça s'infecte, ce sera encore pire. S'il. Te. Plaît. »

Inspirant profondément, dégoûté de son propre corps, il ôta alors son haut en grimaçant sous la douleur de ses côtes et de ses poignets, dévoilant son torse trop maigre aux griffures ensanglantées et aux ecchymoses à peine sorties.

Nao fit tout pour ne pas froncer les sourcils, mais le dégoût était plus fort. Comment il avait pu se faire aussi mal… Cependant, il devait aider Sakito, quoi qu'il se passe, et il lava une par une chaque petite griffe ou coupure avec soin.  
« Ça pique ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Il acquiesça.  
« Ce… c'est pas… moi, murmura-t-il. »

« Quoi ? D'où ça vient alors ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. De ta chute ? »  
Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

Son estomac se contracta et il plaqua une main sur ses yeux, l'autre repoussant Nao.  
« Tu… tu croyais vraiment… que je me battais moi-même ? hoqueta-t-il en sentant qu'il allait vomir. »

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu t'es fait très mal tout à l'heure… Et puis jusqu'à ton comportement très bizarre d'aujourd'hui, tu avais l'air de quelqu'un qui essaye de s'en sortir, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'avais plus rien, presque plus de désespoir dans tes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il détourna la tête en se levant.  
« Je… je vais finalement… prendre une douche. »  
Pour garder la tête froide et tenter de se laver de sa souillure.

« Hm. Je vais m'occuper du bain. Et tu n'as pas le choix, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la baignoire. T'es tout raide. »

« Hm. »  
Il ôta rapidement son pantalon et son boxer et se glissa immédiatement sous la douche pour éviter de montrer les résidus de sa honte à Nao. Attrapant un gel douche, il frotta sa peau avec véhémence, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures et la couleur rosée que prenait l'eau. Il se lava également les cheveux pour être certain que toutes traces de Niya soient effacées. La fatigue troublait sa vue mais il luttait de toutes ses forces.

De son côté, Nao s'était assis contre la baignoire, de dos à la douche, laissant sa main patauger dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température, et pour se reprendre également. Sakito était une énigme. Il poussa un petit soupir et posa sa tête sur le rebord. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ?

Quand il eut nettoyé son corps de bas en haut, il éteignit la douche et passa sa tête à l'extérieur de la cabine.  
« Je… je peux venir ? interrogea-t-il timidement. »  
Il avait un peu honte de se montrer nu devant Nao.

« Hm. Essaye de pas glisser, fit-il sans se retourner. »  
Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des hommes nus et en la circonstance ça ne l'avait jamais gêné. Mais avec Sakito, c'était différent. Ses joues rouges rien que d'y penser étaient là pour en témoigner.

« Hm. »  
Rouge écrevisse, il sortit doucement de la cabine et alla se glisser dans la baignoire en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. C'était gênant mais, une fois installé dans l'eau chaude, il se sentit mieux.

« L'eau est bonne ? demanda Nao sans trop le regarder. »

« Hm, merci. »  
Sa vue se troubla davantage et il secoua la tête pour se réveiller un peu.  
« Désolé… de m'imposer ainsi. »

« C'est rien, souffla-t-il en penchant la tête pour le regarder. J'aime pas te voir si triste. »

« Pardon. »  
C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris les cachets. Il avait juste omis le fait qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble et donc que Nao serait là à sa baisse de moral.

« T'excuse pas pour ça. Ça arrive… fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais pas… la prochaine fois… parle m'en d'accord ? »  
Il regarda son visage un peu crispé et ses épaules si fines. Sakito était vraiment fragile.

Il baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas si simple.  
« Je… je… »  
Il se mordit les joues en déniant.  
« J'y arrive pas… »

Il tendit un bras pour atteindre sa joue.  
« Force pas. Maintenant je suis là, il n'arrivera plus rien. »

Il hocha la tête et attrapa sa main avec un faible sourire, s'endormant en sursaut, incapable de lutter davantage, et glissant le long du céramique jusqu'à être entièrement immergé.

« Hey ! »  
Il était vraiment dérangé ! Se redressant à genoux, Nao n'hésita pas une seconde à se plonger à moitié dans l'eau de la baignoire pour aller y récupérer Sakito. Il glissa ses bras sous les siens et le ramena à la surface, les sourcils froncés.  
« Hey, réveille-toi ! »

Il entrouvrit tout juste les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se coller à lui.  
« Na… o… soupira-t-il en rabaissant les paupières. »

« Eh, eh, tu vas quand même pas t'endormir là… fit-il sans réelle conviction. »  
Il était tellement fatigué que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

« Hmpf… Nao, méchant gâteau… bouda-t-il en se resserrant contre lui. »

« Sakito, je ne suis pas un gâteau et je ne suis pas méchant, répliqua-t-il en le maintenant bien hors de l'eau. Et je crois que tu as besoin de dormir. »

« Miumiumiu, geignit-il comme protestation. »  
Il poussa un petit soupir en bâillant légèrement, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Allez, debout, sinon je vais devoir te rhabiller moi-même… »  
Et ce serait au combien dérangeant.

Se redressant, il vacilla dangereusement en battant des paupières rapidement pour tenter de garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré tout, ils se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il pencha largement sur le côté, manquant de couler à nouveau.

« Sakito, par pitié… soupira-t-il. »  
Ça allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu, songea-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Luttant autant qu'il put, il se redressa et s'appuya contre le bord de la baignoire pour se mettre debout. Il tituba un peu mais réussit à se maintenir sur ses jambes.

« Bien, fit Nao en se retournant immédiatement. »  
Il s'empara de la serviette la plus proche et la tendit à Sakito.  
« Sors de là, je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller. »

Il attrapa la serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de tenter d'enjamber le bord de la baignoire. Malheureusement, il se mélangea dans ses mouvements et bascula vers l'avant. Il se rattrapa de justesse avec ses mains pour empêcher sa tête de cogner contre le sol mais ne put retenir le reste de son corps qui claqua durement contre le carrelage, lui faisant pousser un petit cri. Il se roula alors en boule et ne bougea plus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Nao attrapa t-shirt et boxer, puis entendit un choc sourd qui l'alerta immédiatement. Il avait été complètement illusoire de croire que Sakito s'en serait sorti seul dans son état. Vivement, il retourna en salle de bain et se jeta près de Sakito pour l'aider à se redresser.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû rester… »

Il lui lança un regard embué en s'accrochant à lui.  
« Bobo, bafouilla-t-il. »  
Tout son corps était de plus en plus douloureux.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, le rassura-t-il en l'aidant à se lever. Tu vas t'habiller et après tu pourras bien dormir. »  
Avec force délicatesse, il commença à lui sécher les épaules avec un brin de malaise.

Il eut une grimace de souffrance mais se laissa faire. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tomber en poussière tant il se sentait en miettes. Il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Nao continua quelques instants à le sécher, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Sakito. Tiens le coup, OK ? »

Il hocha la tête lentement.  
« Mais j'ai mal. »

« Ça va passer quand tu te reposeras, affirma-t-il. Si je veille sur toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien et tu guériras. »

Il lui offrit un sourire endormi.  
« Vi, t'es mon gâteau rien qu'à moi. »

Nao lui répondit d'un léger sourire.  
« Je te laisse terminer ? »

« Hmpf… »  
Il prit la serviette et tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer, tanguant par moment sur le côté ou vers l'avant. Faire ses jambes fut un peu plus complexe, devant se pencher pour y arriver, mais il termina vaguement le travail. Et tant pis si quelques gouttes d'eau lui avaient échappé.

« OK, fit Nao en se retenant de rougir. Tes affaires sont là, expliqua-t-il en désignant le tabouret. Je reste dans le couloir. »  
Et il s'éclipsa en un clin d'œil. Oh oui, il était dur de garder ses apparences du « gars que rien ne touche » en présence d'un pauvre Sakito dans le plus simple appareil.

Sakito miaula de tristesse, prit les habits et tituba en essayant d'enfiler le boxer. Il finit par y arriver avec toutes les difficultés du monde et passa ensuite le t-shirt avec beaucoup de douleurs. Sortant ensuite en vacillant de plus en plus, ses yeux recommençant à se fermer tout seul, il se retint à la porte pour ne pas tomber en avant.

Dès qu'il l'entendit sortir, Nao ne perdit pas un instant et glissa un bras à sa taille pour maintenir son équilibre précaire. Puis, tout en vérifiant que Sakito tenait encore sur ses jambes, il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire allonger sur son lit.  
« Voilà, installe-toi bien. »

Sakito tendit les mains vers lui pour lui demander de rester contre lui. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul.

« J'arrive dans un instant, fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Je dois aller ranger la salle de bain et je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Il eut une moue triste mais acquiesça en s'enfonçant légèrement dans l'oreiller.  
« Reviens vite, supplia-t-il. »

« Je serai là avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, lança-t-il en filant dans le couloir. »  
Il retourna vite fait dans la salle de bain pour se changer à son tour, puis entreposa tous les vêtements sales dans le panier à linge – il le descendrait demain – rinça la douche et la baignoire, puis rangea les affaires de pharmacie. Sakito était vraiment dans un bel état…

Passant une main sur ses reins, il ferma fortement les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait tendance à se comporter comme un gamin et à verser des larmes pour tout et rien, mais il devait se montrer fort pour Nao à partir de maintenant. Il fallait oublier cette journée, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'était sans doute la seule solution pour continuer à avancer dans la vie.

Une fois que tout fut propre et rangé pour que sa mère ne remarque rien, Nao éteignit les lumières et retourna dans sa chambre. Dans la pénombre, il réussit à retrouver son lit et se glissa près de Sakito. Au moins, dans le noir, il ne verrait pas ses rougeurs…  
« Je suis revenu, souffla-t-il en cherchant sa main. »

Sakito trembla un peu avant de se glisser contre son ami, attrapant sa main immédiatement.  
« Je… je suis désolé… pour aujourd'hui… »

« Hm… Ce que je comprends pas… »  
Il fallait qu'il sache s'il voulait pouvoir éviter ce genre de chose à l'avenir.  
« C'est pourquoi tu as fait une rechute. Je veux dire… tu paraissais vraiment bien hier. »

« Je… »  
Il inspira profondément et cacha son visage contre le torse de son ami.  
« J'ai… »  
Il serra fortement ses doigts sur les siens.  
« Je te rejoignais et… y avait ce type que… j'avais déjà… j'ai pas fait attention, je… je voulais te voir mais… il m'a… j'avais peur parce que… c'était pas comme… comme d'habitude. Je voulais pas mais il… il était violent et… ça faisait mal… »

« Quoi… »  
Il resserra ses doigts un peu plus encore, à en faire blanchir leurs jointures. Ce n'était pas possible.  
« Il a osé… »  
La colère qui s'était éteinte dans son ventre se ralluma instantanément et il se redressa immédiatement dans le lit.  
« Où est-ce que c'était… demanda-t-il en serrant les dents. »  
Il allait le tuer.

Sakito se recroquevilla sur le lit, se faisant tout petit et refusant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Nao risque quelque chose à cause de lui.

« Sakito, dis-moi où est-ce que c'était, siffla-t-il, les yeux remplis d'une colère sourde. A quoi il ressemble ? »  
Le démonter, le démembrer, os par os…

Effrayé, il s'extirpa du lit pour aller se caser dans un coin de la chambre en tremblant violemment. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, il voulait juste tout oublier et recommencer à vivre.

« Je le retrouverai… murmura-t-il avec véhémence. Je le retrouverai et je lui ferai payer ça… »  
Les poings serrés, il ne savait plus s'il devait aller rechercher Sakito ou tout simplement repartir pour trouver cette ordure qui avait rompu ses espoirs. Sakito venait juste de remonter la pente !

Sakito poussa un miaulement de peur et se tassa un peu plus dans le coin pour échapper à la colère de Nao. Il était terrifié quand il parlait comme ça.

Se retenant de flanquer son poing dans le mur, Nao s'agrippa au bord de la couverture et respira plus lentement pour retrouver son calme. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver maintenant, de plus, il faisait peur à Sakito. Et dans son état, il valait vraiment mieux éviter.  
« Reviens s'il te plaît… demanda-t-il. »

Il hésita un instant, frissonnant, apeuré et fatigué.  
« Tu… tu me donneras… ta main ? »

Nao hocha la tête et la lui tendit.  
« Bien sûr. Reviens, j'ai pas envie que tu passes ta nuit par terre. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Se remettant lentement debout, il retourna rapidement se blottir contre Nao, prenant ses doigts entre les siens et posant sa tête contre son torse.

La main et le reste, apparemment. Sakito était déjà tout froid, mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
« Dors bien Sakito… souffla-t-il en posant sa main valide dans son dos. »

« Hm, toi aussi… »  
Il ferma les yeux en serrant sa main contre lui et se lova tout contre Nao avant de s'endormir, complètement épuisé.

Nao poussa un long soupir pour évacuer les dernières traces de tension et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il n'arrangerait rien en menaçant le vent. Attendre et voir… Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se reproduire.

La nuit se passa sans problème, Sakito se glissant simplement sous les draps, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il était enfant pour se cacher de la nuit.  
Le lendemain et la semaine qui suivit se déroulèrent d'une étrange façon. S'il leur arrivait régulièrement de passer des après-midi complètes ensemble d'ordinaire, il était rare qu'ils dorment également l'un avec l'autre. Pourtant, Nao se montra toujours présent pour lui et ils passèrent toutes les nuits enlacés dans la maison en construction. Petit à petit, ils avaient fini par établir certaines habitudes. Le fait que Sakito s'installe sur les cuisses de Nao en faisait partie ; ainsi, ils étaient tous deux rassurés. Il arrivait régulièrement à Nao de devoir rentrer chez lui mais il raccompagnait toujours Sakito et revenait le chercher ensuite. Si pour l'un cela signifiait juste de veiller sur un ami, pour l'autre ça devenait vital. Sans son ami, Sakito avait l'impression de disparaître toujours un peu plus aux yeux du monde.  
Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils prenaient le métro pour se rendre au chantier abandonné, il eut l'impression de mourir mille fois et s'accrocha instantanément aux vêtements de Nao en ouvrant de grands yeux sous le sourire malsain que lui envoya Niya. Pourquoi était-il là, à quelques pas d'eux à peine ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda immédiatement Nao en sentant Sakito s'agripper à lui. »  
Son visage ne renvoyait rien d'autre que l'image de la terreur, pure et simple. Suivant son regard, il tomba sur un homme au sourire étrange, à quelques mètres sur la rame du métro. Est-ce que Sakito le connaissait ?

Entièrement paralysé, Sakito le regarda avancer vers eux en prenant une mine de plus en plus terrifiée. Non… Non, il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à le hanter ! Pas lorsqu'il faisait tant d'efforts pour passer au-dessus de cette épreuve.

Sans même réfléchir, mu par des réflexes qui n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de perpétrer pendant le temps passé avec Sakito, Nao ouvrit son couteau et se planta devant Sakito, terrifié. Qu'est-ce que voulait ce type ?  
« Ne bougez pas, lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante. »

Niya eut un petit rire, ce gamin n'avait peur de rien.  
« Et bien, tu t'es trouvé un garde du corps ? souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Sakito. Est-ce moi qui t'aurais ainsi effrayé ? »  
Ce dernier se contenta de déglutir difficilement en se collant au dos de Nao.

Lui… Lui, il en était certain !  
« Un pas de plus et je vous mets en tranches ! siffla-t-il en se redressant pour cacher Sakito. »

« Holà, et agressif en plus, sourit-il. Tu n'as donc pas aimé ? Je pensais que tu pleurais de joie… Tu es si bon. »  
Et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Sakito poussa un miaulement de terreur, hésitant entre partir en courant à la prochaine station ou rester avec Nao pour être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Nao lui attrapa brusquement le col et posa sa lame sur son cou.  
« Encore un mot, un seul, et je vous jure que je vous coupe la langue ! »  
Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sakito, sans aucun regret !

Complètement paniqué, Sakito se faufila entre les sièges, remerciant tout le monde et n'importe qui pour le vide presque complet du wagon et sortit précipitamment à l'ouverture des portes. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à un nouvel arrêt.  
« Devant témoin, quelle audace, rigola Niya en attrapant les poignets de Nao sous les commentaires choqués des trois ou quatre passants de la rame. »

Nao accrocha un bref regard à la fuite de Sakito et pria pour qu'il ne se blesse pas sous la panique. Puis il reporta son attention sur cet enfoiré et tira sur ses poignets. Qu'importe qu'on le voit !  
« Ils seraient sûrement plus choqués en sachant ce que vous lui avez fait ! s'écria-t-il en récupérant l'une de ses mains. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? Et s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il était venu me souffler à l'oreille un mois auparavant, que penseraient-ils ? C'est lui qui est venu vers moi le premier. »  
Sakito courut dans les rues, la vue brouillée de larmes, cherchant à se repérer pour se rendre au chantier. Nao viendrait le retrouver, il en était certain.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »  
Ni d'une ni de deux, il lui envoya son poing libre dans la mâchoire et recula de quelques pas. Ce pourri…  
« Vous en avez bien profité… »

Niya éclata de rire en se tenant la mâchoire.  
« A ce que je sache, il n'a pas refusé l'argent que je lui ai laissé. Mais, peut-être es-tu jaloux de savoir que je l'ai senti trembler sous mes mains, que j'ai pu goûter au plaisir de m'immiscer dans son être jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. »  
Se léchant les lèvres, il eut un large sourire malsain.  
« Le sentir se débattre avec véhémence et doucement abandonner, ça avait quelque chose d'exaltant. »

Le souffle court, les dents serrés à se les rompre, Nao fut incapable de se retenir et lui envoya un coup de pied monumental dans l'entrejambe. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que prononcé ces horreurs au sujet de Sakito. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir, jamais ! Jamais !

Sifflant de douleur, Niya tomba à genoux sous le regard compatissant des trois gars qui se trouvaient encore dans la rame. Ça, c'était un coup qui faisait mal.  
Sakito finit par se repérer et accéléra sa course. Son corps, toujours aussi douloureux, commençait à protester vivement mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Encore un petit effort et il pourrait se cacher dans leur lieu habituel.

Avec véhémence, Nao s'accroupit en face de lui et lui attrapa les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.  
« Vous le recroisez un jour, je vous les coupe, siffla-t-il. Je vous les coupe et je vous les fais bouffer. Après je vous arracherai la langue et je vous laisserai crever dans un coin. Peut-être même que je resterai pour regarder. »  
Il passa le tranchant de sa lame sur sa joue.

Il acquiesça dans un souffle, la douleur l'empêchant de faire davantage.  
Sakito, quant à lui, finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol de la maison habituelle et se roula en boule en hoquetant.  
« Na… o, appela-t-il faiblement. »

« Parfait, nous sommes d'accord. »  
Nao se releva, le repoussa du pied et descendit au prochain arrêt. Il ne devait plus être très loin du chantier. Brièvement, il se repéra grâce au plan de la station puis commença à courir pour retrouver leur lieu de ralliement. Pourvu que Sakito ne se soit pas blessé…

Toussant un peu en se crispant de douleur, il poussa un gémissement en serrant ses bras autour de son torse.  
« Nao, pleura-t-il. »  
Il n'aimait pas être tout seul, loin de son ami.

A bout de souffle, Nao finit par reconnaître la rue dans laquelle Sakito l'avait bousculé la première fois. Il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette date… Maintenant, il aurait pu en refaire le trajet les yeux fermés. Mais il coursait toujours Sakito. Finalement, il déboula dans le chantier et se dirigea vers leur maison.  
« Sakito ? Appela-t-il. »

Se redressant brusquement en geignant, il se releva souplement. Est-ce que c'était bien son ami qui le cherchait ?

« T'es là… constata-t-il en soufflant en débarquant. »  
Apparemment, sa mine apeurée mise à part, il semblait en bon état.

« Nao ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en lui sautant au cou. »  
Il se colla à lui en s'agrippant désespérément à ses vêtements. Il avait eu si peur !

« C'est bon je suis là, répondit-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour éviter la chute. »  
Il resserra ses bras à sa taille et lui tapota le dos.  
« Tu vas bien ? »

« Nao, répéta-t-il avec soulagement en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. »  
Il avait cru mourir.

« Tout est OK, t'inquiète pas, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Je te laisserai pas tout seul. »  
Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre très fort, à tel point qu'il raisonnait contre ses propres côtes. Sakito semblait avoir eu la peur de sa vie.

Redressant la tête, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait envie de tester, parce qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il en rêvait depuis un moment, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et son cœur s'emballa un peu plus.

Répondant à son regard avec un brin d'étonnement, Nao sentit ses mains glisser jusqu'à la taille de Sakito et se sentit soudain gêné. Pourtant, il avait déjà pris Sakito dans ses bras maintes et maintes fois, ils dormaient énormément ensemble, mais là, la situation ne lui apparaissait pas du tout de la même manière. C'était vraiment déroutant…

Sans ciller, il avança légèrement sa tête avant de s'arrêter et de la reculer en détournant les yeux. Son cœur semblait lui déchirer les côtes et ses doigts crispés à l'extrême dans le dos de Nao commençaient à protester.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Nao se sentit rougir instantanément, mais lui ne détourna pas les yeux. Sakito avait avoué n'avoir jamais… embrassé personne. Ce devait être frustrant de se sentir démuni sur ce sujet. Avec délicatesse, Nao lui fit relever le visage et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement bête…

Surpris, il entrouvrit les lèvres en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. C'était étrange de voir Nao rougir, surtout autant.

Nao déglutit avec difficulté, puis passa son autre main sur les paupières de son vis-à-vis pour les lui fermer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une poupée entre les mains et il ne voulait surtout pas la casser, ni la dégoûter, de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Obéissant sagement, Sakito respira aussi calmement que possible pour ne pas paraître trop angoissé. Il avait hâte de ressentir les lèvres de Nao contre les siennes dans un contact plus prononcé que la première fois.

Oh bon sang, c'était la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser quelqu'un qui lui ne l'avait jamais fait… Retirant son pouce pour poser ses mains sur ses joues, Nao prit une grande inspiration et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakito, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se sentait mal à l'idée que Sakito le repousse parce qu'il n'aimait pas…

Son cœur loupa un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Les lèvres de Nao étaient douces et pulpeuses, c'était plaisant et Sakito se resserra contre son ami pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Ne sentant aucune réticence, Nao eut un léger sourire et entrouvrit les lèvres, intimant Sakito d'en faire autant. Ce ne serait pas désagréable, jura-t-il en pensées. Mais ce serait fort, malgré la douceur qu'il mettait dans ses gestes.

Accédant à sa demande muette et implicite, Sakito attendit la suite avec empressement et appréhension. Et s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait ?

Resserrant légèrement ses mains sur le visage de Sakito, Nao n'hésita qu'une brève fraction de seconde avant de laisser sa langue glisser vers la sienne avec délicatesse. Un geste mal exécuté pourrait l'écœurer. Mais un acte trop calculé était tout aussi désagréable. Alors il arrêta de penser et se laissa aller à ce baiser dont finalement il avait vraiment envie.

Rougissant violemment, Sakito crispa à nouveau ses doigts dans le dos de Nao. C'était étrange mais doux et fort, et il répondit à ses caresses avec hésitation. Son estomac se creusa sous les sensations et il effaça le moindre centimètre qu'il y avait entre eux.

Grisé par la si forte proximité et l'étreinte de Sakito, Nao approfondit l'échange sans réelle hésitation. Il ne le repoussait pas, il tentait même de partager ce moment. Aux anges, il tenta d'aller un peu plus loin mais sans trop en faire encore. Certaines sensations ne devaient être dévoilées que pas à pas. Plus tard.

Son cœur fit un salto dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'emballa tandis que son corps se réchauffait doucement. Il n'avait même jamais osé imaginer pouvoir être aussi proche de quelqu'un un jour et fut ravi de partager cette première expérience avec Nao. Sans le vouloir, il poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et ses joues prirent quelques degrés supplémentaires.

Nao s'écarta finalement, un sourire aux lèvres, et apposa un dernier baiser léger sur celles de Sakito. Pour le moment, il semblait avoir aimé ce qu'il lui avait proposé.  
« Rassuré ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. »

Papillotant des paupières, il finit par poser son regard sur le visage de Nao et hocha vivement la tête en se blottissant contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.  
« Merci… »

Cette fois-ci, Nao eut un petit rire et le serra contre lui. Sakito avait vraiment un effet pire que la drogue sur lui, c'était indéniable. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était devenu bien plus accro qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Toussant à nouveau, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas protester et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Ça faisait un mal de chien et ça durait depuis une semaine. Peut-être que ses blessures étaient plus graves que ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Nao plus encore que d'ordinaire.

« Il ne t'arrivera plus rien maintenant, promit-il avant de le lâcher. »  
Puis il posa une main sur sa joue et sourit. Depuis quand il n'avait pas souri autant ?

Sakito lui répondit de la même manière.  
« J'aime bien quand tu souris, avoua-t-il. »

« Ça doit changer des gueulantes… ironisa-t-il en regardant ailleurs. J'avoue que je suis pas toujours agréable avec toi malgré tout. »

« Je m'en fous. Tu es toujours là et c'est tout ce qui compte. »  
Et puis, il l'aimait comme il était, il ne voulait pas qu'il change. Il ne put s'empêcher de tousser encore et se courba légèrement en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

« Tu tousses encore ? remarqua Nao en posant une main sur son épaule. Ça commence à faire un bout de temps. »

Il lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé.  
« J'ai dû avaler trop de poussière la semaine passée. »

Nao leva les yeux au ciel.  
« On tousse pas à cause de la poussière une semaine après. Viens là, fit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. »  
Il l'emmena à sa suite, puis le fit asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. »  
Il ne voyait pas en quoi s'asseoir changerait quelque chose.

« Voir ce que tu as. Ça te fait mal quand tu tousses ? »

Il détourna la tête sans répondre. Hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il souffrait le martyr.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils sous sa réticence, Nao décida d'y aller tout de même et posa une main sur son torse, pour voir si tout était normal du côté de ses poumons. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il verrait au moins si les dégâts étaient évidents ou non.

Sakito lui attrapa immédiatement le poignet en fronçant les sourcils. S'il appuyait trop fort, il aurait forcément mal.  
« D'accord, je réponds, j'ai mal quand je tousse, avoua-t-il, mais appuie pas. »

« Ça te fait mal comment ? Comme une toux ou plutôt comme une blessure ? »  
Finalement, peut-être que sa chute n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

« Euh… Beaucoup ? »  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Comme si… je me prenais un coup de poing dans les côtes à chaque fois. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais consulter alors… fit-il gravement. Tu as peut-être quelque chose de cassé. »

« Je veux pas y aller, bouda-t-il. »  
Il n'aimait pas aller chez le médecin, il lui trouvait toujours un truc mauvais.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, contra Nao. J'ai pas envie que ça s'aggrave alors tu iras. »  
Au pire, il le porterait jusque là-bas.

« Non, je suis sûr il va me trouver un truc bien grave et me dire que je vais mourir bientôt ! »

« N'importe quoi… »  
Il se releva et le toisa.  
« Si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui vais t'y emmener. »

« T'oserais pas ? s'offusqua-t-il. »

« Et comment ! fit-il en croisant les bras. Je te traînerais jusqu'au bout de la ville s'il le faut ! »

« Mais… »  
Il lui lança un regard de défi.  
« J'y vais seulement si j'ai le droit à ta main ce soir ! »  
Ça arrivait souvent à Nao de refuser.

« Encore… Tu peux plus t'en passer ou quoi ? »  
Elle finirait par s'user, à force.

« Ça te dérange tant que ça ? Bouda-t-il. »  
En un sens, ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Mais imagine qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. »  
Est-ce que le manque serait aussi virulent qu'avec l'ecstasy ? Une main n'était pas une drogue…

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant vivement. »  
Il tituba en grimaçant mais se rattrapa aux épaules de Nao.  
« T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu… tu peux pas me laisser tout seul, tu m'as promis de rester là ! »

« Et je le ferai ! s'écria-t-il. Mais on ne devrait pas s'attacher à quelque chose qui peut disparaître aussi facilement ! »  
Les gens étaient ainsi, éphémères et évanescents, malgré les promesses.

Il serra les dents en se reculant, lui lançant un regard blessé et peut-être un poil effrayé sous cet éclat de voix.  
« Très bien ! Alors autant que je disparaisse maintenant, comme ça, ça réglera le problème ! »  
Et il le contourna pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

« Reste ici ! ordonna Nao en se retournant. »  
Il avait beau y faire. Sa nature était plus celle de l'aboiement que celle de la négociation.

« Jamais ! répliqua-t-il. A l'allure où vont les choses, ça ne servirait qu'à nous blesser ! »  
Même si c'était trop tard pour lui.

« Reviens ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à sa poursuite. »  
En définitive, rien n'avait changé entre eux… Leur relation ne serait jamais qu'une éternelle course poursuite.

« Pourquoi ? cria-t-il vivement en se retournant vers lui brutalement. Pour que tu me rejettes à chaque fois que je veux me rapprocher de toi ? Pour que tu me blesses toujours davantage ? »  
Des larmes amères dévalaient ses joues et il toussa un peu en se tenant les côtes, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Interdit, Nao se figea à quelques pas de lui et le fixa du regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça !  
« Ce que je fais pour toi, c'est ce que tu appelles du rejet ? dit-il à voix lente. C'est l'impression que je te donne ? »

Se laissant tomber à genoux, les bras autour du torse et la respiration sifflante, Sakito posa son front sur le sol.  
« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu comprends pas… que je cherche juste… tes sentiments ? »

N'osant approcher, Nao se contenta de serrer les poings et de fixer le sol. Les sentiments ? Ils étaient traîtres et toujours contrefaits. Comment pourrait-il jamais donner à Sakito ce qu'il voulait sans craindre à chaque instant que ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux ne se déforment et ne se brisent ensuite ?

Sakito ferma les yeux et pleura de plus belle, ignorant la douleur que ça provoquait. Ça ne servait à rien qu'ils restent ensemble si Nao n'était pas prêt à s'attacher à lui.

« Je suis désolé… dit-il d'une voix un peu éraillée en s'approchant de lui. »  
Il s'accroupit à son niveau pour poser une main sur son épaule.  
« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer. »  
Il se faisait du mal pour rien.

« Je… Mais moi, je ressens des trucs… alors… ça me fait mal, bafouilla-t-il. »

« Eh, je suis pas prêt de partir, souffla-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Juste… fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »  
Aller trop loin trop vite ne lui apporterait que des désagréments.

« Pourquoi… ressentir quelque chose… devrait être dangereux ? »

« Parce que plus on ressent et plus on a mal… Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres encore. »  
Trop de sentiments n'amenait rien de bon, sa mère le lui avait toujours appris.

Sakito releva la tête vers lui et se mit à sangloter comme un petit garçon, qu'il était sans doute encore.  
« Mais moi, j'ai pas mal… quand je suis avec toi ! »

Parce que ce n'était que le début… Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
« Pleure pas Sakito, fit-il en passant une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »  
A moins que la fuite ne se transmette dans le patrimoine génétique.

Reniflant un peu, tentant de ravaler ses larmes, Sakito se pencha vers Nao pour poser sa joue contre son torse. Si Nao ne voulait pas qu'il ressente quelque chose, alors il tairait ses sentiments. Son corps était encore parcouru de quelques soubresauts qui répandaient une vive douleur dans ses côtes, mais tant qu'il était près de son ami, alors ce n'était pas important.

« Reste pas ici, fit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal si tu t'éternises à terre. »

« Hm. »  
Il se laissa aider en s'appuyant sur son ami. Sa course et ses émotions avaient intensifié férocement la douleur.

« On devrait vraiment aller voir quelqu'un pour ta douleur, insista Nao. Ça n'a dû rien arranger… »

« Hm. J'ai mal, souffla-t-il. »  
Et c'était peu de le dire.

« Le médecin que je vais voir d'habitude est pas loin de chez moi, c'était plus pratique pour ma mère, expliqua Nao en commençant à marcher. Tu tiendras jusque là ? »

Il hocha la tête.  
« On va lui dire quoi ? »  
Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il s'était drogué et était tombé d'une maison en construction.

« Que tu as fait une très mauvaise chute, je sais pas trop. On improvisera. »  
De toute manière, n'importe quel mensonge serait préférable…

« Je te laisse parler, alors. »  
Après tout, il ne connaissait pas le médecin.

« T'inquiète pas. J'espère juste que c'est pas trop grave… »  
Même si ce n'était pas bénin.

« Hm, moi aussi. »  
Il ne voulait pas être un boulet à la cheville de Nao. Il lui causait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

Ils mirent bien vingt minutes avant d'arriver dans la salle d'attente, parlant de choses et d'autres sans vraiment se regarder. Nao avait l'impression de devoir mesurer le moindre de ses mots et il n'aimait pas ça. Il accorda un bref regard aux personnes qui attendaient elles aussi, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Sakito, pensif.

**-**

**A suivre**

**-**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Un seul chapitre, tant d'évènements et tant de bouleversements... Petit Sakito subit et aime alors que Nao se découvre des sentiments qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les mêmes en différents ? Que donnera le diagnostic ? Sakito va-t-il encore subir un nouveau choc ? Nao se laissera-t-il aller pour lui ? La suite nous le dira.


	5. Chapter 5

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre V

Sakito n'aimait pas cette situation. Nao semblait lointain et encore plus inaccessible que d'ordinaire, c'était désagréable. Il avait l'impression que, quoiqu'il fasse, il apportait du malheur autour de lui. Baissant la tête, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage, il se demanda un instant si ce qu'il avait était vraiment grave et, si c'était le cas, comment gérerait-il ce nouveau coup dur. Sentant ses yeux le picoter, il inspira profondément et pensa à autre chose. Il avait déjà trop pleuré inutilement, il n'allait pas se donner davantage en spectacle.

Il fallut attendre un bon moment avant que ce soit enfin à leur tour. Dès que le médecin apparut dans la salle d'attente pour raccompagner son dernier patient, Nao posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakito tout en se levant. Le médecin de sa mère n'avait pas changé. Cheveux tressés, lunettes sévères mais sourire rassurant, elle était la même, toujours avec ses talons hauts et son stéthoscope autour du cou.

Sakito se leva à son tour, tête basse, et accrocha la manche de Nao en le suivant. Il détestait aller chez le médecin.

« Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ici, Nao, souffla-t-elle en les faisant passer dans son cabinet. Comment va ta mère ? »  
« Bien mais… vous pourriez vous occuper de lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant Sakito accroché à son bras. »  
Ils s'assirent devant le bureau, puis le médecin se mit à côté de Sakito.  
« Alors, que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ? »

Il releva vaguement les yeux vers elle.  
« Je… j'ai mal aux côtes. »  
« Bien, je vais vous ausculter, si vous voulez bien ôter votre t-shirt et vous installer sur le fauteuil. »  
Il lança un regard apeuré à Nao. Il avait encore des contusions sur tout le torse.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il restait près de lui.  
« Il a fait une très mauvaise chute, expliqua-t-il pour que les traces de coups ne paraissent pas trop suspectes. »  
Ce ne devait pas être simple pour son ami de se dévoiler ainsi à une inconnue, même médecin.

« Très bien, je vais voir ça. »  
Sakito obéit à contrecœur, se mettant torse nu avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Le médecin s'approcha calmement de lui pour l'ausculter, fronçant les sourcils face aux griffures et autres ecchymoses mais ne faisant aucun commentaire.  
« Décrivez-moi un peu votre douleur, demanda-t-elle tout en s'activant, posant le stéthoscope froid sur son torse. »  
« Ça fait mal quand je fais des grands mouvements… Et je tousse un peu et ça fait mal aussi. »  
Attrapant son poignet pour prendre son pouls, le médecin fut surpris de voir Sakito récupérer sa main avec un sifflement de douleur.

Nao se releva vivement et s'installa à côté de Sakito.  
« Ça te fait mal aussi ? »  
« Je pense que les côtes sont abîmées, apprit le médecin. Quant au poignet… »  
Elle tendit la main de nouveau, avec plus de douceur, pour vérifier son hypothèse.  
« Quand vous êtes vous blessé ? »

Sakito attrapa la main de Nao avec celle valide.  
« Il y a… une semaine à peu près. »  
« Une semaine ? s'exclama le médecin. Si je juge en fonction de votre état et de ce que vous m'avez dit, votre poignet est cassé et vous avez au moins deux côtes fêlées. La douleur a dû être intenable. »  
Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, grimaçant légèrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait été. Le médecin porta son attention sur l'hématome qui s'étalait sur son épaule gauche.  
« De plus, votre épaule semble s'être déboîtée puis remise en place seule, il n'y a rien de grave mais c'est généralement fort douloureux. »  
La drogue avait dû diluer toutes ces souffrances.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors ? demanda Nao en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de Sakito. Plâtrer, quelque chose comme ça ? »  
Il s'était beaucoup blessé, mais jamais il ne s'était cassé quelque chose…

« Je ne peux pas vous assurer que mon diagnostic est le bon, je vous conseille d'aller faire des radios pour en être certain. Si le poignet est cassé comme je le suppose, il faudra plâtrer. Pour les côtes, il faudra beaucoup de patience, il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut juste attendre que ça se ressoude correctement donc éviter de trop bouger et porter un bandage serré mais pas trop. De toute façon, après les radios revenez me voir. »  
Elle prit un papier pour une ordonnance.  
« Je vais vous prescrire de la pommade à appliquer sur votre épaule pour aider à résorber l'ecchymose et des anti-douleurs pour vos côtes. Évitez l'aspirine, ça fluidifie le sang. »  
Puis elle attrapa un autre papier.  
« Je vais appeler mon collègue pour les radios, le plus tôt sera le mieux, donc allez-y en sortant. Ce n'est pas très loin. »

Nao resta ébahi devant tant de choses à faire, mais resta coi. Sakito avait vraiment eu la totale…  
« Vous pensez que ça s'améliorera dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension. »

« Il est difficile de prévoir combien de temps ses os mettront pour se ressouder. Je pourrai évaluer un peu mieux après les radios. »  
Elle leur indiqua la route pendant que Sakito se rhabillait et leur donna un rendez-vous pour le lendemain.  
« J'aurai sans doute eu les radios à cette heure-là. Reposez-vous en attendant, votre tension est un peu basse et vous êtes assez pâle. »  
Sakito hocha la tête sans s'éloigner de Nao.

« Je vais m'en occuper, souffla-t-il en étreignant la main de Sakito un peu plus que d'ordinaire. A demain dans ce cas. »  
Comment Sakito avait-il pu vivre une semaine avec tout ça sans rien lui dire ? Pourtant il avait gardé le sourire et ne s'était jamais plaint… Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit…

« Faites attention à vous. A demain. »  
Sakito ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un simple signe de tête.

« Hm, répondit-il en entraînant Sakito hors du cabinet. »  
Songeur, il lui fit retraverser la salle d'attente et se glissa au dehors.  
« C'est par là, indiqua-t-il en prenant directement à gauche. »

Sakito se laissa entraîner, regardant ses pieds sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Nao semblait distant et contrarié, et il se sentait coupable. Mais s'il lui avait parlé de ses douleurs, son ami se serait inquiété et il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi était-il si faible ?

« Ça te fait vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres en fixant son regard sur le bout de la rue. »

« Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix. »  
Ça ne servait plus à rien de nier.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? »  
Peut-être que ça aurait été moins grave en consultant immédiatement.

Il baissa un peu plus la tête.  
« Parce que je ne voulais pas être un boulet. »

« Tu crois que je t'aurais traité comme un boulet ? »

« Non mais… tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour moi et je te cause plein de soucis, je voulais pas en rajouter d'autres. »  
C'était stupide dans le sens où il lui en causait davantage à présent.

Nao poussa un soupir et s'arrêta devant la porte du radiologue.  
« Tu me promets que si un jour ça recommence, tu me le diras sans attendre ? »  
Même s'il ferait tout pour que ça ne recommence pas.

Il hocha la tête. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne le rejetait pas et qu'il était prêt à rester avec lui encore un moment.

Il pressa le bouton de l'entrée, expliqua rapidement la situation à l'interphone puis la secrétaire vint leur ouvrir et leur demanda de patienter quelques instants. Nao lui confia donc les indications du médecin et ils s'installèrent à nouveau, en attente…

Sakito le suivit sans protester et s'assit à ses côtés.  
« Tu m'en veux ? Murmura-t-il. »

« De quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui accordant un regard. »

« D'être aussi con… »  
Et c'était encore un doux euphémisme.

« T'es pas un con. »  
Il posa une main sur sa tête et le força à le regarder.  
« T'es juste encore qu'un gamin qui a peur de se faire gronder. »

« Tu m'en veux, bouda-t-il en fixant son visage. »  
Il semblait tellement mécontent…

« Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! lâcha-t-il en fixant de nouveau la porte. C'est quelque chose de sérieux ! »

Entourant son torse de ses bras en fixant le sol, il eut l'impression de s'être fait écrabouiller le cœur. C'était de sa faute, il le savait, mais l'entendre aussi durement lui faisait réellement mal.

Contrarié, Nao plaqua ses mains sur son visage, les dents serrées.  
« Tu crois quoi, que j'allais danser la samba en apprenant que tu étais vraiment blessé ? Et si ça avait été plus grave, Sakito ? »

Ouvrant de grands yeux en tremblant violemment, il lui lança un regard apeuré en tentant inconsciemment de se reculer. Nao ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Merde, tu crois que j'aurais pu continuer à faire ma vie comme si de rien n'était s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose d'encore plus sérieux ? Que je serais redevenu comme avant, à errer dans les rues en quête d'une bagnole à brûler ou d'un type à cogner ? »  
Avant Sakito, ça avait été son quotidien. Après Sakito… il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et ses mains tremblèrent un peu. Sakito ne savait plus ce que Nao attendait de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher et le repoussait régulièrement mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et avait peur pour lui. Que devait-il faire, finalement ? Entrouvrant les lèvres, il ne put prononcer un seul mot sans se remettre à pleurer.  
« Par… don… »  
Il était si pitoyable.

Nao voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge un peu trop serrée. Il entrouvrit la bouche au moment même où la secrétaire arrivait, demandant à ce que Sakito la suive en salle d'examen. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer sa main.  
« Sois sage, articula-t-il. »

Frottant ses yeux et ses joues vivement, il hocha la tête avant de suivre la secrétaire, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller sans lui mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois dans la salle, le radiologue lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt et tout objet métallique avant de partir préparer la machine. Sakito s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et suivit les instructions à la ligne pendant le temps de la séance. Puis il put se rhabiller et on le raccompagna à la salle d'attente où il rejoignit rapidement Nao, lui attrapant vivement la main.  
« Bien, je transmettrai les radios à votre médecin dès demain. Veillez à vous reposer. Bonne soirée. »

Nao lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et emmena illico Sakito au dehors. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance d'attente.  
« Tu viens chez moi ce soir, souffla-t-il alors qu'un coup de vent lui envoyait ses mèches dans la figure. »  
L'idée que Sakito dorme dehors dans cet état le mettait mal.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger plus encore, chuchota-t-il. »  
Il frissonna légèrement sous un coup de vent et passa son bras libre autour de ses côtes.

« Ce n'est pas une proposition, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie que tu dormes dehors par ce temps. »  
Et dans cet état.

« Je peux rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-il à peine plus fort que le vent qui soufflait. »  
Ce n'était pas comme si ses parents s'en rendraient compte.

« Je ne dormirai pas de la nuit si tu n'es pas à côté de moi… »  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il accepte…

« Pourquoi ? »  
Sakito n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Parce que je ne dors plus si tu n'es pas là pour me tenir la main, avoua-t-il tout de go en regardant ailleurs. »  
C'était tellement ridicule. Où était passé le gamin qui se croyait fort et adulte en écrasant tout et n'importe quoi ?

Sakito le regarda un instant.  
« C'est pour ça que, même quand tu refuses, je me réveille avec ta main entre les miennes ? »

« Hm. »  
A dix-sept ans, obligé de tenir la main de quelqu'un pour dormir. Pathétique. Non. La main de Sakito ? Il perdait décidément l'esprit.

Il eut un petit sourire.  
« Merci. »  
En réalité, Nao s'était également attaché à lui.  
« On va chez toi, alors ? »  
Il avait un peu faim.

« Oui. Il fera plus chaud et ce sera plus confortable pour toi. »  
Même s'il ne dormirait pas dans la même position que d'habitude.

Il resserra légèrement sa main sur la sienne.  
« Je te suis alors, moi je suis perdu. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, souffla-t-il. »  
Sakito avait besoin d'un guide ? Il était là. D'un oreiller ? Il lui donnait son torse. D'une main ? Il lui prêtait la sienne. De réconfort ? Il avait ses lèvres. C'était aussi simple que ça, même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué.

« Dis, je pourrai te faire des crêpes en rentrant ? C'est le seul truc que je ne fais pas brûler… »  
Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui, malheureusement il ne savait pas faire grand-chose.

Nao tourna son regard vers lui. Il ignorait que Sakito avait ce talent.  
« Si tu veux. Normalement il devrait y avoir de quoi en faire dans la cuisine. »

« Je suis content, sourit-il. »  
Il aurait pu lui jouer de la guitare si son poignet ne le faisait pas souffrir et s'il en avait eu une sous la main.

Il lui répondit finalement d'un léger sourire et ils finirent par arriver chez lui. Comme d'habitude, tout était silencieux et, sans un mot, Nao guida Sakito jusque dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas immense, mais ils devraient s'en contenter.  
« Les ingrédients sont dans le frigo et l'armoire qu'il y a au-dessus. Je vais te sortir un plat. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit une liste mentale de tout ce dont il avait besoin : farine, œufs, lait, une pincée de sel, huile ou beurre. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal, il sortit les ingrédients du frigo mais ne put s'occuper de ceux du placard, poussant un petit soupir de douleur en levant le bras. Vivement qu'il soit rétabli !

« Je vais le faire, fit Nao en levant le bras vers l'armoire. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire si tu as besoin d'autre chose. »  
Il déposa tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table de la cuisine et se casa ensuite dans un coin pour ne pas le gêner outre mesure.

« Hm. »  
Il lui offrit un grand sourire et prépara tranquillement la pâte, mélangeant aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas se faire mal. Cependant, elle avait du mal à s'homogénéiser avec cette lenteur et Sakito fronça les sourcils en tentant de battre plus vite. Après tout, il avait vécu une semaine sans rien dire, il pouvait bien survivre à quelques minutes de souffrance en plus.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Nao en voyant son air contrarié. »  
Après tout, il était blessé et pas franchement en bon état.

Il hésita un instant avant de se souvenir qu'il avait promis de lui dire si ça n'allait pas.  
« Hm, j'arrive pas à bien mélanger. »

Nao hocha la tête mais, pris d'une idée subite, il n'éloigna pas Sakito du plan de travail. Pour une mystérieuse raison, ou une pulsion qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas avouer, il passa ses bras de part et d'autre de lui, puis s'empara de la cuillère.  
« Je regarde pas, souffla-t-il en posant sa joue contre le dos de son ami. Dis-moi quand ce sera bon. »  
Et il commença à mélanger, l'esprit en compote.

Rougissant légèrement en sentant Nao si proche de lui, Sakito posa ses mains sur les bras de Nao pour le guider en cas de dérapage. Cette situation était embarrassante mais particulièrement douce.  
« Hm, je te dirai. »  
Mais pas trop vite…

« D'accord… »  
Nao ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il était fini. Mais sentir les mains de Sakito sur ses bras, le savoir contre lui sans qu'il n'ait envie de fuir… tout cela valait le coup qu'il passe, pour une fois, pour un sentimental.

« Attention ! »  
Il glissa sa main le long de sa peau pour prendre son poignet et remettre la cuiller plus vers le centre avec un petit rire. La pâte avait failli déborder.

« Désolé. »  
Le fait que la main de Sakito ait glissé ainsi sur la sienne lui arracha un frisson difficilement répressible. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui…

« C'est pas grave, affirma-t-il. Je suis là pour te guider. »  
La farine semblait presque entièrement mélangée au reste mais il n'était pas pressé d'avoir fini.

Nao eut un léger sourire.  
« Ça change. »  
Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire. Oh, pourquoi il avait tant envie de le serrer dans ses bras… C'était malvenu, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait lancé comme phrases tout à l'heure.

« Hm. »  
Il laissa passer un petit silence.  
« Je suis content. »

« Pourquoi ? »  
Et pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions…

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement puis finit par pousser un petit soupir.  
« Quand tu me rouspètes, tu me fais vraiment peur. Non pas parce que je crois que tu vas me faire du mal, je sais que tu ne le feras jamais, mais parce que j'ai toujours peur que tu m'abandonnes. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand j'étais complètement terrifié. Mais tu es toujours là malgré tout ce que tu as dit et tout ce que j'ai fait. Alors je suis content, même si c'est stupide. »

Troublé, Nao lâcha sa cuillère et enlaça la taille de Sakito, ne le serrant que légèrement pour ne pas lui faire mal. C'était lui qui était stupide.  
« Alors tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne partirai pas ? »

« Hm. Je ne douterai plus jamais de tes promesses. »  
Il s'appuya un peu plus contre Nao, entrelaçant ses doigts valides aux siens, préférant ne pas surmener son poignet blessé. Il fallait qu'il grandisse maintenant.

« Merci. »  
Il accrut légèrement sa pression sur les doigts de Sakito, puis releva légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser papillon dans son cou. Jamais il ne ferait à Sakito le coup de la promesse brisée, pour partir sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles.

Il frissonna un peu, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule. Il était tellement bien ainsi qu'il n'avait plus envie de bouger.  
« Merci à toi. »  
C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé, pas l'inverse.

« Je tiens à toi tu sais, même si je le montre pas souvent. »  
Même presque jamais. Mais il ne voulait pas revoir Sakito pleurer devant un manque de sentiments évidents de sa part. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait envers son ami, mais ce n'était pas anodin.

« Hm, merci. »  
De m'avoir vu, de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir défendu et de m'apprécier.  
« Moi aussi, je tiens à toi. »  
Il eut un petit rire qui le fit grimacer.  
« Et à ta main ! »

« Idiot, sourit-il. »  
Il dégagea sa main et la fit bouger devant le visage de Sakito.  
« Celle-ci ? »

« Ou l'autre ! J'aime bien les deux, avoua-t-il en tentant de l'attraper. »

« Peut-être que tu y auras droit ce soir… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. »

Il frémit légèrement.  
« Vivement, alors… »  
Puis il tourna la tête pour planter un bisou sur sa joue.  
« Mais les crêpes d'abord ! »

« D'accord, dit-il avec un léger sourire, les joues rouges. Tu as besoin de quoi maintenant ? »

« D'un peu d'huile et d'une poêle pour les faire cuire. Et d'une assiette pour les poser dessus. »

Nao s'exécuta sans attendre et déposa tout ce qu'il fallait près de Sakito. Au fond de lui, il lui tardait de le voir à l'œuvre et de pouvoir ensuite partager ses crêpes avec lui.

Sakito mit un peu d'huile dans la poêle pour que les crêpes n'accrochent pas et la mit sur le feu. Il attendit un peu avant de faire cuire les crêpes, chantonnant un peu. Il faisait attention à ne pas utiliser son poignet meurtri et à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques. Ses côtes protestaient par moment mais il savait gérer la douleur.

« Ça te fait pas trop mal ? demanda Nao au bout d'un moment. »  
Il avait l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir pour quelqu'un qui avait un poignet cassé et des côtes fêlées.

« Ce n'est pas insurmontable, souffla-t-il en versant la fin de la pâte dans la poêle. Et puis, presque fini. »

« Hm. Ça ira mieux demain, tu te seras reposé. »  
Et puis il pourrait s'occuper de lui avec ce qu'il fallait.

Il hocha la tête et fit glisser la crêpe sur le haut de la pile.  
« Fini, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en riant. »  
Ce qui lui provoqua une vive douleur qui manqua de lui faire lâcher la poêle. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents et respira aussi calmement que possible pour faire diminuer au plus vite la douleur.

Nao se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés.  
« Tu ne devrais pas forcer. Je sais que c'est pas marrant pour toi mais mieux vaut ne pas empirer les choses. Viens t'asseoir. »

Il reposa la poêle sur le gaz et alla s'installer sur une chaise.  
« Désolé… »  
Il lui lança un petit sourire.  
« Ça va aller… Il faudrait éteindre le feu… »

Nao partit l'éteindre aussitôt, puis ouvrit l'un des placards.  
« Tu veux quoi pour tes crêpes ? J'ai du sucre, de la confiture, du Nutella… »

« Sucre ! Ou Nutella… hésita-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. »  
Le choix était dur.  
« Et toi, tu prends quoi ? »

« Nutella bien sûr, sourit-il en posant le tout sur la table. Prends ce que tu veux. »

« Hm. »  
Il regarda les deux ingrédients fixement, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir lui donner la réponse à son hésitation.  
« Hum… »  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avec une mine concentrée avant de soupirer.  
« Miu, je sais pas quoi choisir. »

« Alors ferme les yeux et laisse-moi choisir, fit Nao en attrapant une crêpe. Et pas de triche, sinon pas de main ce soir. »

« Je suis pas un tricheur ! »  
Et il posa une main sur ses yeux.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »  
Consciencieusement, Nao s'appliqua à tartiner une crêpe de Nutella, légèrement réchauffé par la chaleur de la pâte. Ça allait être délicieux.  
« Ouvre la bouche. »

Il obéit sagement avec un sourire.

Avec force délicatesse, Nao déposa un bout de la crêpe sur ses lèvres, en attente. Oh, la douceur de ses lèvres…

Sakito mordit dedans avec joie en gardant les yeux fermés. Le goût du chocolat emplit rapidement sa bouche et il leva son pouce pour montrer que c'était très bon tout en savourant cette effusion de douceur.

« Bon appétit, souffla Nao en s'asseyant à son tour pour s'en préparer une. Elle est bonne ? »

Il avala et souleva les paupières pour lui sourire.  
« Super bonne ! T'es un champion du tartinage ! »  
Et il prit un nouveau morceau.

« Eh, mais c'est toi qui as cuisiné. J'y suis pour rien. »

« Si, tu as tartiné et tu as choisi le goût ! »  
En somme, il avait fait le plus compliqué.

« Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en haussant les yeux au ciel. »  
Puis il put enfin goûter sa première crêpe. Sakito savait y faire.  
« En tout cas, t'es doué. »

« Juste pour les crêpes, tout le reste je le foire. Soit ça brûle, soit ça cuit pas assez. »

« Mais là, c'est juste parfait, coupa-t-il. Alors savoure. »

« Toi aussi, j'en referai pas tout de suite… »  
Il avait trop mal aux côtes.

« C'est ce que je fais, sourit-il. Mais on en a pas mal déjà. »  
Si Sakito ne mangeait pas tout, il pourrait peut-être en garder quelques unes pour sa mère…

« Hm ! »  
Il termina calmement sa crêpe et contempla son poignet bleui. Cassé, hein ? Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas posé de réels problèmes jusqu'à ce que le médecin y touche…

« C'est toujours douloureux ? demanda Nao en captant son regard. »

« Le poignet, non. Comment il peut être cassé sans que je ne le sache ? »

« J'en sais rien, admit-il. Je suppose qu'il peut être cassé sans trop avoir bougé, du coup ça ne touche pas trop les nerfs… Mais un faux mouvement peut réveiller la douleur. »

« Hm, peut-être. »  
Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre du peu de douleur engendrée, celle de ses côtes suffisait largement à son malheur.

« T'inquiète, ça passera quand ce sera plâtré. Par contre, ce sera gênant… »  
Ne pas plier la main devait être désagréable.

« Vi, je ne pourrai plus profiter pleinement de ta main entre les miennes, bouda-t-il. »

« Ça, il y a toujours moyen d'arranger, déclara-t-il d'un ton dégagé. Ça ne sera pas un problème. »

Sakito lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.  
« C'est vrai ? »

« Hm, hm. »  
Il trouverait bien un moyen de rassurer Sakito.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire gamin.  
« Je veux ! »

« Tu auras. Si tu es sage… dit-il en laissant planer le doute. »

« Je serai super sage ! »  
Du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je vais y réfléchir alors. »  
Et il se prépara innocemment une autre crêpe.

Sakito poussa un petit miaulement ravi et attrapa une autre crêpe pour se la faire au sucre, cette fois-ci.

« On dirait qu'elles te plaisent, constata-t-il. »  
Il aurait eu tort de ne pas les aimer.

« Hm, elles sont bonnes. »  
Il mordit dedans et fixa son regard dans le sien.  
« Elles te plaisent, à toi aussi ? »

« Indéniablement, répondit-il en répondant profondément à son regard. »  
S'il n'y avait eu que les crêpes… les choses seraient moins compliquées.

Il se sentit rougir bêtement sous l'intensité de leur échange visuel.  
« C'est bien, alors… »

« Hm, fit-il en détournant les yeux. »  
Il avait vraiment des réactions idiotes en présence de Sakito.

Il baissa la tête pour finir sa crêpe calmement et retrouver une certaine maîtrise de soi, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais réellement eue.

« Tu veux prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir ? demanda-t-il alors en regardant ailleurs. »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être tout sale… »  
En même temps, ça n'avait pas été une journée calme pendant laquelle il était sagement resté assis sans rien faire.

« OK alors… je vais aller te préparer ça, je reviens tout de suite, fit-il en se levant. »  
Il fallait qu'il s'aère les idées deux minutes…

Quand Nao revint, Sakito partit occuper la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Puis il enfila un boxer propre et un t-shirt – heureusement qu'il avait amené un sac avec des habits à lui chez son ami pour quand il venait. Enfin, il retourna à la cuisine pour le rejoindre.  
Ils passèrent la soirée calmement, Nao obligeant Sakito à rester allongé, n'hésitant pas à utiliser sa main comme moyen de pression, puis allèrent se coucher pour se reposer de toutes leurs émotions de la journée.  
Le lendemain, ils passèrent chez le médecin en fin de journée, comme prévu, et Sakito apprit qu'il avait effectivement deux côtes fêlées et le poignet cassé. Ils allèrent ensuite à la pharmacie pour prendre la pommade pour son épaule et les antalgiques avant de retourner chez Nao. Ce dernier refusait que Sakito reparte chez lui ou dorme dehors, s'occupant de ses blessures avec sans doute plus d'ardeur qu'une mère-poule.

**A suivre**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Le numéro 5 placé sous le signe de la douceur. Nao se laisse prendre au piège de ses sentiments et Sakito est plus adorable que jamais. Jeux d'approches, de contact, de découverte... Serait-ce la fin des malheurs ? Ou l'accalmie avant la tempête ?


	6. Chapter 6

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre VI

Un mois se passa ainsi, Sakito se faisant surveiller par Nao et se reposant autant qu'il était capable de le faire. Après visite de contrôle, ses côtes semblaient s'être bien remises et on devait lui retirer son plâtre dans une dizaine de jours. Ils avaient également profité de ce laps de temps pour se rapprocher sensiblement. Aucun mot sur leur relation mais leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre trahissaient un profond attachement.  
Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que Sakito fit ce rêve si plaisant mais si étrange. Il était avec Nao, dans leur maison habituelle, et ce dernier l'embrassait sensuellement, ses mains glissant sur son corps en le dénudant avec délicatesse. Chacune de ses caresses était semblable à des milliers de fourmillement et sa peau sensible s'électrifiait toujours davantage. La chaleur qu'il dégageait augmentait un peu plus à chaque fois et les lèvres de Nao ne manquaient jamais d'emballer son rythme cardiaque. Son bas-ventre réagissait favorablement à toutes les attentions auxquelles il avait droit et l'extase semblait si proche, le plaisir était si violent qu'il se réveilla brutalement. Le front couvert de sueur et la respiration rapide, il ne tarda pas à remarquer que son rêve s'était transposé dans la réalité et qu'il était à l'étroit dans son boxer. De plus, pour son plus grand malheur, Nao le tenait fortement contre lui et son entrejambe frottait contre sa cuisse. S'il bougeait et le réveillait, il était foutu. Mais s'il restait dans sa position, pas vraiment agréable, Nao finirait forcément par s'en rendre compte. Alors, retenant son souffle, il tenta de s'écarter délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal avec son plâtre, pour pouvoir aller se soulager dans la salle de bain.

Il faisait chaud, songea Nao dans son sommeil. Et même pour une fin juin, la chaleur était envahissante. En même temps, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Sakito dorme avec lui, il ne pouvait donc pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils dorment au frais. Cette sensation d'étouffement n'aidait pas réellement à bien dormir. De plus, il avait l'impression que Sakito s'éloignait de lui alors, inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, les sourcils froncés. Le sommeil était décidément un obstacle bien encombrant pour sa mission de surveillance…

Surpris, Sakito manqua de pousser un gémissement en sentant Nao le resserrer contre lui. Se mordant la lèvre, il attrapa doucement ses doigts pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Sa cuisse contre son plaisir avait un côté terriblement satisfaisant mais également réellement embarrassant.

Agacé, Nao poussa un léger grognement mécontent et bougea en serrant ses bras autour de Sakito. Il voulait s'en aller ou quoi ? Sentant les doigts de son ami sur ses mains, comme pour se libérer de son emprise, il se réveilla en soupirant. Il cligna un instant des yeux, mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir grand chose.

Sakito cessa de respirer et de bouger en entendant son ami soupirer. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité remarquèrent bien vite que Nao avait ouvert les siens et il sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Si au moins ils n'étaient pas si proches, ça ne serait pas aussi gênant. Seulement, ils étaient entièrement collés l'un à l'autre et la cuisse de Nao appuyait un peu plus contre le foyer de son désir depuis qu'il l'avait resserré. Il allait mourir de gêne, de honte et de chaud.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. »  
Sakito avait l'air de vouloir reculer mais avait cessé de se débattre maintenant. Cependant, quand Nao se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle son ami s'était plongé, il le relâcha immédiatement en ouvrant de grands yeux en rougissant comme un fou. Pourquoi… Oh non pourquoi ceci venait s'ajouter à tout le reste, comme une tentation supplémentaire !

Sakito rougit violemment à son tour et murmura un petit désolé en reculant, n'osant pas fuir littéralement de peur de faire de la peine à Nao. Cette situation était la pire de toute sa vie, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant ! Et Nao était véritablement tentant avec sa petite bouille endormie.

« C'est… c'est rien, souffla-t-il en tentant de contenir sa gêne comme tout guide qu'il était censé être. »  
Après tout, ce n'était pas une situation _anormale_. Ils dormaient ensemble, Sakito découvrait ce que c'était de vivre, c'était juste… normal. Mais si c'était à ce point normal, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait une envie folle qu'il ne s'éloigne pas ?

« Je… je vais… »  
Il se redressa légèrement pour se lever.  
« Dans… la salle de bain. »

Instantanément cependant, Nao se pencha pour lui attraper le poignet.  
« Non. »  
Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tant la confusion l'envahissait, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser partir Sakito. Sans quoi, il ne pourrait en résulter que de grands malheurs.

« Mais… mais c'est… enfin, c'est gênant, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête sans oser le regarder. »  
Surtout que la présence de Nao si proche de lui n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire, au contraire.

« C'est pas grave, insista-t-il en tirant sur son bras pour le forcer à revenir. »  
Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait complètement. Sakito _devait_ rester.

Sakito pencha en arrière et fut contraint de retourner près de Nao, cachant tant bien que mal son état d'excitation. C'était horriblement angoissant mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son ami. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bête qu'à cet instant. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse un rêve érotique ?

« Désolé mais… faut pas que tu partes, expliqua-t-il. »  
Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier mais il s'y sentait forcé. Sakito ne devait pas comprendre son acharnement à le vouloir près de lui. D'ailleurs… lui non plus ne se comprenait plus vraiment.

« Si… si tu veux que je reste… alors je reste, souffla-t-il. »  
Même s'il avait de plus en plus chaud… Ramenant un peu ses genoux contre son torse pour cacher au mieux la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement, Sakito avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui briser à nouveau les côtes tant il battait fort.

« Je sais que c'est gênant, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée en venant s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Mais… je veux dire… c'est normal. »  
Pourquoi il se sentait obligé de lui débiner une phrase aussi bateau… Oh, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je sais mais… c'est rare que… je sois dans cet état. »  
La dernière fois qu'il l'avait été remontait à un moment et ça avait été loin d'être plaisant.

« Hm. »  
Subrepticement, sa main quitta le poignet de Sakito pour remonter le long de son bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, peut-être qu'il glissait sur la mauvaise pente, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il frissonna légèrement et lui lança un regard trouble. Devait-il le laisser faire ou l'en empêcher ? Peut-être que Nao le faisait uniquement pour qu'il reste là… Non, il ne jouerait pas avec lui. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Sakito tendit son bras plâtré vers la joue de son ami pour la caresser du bout des doigts, tremblant un peu. C'était stressant.

Nao avala avec difficulté mais ne se déroba pas. Il nageait dans une totale incompréhension de lui-même. Sakito avait besoin d'être rassuré, pas qu'il lui saute dessus ! Mais en même temps… comment pouvait-il le rassurer autrement que de cette manière ? Alors avec une hésitation teintée de délicatesse, il apposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son ami. S'il faisait le mauvais choix, et bien tant pis.

Il frémit légèrement et glissa sa main le long du bras musclé de Nao, se laissant faire. Tant qu'il se trouvait dans cette chambre, il ne risquait rien.

Avec lenteur et volupté, emporté par son geste et le contact de Sakito, il embrassa le creux de son cou pour remonter jusque derrière l'oreille. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu ce genre de relation ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas, et pourtant, ce n'était pas si lointain que ça. Mais Sakito semblait avoir effacé le moindre de ses souvenirs pour y coller son image à la place.

Déglutissant difficilement, il ferma les yeux en respirant un peu plus fort. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gestes sensuels aussi doux et ça lui laissait un creux délicat à l'estomac. Passant son bras dans le dos de Nao pour qu'il se rapproche, Sakito déplia légèrement les jambes en essayant de ne pas se crisper. C'était étrange de subir de telles attentions.

Nao en profita pour poser sa main gauche sur la cuisse nue de Sakito. Sa peau était douce et tressaillait sous ses gestes, c'était une sensation plutôt plaisante. Puis il abandonna son oreille pour venir l'embrasser, tendrement tout d'abord, puis un peu plus profondément. La chaleur et leur proximité lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Sakito eut l'impression que son sang entrait en ébullition tant le contact de la paume chaude de Nao sur sa cuisse l'enflamma. Puis son baiser, auquel il ne mit que très peu de temps à répondre, sembla emporter la moindre particule de raison qui lui restait, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensations grisantes. Il n'y avait qu'avec son ami que chaque geste un peu plus intime prenait une ampleur désarmante. Jamais il ne se serait laissé faire ainsi avec une autre personne et jamais ça n'aurait été plaisant, il en était persuadé.

Grisé par un trop plein de sensations, Nao fit allonger Sakito sur le dos pour le surplomber sans se séparer de ses lèvres. Il était trop doux et trop en demande pour l'abandonner. Pas un seul instant il ne cessa de caresser sa cuisse, tentant de finalement rendre ses rêves en une réalité plus que concrète.

Se laissant glisser sur les draps sans protester, il sentit sa respiration se raccourcir brutalement et il alla poser sa main valide sur la taille de Nao pour refermer ses doigts sur son t-shirt en se cambrant légèrement. Sa jambe extrêmement sensible envoyait des décharges électriques jusque dans son ventre et son esprit était de plus en plus embrouillé. Ressentait-on toujours autant de plaisir en pareil moment quand on le partageait avec quelqu'un qu'on appréciait aussi fortement ?

Nao sentit bien le laisser aller et en profita pour lui dévoiler tout le plaisir qui pouvait se cacher derrière un tel échange. Ils étaient deux, il ne lui ferait pas de mal comme l'autre. La situation était bien différente. Un léger sourire sur le visage, il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Sakito et appuya légèrement sur l'objet de son désir. Il ne serait plus onirique, mais bel et bien réel.

Sakito ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Que Nao le fasse de cette manière parfaitement consciente était encore plus enivrant qu'un simple songe, aussi réel avait-il paru. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un fauve, une petite bête dont l'adrénaline noyait le cerveau. Crispant ses doigts de pied sur le drap, il ferma les yeux en tentant de garder de l'air dans ses poumons.

Il se pencha vers lui pour mordiller un instant le lobe de son oreille, puis souffla :  
« Ne te retiens pas. C'est la première fois, profites-en tel quel, s'il te plaît… »  
Nao accentua sa pression tout en massant la cuisse de Sakito, taquinant son cou du bout des dents. Il devait savourer la pleine intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il frissonna violemment et reposa son poignet plâtré sur le matelas, commençant à avoir mal à l'épaule. Tournant la tête pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air, il arqua légèrement le dos en soupirant le nom de son ami. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de son torse, lui faisant mal aux côtes, et sa vue se troubla doucement. Comment un acte charnel pouvait cacher autant de délices derrière des souffrances innommables ?

Nao ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de Sakito aux prises avec un plaisir presque palpable. Mais ce n'était pas fini. C'était loin d'être fini. La main qui s'occupait de la cuisse de Sakito remonta lentement, caressant sa hanche au passage et vint se glisser sous son t-shirt. Le ventre frémit à son passage et Nao posa une farandole de baiser le long de sa joue.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fléchit un peu les jambes et soupira à nouveau le nom de Nao. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlant et sentit ses joues chauffer de plus en plus. La main à même son ventre provoqua une envolée de sensations délicates sur sa peau toujours plus sensible et il eut la chair de poule, fermant vivement les yeux, accrochant le drap entre ses doigts tout en gardant son autre main fermement crispée sur l'habit de son ami. Il avait l'impression de faire une chute interminable et il comprit qu'il avait arrêté de respirer quand il dut aspirer une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour nourrir son sang.

Ses lèvres finirent par revenir effleurer les siennes et il sentit le souffle de Sakito iriser le long de son visage. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours douloureuses… Avec douceur, Nao s'installa finalement sur les cuisses de son ami – ou peut-être plus – et commença à relever son t-shirt. Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, voire même entièrement nu, mais la situation n'était pas la même. Cette fois, il l'était pour lui.

« Na… o, souffla-t-il avant d'accentuer la pression de leurs lèvres. »  
Il avait besoin d'un lien fort et concret pour ne pas perdre complètement l'esprit face à tout ce qu'il éprouvait trop intensément sous les mains de son ami. Tremblant, il rentra légèrement le ventre, comme pour échapper à toutes les futures émotions qui pouvaient encore naître.

Il répondit à sa demande en entrouvrant les lèvres pour finalement l'embrasser avec passion. Il n'avait de toute manière pas besoin de mots pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Ses doigts partaient palper tendrement ses côtes encore un peu fragiles. La chaleur s'emparait de ses sens pour les sublimer et il s'installa un peu plus haut, au niveau des hanches de Sakito. Leur proximité n'était pas encore assez forte.

Remontant sa main valide jusqu'à l'épaule de Nao, il répondit à son baiser en crispant légèrement ses doigts de pieds et les muscles de ses jambes. Son corps se consumait au rythme auquel Nao le consommait. Tant de douceur et de chaleur était insoutenable, comme si on l'incendiait un peu plus à chaque minute, aussi brûlant qu'une torche humaine. Ses doigts se logèrent finalement dans les cheveux fins sur la nuque de son ami et il intensifia leur échange buccal pour ne pas finir calciné par l'impatience.

Une vague de froid lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en cascade et il frissonna en retour sous ce geste. Le corps chaud de Sakito sous lui… Ses mains à même sa peau… Ses lèvres… Il le désirait tellement à cet instant. Mues par une volonté propre, ses hanches ondulèrent contre le bassin de son vis-à-vis, une vague de plaisir torride en réponse à celle qui s'était emparée de son dos quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était tellement bon.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent sous cet assaut brutal de plaisir et il dut rompre le baiser pour gémir sans pouvoir se retenir. Nao semblait parfaitement maîtriser l'art de la torture douce et Sakito ne sut plus où donner de la tête, complètement immergé sous les eaux troubles du désir. Pourtant, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et la respiration bien trop rapide, il descendit sa main le long de son bras avant de remonter et de finalement se loger sur sa taille, à même la peau. Il ne savait pas si ses gestes étaient appropriés mais Nao semblait aimer qu'il caresse ses bras, habituellement.

« J'aime tes mains… souffla Nao en remontant encore le t-shirt, prêt à le retirer. Elles sont douces. »  
Si Sakito aimait les siennes, lui les désirait. Tout comme chaque membre qui lui faisait face. C'était une envie dévorante, intensifiée par la voix troublée de Sakito et la tentation de l'avoir chaque jour sous ses yeux sans rien oser faire. Il redécouvrit le torse de son ami du bout des doigts. Il avait repris un peu de poids et ses formes s'étaient légèrement et agréablement arrondies.

« Les… les tiennes… aussi… articula-t-il en sentant qu'il perdait l'esprit. Plus… »  
C'était trop léger, trop lent, et Sakito sentait la tête lui tourner sous ses caresses si diverses. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus et il remonta lentement sa main sur le flanc de Nao avec difficultés, incapable de se concentrer sur ses gestes plus de cinq secondes.

Jugeant que Sakito avait besoin d'aide, Nao n'attendit pas une seconde avant de retirer son t-shirt, puis il intima à Sakito de se redresser pour qu'il puisse lui enlever le sien. Ils étaient au même niveau, mais il savait qu'il menait la danse. A lui de guider Sakito dans cette valse effrénée, pour ne pas qu'il tombe sous le nombre de pas. Ce n'était pas difficile. Mais c'était entêtant.

Il obéit sagement et profita d'être ainsi redressé pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et observa le torse de Nao. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait mais il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent qu'entraperçu. Tendant doucement la main, encore un peu embrouillé, il le caressa délicatement en retraçant les courbes de ses muscles. La peau était particulièrement douce sous ses doigts, c'était à en devenir jaloux.

Conquis, Nao ferma les yeux pour le laisser faire. La découverte de l'autre faisait aussi partie du jeu, même de façon infime. Et il devait bien admettre que ses légères traces contre sa peau le laissait tout sauf indifférent. Sakito avait dû rendre son rêve réalité et l'avait transposé à lui. Tant de temps pour oser se dévoiler…

« Tu… tu dis si… si ça va pas… »  
Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, donnant juste son corps pour qu'on s'en serve comme une poupée, alors il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Nao en expérimentant. Tirant légèrement la langue, il amena son autre main pour utiliser le bout de ses doigts et appuya un peu plus ses caresses, glissant du torse au ventre, du ventre au torse ou parfois même en jouant sur les deux terrains à la fois. C'était plaisant de sentir les muscles frémir à son passage.

Nao entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres mais garda les yeux fermés, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Toute cette expérimentation avait un côté doux mais aussi terriblement intense. Sakito ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais chaque effleurement le long de sa peau lui électrisait les nerfs en une onde de plaisir plus ou moins forte. Son souffle se raccourcit alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Oh je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas là.

Déstabilisé par un tel regard, Sakito eut un instant de doute avant de reprendre ses petites arabesques en passant par moment dans son dos et descendant de plus en plus bas. Il finit par masser un peu la peau du creux de ses reins avec sa main valide, l'autre se posant sur sa taille. Le plâtre l'empêchait de faire certains mouvements et il préférait ne pas forcer pour ne pas risquer de prolonger sa convalescence presque terminée.

Il posa précautionneusement l'une de ses mains sur celle blessée de Sakito, et l'autre se posa sur sa joue. Il était beau aussi hésitant. En somme, peut-être aurait-il toujours besoin de lui.  
« Comment est le rêve ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle au creux de son cou. »

« Je… je veux pas… me réveiller, murmura-t-il en frémissant. »  
Et il pencha la tête pour échapper à ce souffle chaud et caressant sur sa peau. Elle semblait à vif, comme si le moindre petit contact pouvait l'enflammer en un rien de temps. Il en voulait plus mais il ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à Nao sans passer pour un impatient.

« Raconte-moi comment c'était… »  
De quelle manière l'inconscient de son ami avait-il traduit ses envies et ses désirs les plus profonds. S'il pouvait les réaliser à nouveau, l'irréel pourrait rejoindre le réel.

« Moins… frustrant… mais moins… bien, avoua-t-il. »  
Il commençait à se sentir vraiment frustré, et la chaleur de la pièce et de leur corps lui donnait le tournis.

Nao eut un léger sourire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sakito.  
« Frustrant ? »  
Ses doigts commencèrent à caresser sa nuque.

Il rougit brusquement et rejeta la tête en arrière en miaulant.  
« Hm… »  
Ça devenait douloureux et il donna un coup de hanche.  
« Peux plus… »

Il émit un souffle de plaisir et déposa un langoureux baiser sur sa gorge offerte avant de le faire basculer sur le matelas en douceur. S'il s'impatientait, autant cesser de le faire attendre. Il semblait prêt. Nao l'était aussi et depuis des lustres semblait-il. D'une main leste, il abaissa le boxer de son ami et s'employa à faire passer sa frustration de façon explicite.

Sakito poussa un petit cri surpris en ouvrant de grands yeux, son cœur loupant un battement et son souffle se coupant brusquement, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière en abaissant les paupières et en respirant plus vite, à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Jamais un tel plaisir n'avait parcouru son corps et il souleva un peu le bassin en gémissant, enfonçant ses pieds dans le matelas pour se contenir. Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de si fort, pouvoir partager un tel moment avec une personne de qui il serait profondément amoureux.  
« Na… o… »

« Je suis là, souffla-t-il comme une confidence. Je te l'ai promis. »  
Sans attendre, il lui retira entièrement son boxer et vint l'embrasser autour du nombril, alors que ses mains s'occupaient de nouveau de ses cuisses. Tout était nouveau pour Sakito. Mais dans un sens, pour lui aussi. Maintenant, pourraient-ils s'accepter l'un l'autre, entièrement ?

Son torse se soulevant à un rythme effréné, Sakito entrouvrit les yeux et sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension malgré tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait davantage à chaque seconde.  
« Nao, répéta-t-il en cherchant à attraper sa main. »  
Avait-il le droit de dire amant ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait que son ami, et sans doute plus, veillerait à ne pas lui faire de mal. Seulement son corps réagissait instinctivement, se contractant instantanément, étant habitué à la douleur pendant l'acte.

Nao se redressa alors et vint surplomber Sakito pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sans la chercher, il trouva sa main valide et y entrelaça la sienne. Il avait peur.  
« T'es pas obligé. »  
Et il ne le serait jamais pour ça.

Répondant à son regard, une larme roula sur sa tempe alors qu'il serrait la pression sur les doigts de Nao.  
« Je… je veux avec… toi, murmura-t-il. »  
Avec personne d'autre, juste avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voulait vraiment et il posa leur main entrelacée sur son torse, au-dessus de son cœur qui battait follement.  
« Avec toi. »

« Moi aussi… »  
Il embrassa leur main enlacée, puis ses lèvres.  
« Mais promets-moi de me dire si ça te fait peur ou si tu veux arrêter. »  
Après tout, il avait le choix.

Il hocha la tête et réclama un baiser en fléchissant légèrement les jambes. Il fallait que Nao lui montre qu'il était là, que ce n'était pas qu'un acte exutoire mais qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre.

Se glissant entre ses jambes, Nao se pencha pour lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. Puis il continua ses attentions, cette fois-ci sur son membre le plus sensible, pour lui donner le temps de faire face à la situation.

Se perdant entièrement dans tout ce que Nao lui offrait, Sakito ferma son esprit à ses souvenirs pour garder uniquement le bon. Tout était si intense et plaisant qu'il se laissa doucement aller entre les mains de son futur amant. Des petites ondes couraient le long de ses veines pour venir percuter son cœur de plein fouet et lui faire perdre la tête un peu plus encore. Il était à Nao, corps et âme.

Jugeant que le moment approchait, Nao l'embrassa un peu plus profondément que d'ordinaire, puis entra un doigt en lui. Il espérait qu'il ne se crispe pas. Il avait semblé stressé pour leur premier baiser, comment se déroulerait cette première fois là ?

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il bougea un peu le bassin en répondant positivement à cette passion soudaine dans le baiser. Ce n'était pas douloureux, simplement étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on tente d'apprivoiser son corps avant de l'utiliser en profondeur.

Apparemment, plutôt bien. Se retirant du baiser, il mordilla les lèvres de Sakito par jeu, flattant ses côtes alors qu'il tentait un deuxième doigt avec lenteur. En général, les choses se corsaient un peu, mais son ami ne le repousserait pas. Il faisait confiance au temps, même si sa patience atteignait ses limites.

Ressentant une certaine gêne face à cette nouvelle intrusion, il fit une légère grimace en emmêlant ses pieds aux draps et glissa sa main valide sur la nuque de Nao en détournant la tête pour pouvoir revenir se venger en mordillant ses lèvres à son tour. S'il n'y pensait pas, la gêne disparaîtrait d'elle-même.

Il eut un sourire face à la réponse de Sakito, mais laissa faire, entrouvrant juste la bouche pour lui laisser plus d'opportunité. Il n'avait plus l'impression de quelque chose de normal. Juste d'un jeu entre eux, et eux seuls. Et Sakito était en train d'en apprendre les règles, songea-t-il en allant un peu plus loin en lui, recherchant un point plus sensible que les autres.

Quand Nao s'avança plus profondément, Sakito poussa un petit miaulement surpris en sentant une décharge violente de plaisir à l'état pur parcourir brusquement son corps, lui rendant la vue trouble. Il crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en écartant un peu plus les cuisses pour l'inviter à recommencer. Nao lui faisait découvrir le plaisir de la chair, chose qu'il ne pensait pas réelle après toutes les blessures que ça lui avait infligées.

Irrésistiblement, Nao eut un petit rire amusé, mais néanmoins rempli de joie. Le visage de Sakito était vraiment magnifique à cet instant. Et ses doigts sur sa nuque… il les aurait voulus toute sa vie, vu la façon dont ils parsemaient sa colonne de décharges électriques divines. Tentant un troisième doigt, il embrassa son cou pour le distraire, réfrénant toute ardeur malvenue.

Son souffle se fit heurté et il se mordit la langue en se déhanchant pour faire passer la gêne au plus vite. Ses doigts massèrent légèrement la peau de sa nuque pour se concentrer sur autre chose mais Nao toucha à nouveau le point sensible et il cessa de bouger en gémissant.  
« Viens, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, s'il te plaît… »  
Il ne voulait pas le laisser en dehors et savoir que ce n'était pas réellement lui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir le mettait mal à l'aise.

S'il avait encore eu de la voix, Nao aurait probablement crié de joie. Mais il se contenta de retirer ses doigts pour attraper le sac de Sakito qu'il savait proche et piocher ce qu'il lui fallait. Une fois prêt, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son ami et entra – enfin – en lui. Jamais sensation ne fut plus douce que celle-là, et il ne retint pas un gémissement de plaisir. En. Lui.

Sakito entrouvrit les lèvres pour tenter d'aspirer le plus d'air possible, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous la douleur. C'était bien plus doux que ses précédentes « aventures » mais ce n'était pas réellement agréable. Il entoura la taille de Nao de ses jambes en bougeant légèrement pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable, glissant sa main de la nuque au creux de reins de son amant en suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour lui demander d'attendre un peu. Il fallait juste qu'il s'y fasse un minimum.

« Ça ira, sourit Nao en frissonnant sous son geste. Ça va passer. »  
Le début était toujours douloureux.  
« Mais après, ça ne te fera plus mal, le rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue. »  
Il lui montrerait ce que signifiait vraiment le plaisir de deux corps liés l'un à l'autre.

« Hm. »  
Il lui faisait confiance. Inspirant aussi calmement que possible en savourant sa caresse sur sa joue, il fit une légère pression sur ses reins pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait y aller. La douleur finirait par s'estomper et disparaître quand Nao la transformerait en plaisir.

Enfin autorisé à aller plus loin, Nao déposa un baiser papillon sur le front de Sakito et amorça ses premiers coups de rein. Les prémices de l'avant vol…  
« Sakito… souffla-t-il en sentant son corps s'embraser plus que jamais. »

Sakito poussa un gémissement perdu entre plaisir et douleur, mais son prénom prononcé de cette manière par Nao sembla l'incendier d'un seul coup et il ferma les yeux à nouveau en rejetant la tête en arrière. Son cœur ne suivait plus le rythme depuis un moment et il avait l'impression de vivre en apnée tant il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il ne touchait plus terre.

Emporté par ses ressentis, Nao posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, cherchant une nouvelle fois à lui faire ressentir ce plaisir si particulier en lui. Le souffle anarchique, il embrassait chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa portée, submergé par un désir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé aussi fortement.

Sursautant en poussant un petit miaulement, Sakito plongea à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de Nao alors qu'une vague intense d'extase déferlait dans tout son corps pour venir inonder son cœur. C'était irrésistiblement délicieux et il se cambra pour épouser les formes de son amant. Plus encore, toujours plus. Il ne voulait plus jamais redescendre sur terre, il était trop bien ainsi perdu dans les bras de Nao.

Il adorait cette sensation. Sentir Sakito si proche de lui. Le sentir réagir positivement à chacun de ses gestes… L'embrassant avec passion, il accrut ses mouvements en lui. Nao ne voulait plus que faire un avec lui et ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller.

Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec son plâtre, il répondit favorablement à son invitation pour un baiser fougueux. Essayant maladroitement d'accompagner ses coups de reins, il ne put retenir un cri, étouffé par leur échange, quand son point sensible fut touché avec plus de force, l'éblouissant brutalement malgré ses paupières closes.

« Sakito, lâcha-t-il en le sentant le suivre. »  
Il sentait maintenant son corps se crisper par à coup, signe que toute chose avait une fin. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'emporterait pas Sakito avec lui dans une mer d'extase pure. Tous ses sens semblaient décuplés en sa présence, chaque onde lui revenait amplifiée pour le griser de plaisir.

Il sentait sa fin venir, petit à petit, comme un poison insidieux dans ses veines. Alors il se resserra comme il put contre Nao pour partager le plus intensément possible ce moment, pour que leur union soit parfaite. Chaque déhanchement lui provoquait des millions d'étincelles dans tout le corps et une multitude de paillettes de toutes les couleurs sous ses paupières.  
« Nao, murmura-t-il dans un soupir de plaisir. »

Il lui mordilla le cou pour lui témoigner sa présence exclusive et chercha à atteindre une dernière fois le point qui ferait trembler son amant. Encore une fois, avant qu'il ne craque. Resserrant au maximum ses doigts sur sa main, il murmura son prénom au creux de son oreille avant de plonger une dernière fois en lui et un flash blanc l'aveugla instantanément, le corps parcouru de tremblements incessants.

En sentant Nao toucher son point sensible une dernière fois, Sakito poussa un petit cri en explosant à son tour. Les paillettes brillèrent un peu plus intensément devant son regard fixe et son corps retomba lentement sur le matelas, immobile. Son cœur cognait violemment ses côtes, ses mains tremblaient doucement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il tentait de garder son amant serré contre lui.

Nao se resserra contre le torse de Sakito, veillant à ne pas forcer sur ses côtes encore fragiles, le souffle court. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était trop irréel, trop onirique pour qu'il s'en rende compte et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Tendrement, il porta leur main à son visage et les embrassa délicatement.

Il bougea légèrement les doigts pour caresser ses lèvres en cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de Nao. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'avaient fait, qu'il avait pu prendre du plaisir autant que celui qui possédait son corps. Une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche et il resserra sa prise sur son amant avec difficulté, ses forces semblant avoir disparu momentanément.

Sentant Sakito momentanément troublé, Nao releva la tête et embrassa sa tempe. Finalement, il avait vraiment réussi à percer sa carapace de faux dur et à lui faire perdre la tête. Ne cherchant pas à s'extraire de leur étreinte pour l'instant, il se contenta de lui chuchoter quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille, témoin d'une douceur dont jamais il ne se serait cru capable.

Posant son front contre son épaule, il frissonna sous le souffle de Nao alors qu'une deuxième larme s'échappait. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé aussi doucement et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur tout en lui creusant l'estomac. Sans doute était-il trop sentimental et pleurnichard, mais cette situation le rendait tellement heureux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer comme un gamin trop gâté.

« Eh, ca va pas ? demanda Nao en se rendant compte que Sakito pleurait silencieusement. »  
Peut-être que finalement, cette situation lui rappelait trop de souvenirs désagréables… Pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver leur échange particulièrement horrible ou douloureux.

« Hm… c'est la première fois que… qu'on me faisait partager et… et c'était doux, bafouilla-t-il. Je… j'ai vraiment… aimé… »

Attendri, Nao lui caressa la joue pour essuyer les larmes. Sakito était un vrai romantique.  
« Moi aussi j'ai aimé. Je suis content… que ça se soit bien passé. »

Il lui offrit un sourire.  
« C'est bien alors. »  
Il se sentait bête de gâcher ce moment avec des larmes futiles mais il avait l'impression d'être à fleurs de peau et il était tellement ému et heureux qu'il avait du mal à s'arrêter.

Un léger rire passa ses lèvres et il décida de s'allonger à ses côtés pour le laisser respirer et soulager ses côtes. Cependant, il ne rompit pas leur proximité pour autant et laissa sa main gambader le long de son torse, certainement plus sensible. Il n'y avait pas que l'acte seul qui était important. Un vol sans atterrissage n'était pas quelque chose d'entièrement satisfaisant.

Se tortillant un peu pour échapper à ces chatouillis insupportables, il finit par attraper sa main pour la lever devant ses yeux.  
« Je… j'aime vraiment tes mains. »  
Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se calmer et il sentit ses joues chauffer.  
« Mais pas seulement. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi, sourit-il en embrassant son épaule, lui abandonnant volontiers sa main. »  
Il bougea délicatement les doigts entre ceux de Sakito, son sourire ne l'abandonnant toujours pas.

Il eut un petit rire alors que les lèvres de Nao chatouillaient son épaule et que ses doigts vivaient sous les siens.  
« Mon âme aime la tienne. »  
Et rien n'était plus fort que ça.

Nao haussa un sourcil, perplexe.  
« Ton âme ? »  
Jamais de sa vie il n'avait poussé les choses aussi loin. Soit, on aimait avec le cœur. Mais avec l'âme ?

« Hm. Je t'aime, c'est tellement basique, et puis comment une personne peut-elle vraiment aimer une autre personne sans avoir recours à son âme ? C'est peut-être stupide de voir les choses ainsi mais si les âmes ne s'aiment pas, alors ce n'est pas réellement de l'amour. »  
Et il rougit un peu plus encore en serrant la main de Nao dans la sienne, stressé et angoissé à l'idée d'en avoir trop dit.

Troublé, Nao se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. L'amour ? C'était un mot vraiment étrange et qui lui paraissait un peu étranger à vrai dire. Certes, il était indéniable que ses sentiments envers Sakito s'étaient amplifiés plus que de raison… mais il ne savait pas si le mot amour correspondait réellement. Communion ou complémentarité pouvait peut-être mieux convenir. Il n'était pas très doué pour poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.  
« C'est pas stupide, souffla-t-il. »

« Hm. »  
Il rabaissa les mains pour les poser sur son torse, commençant à avoir des crampes dans les épaules, et ferma les yeux. Il avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, pas vraiment agréable. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Nao lui témoigne oralement des sentiments, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter son esprit qui se demandait si Nao ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Bien sûr, ils étaient amis et ils venaient de faire l'amour, mais peut-être que pour son amant ça n'avait pas été le cas. Peut-être que ça avait simplement été un moyen de le soulager et de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Respirant un peu plus difficilement tandis que ces interrogations futiles grandissaient en lui, il se sentit oppressé et eut l'impression d'étouffer. Nao n'aurait jamais fait ça, tentait-il de se persuader, il n'était pas comme ça.

« Désolé… murmura Nao en sentant la tension de son ami. Je dois… passer pour un type insensible. Mais… c'est pas le cas tu sais. C'est juste… »  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira. Il se sentait ridicule dans cette situation, ne sachant que faire. Autant tabasser quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, autant faire étalage de sentiments lui paraissaient une épreuve insurmontable.

Il dénia de la tête en fixant le plafond, tentant de se calmer.  
« Ce n'est pas… ta faute. »  
Inspirant profondément, il poussa un long soupir avant de rouler sur le côté pour se blottir contre le torse de Nao. Il trouverait bien un moyen de faire parler son amant, que ce soit avec des mots ou non. Et pendant ce temps, il aimerait pour deux, ce n'était pas un problème. Face à ces résolutions, il se calma lentement et finit par bâiller en se roulant en boule près du corps chaud de Nao. Soupirant, il se tortilla un instant et finit par lui tourner le dos pour se lover tout contre lui et être parfaitement à l'aise, attrapant son bras pour le passer autour de sa taille en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Si, c'était sa faute, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui avouer. Il laissa Sakito s'emparer de son bras et resserra son étreinte une fois qu'il eut terminé de bouger. Un jour, il trouverait le moyen de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De sa main libre, il joua avec les cheveux de son amant pour l'aider à s'endormir et le détendre. Puis il lui embrassa le cou et ferma les yeux.

**A suivre**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Enfin / ! Pardon... Désolée pour les non adeptes, mais je pense que cette situation aurait dû de toute manière arriver un jour ou l'autre. Après les contacts... les caresses... le premier baiser... et bien c'est une suite logique. Sakito avait besoin de tirer un trait sur son douloureux passé. Et Nao devait réapprendre à ne plus haïr. Réussira-t-il à lui avouer ses sentiments ? Sakito tiendra-t-il le coup ? Le destin va-t-il s'en mêler, une fois encore ? La suite... prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Déclaration de Rukyoshû :** Et voilà, le chapitre VII ne se fera pas attendre davantage ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours...

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre VII

Un mois passa en douceur, pendant lequel Sakito réfléchit à un moyen de communiquer avec Nao autrement que par les mots. Il savait que lui avouer de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait n'était pas la solution, son amant serait embarrassé pour rien et ça ne ferait que rendre l'ambiance pesante. Ils se cherchaient mutuellement, provoquant de plus en plus de contacts rapprochés, mais jamais ils n'allaient plus loin que quelques caresses et baisers passionnés. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, ça se sentait fortement chez Nao, mais Sakito ne voulait pas réessayer avant d'être certain de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. C'était un peu bête, mais il était persuadé que l'extase serait encore plus forte après.  
Et il fallait avouer que les petits exercices pour rendre la souplesse à son poignet n'étaient jamais sans conséquence. Si au départ c'était la douleur qui incitait Nao à l'embrasser, dorénavant c'était la douceur qui le poussait à embrasser Nao. Quoiqu'il en soit, il essayait de ne pas trop y penser et de se concentrer sur une méthode de dialogue muet. Il profitait généralement de la nuit qu'il passait chez lui pour y réfléchir correctement. Il avait été convenu – du moins, il avait imposé cette règle – qu'il dorme chez lui au moins une nuit par semaine pour récupérer du linge propre et laver le sale. Et puis, la proximité qu'il avait sans cesse avec son ami le rendait parfois complètement dingue.  
Ce soir-là était un de ces moments, et la chaleur annonçant l'arrivée imminente du mois d'août ne l'aidait pas à rester parfaitement lucide. Ils marchaient tranquillement le long du canal, une légère brise fraîche caressant leur visage, quand Sakito sentit son pied glisser et son corps pencher vers l'eau. Il agita les bras dans l'espoir que ça rattrape sa chute, en vain, et poussa un petit cri avant de basculer entièrement. Il ferma les yeux profondément et se retrouva rapidement la tête sous la surface. Seul problème : il n'avait jamais su nager.

Dès qu'il vit Sakito perdre l'équilibre, le sang de Nao ne fit qu'un tour. Immédiatement, et sans même se poser la question d'un danger quelconque, il se jeta dans l'eau et plongea. Heureusement, son ami provoquait pas mal de bulles en se débattant et il n'eut pas trop de mal à le repérer. Une fois près de lui, il passa un bras sous les siens et battit fortement des jambes pour les ramener à la surface.

Quand il sentit l'air lui caresser les joues, il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son souffle, essayant de ne pas trop s'accrocher à son sauveur, qui ne pouvait être que Nao, pour ne pas le déranger dans ses mouvements. L'eau était glaciale et ses habits mouillés semblaient vouloir l'entraîner vers le fond où devaient sans doute reposer nombreux cadavres de bouteilles, canettes et humains. Il frissonna violemment en lançant un regard terrifié à Nao.

« Bouge pas, je vais te ramener au bord, fit-il dans un souffle en essayant de ne pas boire la tasse. »  
Il força Sakito à prendre appui de dos contre son torse et nagea comme il le pouvait jusqu'à la rive la plus proche, veillant à ce que son ami ait toujours la tête hors de l'eau. Bon sang, l'eau était gelée malgré la saison.

Sakito tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas paniquer et de laisser faire Nao. Cependant, quand il dut remonter la pente pour revenir sur le sol, il glissait sans cesse sans trouver de points d'accroche et il commença sérieusement à douter qu'il ressorte du canal vivant.

« Eh, eh, eh, panique pas, lâcha Nao, à bout de souffle. Donne-moi ta main. »  
La pente du bord était plutôt abrupte, et Sakito déstabilisé par sa chute brutale. Mais il fallait qu'il garde son calme.

Il lui tendit sa main en respirant aussi calmement que possible pour se reprendre. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir aussi jeune et surtout pas avant que Nao lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Nao resserra ses doigts entre les siens et tira de toutes ses forces en essayant de ne pas déraper. Sakito n'était pas lourd, mais avec l'eau et la panique… Finalement, il réussit à l'amener au bord de la route, mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes… Ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Gelé et soulagé, Sakito lança un regard larmoyant à Nao avant de venir se boudiner contre son torse pour le remercier et lui faire part de sa joie d'être avec lui.  
« Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, j'aime pas l'eau et je sais pas nager. »  
Et il se resserra contre lui en cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« C'est rien, soupira-t-il. T'as pas fait exprès et on en est sorti. »  
C'était l'essentiel à ses yeux. Maintenant ils étaient bon pour aller prendre une bonne douche.

« Hm. J'ai froid… »  
Et il avait un peu mal au poignet.

« On va rentrer et on va aller dormir, ça te va ? »  
Cette petite excursion aquatique l'avait passablement éreinté.

« Hm. Et prendre une douche bien chaude. »  
Et il lui serra fort la main en lui lançant un regard suppliant.  
« J'ai droit à un bisou ? »

Nao haussa légèrement les épaules en le fixant.  
« Vue la circonstance, souffla-t-il en passant une main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, je crois que c'est la moindre des choses. »  
Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se penche vers son visage et ne l'embrasse avec douceur.

Sakito passa ses mains à sa taille et répondit délicatement au baiser. Depuis que Nao l'avait embrassé la première fois, rendant sa première expérience dans le domaine particulièrement appréciable, il avait réussi à le surprendre à chacun de ses baisers, y mettant plus ou moins de sensations et d'émotions. Il adorait cette appréhension qui le saisissait juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Ça lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Cependant, un toussotement moqueur les interrompit et Sakito tourna la tête pour voir qu'une bande de quatre jeunes venait de se planter près d'eux, bras croisés et regards mauvais. Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Peut-être souhaitaient-ils juste se faire les poings sur deux jeunes hommes aux allures homosexuelles…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? siffla Nao en posant une main sur son couteau, toujours à sa ceinture. »  
Ces types avaient des gueules qui ne lui revenaient pas, tout comme leur allure générale. Et il n'aimait pas leur façon de les regarder.

Ils pouffèrent et Sakito posa une main froide sur le bras de Nao pour le calmer un peu. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'en chargerait.  
« Vous êtes sur notre territoire, sans notre permission. Alors vous allez dégager mais on va s'amuser un peu avec vous, ça semble vous brancher les trucs entre mecs. »  
Il eut un rire gras de gars sûr de lui et Sakito haussa un sourcil perplexe.  
« Il n'est écrit nulle part que cet endroit vous appartient. Vous l'avez acheté à la ville ? Vous devez être riches, alors… pourquoi vous êtes si mal fringués ? »

« C'est clair, renchérit Nao en se relevant pour lui faire face. Ou alors c'est la mode sac poubelle cet été ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard étonné à Sakito. »

Ils grognèrent et Sakito eut un petit rire en se relevant souplement à son tour.  
« Vous croyez être de taille face à nous ? Vous êtes que deux petites fillettes. »  
Attrapant le poignet de Nao pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, Sakito se contenta de leur lancer un regard blasé. Il était un peu trop mince, certes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir se battre. Et quatre adversaire de leur gabarit ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Nao haussa un sourcil. Sakito qui jouait de la provoc ? Ça faisait un bail.  
« Envie de te défouler ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »  
Il gardait tout de même un œil sur lui.

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin avec un clin d'œil avant de le pousser un peu, de se cambrer comme pour faire un pont et de balancer son pied dans la mâchoire du type qui semblait être le chef, se rattrapant souplement en se remettant droit. Un autre gars montra les dents en se ruant vers lui pour se venger d'un tel affront et Sakito l'esquiva facilement, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en sautillant légèrement, avant de faire une roue, cognant violemment le nez de son adversaire d'un coup de talon. Il s'écroula en criant et en se tenant le visage à deux mains. Plus que deux.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sakito était bien son genre d'homme, sur bien des points.  
« Joli, admira Nao en jetant un long regard à son ami. Classe aussi. »  
Il eut un léger sourire. Bien plus classe que d'aboyer sans cesse en montrant les dents comme il le faisait.

Il se sentit rougir légèrement mais n'eut pas le temps de savourer ces compliments à leur juste valeur, le troisième des inopportuns se plaçant face à lui en roulant des épaules avant de lui lancer son poing à la figure. Avec vivacité, Sakito lui attrapa le poignet et passa dans son dos pour lui tordre le bras. Il n'aimait pas faire de mal inutilement alors il ne jugea pas nécessaire de le lui casser, se contentant d'appuyer à un point précis de son cou, l'endormant instantanément. Le chef se tenait la mâchoire, du sang coulant légèrement sur son menton. Il avait dû se mordre la langue sur le coup, ce qui faisait extrêmement mal, Sakito compatissait.

« Petit joueur, railla Nao en fixant le chef. C'est tout ce que vous avez ? A un contre quatre… je mise tout sur toi, lança-t-il à Sakito. »  
Défonce-les. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de penser ainsi, mais ces types le méritaient. Si Sakito et lui n'avaient pas répliqués, il imaginait très bien ce qui se serait passé.

« Yeah ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. »  
Repoussant le chef violemment d'un souple coup de pied, il sautilla ensuite face à son dernier opposant et lui attrapa la jambe facilement pour le claquer dos contre le sol. Le type eut un petit cri avant d'avoir le souffle coupé et Sakito lui tapota la joue en se redressant pour lui permettre de rouler sur le côté. Le chef profita de cette inattention pour se ruer vers lui alors que ses trois « hommes de main » se traînaient par terre de douleur.

« Pas de ça ! s'exclama Nao en se jetant sur le chef qui voulait jouer les durs. »  
Il lui décocha un coup de pied derrière le genou avant de lui faire un étranglement à l'aide de son bras gauche. Puis, d'un geste habituel, il sortit sa lame et la posa sur son cou.  
« Qu'on soit bien clair, susurra-t-il. Si mon copain frappe, moi je suis adepte de la méthode « boucher ». Ça marche comme ça ? »

Sakito se tourna rapidement vers lui quand il entendit sa protestation et pencha la tête sur le côté.  
« Laisse tomber, je veux pas que tu ailles en prison pour un type pareil. »  
J'ai besoin de toi.  
« Viens, supplia-t-il en tendant son bras vers lui. »

« On reste sage, hein ? railla-t-il en tapotant son adversaire sur la joue avant de le lâcher. »  
Puis, obéissant, il rangea son arme pour rejoindre Sakito et prendre sa main dans la sienne.  
« T'es pas blessé ? »

« J'ai un peu mal au poignet et j'ai froid, mais ça va. Et toi ? »  
Il commença à marcher pour rejoindre la maison de Nao au plus vite.

« Impeccable, sourit-il en lui posant un baiser sur la joue. Je m'occuperai de ton poignet en rentrant. »  
Puis il adressa un regard noir en arrière. C'était de leur faute tout ça.

« Hm, après avoir pris une douche chaude. On pourra boire un chocolat chaud ? »  
Il était devenu accro à ça aussi et il lui fit des grands yeux brillants.

« Bien sûr, souffla-t-il en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Je le ferai comme tu aimes. »  
Il se sentait d'étrange humeur ce soir.

Souriant bêtement, il ralentit un peu la cadence pour ne pas gêner Nao. Il était tellement mignon comme ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait faire peur à quelqu'un. Ses petites joues, son sourire, ses yeux brillants… Tout ça ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans ses bras comme une peluche et l'y garder emprisonné.

« Sakito… souffla-t-il en resserrant ses doigts entre les siens. »  
Il faisait chaud, ils étaient glacés et ils venaient de se battre pour maintenant se câliner. Quel monde de dingue…

« Vi ? demanda-t-il en soupirant de contentement. »  
Les doigts de Nao étaient chauds sur les siens, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment.

« S'ils t'avaient fait quoi que ce soit, je les aurais tués. »  
Malgré les apparences et diverses menaces, jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il s'était souvent battu de façon innommable et n'hésitait jamais à porter les coups. Mais cette fois-ci, il aurait fait bien plus.

« Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour me toucher, juste assez fourbes pour me prendre en traître. Mais j'étais confiant puisque tu protégeais mes arrières. Je suis content que tu sois là et d'avoir pu t'être utile pour une fois. »  
Il se colla un peu plus contre lui.  
« Mais, s'il te plaît, ne deviens pas un assassin. Ni pour moi, ni pour personne. Abîmer les gens ne me dérange pas, étant donné qu'ils ne se dérangent pas pour m'abîmer, mais les tuer est une autre histoire. »  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à ce niveau. »

« Hm. »  
Il se contenta de fixer la route devant eux. Les paroles étaient jolies à entendre, mais pourrait-il garder ce genre de pensées en tête s'il arrivait la moindre chose à Sakito ? Il en doutait.  
« Peut-être qu'ils t'auraient tué, s'ils avaient été plus forts. »

« Ne raisonne pas de cette manière. S'ils m'avaient tué et si tu t'étais vengé en les tuant, tu n'auras pas mieux valu que ces moucherons. »  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
« Ne deviens pas comme ça. »  
Il s'en voudrait pendant toute sa mort si Nao devait devenir un de ces loubards parce qu'il serait mort.

« J'essaierai. »  
Même s'il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir si le drame arrivait.  
« En attendant, je te protégerai de tout ça. »

Il tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire chaleureusement.  
« Oui, je compte sur toi. »  
Et il serra bien ses doigts avant de l'entraîner en courant jusque chez lui. Il voulait une douche chaude, histoire de se réchauffer et ayant l'impression désagréable de puer.

Et le gamin revenait en force.  
« T'as pas l'impression de grandir en zig-zag ? demanda-t-il en courant à sa suite. T'es super sérieux et l'instant d'après, tu rigoles comme un gosse. »  
Ce n'était pas si déplaisant.

« Si j'étais sérieux trop longtemps, j'aurais des rides entre les deux yeux à force de froncer les sourcils, plaisanta-t-il. »

« Comme ça ? fit-il en s'exécutant. »  
Il fronçait plus les sourcils que la plupart des gens mais il n'avait pas encore de rides…

Il freina brutalement pour se planter face à lui et hocha vivement la tête en posant un doigt dessus.  
« Tu es mieux quand tu souris. »  
Ses yeux étaient plus joyeux.

« Y a que toi qui me fais sourire tu sais, annonça-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »  
Ou du moins, qui le voyait faire.

« J'en suis honoré, tu as un magnifique sourire. »  
Son cœur battit plus vite sous son regard mais il resta aussi impassible que possible en lui répondant.

Il se sentit rougir comme un idiot et détourna les yeux.  
« Moins bien que le tien. Au moins, tu restes naturel. »

Il chatouilla sa joue et posa un bisou dessus.  
« Tu es trop mignon, s'extasia-t-il avant de reprendre la route. »  
Ils n'étaient plus très loin à présent.

Et lui était vraiment trop bizarre. Il était quand même bien mieux sans se défoncer à l'ecstasy toute la journée et à traîner les rues sans but. C'était étrange comme il suffisait parfois d'un enchaînement d'événements pour faire basculer les gens dans l'ombre. Parfois même une seule petite chose.

« On y est ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant devant la porte. »  
Il avait vraiment hâte de se laver et de changer de fringues. Même s'il allait de nouveau crever de chaud ensuite, pour le moment, il avait froid.

Nao passa devant pour lui ouvrir la porte et, brusquement, il l'entraîna dans le couloir pour lui offrir un baiser passionné.  
« File prendre ta douche, souffla-t-il ensuite. Je te prépare ton chocolat. »

Il cligna un moment des yeux sans bouger avant d'avoir un énorme sourire niais et de filer à l'étage pour prendre possession de la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et fit rapidement tremper ses vêtements dans de l'eau et du savon dans le lavabo pour les rincer un minimum avant de passer dans la cabine de douche et de faire couler l'eau chaude. Ses poils se dressèrent en un frisson et il poussa un petit soupir de plaisir alors que son corps retrouvait petit à petit une chaleur respectable. Il se lava avec acharnement, se shampouina avec tout autant d'ardeur et eut enfin l'impression d'avoir ôté la couche de saleté qui le recouvrait. Il coupa alors l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine pour prendre sa serviette et s'emmitoufler dedans. La pièce était entièrement couverte de buée et il avait même la sensation de voir la vapeur en suspens dans l'air. C'était marrant mais il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas faire attendre Nao.  
Et soudainement, comme si son cerveau venait d'être électrocuté, il eut l'idée qu'il lui fallait. Toute cette buée allait devenir son moyen de communication ! Se plantant devant un miroir, il y dessina soigneusement un cœur, sans rien d'autre. Nao n'avait pas besoin de plus. Souriant, il se sécha rapidement, fila dans la chambre pour enfiler boxer et débardeur large, alla déposer la serviette dans la salle de bain et descendit en quatrième vitesse silencieusement. Il se glissa à pas de loup dans la cuisine et vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Nao, embrassant voluptueusement sa nuque découverte et grimaça.  
« Ta peau a un goût infect, je viens de m'empoisonner à l'eau du canal. »

De son côté, Nao n'attendit pas une seconde. Il jeta ses affaires mouillées dans un coin, se lava soigneusement les mains et les bras et commença sa préparation. Cela ne lui prit guère de temps, il s'était habitué à servir de nombreux chocolats à son Sakito avide. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se rappela un long moment la tête qu'il avait eu quand il avait goûté au contenu de sa Thermos, l'une des premières fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Soudain, il sentit un langoureux baiser s'apposer contre sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson, suivi bien vite des protestations de son ami.  
« Désolé Sakito, sourit-il, mais il fallait bien que j'aille te chercher. »  
Il rejeta sa tête sur son épaule.  
« Tu m'embrasseras quand je serais passé trois fois sous l'alcool, d'accord ? »

« Hm, d'accord. »  
Il posa ses mains sur ses joues.  
« Tu es frais aussi. Et puis, je me serais noyé si tu n'étais pas venu alors… »

« Hm. Ça aurait été déplaisant. »  
Et même très déplaisant.  
« Le chocolat est prêt, si monsieur veut bien s'installer. »

« Yeah ! »  
Il posa un bisou sur sa joue et partit s'asseoir sagement sur une chaise.

« Tu viens de t'empoisonner une deuxième fois, fit-il en déposant sa tasse devant lui. Attention, jamais deux sans trois. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait dehors. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. »  
Il posa ses mains sur sa tasse avec un sourire et se pencha pour en humer l'odeur. Il miaula joyeusement en fermant les yeux. C'était délicieux.

« Tant pis, alors nous mourrons ensemble dans d'atroces souffrances cette nuit, lança-t-il d'un ton dramatique en s'asseyant près de lui. »  
Puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Bois ton lait, chaton, sinon il va refroidir. »

« Miaou ! »  
Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.  
« C'est trop bon, soupira-t-il. »

« J'espère bien. Ça aurait été dommage de le rater alors que tu en as besoin après ton plongeon. Ça te réchauffera de l'intérieur. »

« Hm. »  
Il se noya un moment dans son chocolat avant de relever la tête.  
« J'ai vraiment eu peur. »

« Confidence pour confidence, moi aussi. »  
Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de là. Probablement que deux cadavres de plus seraient venus enrichir la collection du canal. Il frissonna à cette éventualité.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche toi aussi, avant de tomber malade. Sinon, je serai obligé d'être encore plus collant que d'habitude pour m'occuper de toi. »

« Peut-être que ça ne serait pas dérangeant, taquina-t-il en se levant. »  
De plus, Sakito avait repoussé ses avances à chaque fois. Leur étreinte lui manquait un peu…

Il lui tira la langue.  
« Je finis mon chocolat, je lave la tasse et je vais dans la chambre. »

« OK. Sois sage en attendant, fit-il en lui soufflant un baiser avant de quitter la cuisine. »  
Un instant de plus et il lui aurait sauté dessus. Et il savait intuitivement que ce n'était pas un geste à faire. Arrivé à la salle de bain, il se débarrassa de ses affaires sales et trempées et ne tarda pas à entrer dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude était vraiment un remède à toutes sortes de maux, il le redécouvrait à chaque fois. Prenant son temps, il se lava minutieusement le corps, et surtout les cheveux, profitant de chaque goutte chaude qui venait lui délier les muscles. Puis, songeant que sa mère prendrait aussi une douche, il s'enveloppa dans sa serviette pour ne pas épuiser toute l'eau et vint se camper devant le miroir. Son reflet ne lui renvoya rien d'autre que son image, baignée de vapeur. Il avait peut-être l'air moins sur les nerfs – quoique veiller Sakito était parfois un stress de tous les instants – mais il était toujours le même. Il commença à se coiffer vaguement, et c'est là qu'il décela l'irrégularité de la pellicule de vapeur sur la glace, en bas à gauche.  
Intrigué, Nao pencha la tête et se sentit rougir instantanément en voyant ce que c'était. Sakito… Sakito avait dessiné un cœur sur le miroir. Ça aurait pu paraître affreusement clichesque si un tel geste ne l'avait pas autant touché. Un cœur. Pour lui. Un peu mal à l'aise, Nao se sécha et s'habilla et retourna devant la forme qui commençait à s'estomper. D'un souffle, il raviva ses contours et avant même d'y réfléchir, il en traça un près de lui, d'un doigt un peu hésitant. Qu'importe qu'ils s'effacent, un peu de chaleur et ils réapparaîtraient comme par magie. Finalement satisfait, Nao termina de ranger, éteignit la lumière et rejoignit Sakito dans la chambre.

Sakito eut un sourire et finit de boire sa tasse calmement avant de se relever, de la laver et de monter tranquillement jusque la chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit, attrapa le livre de la table de chevet et eut un petit sourire en regardant le marque page sous toutes les coutures. Après tout… Il attrapa un stylo dans un tiroir et dessina un petit cœur dans un des coins. Nao allait finir par le trouver mielleux.

« Tu lis ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »  
Il s'approcha ensuite pour venir se vautrer à ses côtés. Cette nage forcée et toutes ces émotions l'avaient vidé.

« Non, je t'attends. »  
Il referma l'ouvrage et le reposa sur la table de chevet avant d'aller se boudiner contre son ami.  
« Tu sens meilleur, maintenant. »  
Il embrassa et suçota son cou.  
« Et tu as bien meilleur goût ! »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois, pouffa-t-il. J'allais pas rester avec cette odeur d'égout toute la nuit. »  
Quand il songeait à ce qui croupissait dans le canal, il en avait des frissons. Ou peut-être était-ce dû aux petites attentions de son ami.

Il glissa une main sur sa taille, à même la peau, et posa sa tête contre son épaule en bâillant. La fatigue lui tombait brutalement dessus après toutes ses émotions.

« Bonne nuit Sakito, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Sois sage. »  
Quand il repensait au cœur…

« Hm, je suis toujours sage. Bonne nuit à toi aussi… »  
Il ferma les yeux en se demandant si Nao avait vu son petit cœur.

Maintenant, il était toujours sage. Et parce qu'il le surveillait. Mais Sakito s'en sortirait, il en était persuadé. Il le sortirait de son trou définitivement et il le reboucherait derrière lui. Fatigué, il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et se laissa glisser vers le sommeil. Un jour, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Quand il se réveilla, Sakito se boudina contre le torse de Nao pour ne pas affronter la lumière du soleil trop rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever tout de suite. Cependant, il eut rapidement trop chaud et décida d'aller faire des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Il fila rapidement après avoir enfilé un pantalon – il avait toujours la crainte de croiser la mère de Nao, même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vue – et prépara le repas avec application.  
Quand son ami descendit, ils savourèrent les crêpes, se douchèrent rapidement chacun leur tour et décidèrent de sortir pour s'aérer, malgré la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait. Au moins, ils ne moisissaient pas comme deux imbéciles dans une chambre oppressante tant la température était élevée et où Sakito avait bien du mal à ranger ses hormones.  
Pour le déjeuner, ils allèrent acheter une pizza qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement dans leur habituel lieu de résidence, et repartirent ensuite faire un tour, marchant sans but précis en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Cependant, la joyeuse ambiance qui régnait fut brisée par le nom de Sakito qui résonna dans la rue. Se retournant vivement en reconnaissant trop bien cette voix familière, l'intéressé fronça les sourcils en sifflant.  
« Sakito, ça faisait longtemps ! s'écria l'autre en arrivant rapidement. »  
« Vas te faire foutre ! répondit-il en reculant un peu. »  
« Saki, il faut qu'on parle, s'il te plaît. »  
« J'ai absolument rien à te dire, alors va voir ailleurs ! »  
Il était bien trop proche de lui à présent, une dizaine de mètres à peine.  
« Dégage, je veux pas te voir ! »  
Et ce fut lui qui s'enfuit rapidement.  
« Saki, attends ! Saki, reviens, je t'en supplie ! appela-t-il en accélérant un peu. »  
Le nouveau venu s'arrêta au niveau de Nao et poussa un soupir désabusé et plein de tristesse. Pourquoi refusait-il même de juste discuter avec lui ?

Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire raide, paré à toute éventualité, Nao scruta le nouvel arrivant d'un air noir. Les gens qui faisaient fuir Sakito, il y en avait trop à son goût. Et même si ce gamin semblait trop jeune ou trop innocent pour être de ceux qui font la loi en ville, on ne pouvait pas savoir. Le poison pouvait filtrer en n'importe qui.  
« Tu lui veux quoi ? siffla-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui. »

Il sursauta violemment en faisant un pas en arrière avant de pencher la tête sur le côté avec une mine triste.  
« Juste mettre les choses au clair. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut. »

« Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie de te voir. »  
Et il n'aimait pas ça, cette impression que Sakito pouvait replonger à cause de n'importe quoi.

« J'ai remarqué… Peut-être est-ce de ma faute ? Je l'ai vu plonger dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Chaque fois que je l'approchais, et encore maintenant à en juger par sa réaction, il me repousse et part en courant. »  
Il poussa un nouveau soupir rempli d'amertume.  
« Peut-être que je le mérite… Mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour lui. Surtout depuis qu'il ne rentre presque plus à la maison. »  
Qui sait ce qu'il faisait quand il traînait dehors !

A la maison ?  
« T'es son frère ? demanda Nao d'un ton plus vif en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'avoir en face de lui. »  
Ces traits de visages… Ils avaient trop de similitudes pour que ce soit anodin.

Il lui lança un regard effrayé avant de timidement hocher de la tête.  
« Il… il vous a… parlé de moi ? souffla-t-il d'une petite voix. »  
Ça voulait dire que son grand frère pensait encore à lui.

« Pas réellement. »  
Mais il n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre. Le petit frère chouchou des parents.  
« De vos parents, surtout, fit-il d'un ton glacial. »

« Hm. »  
Il baissa la tête.  
« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce test débile, Saki serait encore avec moi. »

Un test ?  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire.

Il releva les yeux pour le regarder.  
« Vous ne savez pas, donc. »  
Il eut une petite moue contrariée.  
« On a fait un test pour calculer notre QI. Au départ, c'était juste pour nous amuser mais ça a viré au cauchemar quand on a décelé que j'étais surdoué. Saki aussi est très intelligent mais il ne se donne jamais à fond et se cache derrière un comportement gamin. Il a peur qu'on découvre ce qu'il est vraiment. »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« Bref, quand nos parents l'ont su, ils en ont fait tout un foin et m'ont inscrit dans une école spécialisée. Ils m'ont chouchouté, dorloté et éloigné de mon frère petit à petit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Depuis, il a toujours pris soin de ne plus me parler, ni me croiser. Je crois qu'il me déteste d'avoir pris sa place et d'être tellement intelligent… Mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est un modèle pour marcher droit. »

Nao eut un sifflement de dédain.  
« Si t'es si intelligent, alors suis mon conseil et prends pas ton frère comme modèle. C'est vraiment pas indiqué. »  
Défonce, maltraitance, délires… Il y avait mieux comme avenir.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se drogue ? »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« Pour moi, il reste celui qui m'a protégé des autres pendant des années, qui m'a appris à vivre avec le sourire sans avoir peur de ce qu'on pense de moi. »  
Il baissa le visage vers le sol avec un soupir.  
« Je veux juste qu'il revienne vers moi parce que je suis seul sans lui pour me soutenir et qu'il me manque. »

« Il ne reviendra que s'il en a envie. La solitude, il sait ce que c'est… et le manque aussi, ajouta-t-il sèchement. »  
Ce n'était pas de la faute de ce garçon, mais le ressentiment que Nao éprouvait pour la famille de Sakito était encore bien trop ardent.

« Hm. »  
Il eut l'impression d'être poignardé.  
« Bonne journée. »  
Et il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de repartir en courant dans le sens opposé à Sakito.  
Sakito qui, lui, était parti se cacher au même endroit que d'habitude. Le jour où le chantier serait repris, il serait sans doute perdu. En attendant, les genoux remontés contre son torse, il priait pour que Nao vienne rapidement le rejoindre en se retenant de pleurer.

Paumé, sur les nerfs et totalement désorienté, Nao serra les poings un instant en regardant le garçon s'enfuir. Puis, les dents serrées, il se mit à courir vers le chantier, où Sakito s'était sûrement réfugié, comme à son habitude. Dès qu'il remontait la pente, il fallait qu'un nouvel obstacle vienne s'ajouter. Combien allaient encore s'accumuler…

Il avait envie d'une douche glaciale. Se relevant souplement, il hésita un instant en tournant en rond, soulevant un nuage de poussière à chaque pas. Et si Nao s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir là ? Non, il fallait qu'il patiente encore un peu. Et puis, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander de faire des croissants…

« Bon sang, t'es là… soupira Nao en le voyant à sa place habituelle. »  
Puis sans prévenir, il le serra contre lui, le souffle court. Il aurait craqué s'il avait fait la moindre bêtise.

Légèrement surpris, il répondit ensuite à son étreinte avec un large sourire, calant son visage contre son épaule.  
« Nao, veux des croissants, bouda-t-il. »  
Un bisou aussi. Et un baiser. Et bien plus encore…

« Tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou. »  
Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher…

Il se serra un peu plus contre lui.  
« Vi. »  
Il aimait bien le regarder faire. Ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, sa mine concentrée, la farine qui volait par moment autour de lui… C'était un régal.

« On rentre, souffla-t-il. »  
Même s'il n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle. Il avait la sensation que relâcher Sakito le perdrait à tout jamais.

« Hm. »  
Il ne bougea pas plus, parfaitement calé contre le torse musclé de Nao. Il était bien comme ça et il ne voulait pas que cette chaleur agréable, que cette présence aimée et aimante s'éloignent de lui.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Nao ne voulait plus bouger. Cette brusque confrontation avec un élément du passé de son ami le renvoyait à une notion somme toute spéciale : la famille. Ce jeune garçon, son frère, tenait toujours à Sakito. Quelque part, il y avait une autre accroche. Autre que lui. Plus ancienne. Cette idée l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Seulement, et malgré la douceur de la situation, ne rien faire ne l'empêchait pas de penser et le ramenait toujours à la scène qui venait de se produire. Alors, attrapant vivement la main de Nao en la serrant de toutes ses forces, il l'entraîna en courant jusque chez lui.

Nao répondit présent à cette invitation et le suivit sans résister. Sa maison lui apparaissait comme le seul lieu où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Le chantier était leur place de vie, mais cette maison leur sanctuaire. Elle les protégeait de tout.

Une fois devant la porte, essoufflé, il posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Nao et attendit ensuite qu'il ouvre la porte. Il avait hâte de le voir en pleine action.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser une fois encore, puis ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Sans réfléchir, il reprit la main de Sakito dans la sienne et ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. La farine… dans le placard.

Il le regarda faire avant de lui dire qu'il passait dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche, ayant besoin de se détendre et la sueur lui collant dans le dos. Il s'enferma rapidement, se déshabilla tout aussi vite et se glissa sous un jet d'eau froide. Il frissonna un moment, claquant des dents, avant de monter la température pour se réchauffer. Au moins, il avait arrêté de penser.

Pendant ce temps, Nao s'appliqua à faire la pâte des croissants. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il faisait de son mieux pour Sakito. Une fois la texture bien homogène, il laissa la pâte lever dans un coin et monta dans la chambre. Il devait se calmer. Faire le point. Se vautrant sur son lit, il attrapa le premier livre à sa portée et tenta de se vider l'esprit.

Commençant à étouffer, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, s'appuyant sur le lavabo en fermant les yeux. Il aurait préféré ne jamais recroiser quelqu'un de sa famille, ça faisait bien trop mal. Il n'y avait que Nao qui s'occupait toujours gentiment de lui, mais pour combien de temps ? Ses sentiments à son égard restaient trop troubles pour qu'il puisse se sentir réellement en sécurité, sans avoir peur de l'abandon. Relevant la tête, il s'observa un instant dans le miroir embué avant de pousser un profond soupir, accentuant brutalement la buée sur la glace. Et alors son cœur loupa un battement. A côté de son petit dessin, un autre avait été dessiné. Le cœur tracé était légèrement plus petit mais il y était. Posant ses mains sur le miroir pour se retenir, il y appuya son front pour continuer à former de la buée et observer ces petits dessins. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi léger et heureux d'être quelque part.

Ça n'allait pas. Les mots se formaient pour se déformer l'instant d'après devant ses yeux. Avec un soupir, il prit le marque page entre ses doigts et le cala entre les pages. Mais une petite forme attira son attention, sur le bord immaculé du papier. Un cœur. Un autre cœur, plus petit mais plus fin, plus délicat, moins évanescent. La main tremblante, Nao l'effleura légèrement puis s'empara du stylo le plus proche. Le cœur battant, il dessina un cœur entrelacé à celui tracé par Sakito, puis se leva brusquement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les choses devaient s'exprimer clairement maintenant, sans quoi il se sentirait mourir à petit feu.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il le fasse avouer oralement. Mais ils avaient le temps, avant ils devaient expérimenter physiquement l'union de deux corps qui se cherchent depuis un mois, ils devaient réunir par la chair deux âmes qui n'attendaient que ça. Dessinant un petit bonhomme souriant à côté des deux cœurs, il s'écarta du miroir et remit son boxer sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne le garderait pas longtemps…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, Nao vint frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. S'il ne voulait pas que ça dérape sur le champ, il devait au moins s'annoncer. Mais il mourrait d'impatience… De serrer Sakito dans ses bras et d'en faire son amant, une fois encore.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment même où on tapait et fut un instant surpris de se retrouver si brusquement devant son ami. Pouvait-il dire amant à présent ? Il recula d'un pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Pourquoi Nao était-il venu le voir jusque dans la salle de bain ?

« Je… commença-t-il en détaillant rapidement Sakito de la tête aux pieds. »  
Oh non, pourquoi il était à peine habillé. Il allait passer pour un sauvage s'il lui sautait dessus. Mais avait-il seulement un autre moyen de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait ? Franchissant son indécision, il posa ses mains sur ses joues encore humides et lui offrit un baiser passionné, exempt du moindre doute. Il lui avait fait perdre l'esprit.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Sakito referma ses doigts sur la taille de Nao pour ne pas partir en arrière avant de doucement se laisser aller à ce baiser. C'était surprenant aussi subitement mais réellement pas désagréable et il n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde un tel échange. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait.

Mince, il faisait n'importe quoi ! Subitement, Nao se dégagea de son étreinte, les joues d'un rose vif. Non, les déclarations, ce n'était pas ça ! C'était censé être calme et tendre, parsemé de petits nuages de coton et d'un fond de violon. Oh et en plus il disait n'importe quoi…  
« Désolé… souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je… suis dans la cuisine. »  
Et il fila dans le couloir, la tête à l'envers. Il avait réagi comme une brute !

Clignant un moment des yeux, le souffle coupé et le rouge aux joues, Sakito finit par se secouer et fila à la suite de Nao. Il le retrouva bien dans la cuisine et se colla à son dos en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, glissant ses lèvres près de son oreille.  
« Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît. Plus maintenant. »  
Il posa un baiser sur son cou.  
« Plus jamais. »

« Désolé… Je suis un crétin, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Il l'était bel et bien. Toute cette situation lui donnait l'impression de patauger dans une mer déchaînée sans le moindre repère. Il n'y avait plus que Sakito, pensa-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Non. »  
Puis il eut un petit rire.  
« Ou alors si, mais c'est pas si grave. »  
Il se resserra contre lui en crispant ses doigts sous le contact de ses mains. Pourquoi se sentait-il si fébrile quand Nao le touchait ?  
« Dis… »  
Il rougit légèrement avant même d'avoir posé sa question.  
« Tu me fais l'amour ? »  
Il se sentait stupide. Et vraiment gêné.

Nao ferma les yeux, terriblement rouge. Pourquoi c'était les mots et les demandes les plus simples qui avaient le plus d'effet ? Il en crevait d'envie… Il se retourna contre Sakito et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
« Un jour, j'arriverai à te le dire avec des mots, promit-il tout contre ses lèvres. Et ma réponse est oui. »

Il rit légèrement pour faire passer sa gêne.  
« Des petits dessins, c'est bien aussi, répondit-il de la même manière. »  
Et il l'embrassa tendrement et maladroitement, comme chaque fois qu'il entamait un baiser. Si pendant tout ce temps il avait réussi à prendre de l'assurance quand Nao l'embrassait, prendre l'initiative de le faire le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Souriant dans le baiser, Nao glissa l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de Sakito et répondit à sa demande avec le plus de douceur possible. Ses avances timides avaient un drôle d'effet sur lui, et des plus plaisants. Il voulait tout lui apprendre, tout lui faire ressentir.

S'accrochant à lui, il ressentait la présence de Nao dans tous les pores de sa peau, comme si le corps de son ami/amant envoyait des ondes électriques. Son aura caressait la sienne comme pour l'apprivoiser et Sakito laissa sa langue jouer un peu plus profondément avec la sienne. Relâchant une de ses mains, il vint la poser sur son bras musclé pour se rapprocher de lui au maximum. Cette fois-ci, plus question de le repousser.

Conquis, et maintenant assuré que Sakito ne le rejetterait pas, il quitta finalement ses lèvres tellement attirantes pour embrasser langoureusement son cou. Chaque centimètre carré de cette peau pâle l'appelait à continuer, à aller plus loin. Gardant sa main gauche dans sa nuque, la droite descendit chatouiller sa taille nue, puis ses hanches. On y voyait encore les marques du désespoir. Nao aurait voulu les effacer d'une caresse.

Frémissant en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, appuyant fortement sa nuque contre la main de Nao, il décala sans le vouloir vraiment ses hanches pour échapper à ces doigts si doux et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres en caressant un peu son bras. Ces sensations intenses, bien que pourtant bien pâles par rapport à leur premier échange intime, lui avaient manqué.

« Je vais te guérir, souffla-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. »  
Et il le ferait de la plus belle manière. Son corps lui échappait pour l'instant, mais il réapprendrait à l'apprivoiser. Sakito était comme un animal encore un peu apeuré et rétif, quoi qu'habitué à sa présence maintenant. Il fallait l'amadouer avec des caresses, des paroles douces, pour qu'il consente à se laisser approcher. La situation n'était plus la même. Nao devrait se montrer à la hauteur.

La chair de poule naquit instantanément sur sa peau et il poussa un petit soupir en bougeant la tête pour ne pas subir cette torture. Son oreille semblait être plus sensible encore que d'ordinaire, à l'instar du reste de son corps, et son ventre se creusa légèrement sous les assauts de ses dents sur son lobe. Ça ne faisait que commencer mais son toucher extrêmement développé rendait chaque caresse d'une violente douceur qui le faisait frissonner et se contracter dans son entier.

Visiblement, le corps de Sakito semblait un brin rebelle, comme s'il voulait se faire désirer. Alors précautionneusement, il le guida vers la table, pour bloquer toute « fuite ». Il voulait que Sakito puisse ressentir chaque sensation à son maximum, sans véritable possibilité de s'y soustraire. Et son envie ne faisait que s'attiser au fil des secondes.

Un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi bloqué, Sakito s'efforça de respirer calmement en se concentrant sur le contact des mains de Nao. Elles ne lui feraient jamais de mal et s'occuperaient essentiellement de son plaisir, il n'avait pas à avoir peur, juste à se laisser faire. Cependant, il ne put empêcher ses doigts de se refermer un peu plus fort sur la taille et le bras de son amant, son corps était un traître !

« Ça te fait peur ? demanda Nao en sentant son ami se crisper. »  
Il fallait avouer que cette situation pouvait faire remonter des souvenirs désagréables. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'entraver la liberté de Sakito pouvait l'effrayer… Et pourtant, c'était évident, aux vues de son passé.

Baissant le visage, il dénia en relâchant la pression de ses mains pour attraper les poignets de Nao et le supplier de continuer, le tout sans prononcer un mot. S'il le faisait, sa voix tremblerait et trahirait sa tension, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Nao dégagea l'un de ses poignets et passa un doigt sous le menton de Sakito pour lui faire relever la tête.  
« J'ai pas envie que tu regrettes, souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. »  
Après tout, il avait attendu déjà au moins un mois…

« Je ne veux pas… que tu arrêtes, répliqua-t-il avec un regard suppliant. »  
Même si cette situation l'oppressait, dès lors que Nao se serait décidé à reprendre, tout irait mieux. Sa présence et ses gestes étaient bien trop attentionnés et plaisants pour lui rappeler ceux qu'il avait reçus avant.

Alors il cesserait de parler. Les mots l'avaient toujours bridé et muselé, alors il s'en passerait, une fois encore. Tendrement, il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son amant, puis se pencha pour goûter à son torse. Il abandonna une main à celles de Sakito et l'autre s'amusa à parcourir ses côtes comme une patineuse, effleurant la peau par moment, frôlant les contours de ses courbes délicates. Sakito était délicieux.

Serrant fortement sa main entre les siennes, Sakito ferma vivement les yeux en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la table et respira un peu plus vite. Les doigts de Nao le long de ses courbes se moquaient de lui, glissant sans réellement toucher, provoquant mille et un picotements là où ils passaient. Et ses lèvres qui parcouraient son corps si lentement embrasaient sa peau, le forçant à se mordre les lèvres en crispant légèrement les doigts de pieds.

Délicatement, Nao finit par passer la langue sur l'un de ses tétons, relevant les yeux pour fixer le visage de Sakito, cherchant à décrypter la moindre information muette. Ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait-il ? Est-ce que ça l'effrayait ? Est-ce qu'il en voulait encore ? Sa main se figea sur son ventre qu'il caressa lentement, pour capter tous les frissons qu'il faisait naître.

Déglutissant difficilement, Sakito souleva subitement les paupières sans pour autant réussir à focaliser son regard à un endroit précis et finit par refermer les yeux en entrouvrant les lèvres pour happer le plus d'air possible. Décrispant une de ses mains pour s'accrocher à la table, il se crispa un peu plus sous l'effet de la langue et de la main de Nao sur lui. C'était diablement efficace et excitant.

Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, Nao eut un petit sourire et mordilla délicatement la peau entre ses dents. Apparemment, Sakito semblait aimer ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Joueuse, sa main commença à descendre pour taquiner son nombril, puis un peu plus bas, en toute légèreté. Apprends à aimer le plaisir.

Serrant la table aussi fort que possible, il libéra sa deuxième main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Nao, sans savoir si c'était pour qu'il s'arrête ou continue, en sentant ses jambes trembler sous lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait lui arracher les côtes pour s'extraire de sa poitrine et palpiter sur le sol.

Nao se sentit alors fouetté par l'impatience, comme si on avait planté un couteau dans son ventre pour lui remonter jusqu'à la gorge. Dans un empressement tempéré de tendresse, il se redressa pour serrer Sakito contre lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. Son ami ne devait pas les traiter ainsi, songea-t-il alors que l'une de ses mains attrapait l'une des cuisses de son ami.

Surpris, Sakito poussa un léger gémissement et se retint à Nao en se sentant pencher vers l'arrière quand il lui attrapa la cuisse. Il sentit alors le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre et, paradoxalement, dans ses joues également. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal d'être ainsi crispés sur la table mais il était bien incapable de s'en détacher. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu dans une espèce de tourbillon sans fin qui le noyait sous des sensations tellement plaisantes que tout autour de lui devenait flou.

Ils se faisaient emporter par un courant dont Nao ne connaissait absolument pas les remous. Juste le but. Avec envie, il caressa la cuisse prisonnière de ses doigts, maintenant son équilibre de l'autre en la posant sur la table. Sa langue rencontrait celle de Sakito avec volupté, pour la connaître, la reconnaître encore. Malgré les baisers échangés, elle restait pour lui encore un mystère. Une énigme qui lui emballait les sens. Sentir le corps de Sakito si près du sien le ferait tomber dans la folie…

Bougeant la jambe pour tenter de s'extraire à ces caresses si subtilement délicieuses, il descendit sa main dans le dos de Nao pour agripper son débardeur au niveau de ses reins. Ses poumons réclamant de l'oxygène, il s'extrada du baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière pour avaler autant d'air que possible, la vue trouble. Il se sentait mourir.

Nao profita de l'occasion pour parsemer sa gorge découverte de baisers papillons, appréciant chaque contact avec gourmandise. La main de Sakito agrippée à son haut lui enflammait le dos comme une braise incandescente. Cependant, le sentant essayer de récupérer sa jambe, Nao raffermit sa prise. Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît… pria-t-il mentalement.

Sakito se contracta violemment, cessant même de respirer, en se sentant prisonnier de la sorte, avant que ses muscles ainsi maltraités ne protestent en se relâchant subitement : sa jambe ne le porta plus et son dos plia délicatement vers l'arrière, comme un roseau sous le vent. Les lèvres de Nao et ses caresses incessantes intensifiaient son brasier et lui coupaient le souffle toujours davantage, l'enveloppant dans un plaisir pléthorique impossible à gérer.

Visiblement, Sakito semblait avoir du mal à se laisser aller. Alors pour l'aider à se détendre, il lui attrapa les jambes et l'installa sur le bord de la table. Ainsi placé, peut-être serait-il moins crispé. Nao abandonna un instant les soins apportés à la cuisse pour poser ses mains sur les joues de son amant et admirer son visage. Ses joues rouges, leur souffle mélangé, la profondeur de son regard… Il était magnifique.

« Par… don, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. »  
C'était étrange mais, plus ce que Nao lui offrait lui plaisait, plus Sakito était crispé, comme s'il avait peur du moment où tout s'arrêterait. Refermant doucement ses mains sur ses poignets, il plongea dans son regard en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
« Je… Continue… »  
Et pour l'y inciter, il coulissa ses mains le long de ses bras avant de les passer à sa taille, sous son vêtement, pour la chatouiller.

Nao posa son front sur le sien en frissonnant.  
« Est-ce que… commença-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? »  
Ses réactions étaient bizarres… Peut-être qu'il voulait lui cacher son malaise pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Mais la première fois, il ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait réagi de la sorte.

Il lui lança un regard choqué.  
« Non ! protesta-t-il vivement en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes pour être certain qu'il reste près de lui. Je… »  
Il rougit violemment.  
« J'aime trop… justement. Tu… tu me fais… perdre la tête. »  
Il n'était pas assez habitué à toutes ses attentions si savoureuses.

« Je peux aller plus doucement si tu veux. »  
Quoi que, il n'était pas certain de réussir à se contenir longtemps si Sakito l'enlaçait de cette manière. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
« Toi aussi tu me rends dingue. »

« Je ne veux pas ! »  
Et, malgré sa gêne flagrante et ses joues brûlantes, il prit le poignet de Nao pour qu'il pose sa main sur le foyer de son désir. Frissonnant brutalement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le relâcha pour aller titiller sa nuque.

« Ne t'arrête plus, s'il te plaît. »  
Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir _ad vitam __ae__ternam_.

Il répondit d'un léger hochement de tête, parcouru d'un long tremblement sous le contact des doigts de Sakito dans son cou. Puis, continuant le geste qu'il lui avait suggéré, il appuya de nouveau sur la zone sensible, le souffle un peu court. L'attente et les hésitations commençaient à avoir raison de sa retenue. Et il avait plus que besoin de sentir que Sakito resterait, lui aussi.

Sakito se contint du mieux qu'il put, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Nao, avant d'agripper le bas de son débardeur pour commencer à le soulever. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sous les actions de son ami et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

Décidant de le laisser faire, Nao cessa un instant ses attentions et posa ses mains sur la table, de part et d'autre du bassin de son amant, pour garder leur équilibre. Sakito l'enserrait d'une façon douce et ferme à la fois, trahissant peut-être sa peur de le voir s'en aller. Mais comment pourrait-il s'en aller ? Le sevrage serait certainement très douloureux, pensa-t-il en déposant quelques baisers à peine appuyés sur les épaules de son vis à vis.

Se mordillant la lèvre en sentant sa respiration se faire plus courte, il roula le haut de Nao et le soutint d'une main pour caresser son torse de l'autre avec délicatesse, essayant de prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'arrêter de peur de mal faire. Il n'était pas réellement habitué à ce genre de chose et il ne voulait pas que son amant ne le trouve pas à la hauteur.

Tous les petits gestes que lui prodiguait Sakito aguichaient de façon plus ou moins innocente sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. En ce sens, son ami en était encore à l'étape des découvertes, des explorations et des essais, alors que lui prenait le rôle de guide. Ils avaient le même âge, mais étaient bien différents… Et Nao ne voulait pas que Sakito devienne comme lui en perdant une partie de son innocence. Malgré son vécu, ce dernier portait en lui une candeur que lui n'avait sûrement plus.

Se penchant lentement vers lui, il finit par poser ses lèvres sur sa peau pour en apprécier la saveur et la texture. C'était doux et chaud, un peu moite aussi, et avait un petit goût salé. Passant tendrement sa langue sur son cœur, il rougit violemment et se redressa pour terminer de lui retirer son vêtement.

Nao sentit ses poils se hérisser quand Sakito lui retira son haut, mais ne recula pas. La respiration hésitante maintenant, il caressa ses épaules et son dos, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer. Les yeux fermés, il appréciait la douceur qui émanait de son amant, tout en chauffant sous le contact de sa langue. Ces deux composantes formaient un cocktail qui était loin, bien loin de le laisser indifférent. Ses mains glissèrent alors pour cajoler tendrement le creux de ses reins.

Son corps brûlait toujours davantage, les attentions de Nao étant comme l'étincelle qui ravivait un feu trop faible. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il s'approcha à nouveau pour caresser de son souffle ses clavicules avant d'y apposer timidement ses lèvres. Hésitant et maladroit, il espérait malgré tout que ça plaisait à son amant.

Il percevait les indécisions de Sakito, mais néanmoins c'était véritablement agréable. Récupérant à moitié les commandes, Nao posa l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son amant, l'autre pressant la cambrure de son dos pour qu'il soit plus proche de lui encore. Leur proximité était trop lointaine à son goût, malgré la chaleur. Les flammes ne demandaient que lui pour devenir un feu ardent.

Relevant finalement la tête après quelques légers mordillements pardonnés par un coup de langue, il vint réclamer un baiser en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches et les descendant jusqu'à jouer avec la limite de son pantalon, passant un ou deux doigts à l'intérieur pour taquiner la peau encore cachée. Il voulait accélérer les choses mais ne savait pas comment Nao réagirait alors il y allait en douceur.

Nao eut un sourire, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un peu plus de passion. Une main posée sur celle de Sakito lui intima de continuer, l'autre compressant légèrement sa cuisse pour tester son envie d'aller plus loin. Il désirait lui dire qu'il lui faisait envie, mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge bien avant qu'ils ne résonnent, étouffés de toute manière par la danse tumultueuse de leur langue. Il ne lui restait que les gestes pour lui faire part de ses pensées.

Gémissant sous cette pression de plus en plus intense sur sa cuisse, il partagea le baiser avec envie et passion tout en glissant finalement une main complète sous le vêtement de Nao pour aller découvrir cette partie si précieusement cachée, appréciant timidement la courbure de ses fesses et la douceur de sa peau. Sakito n'avait jamais pensé vivre ce genre de choses ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'était déjà la deuxième et il n'y croyait toujours pas, d'autant plus qu'il prenait lui-même certaines initiatives envers son partenaire.

Apparemment, il n'y avait plus de doute, Sakito semblait en avoir envie autant que lui. Quittant ses lèvres à regret, il embrassa longuement le creux de son cou pour se contenir, se cambrant tout de même légèrement sous ce contact plus que plaisant. Il jouait les metteurs en scène, mais entre les bras de son ami, il se sentait l'âme d'une poupée. Il lui tardait d'agir à son tour…

Frissonnant violemment, il se concentra pour ne pas reculer et fit un léger mouvement de bassin pour rencontrer le sien avant de pousser un long soupir de pur plaisir. Les mains tremblantes, il ferma fortement les yeux et vint tenter de déboutonner le pantalon de son ami. Il devenait gênant.

Sakito devenait aventureux, songea Nao en se mordillant la lèvre, soufflant longuement dans son cou. Il appréciait de plus en plus sa façon d'agir, toujours un peu vacillante malgré tout.  
« Je peux le faire… souffla-t-il langoureusement à son oreille. »  
Même s'il savait que se presser ne mènerait à rien.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il recula légèrement pour échapper à son souffle si tentateur mais dénia de la tête. C'était à lui de le faire, même si c'était stupide comme façon de raisonner. S'accrochant d'une main à son épaule, la vue trouble et l'esprit en fumée, il ôta les deux premiers boutons d'un coup en restant aussi hors d'atteinte qu'il le pouvait pour rester concentré.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Nao ferma les yeux un instant pour lui donner l'opportunité de continuer sans se sentir trop mal à l'aise. Bien qu'à cet instant, son plus cher désir était de le prendre dans ses bras de façon passionnée pour lui montrer explicitement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Certainement bien plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais le dire…

Réussissant finalement à lui ôter son pantalon, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et se colla contre son torse. Il frémit en ressentant fortement le contact peau contre peau. C'était intense et il ne se souvenait pas qu'un rapprochement de cette nature lui avait déjà procuré autant de sensations, même avec Nao. Relâchant légèrement la prise de ses jambes autour de lui, il fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'au sol et attendit que son ami prenne la relève. Il n'était pas encore apte à aller au devant d'une telle situation.

Nao lui offrit un sourire rassurant et l'embrassa brièvement avant de laisser glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, qu'il savait sensibles. Elles avaient subi trop de maltraitance pour qu'il puisse se permette d'y aller à la légère. Alors il taquina doucement l'élastique du boxer, avant de passer ses mains à même la peau tout en se rapprochant de lui, se déhanchant même légèrement pour noyer ses appréhensions sous le plaisir.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et crispant ses doigts de pieds pour que Nao ne le sente pas, il garda fermement les yeux clos et son cœur cogna de toutes ses forces contre ses côtes. C'était à la fois particulièrement plaisant et effrayant, lui donnant le tournis tout en l'embrasant toujours plus au fil des minutes. Mais il se contenta de se mordre un peu plus fort en repliant légèrement les doigts sur le dos de Nao.

Il fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres afin d'éviter que Sakito ne se fasse mal, puis accentua ses gestes en laissant passer des soupirs de langueur. Sa peau douce lui donnait envie de tout envoyer balader pour que les choses aillent plus vite, mais ça aurait été une réaction bien plus que primitive. Il n'était pas comme ce type… Il ne forçait pas Sakito pour son simple plaisir.

Griffant légèrement ses épaules en crispant et décrispant ses mains, Sakito avait une impression de première fois. La sueur lui collait à la peau sous la chaleur cuisante de la pièce en ce tout début de mois d'août et il avait bien du mal à respirer convenablement. Battant des paupières comme si ça allait lui apporter la solution, il hésitait entre repousser Nao pour qu'il stoppe tout avant qu'il ne se noie et lui demander d'aller plus vite pour qu'il retrouve un peu d'air en pleine jouissance.

Sans pouvoir se retenir un instant de plus, Nao força finalement Sakito à s'allonger sur la table et parcourut son torse de ses lèvres, parfois de sa langue, avec une envie non dissimulée. L'attente commençait à se faire douloureuse et il finit par se dégager de l'étreinte des jambes de son ami pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Étaient-ils encore humains pour se désirer à ce point ?

Le souffle anarchique, les mains fermement accrochées aux bords de la table, Sakito s'arqua délicatement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Cependant, les jambes ainsi écartées et les joues rouges, il se fit l'effet d'une putain et se sentit mal à l'aise, ressentant un pincement au cœur dans le même temps. Certes, il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir avec les autres, mais ils finissaient toujours entre ses cuisses. Et, même si dans l'ambiance surchauffée de la cuisine il ne le montra pas, il se sentit ébranlé par cette constatation.

Avec délicatesse, Nao embrassa les genoux de son amant, avant de parcourir ses jambes fines et blanches pour finir par embrasser son ventre. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu affaire avec un partenaire aussi doux que lui. C'était un peu étrange. Mais cependant, leur liaison lui apparaissait ainsi plus forte, plus fusionnelle. Sakito était sa drogue.

**A suivre**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Non pas un, non pas deux, mais trois évènements pour un chapitre ! Après un bain forcé et une rencontre inopportune, voilà que l'un et l'autre veulent déjà consommer leurs sentiments. Sakito tiendra-t-il le choc de ses noires impressions ? Nao réussira-t-il à placer des mots sur ce qui le tourmente ? Réussiront-ils à faire abstraction de leur passé pour continuer droit devant eux ? Et bien... la suite, au prochain épisode !


	8. Chapter 8

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).**  
Auteur :** Black RKS.**  
Base : **Nao et Sakito.**  
Genre :** UA.**  
Déclaration de Rukyoshû :** Ma foi, et bien, puisque Sakito est en stress, Nao se doit de le rassurer !

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre VIII

La chair de poule recouvrit instantanément sa peau et de petites larmes s'accrochèrent à ses cils. Son feu intérieur n'avait pas cessé mais son cœur venait de lâcher prise. Comment pouvait-il aimer Nao après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son corps et son âme ? Comment pouvait-il lui offrir un corps souillé par tant d'autres avant lui ? Il trembla légèrement alors que, petit à petit, toutes ces choses s'imposaient à lui. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant mais, allongé lascivement sur cette table, Nao lui faisant subir mille et un délices, il prenait pleinement conscience qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner.

Nao se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le visage de Sakito aussi crispé et, surtout, ses larmes. Instantanément, il cessa de bouger et posa une main sur sa joue, l'air inquiet. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout interprété de travers et que son ami n'osait pas le lui dire ?  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. »

Respirant difficilement en tournant la tête pour échapper à sa main, Sakito trembla un peu plus fort et se cacha derrière ses doigts.  
« Je… je suis… sali et… »  
Il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.  
« Je ne suis qu'une… putain. »

« Quoi ? »  
Il avait tout raté.  
« Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Sakito ! »  
Comment il avait fait pour que son ami en vienne à penser ça ? C'était totalement faux !

« C'est… ce que j'ai toujours été… Je… n'ai que ça… à donner… un corps pourri et… une âme en miettes. »  
Il hoqueta en tentant de retenir ses larmes.  
« Je… j'ai beau y mettre… des sentiments et prendre… du plaisir… je reste toujours… un prostitué. »  
Il eut l'impression d'étouffer dans ses sanglots contenus.  
« Je ne sais… qu'écarter les cuisses et… je ne veux pas être… comme ça… avec toi. »

Nao resta interdit devant une telle déclaration. C'était tellement différent de la première fois… Et bien plus lugubre. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa les mains de Sakito et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Pleure pas Sakito, souffla-t-il. »  
Cette situation venait de lui plomber lourdement l'estomac.

Il pleura cependant de plus belle, ayant l'impression désagréable d'avoir brisé un moment qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.  
« Pardon, bafouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je… je voulais juste… te faire l'amour mais… mais j'ai tout foiré. »  
Il se cacha dans ses bras en essayant de se reprendre.  
« C'est parce que… j'ai mal au cœur… »

Lui aussi avait mal au cœur, pour Sakito. Pourquoi tout lui retombait dessus quand il essayait de se relever…  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Il resserra son étreinte. Il n'arrivait à comprendre véritablement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami.  
« Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Je… je sais pas vraiment. »  
Il inspira profondément pour se calmer un peu.  
« J'étais bien… et puis j'ai eu l'impression que… que c'était différent... »  
Il s'accrocha désespérément à lui.  
« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, sincèrement, mais… j'ai rien à te donner… Je… je me sens comme… comme un voleur à prendre ce que tu m'offres sans rien en échange. »

« Dis pas des choses pareilles. »  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa son dos pour le calmer de l'autre.  
« Tu n'es pas un voleur. Loin de là. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard rouge et embué dans le sien. »  
Les mains de Nao étaient douces dans son dos, c'était apaisant.

« Quelqu'un qui a vécu des choses trop difficiles et qui veulent attaquer ton cœur, souffla-t-il. Mais aussi quelqu'un dont j'ai besoin plus que tout au monde. »  
Il lui embrassa la joue.  
« Il faut du temps pour réapprendre à vivre. »

Reniflant un peu, il lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant.  
« Alors tu… tu ne me considères pas… comme une personne sale ? »

« Pas du tout, assura-t-il. Absolument pas, Sakito. »  
Comment le pourrait-il ? Il était fou de lui.

« Merci. »  
Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et entreprit de dessiner des arabesques sans signification sur son torse et son flanc.  
« Je t'aime autant que mon âme aime la tienne. »

« C'est normal. »  
Il frissonna en manquant d'avaler de travers.  
« Mon âme aussi… aime la tienne. »  
Et il se sentit rougir à grande vitesse.

Sakito eut un large sourire en observant son visage tout rouge.  
« C'est mignon, taquina-t-il en chatouillant sa joue. »

« Hm… Moins que toi. »  
Oh qu'il se sentait bête.

Se redressant en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table, il observa fixement Nao pendant un moment. Puis, lentement, sans bousculer les choses, il se pencha vers son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il devait montrer à son amant qu'il ferait des efforts.

Nao manqua de reculer. Sakito n'avait pas à se forcer pour lui. Néanmoins, il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais le fuir. Alors il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il ne ferait rien pour l'entraver.

Calmement, les mains légèrement posées sur les épaules de Nao, Sakito caressa ses lèvres des siennes avant d'oser y ajouter la langue pour les goûter pleinement. Et, finalement, il passa cette barrière pour rejoindre sa compagne, patiente et immobile dans son antre.

Le souffle calme, Nao ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de laisser son amant agir à sa guise. Il accompagna sa langue de la sienne dans un ballet lent et tendre, presque organique, comme s'ils ne devaient plus faire qu'une seule et même entité. La peur de voir Sakito pleurer à nouveau se tassait dans un coin de son estomac.

Se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, il glissa sa main le long de son bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts sans pour autant rompre la douceur de leur baiser. De l'autre, il recommença à tracer de délicates courbes sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas rester sur un échec aussi triste et il souhaitant réellement s'unir à Nao.

Nao resserra doucement ses doigts sur les siens pour lui témoigner sa présence, et tressaillit sous ses petites caresses. C'était délicat sans tomber dans l'inaction. Sakito essayait de renouer avec lui-même et la valeur de son existence et ses gestes. Il ferait tout pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.

Rompant finalement le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, il resta pourtant front contre front, leur souffle mélangé et saccadé caressant leur visage. Avec lenteur et délicatesse, il rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour venir caresser les joues et les paupières closes de Nao, passant par moment son pouce sur ses lèvres.  
« Aime-moi, demanda-t-il dans un murmure léger. »

Il rouvrit les yeux à son tour, puis plongea le regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, attrapant son pouce pour le mordiller du bout des dents. Comment réaliser une telle demande sans garder au ventre la peur de mal faire ?  
« Tu es sûr ? »

Sans ciller, il eut un sourire timide.  
« Oui. »  
Entre les bras de Nao, il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait pouvoir faire l'amour à celui qu'il aimait sans se sentir immonde.

« Ici ? »  
Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller ailleurs maintenant, mais peut-être que Sakito escomptait quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique qu'une cuisine…

Il hocha la tête en entourant de nouveau, et avec un peu d'hésitation, la taille de son ami de ses jambes.  
« Ici et maintenant. »  
Il ne voulait pas attendre et repousser ce moment. Il en avait sincèrement trop envie.

Alors il pouvait compter sur lui. De toute manière, malgré le froid causé par la réaction précédente de Sakito, le brasier de Nao était loin de s'éteindre. Il étreignit son ami avec force en réponse et laissa ses mains coulisser de ses hanches à ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos, toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans problème. Son regard resta figé dans le sien, en quête de la moindre détresse susceptible d'effleurer à la surface de ses yeux.

Sakito frissonna malgré la chaleur de la pièce et des mains qui le caressaient. Sitôt que Nao l'effleurait, il avait l'impression de devenir un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption ; son sang chauffait vivement, son corps brûlait littéralement et son esprit n'était plus que cendres. Ses mains à lui glissaient sur son dos et frôlaient délicatement la peau de ses reins par moment, en attente. Il ne voulait pas mener la danse.

Avec plus de délicatesse cette fois, il lui intima de s'allonger mais ne le força pas à le faire. Il préférait attendre son consentement explicite pour le faire, il ne voulait pas que la moindre erreur vienne tâcher leur relation. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de son ventre et il pouvait presque sentir y battre son cœur, tant il cognait fort.

Respirant aussi calmement que possible, il se mordilla la lèvre mais dénia finalement de la tête en repoussant Nao pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi sur la table. Lui lançant à peine un regard, il se mit à genoux et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre chaud, descendant lentement, tournant autour du nombril. Il voulait lui montrer que, malgré tout, il pouvait lui offrir du plaisir. Et même s'il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose en douceur, en prenant le temps de le faire languir, il en avait fait assez pour savoir que ça donnait énormément de bien-être.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Nao se laissa faire le temps de comprendre le retournement de la situation. Les jambes flageolantes, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sakito, ayant l'impression qu'il venait de poser un fer chauffé à blanc sur sa peau. Le souffle soudain court, il eut l'impression d'imploser, pris par surprise par autant de sensations non attendues.

Souriant un peu, il posa ses mains à ses hanches et attrapa le bord du boxer dans l'idée de le descendre pour passer à la suite et plongeant timidement sa langue dans son nombril pour voir ses réactions.

Sakito avait de la suite dans les idées. Comment… comment pouvait-il passer d'un extrême à l'autre dans une telle situation ? Ses doigts se crispèrent dans son cou quand il joua de sa langue et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas subir la tentation trop longtemps. S'il le faisait, il avait peur de devenir subitement fou. Mais à ce rythme, il était certain qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Nao était magnifique ainsi et Sakito ôta souplement son boxer avant de descendre ses baisers et ses coups de langue. Mais, joueur, il dériva légèrement de l'aine pour aller embrasser sa cuisse, ses mains retrouvant leur place sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger ou de tomber.

Irradié et frustré à la fois, il tenta de se dérober légèrement à ces attentions plus que bonnes, la respiration courte et les muscles tendus à se les rompre. Mais il avait juré de rester alors quitte à subir cette torture trop douce, il resterait, autant que sa patience – et son corps – le lui permettrait.  
« Sakito… souffla-t-il en lui caressant les épaules. »

Ravi de son effet et voyant que Nao était de plus en plus perdu, il décida de répondre à son appel et posa ses lèvres sur sa verge tendue, un peu moins assuré cependant. Et si son amant n'appréciait pas ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, il devait faire en sorte de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible et il s'y attela soigneusement, léchant, suçotant, mordillant tendrement comme s'il avait affaire à une sucrerie. Après tout, Nao était son petit gâteau.

Oh mon dieu c'était pas possible. Réprimant un hoquet de surprise, Nao ne dut son salut qu'à la proximité et l'étreinte de son amant, sans quoi il serait certainement tombé à genoux. Ses mains se contractèrent brusquement sur les épaules de Sakito, mais il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement les sensations le traversaient de part en part. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne gémisse le nom de son amant.

Sentant son amant au bord du gouffre, Sakito ajouta ses mains pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Son nom gémi de cette manière lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et il ne souhaitait plus que satisfaire Nao.

« S'il te plaît… je vais… »  
Craquer. S'il continuait ainsi, il était certain de ne plus jamais revenir sur Terre. Il ne voulait pas y laisser Sakito tout seul, c'était hors de question. Ses doigts commençaient à avoir des crampes à force d'être crispés et il allait finir par lui faire mal. Oh il allait mourir.

Bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout pour lui faire voir des étoiles, Sakito s'appliqua plus encore, faisant jouer de sa langue et de ses dents, caressant sa cuisse d'une main tandis que l'autre l'aidait à conduire Nao à la jouissance. Lui lançant un regard par-dessous ses cils, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était atrocement désirable de cette façon : les joues roses, les lèvres gonflés, la respiration saccadée… Il était diablement magnifique.

Le souffle anarchique, Nao ne put résister encore bien longtemps aux réactions de son corps, Sakito était visiblement fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Il se laissa finalement aller dans un gémissement d'extase, l'une de ses mains partant se loger dans la nuque de son amant et l'autre se contractant sur une épaule. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les jambes tremblantes, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. C'était rare qu'il se laisse faire ainsi, d'habitude il gardait le contrôle. Mais c'était ainsi, il apprenait jour après jour qu'il ne pouvait plus résister à Sakito.

Se léchant les lèvres, Sakito eut un sourire en reculant la tête après avoir posé un baiser sur son ventre. Il venait de goûter Nao plus profondément que jamais et ça lui laissait un sentiment d'importance et de bonheur suprême. Caressant délicatement ses hanches, il lui indiqua de cette manière qu'il pouvait glisser entre ses bras, il le retiendrait. Ses jambes flageolaient sous lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse mal.

Obéissant sans broncher, Nao se laissa glisser auprès de son amant, frissonnant et la tête vide. Il avait du mal à faire le point.  
« Sakito… souffla-t-il en passant ses bras à sa taille. »  
Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et sentit son cœur battre contre le sien. Jamais ses amants n'avaient pris soin de lui comme le faisait son ami.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »  
Il le prit bien contre lui et caressa calmement son cou ou son dos, passant parfois sur ses bras et ses flancs. La peau de Nao était toute douce malgré sa chair de poule.  
« Tu es presque aussi bon qu'un vrai gâteau, taquina-t-il en embrassant sa tempe. »

Nao eut un petit rire et se serra contre lui.  
« Merci. T'es adorable, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. »  
Il se sentait bien avec lui. Allez, dis-lui !  
« Tu sais… commença-t-il. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et attendit la suite en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre à leur place et pouvoir admirer son visage.  
« Hm ? »  
Il était terriblement mignon dans cet état post-extatique.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Je suis bien avec toi Sakito. Vraiment bien. »  
Et plus encore, il savait pertinemment qu'il était foutu.

Il lui lança un sourire radieux et plein de joie.  
« Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi. »  
Et il posa un petit baiser sur son front.

Un rire passa de nouveau sa gorge et il lui fit face.  
« Attention, t'es en train de te laisser attendrir, sourit-il. »  
Et c'était particulièrement agréable.

« Je ne suis pas en train de le devenir, je le suis depuis le début. Enfin, peut-être pas quand tu as essayé de me tuer et que je t'ai assommé avec mes bolas en signe de défense, mais quand tu m'as sauvé la vie. »  
Il chatouilla son épaule.  
« Tu es trop adorable derrière ta carapace pour que je ne sois pas attendri. »

« Mais ça, c'est un secret entre nous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Et je le suis rien que pour toi. Parce que tu as quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup sans savoir pourquoi. »  
Il eut un petit soupir faussement désespéré.  
« T'es juste trop fort pour moi. »

Il frissonna et se serra contre lui.  
« Non, je suis fort avec toi, sinon je sers à rien. »  
Il parcourut distraitement la cuisse nue qui s'offrait à lui en réfléchissant à ce qu'il serait devenu sans Nao. Une loque en train de moisir dans un coin, sans doute.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son épaule.  
« Et moi sans toi je serais sûrement plus qu'une petite boule de haine tapie dans un coin, prêt à sauter sur la moindre chose qui me contrarierait. »  
Il ne serait plus rien sans lui.

Sakito eut un petit miaulement d'attendrissement.  
« Une petite boule, c'est trop mignon ! Je t'imagine comme un petit chat roulé en boule dans un coin, c'est adorable ! »

« Tu vas finir par me trouver adorable tout le temps ! s'exclama Nao. Mais oublie pas que le petit chat à des griffes, quand t'es pas là pour lui gratouiller la tête. »  
Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Et tu miaules pas mal non plus. »

« Vi, mais c'est rien que pour toi. Je suis ton petit chat et tu es mon petit gâteau. Tu vois, on peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. »  
Il dériva ses caresses vers son genou.  
« Et puis, je te trouverai jamais adorable quand tu me rouspètes. »

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus. »  
Si ça arrivait, c'était que Sakito perdait les pédales. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Moi non plus. J'aime pas ça, tu me fais peur. »  
Il lui offrit une moue boudeuse en se calant contre son torse.

Nao passa un bras autour de ses épaules et eut un petit soupir.  
« Si je suis en colère, c'est parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. Je fais pas exprès de te faire peur. »

Se tortillant un moment, il finit par s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Nao pour se lover contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de son cou en taquinant la peau de son dos et de ses épaules du bout des doigts.  
« Alors je vais rester ventousé à toi, comme ça il m'arrivera rien de mal et tu seras plus en colère. »

« Tu vas réussir à me supporter tout ce temps ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois. »  
Ça chatouillait.

« C'est toi qui craqueras le premier ! affirma-t-il. »  
Il titilla sa nuque au passage, joueur.

Il haussa les épaules dans une vaine protection.  
« On parie combien ? Je suis d'une résistance à toute épreuve. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. Tu as déjà craqué, je suis là. »  
Il donna un coup de bassin pour appuyer ses dires et insista ses chatouillis sur ses épaules et sa nuque.

« Hm, tu triches en plus ! protesta-t-il en l'enlaçant. »  
Ceci dit, il était vrai que Sakito avait fait un sacré pas. Verrait bien qui serait le gagnant… songea-t-il en caressant le creux de ses reins.

« Je ne triche pas, c'est faux ! »  
Et il lui vola un baiser aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon.

« Si tu triches, tu profites de mes faiblesses ! rétorqua-t-il en taquinant son cou du bout des dents. »

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.  
« Et toi, des miennes ! »  
Même s'il était plus ou moins habitué et immunisé à ce genre de contact à présent, ça n'en restait pas moins électrique dans ce genre de situation.

« C'est comme ça que le jeu fonctionne, petit chat, miaula Nao à son oreille. »  
Même s'il se débrouillait déjà très bien sans lui.

« C'est pas vrai, t'as pas le droit ! »  
Il se tassa sur lui-même pour lui échapper et pinçotta sa taille.

« Hey, m'attaque pas ! protesta-t-il. En plus t'essaye de te sauver ! »

« Je me sauve pas, menteur ! »  
Et, démentant ses propres paroles, il pencha en arrière pour s'éloigner de toutes futures attaques possibles.

« Si tu te sauves ! »  
Il se pencha à son tour pour l'empêcher de reculer.  
« T'as plus envie de rester avec moi… fit-il alors d'un ton faussement triste. »

« Tricheur, tu uses de la comédie pour m'attirer dans tes filets en jouant avec mes sentiments ! »  
Et il se pencha un peu plus encore, se retenant à la force de ses abdominaux pour ne pas se faire mal en tombant.

Nao posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.  
« Je veux pas que tu me laisses, supplia-t-il. »  
Et cette supplique était à moitié sérieuse, cachée derrière leur petit jeu.

« Je ne te laisse pas, je me protège de probables futures taquineries sur ma pauvre petite personne ! »  
Et il ne risquait pas de se sauver, les jambes fermement enroulées autour de sa taille.

« Elles te dérangent mes taquineries ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. »

« Non, mais elles sont trop agréables. »  
Commençant à s'essouffler, il se relâcha subitement et partit vivement vers l'arrière.

« Hey, reste avec moi ! s'exclama Nao en le rattrapant de justesse. Tu vas te faire mal. »  
L'aidant à se redresser, il enroula ses bras autour de son torse avec force.

« J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que si je tombe, tu me rattrapes ou me relèves, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »  
Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour empêcher toutes répliques.

Nao fut vivement tenté de continuer ses protestations, mais l'appel du baiser fut le plus fort. De plus, il en avait déjà fait énormément question épanchement de ses sentiments avec des mots. Sa main remonta le long de son dos tandis qu'il savourait pleinement leur étreinte. Sakito ne devait pas partir.

Approfondissant lentement et avec une maladresse adorable l'échange, Sakito se resserra bien contre Nao, entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais il espérait que la mère de Nao ne se lèverait pas maintenant. Malgré les mois écoulés, il ne l'avait toujours pas vue et n'avait pas envie qu'elle les surprenne ainsi. Mais il n'avait réellement pas envie de bouger et d'arrêter.

Nao reçut les avances de son amant avec bonheur, caressant sa langue comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse et délicate. Avec Sakito, les choses n'étaient pas seulement éphémères et vives, elles étaient aussi tendres. Peut-être était-ce cet état qui lui avait toujours manqué pour stabiliser son mental un peu trop agressif et impulsif.

C'était particulièrement agréable et sentir Nao aussi réceptif était apaisant. Mais, d'un autre côté, cet état d'apaisement rendait les choses plus désirables et excitantes, et Sakito se sentit doucement chauffer à nouveau. Son ami avait un drôle d'effet sur lui mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ce n'était que du plaisir.

Il s'écarta finalement pour cesser le baiser, mais glissa pour parcourir lentement la gorge de Sakito de sa langue, alors que ses mains prenaient le chemin de ses cuisses. Le savoir aussi proche de lui, complètement déshabillé, faisait s'emballer son esprit à mesure qu'il en prenait conscience.  
« Sakito… murmura-t-il langoureusement contre sa peau. »

Se laissant faire sans réellement résister, son corps frémissant délicatement au passage des doigts de Nao, Sakito déglutit difficilement en sentant son souffle chaud iriser sa peau. Il replia légèrement les jambes de chaque côté de son ami comme pour échapper à ses mains taquines et lui lança un regard de désir. Il n'avait plus peur et voulait sentir son amour au plus profond de lui.

Joueur, Nao eut un petit sourire et parcourut les clavicules de son amant du bout des lèvres, tandis que sa main continuait ses caresses, de plus en plus significatives, sur sa cuisse. L'autre décida plutôt d'aller se balader dans son dos, amorçant finalement une lente descente le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Se cambrant légèrement et se concentrant pour ne pas bouger la jambe, il laissa finalement sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Nao en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face au plaisir parfois intense qu'il recevait et il avait tendance à contracter tous ses muscles douloureusement. Pour ne pas être aussi tendu que la première fois, cependant, il crispa sauvagement ses doigts de pieds pour qu'ils subissent la tension de tout son corps.

« Ça va aller, assura doucement Nao en sentant son ami se crisper dans ses bras. Essaye de te détendre. »  
Sa main dériva alors le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sans aller plus loin, pour essayer de l'habituer à cette sensation. Il mourrait d'envie de le sentir vraiment contre lui.

« Hm. »  
Inspirant profondément alors que des dizaines de milliers de décharges électriques et de frissons couraient sur sa peau et dans ses veines à partir de la main de Nao sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Sakito ne put s'empêcher de décaler sa jambe dans un sursaut. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au plaisir et à ses sensations si particulières.

« Je peux aller plus lentement si tu veux, souffla-t-il sur un long regard. »  
Ils l'avaient déjà fait, il y a un mois. C'était tout de même nouveau pour Sakito et sûrement toujours angoissant.

Il dénia vivement de la tête. Plus il irait lentement, plus Sakito reculerait. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou de l'appréhension, simplement il avait du mal à résister à toutes ces attentions et avait tendance à se sentir oppressé quand il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Souriant, il s'approcha de son visage pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille tandis que sa main glissait maintenant vers la partie sensible de son corps. Il voulait voir Sakito prendre du plaisir entre ses bras, le voir monter dans ses yeux et le ressentir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres sur un petit cri muet en se tendant instantanément, ferma vivement les yeux et se figea comme son estomac se creusait. Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur manqua un ou deux battements avant de reprendre à un rythme effréné. Sakito prit sur lui pour ne pas s'éloigner d'un bond et ses mains et ses pieds se crispèrent violemment.

Sakito semblait vraiment crispé, mais Nao décida de continuer. Il ferait tout pour qu'il se détende… Sa main longea le bas de son dos avec sensualité, glissant parfois un peu plus bas pour l'habituer à sa présence et il entreprit de légers mouvements sur son éveil pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Il était magnifique sous son emprise.

Un gémissement passa ses lèvres et il allongea ses jambes avant de les replier à nouveau, incapable de savoir comment gérer tout ce qu'il ressentait subitement si fortement. Ouvrant et refermant ses mains comme s'il cherchait à attraper de l'air, il fronça les sourcils alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée et que son cœur cherchait à s'éclipser de sa cage thoracique.

Avec douceur, Nao opta finalement pour allonger Sakito sur le sol, afin d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Il aurait sûrement froid sur le coup, mais il s'appliquerait à remédier à cela, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Sans cesser ses actions, il se pencha pour lui embrasser le ventre, baiser après baiser, faisant monter à la fois le plaisir de Sakito et son propre désir. Un mois d'attente…

Poussant un cri de protestation en sentant le carrelage glacial entrer en contact avec son dos brûlant, Sakito s'arqua brutalement, faisant appuyer un peu plus fort la main de Nao sur la partie sensible de son anatomie et son cri se transforma malgré lui en soupir de plaisir. De plus, les lèvres de son ami sur son ventre, comme deux pétales de roses humides chatouillant sa peau, faisaient tout pour lui faire perdre davantage la tête encore et il appuya sur ses épaules en se tendant à nouveau sous ces assauts trop puissants pour lui.

Insistant ses caresses en parcourant sa peau brûlante de sa langue, Nao intensifia ses gestes le long de la cuisse de son amant, désireux d'aller plus loin. Hésitant, il se redressa finalement pour lui effleurer tendrement les hanches en une demande muette.

En sentant Nao s'éloigner légèrement et subitement, Sakito ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ses caresses tendres sur ses hanches et son regard parlèrent pour lui et il écarta les cuisses sans vraiment en prendre conscience, l'esprit complètement anesthésié et noyé sous trop d'émotions et de sensations.

Enfiévré, mais retenant son empressement, Nao entra finalement un doigt dans le corps de son amant, lentement et avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer. Cela faisait un mois… Un mois que leur première fois avait eu lieu. Et ce souvenir lui creusa l'estomac. Sakito lui avait vraiment fait tourner la tête.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils en soufflant, Sakito décala légèrement son bassin pour s'adapter au mieux à cette étrange présence. En un mois, son corps n'avait appartenu à personne, il fallait qu'il se réhabitue à ces sensations bizarres. Ce n'était pas réellement douloureux mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il préférait quand les autres hommes maltraitaient son corps sans aucune préparation, seulement que Nao prenne le temps de l'habituer lui donnait une drôle d'émotion au fond de son cœur qui battait bien trop vite. Du bonheur, sans doute.

Prévenant, Nao releva les yeux vers Sakito, l'interrogeant muettement tout en commençant à bouger légèrement en lui. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui faire de mal, mais l'attente commençait à se faire ressentir. Mais il n'était plus une brute, et certainement pas avec Sakito. Tendrement, il lui massait les cuisses de sa main libre, patient.

Bougeant un peu les hanches pour l'appeler à ajouter un deuxième doigt, Sakito lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Pour le moment, tout allait bien, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et si ça n'allait pas, il l'arrêterait de suite par un mouvement brusque ou une parole qu'il ne pourrait retenir.  
« Na… o… soupira-t-il. »

Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur l'un de ses genoux, un sourire aux lèvres, et entra alors un deuxième doigt. Voir Sakito l'appeler ainsi l'enflammait maintenant dans tout le corps, les sens en émoi. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, partager son corps et son existence avec lui.

Sakito souleva son bassin pour mieux accepter cette intrusion, refermant ses doigts sans rien pouvoir attraper et cherchant à enfoncer ses pieds dans le sol pour lutter contre les différentes émotions qui le traversaient sans soucis d'harmonie. Se déhanchant sensiblement, il voulait que tout aille plus vite, n'attendant plus que de s'unir à Nao une nouvelle fois dans une promesse de ne pas s'abandonner.

Devant l'insistance de son amant, Nao entreprit quelques gestes en lui avant de se faire finalement terrasser par une bouffée de désir. Précautionneusement, il retira ses doigts puis s'empara de ses hanches, attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes en une ultime demande. Il mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre, maintenant.

Enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules avec une vivacité qui le surprit lui-même, il répondit passionnément au baiser proposé et donna un coup de hanche pour lui faire comprendre de venir tout de suite. Il ne voulait plus attendre.

Son gémissement mourut dans sa gorge, étouffé par la passion de leur étreinte. Incandescent, Nao entra en lui en approfondissant le baiser, transis soudain par le plaisir de se trouver en lui. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de retrouver cette sensation de liberté totale.  
« Sakito… soupira-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. »

Ce dernier s'accrocha vivement à lui en cessant de respirer un instant sous la douleur. Entourant sa taille de ses jambes pour trouver une position plus confortable qui lui permettrait de soulager un minimum la douleur, Sakito tenta de se perdre dans l'intensité de leur baiser mais dut rapidement le rompre pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, ses poumons protestant d'être ainsi maltraités.

Le laissant respirer, Nao ne resta pourtant pas inactif, commençant à se déhancher légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle hésitant. Sakito était encore un peu crispé, alors il lui caressa les jambes, les hanches, remontant langoureusement le long de ses côtes en parsemant sa gorge découverte de baisers passionnés.

Secouant la tête en gémissant, sans savoir si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur, Sakito ferma brutalement ses mains pour former deux poings serrés dans le dos de Nao. Il avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter tout en lui demandant d'aller plus vite pour ne pas l'étouffer sous trop de sensations contradictoires. Un tel plaisir pléthorique était inhumain et ingérable pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que Sakito.

Le cœur au bord de la rupture, Nao décida alors de cesser de se contenir et amorça des va-et-vient beaucoup plus profonds, en douceur tout d'abord, gémissant au creux de l'oreille de son amant le plaisir qu'il avait d'être ainsi avec lui. L'intensité lui semblait bien plus forte qu'auparavant, son désir de lui procurer l'extase entre ses bras également.

Rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière, son torse se soulevant à un rythme bien trop élevé, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre. La jouissance était violente mais grandissait lentement, s'installant dans chaque pore de sa peau avec minutie. Incapable de se contrôler, il poussa un miaulement aigu quand Nao toucha ce point si sensible qui sembla faire exploser une fusée dans son ventre, provoquant des paillettes devant ses pupilles. Il allait mourir.

La respiration hachée, il se redressa légèrement pour donner plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. Il allait mourir de plaisir, et du plaisir de voir Sakito ainsi sous lui. L'embrassant avec une ardeur particulière, il s'appliqua à toucher à nouveau ce point qui le faisait voir des étoiles, cherchant à lui procurer le plus de sensations possibles.

Posant ses mains tendues à l'extrême à plat sur ses épaules, il répondit à peine à son baiser avant de le repousser sous risque d'étouffement. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle tant tout était trop fort et les mouvements amplifiés de Nao à l'intérieur de lui l'empêchaient de contrôler son corps contracté comme jamais. Chaque nouveau coup porté à son point sensible l'enfonçait dans une épaisseur d'extase qui l'oppressait violemment et il ferma finalement les yeux, sa vue trouble ne lui servant plus à grand-chose.

Nao embrassa alors son épaule, le souffle court, le corps tremblant sous trop de sensations. Il touchait à la fin, alors il imprima des coups de rein plus puissants, décidé à emmener Sakito avec lui au septième ciel. Jamais un amant n'avait allumé en lui une telle passion, une telle envie de rester avec quelqu'un jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Nao savait maintenant que plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans Sakito à ses côtés. Si un jour le destin le trahissait, il était persuadé que rien au monde ne le relèverait plus.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. L'extase arrivait trop vite et trop fort sous les coups de reins puissants de Nao qui ne cessaient d'allumer les fusées de son ventre pour les éclater et les faire briller sous ses paupières closes. L'union de leur corps était de toute manière éphémère contrairement à celle de leur âme. Soupirant le nom de son amant, Sakito se libéra violemment entre eux sans résistance, à bout de souffle et de forces, l'esprit en lambeaux perdu dans les brumes de la jouissance.

Il le rejoignit presque instantanément, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans oser croire à ce qui venait de se produire. Vacillant, il prit appuis sur ses bras pour ne pas se laisser tomber brutalement sur son amant et se lova contre lui, les yeux mi-clos, encore parcouru par les ondes du plaisir, comme le roulement de vagues électriques dans tout son corps. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais y avait-il quelque chose à dire au fond… Ils venaient de faire l'amour comme jamais et c'était la première fois que Nao vivait une communion aussi intense.  
« Je te quitterai jamais… souffla-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses mains pour la serrer. »

Sakito eut un large sourire niais en passant ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il ne s'évade pas de suite.  
« Moi non plus. »  
Il posa un baiser léger sur sa tempe, incapable de plus tant son souffle était saccadé.  
« Je t'aime, Nao, je voulais te le dire. »  
Et il déplia ses jambes pour les allonger sur le carrelage glacé.

Un petit sourire orna son visage et il soupira longuement.  
« Moi aussi. »  
Et un jour il trouverait le moyen de le lui dire entièrement, sans avoir l'impression de passer pour une bestiole ridicule qui apprend comment témoigner ses sentiments à quelqu'un.  
« Je peux rester là un petit peu ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Tant que tu veux… »  
Et même si un « je t'aime » était pour lui un peu ridicule, savoir que Nao l'aimait aussi le remplissait d'une joie intense. La vue encore un peu trouble et le corps parcouru de petits fourmillements pas désagréables, Sakito récupéra petit à petit son souffle en caressant timidement et maladroitement le dos et les flancs de Nao.

« J'aime bien être avec toi, avoua-t-il en écoutant son cœur battre à ses oreilles. J'ai vraiment envie… qu'on reste ensemble. »  
Le manque de Sakito ne pourrait causer qu'un grand trou vide et béant à l'intérieur de lui, il en était persuadé.

« Vi, moi aussi. »  
Il resserra son amant contre lui, chatouillant sa jambe de son pied tout doucement.  
« Toujours, toujours. »  
Il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément.  
« Parce que tu m'as vu, sauvé et aimé, que tu es trop mignon – il rit légèrement – et que nos âmes étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, pour soigner les plaies et les bosses. »

« Oui. »  
Il gigota doucement sous les chatouillis de Sakito, puis releva la tête.  
« On remonte ? demanda-t-il. J'ai envie de te serrer fort dans mes bras… »  
Pour avoir la certitude qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul, plus jamais.

« Vi, pour prendre une douche. »  
Puis il lui offrit un sourire malicieux.  
« Et après tu dois me faire des croissants ! »  
Et lui pourrait mater.

« Oui maître, pouffa-t-il en se redressant légèrement. »  
Il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Sakito eut une moue boudeuse.  
« Dis pas ça, j'aime pas, geignit-il. »  
Il détestait ce genre de surnoms qui surélevait les autres.

Cette fois, Nao eut un petit rire et se releva lentement, puis tendit une main à Sakito.  
« D'accord, _petit chat_, alors allons prendre une douche. Après je finirai les croissants. »

« Vi ! »  
Il s'agrippa à sa main et se releva difficilement, se boudinant contre son torse.  
« J'ai faim, fais attention que je ne te prenne pas réellement pour un _petit gâteau_. »

« J'essayerai de pas me faire manger alors, fit-il en l'entraînant vers les escaliers. Sinon, plus de croissants si je disparais ! »

« Han, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! protesta-t-il vivement en vacillant un peu sur ses jambes. »  
Il avait mal aux reins mais se força à atteindre calmement la salle de bain. Puis un détail lui revint en mémoire et il rougit violemment.  
« Et si ta mère nous voit comme ça ? souffla-t-il tout bas en tirant sur son bras. »

Nao se figea. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il était un peu plus de cinq heures de l'après-midi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traînailler.  
« Si on se dépêche de prendre une douche et de ramasser les affaires dans la cuisine, ça devrait aller, dit-il avec un certain malaise. »  
Il était vrai qu'il se sentirait particulièrement gêné si sa mère les voyait dans cette tenue.

Il hocha vivement la tête et les enferma dans la salle de bain avant de pousser Nao sous la douche, de l'y rejoindre et d'ouvrir le robinet. Un jet d'eau fraîche le noya à moitié, aplatissant ses cheveux sur son crâne, et il ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson pour prendre de l'air.

« Hey, te noie pas ! s'exclama Nao en posant ses mains sur son visage trempé. »  
Sakito était absolument adorable avec ses cheveux tout raplatis.

Il rigola joyeusement avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et de le tirer sous l'eau en attrapant le gel douche, histoire de le laver. Il aimait bien s'occuper de Nao. Il fit couler un peu de savon dans ses mains et entreprit de faire mousser sa peau pour qu'elle soit toute propre et toute douce.

Fermant les yeux avec un sourire, Nao se laissa faire avec bonheur. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de bénéficier de telles attentions et comptait bien en profiter.  
« Toi aussi t'as les mains douces, soupira-t-il. »  
C'était vraiment plaisant.

« C'est la mousse qui fait tout, rit-il. »  
Il le lava partout, un peu gêné par moment, avant de le rincer et de lui lancer un regard brillant de bébé chat.  
« Je peux te shampouiner les cheveux ? »

Il releva la tête pour lui embrasser le bout du nez.  
« Avec plaisir. Après ce sera mon tour. »  
Il avait vraiment envie de s'y mettre, de s'occuper de Sakito pour lui faire du bien plutôt que de le sauver d'extrême urgence. S'en occuper sans raison particulière finalement.

Il sautilla joyeusement avec un petit cri de joie, attrapa le shampooing, en mit dans le creux de sa main et malaxa doucement le cuir chevelu de Nao. Ses cheveux étaient tout fins et extrêmement doux sous ses doigts et il prolongea son shampooing bien plus longtemps que prévu, en dépit du fait que la mère de son amant pouvait découvrir leurs vêtements sur le sol de la cuisine…

C'était trop doux, en plus des frissons que cela lui procurait. Sakito était l'amant le plus merveilleux de la terre et il était avec lui.  
« J'adore… fit-il avec un long soupir de bien-être. T'es doué. »  
Ce n'était pas peu dire, il flottait très loin.

« Merci, sourit-il en rougissant de plaisir. »  
Il posa un baiser sur sa nuque, continua encore un peu et rinça finalement. Ils devaient se dépêcher.  
« Je refais quand tu veux ! »

« La prochaine fois, sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »  
Attrapant à son tour le savon, il retourna Sakito pour pouvoir lui masser le dos. Il était encore un peu crispé, il se sentirait mieux sans toute cette tension résiduelle.

Miaulant de contentement, Sakito se détendit doucement en se laissant entièrement faire. Il n'avait pas peur de Nao ni de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, il savait que ça ne serait jamais du mal.

Il appuya un peu plus ses mouvements, prenant tout de même garde à la sensibilité probable du creux de ses reins, s'attachant surtout à délier les nœuds de son cou et de ses épaules.  
« On dirait que tu manges un peu plus… constata-t-il en filant le long de ses côtes. »  
Ses os saillaient encore, il ne fallait pas demander la lune, mais moins que la première fois où il l'avait sauvé.

« Vi, parce que tu me fais des croissants et que je te fais des crêpes, et qu'on mange plein de pizzas, sourit-il gaiement. »  
Il frissonna légèrement en se retenant de reculer pour se coller à son torse.

Nao passa finalement ses mains le long du ventre de Sakito et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
« On va continuer comme ça alors, tu seras en pleine forme. »  
Et il embrassa son cou. Quelques formes en plus pourraient lui être salutaires.

« Mais je suis en pleine forme ! Tu me trouves pas encore assez énergique ? »  
Il pouffa en se boudinant contre lui.  
« Mais je suis d'accord, je veux pleiiiiin de croissants ! »

« Alors tu auras pleiiin de croissants, imita Nao en lui massant le ventre à grand renfort de mousse. »  
Il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait, de toute manière.

« Mais, te moque pas de moi, bouda-t-il en savourant ses massages. Sinon, je t'exploite et tu me feras pleiiiin de pains au chocolat aussi. »  
Des petites pâtisseries faites par Nao, il n'y avait rien de plus savoureux.

Nao eut un petit rire, Sakito semblait ne jamais en avoir assez.  
« Tu oserais m'exploiter, toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

Oh que oui, il oserait !  
« Un bisou ? Proposa-t-il. »

« Un seul bisou ? s'offusqua-t-il en s'écartant de lui. Un seul bisou pour mon travail acharné et passionné ? »

« Hey ! s'écria-t-il vivement. C'était parce que tu te moquais de moi ! Et c'est censé être de l'exploitation ! »  
Il croisa les bras sur son torse, encore plus boudeur que quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Exploiteur ! s'exclama Nao en s'incrustant contre son dos. Je veux pas un seul bisou, je veux plein de bisous ! »  
Il devenait complètement gaga. Et puis c'était Sakito tout entier qu'il voulait.

« C'est trop tard, je boude. »  
Mais il était ravi que Nao soit revenu se coller à lui.

« Si tu boudes, je boude, menaça-t-il en le chatouillant. »

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour y échapper.  
« T'as pas le droit ! »  
Et il fit demi-tour pour l'embrasser.

Oh, mais lui non plus n'avait pas le droit, c'était de la triche ! Néanmoins, une triche trop délicieuse pour qu'il résiste et c'est sans se débattre qu'il répondit favorablement à son baiser, tout en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Souriant, il se colla tout contre lui en se disant que pour des personnes pressées, ils n'étaient pas réellement rapides. Mais peu importait, il était trop bien dans les bras de Nao.

Ils échangèrent une longue étreinte, avant que Nao ne revienne à la raison. Vivement, et avec un sourire en coin, il s'empara du shampooing et fit se retourner Sakito une fois de plus.  
« A ton tour, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. »

« Vi, je suis prêt ! »  
Et il ferma les yeux en se figeant, en attente.

Délicatement, Nao commença alors à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Blonds, ils se confondaient presque avec la mousse et glissaient facilement entre ses doigts. Il s'appliqua à masser en douceur, insistant à la fois sur le nettoyage et la détente.

Miaulant de plaisir, Sakito se laissa dorloter sans protester et commença même à chantonner un peu pour combler le petit silence. Nao était tout doux et tendre avec lui, c'était agréable et il ne se serait éloigné pour rien au monde.

« Le petit chat semble apprécier son shampooing, pouffa Nao en lui caressant la tête. »  
Sa voix avait vraiment un effet calmant sur lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger.

Il ronronna un peu avant de rire et de se remettre à chanter. Il adorait sentir les mains de Nao entre ses mèches, c'était apaisant et ça lui réchauffait le cœur de façon non négligeable. Il était comme un petit chaton qui recevait des caresses.

Précautionneusement, Nao s'appliqua ensuite à bien le rincer sans lui mettre de la mousse dans les yeux, puis le prit dans ses bras sans demander son reste. Il avait l'impression cruelle que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de son contact, quitte à devenir mielleux et vulnérable.

Soupirant de contentement, il se laissa faire et cala sa tête contre son cou. Il resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.  
« On devrait bouger avant que ta mère ne découvre notre folie. »  
Ça le dérangeait pas mal…

« Oui, on va descendre. »  
Il fallait avouer qu'il n'aimerait pas que sa mère voit ça. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à deviner en voyant leurs sous-vêtements se balader dans la cuisine. Décidé, Nao s'employa à sécher son amant, qui lui rendit amoureusement la pareille, puis chacun enfila boxer et t-shirt propres. Ils redescendirent ensuite à la cuisine où Nao reprit ses préparations tandis que son ami se dévoua pour effacer toutes traces de leur folie passionnée. Ce n'était pas grave, de toute manière. Ils en garderaient le souvenir profondément ancré en eux. Nao profita de la cuisson des croissants pour s'occuper de Sakito, le chatouiller et le taquiner avec douceur. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le rendre heureux, et effacer en lui cette sensation que peut-être un jour il n'aurait plus besoin de tout ça… Son frère pensait encore à lui, Sakito ne pourrait pas l'ignorer. Le dîner de croissants l'aida à penser à autre chose. La vue de son ami en train de manger notamment lui mit du baume au cœur pour un moment.  
Puis, ils rejoignirent finalement la chambre de Nao en toute tranquillité et profitèrent des bienfaits du sommeil l'un contre l'autre. Nao put difficilement lutter et ne tarda pas à s'endormir comme une masse, son amant lové contre lui. Il était exténué.

**A suivre**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Enfin, Nao a avoué ! Comme quoi, il semblerait que le faux dur ait tout de même un cœur. Cela va-t-il durer ? Un couple nageant dans le bonheur… le passé ne va-t-il pas resurgir, un jour ou l'autre ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Le petit frère va-t-il en rester là ? Vous le saurez… et bien, dans le chapitre prochain, qui sait.


	9. Chapter 9

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**A****uteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Déclaration de Rukyoshû :** Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. On se rapproche de la fin, c'est tellement triste...

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre IX

Sakito, quant à lui, resta parfaitement éveillé. Il était fatigué mais l'air était lourd et il sentait qu'un orage se préparait. Il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir dans ces conditions et préféra regarder Nao en testant ses réactions. Posant son index sur ses lèvres en les pressant un peu par moment, il attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Quand l'orage éclaterait, il le réveillerait sûrement avec ses tremblements de terreur alors il priait pour qu'il reste bien endormi pour le moment.

De temps à autre, malgré la profondeur de son sommeil, Nao sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller la peau ou le visage. On pressa ses lèvres et il les lécha inconsciemment par réflexe. Quand il sentait Sakito bouger, il en faisait de même, tournant un peu la tête, repliant les jambes ou resserrant son étreinte. Parfois il fronçait les sourcils, mais il ne restait jamais totalement immobile.

Voir vivre Nao de cette manière était particulièrement amusant. Il chatouilla sa langue quand elle sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres et partit ensuite à la découverte des sensibilités de son cou puis de son torse pour finir par la taille, taquinant sa peau de petites pichenettes ou pincées légères, caressant pour se faire pardonner ensuite et embrassant quand il ne pouvait pas résister à ses pulsions.

Jamais Nao n'avait eu un sommeil aussi paisible. Il se sentait entouré de petits gestes d'affection, et même s'il bougeait pour tenter d'y échapper quand ça devenait trop dur, il avait l'impression de dormir dans un cocon protecteur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, dans son sommeil, il esquissa un sourire, voire même marmonna quelques mots, parfois d'un petit rire étouffé. Il était au summum du bonheur.

Pouffant silencieusement, Sakito fit courir ses doigts sur la cuisse de son amant comme une araignée. Nao était trop mignon quand il se comportait de cette façon. Et son sourire était à croquer.

« Chatouille… baragouina-t-il en reculant sa jambe dans un soupir. »  
C'était doux, mais justement un peu trop pour rester parfaitement endormi.

Récupérant vivement sa main en se figeant, Sakito retint même sa respiration pour que Nao se rendorme. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller alors qu'il était parfaitement apaisé. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il semblait entièrement détendu et jamais son visage n'avait autant irradié de bonheur qu'à cet instant.

Il poussa quelques grognements indistincts et ensommeillés, puis gigota encore un moment avant de trouver une meilleure position pour dormir : la tête sur l'épaule de Sakito, un bras autour de sa taille. Ainsi calé, il retrouva un peu de sérénité et replongea illico dans les limbes du sommeil.

Souriant, Sakito passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lissant ses mèches calmement. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber et quelques éclats lumineux traversaient les rideaux fermés. Bientôt, il ne serait plus tranquille.

Ainsi installé au chaud contre Sakito, Nao cessa totalement de bouger. Il appréciait juste la douceur qui émanait de lui, sa présence rassurante malgré les faiblesses qu'il disait avoir ou son passé trop noir. Sakito était son repère maintenant, sa bouée de sauvetage. Il savait nager… Mais nager épuise beaucoup trop. Son ami l'empêchait de dériver du mauvais côté de la mer.

Finalement ce qu'il redoutait arriva bien trop vite et le tonnerre se mêla avec fracas aux éclairs et à la pluie. Se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de pousser un petit cri, il sursauta pourtant et attrapa la couverture pour se cacher dessous, incluant Nao dans son petit abri. Malgré tout, le bruit emplissait la pièce et il se roula en boule contre son amant avant de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles en frissonnant violemment.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus des petits gestes. Dérangé dans sa quiétude, Nao se réveilla à cause de son instinct de guetteur et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait tout noir. Et épouvantablement chaud. Battant un instant des paupières pour chasser les démangeaisons de ses yeux, il se rendit compte alors qu'il faisait de l'orage quand un éclair gronda dans le ciel. Et son petit chat de Sakito tremblait contre lui.  
« Sakito, appela-t-il doucement en lui caressant le bras. »

Il fit un bond impressionnant en poussant un petit cri terrifié et se recroquevilla davantage encore. Tout son corps était contracté dans l'espoir futile de pouvoir se défendre contre les éclairs et tremblait vivement sous la peur qu'il ressentait aussi stupide que ça pouvait paraître. Il était complètement terrorisé sans rien y pouvoir.

« Eh, eh, c'est moi, le rassura Nao en douceur. T'es avec moi, et l'orage est dehors, il peut pas rentrer. Il n'arrivera rien. »  
Le petit garçon était revenu.

Relevant des petits yeux brillants vers lui, il sursauta à un nouveau coup de tonnerre et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Nao pour se cacher contre lui.  
« J'ai peur, geignit-il. »

« Ça va aller, je vais te protéger, d'accord ? souffla-t-il en l'accueillant contre lui. T'es pas bien avec moi ? »  
Tranquille dans un lit, à protéger Sakito du monde extérieur.

« Vi. Mais ça gronde, j'aime pas quand ça gronde. »  
Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, et tant pis s'il mourait de chaud.  
« Depuis que je suis tout petit, petit, j'ai peur de l'orage. »

« Je comprends. »  
Sa mère à lui lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était que de la lumière qui faisait énormément de bruit. Ça avait suffit pour ne plus avoir peur.  
« C'est que du bruit tu sais. Moi je fais plus de bruits que l'orage des fois, plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de le rassurer. »

« Vi, mais c'est pas pareil ! »  
Il miaula de désespoir à un nouvel éclat bruyant.  
« C'était mon petit frère qui s'occupait de moi dans ces moments-là. Il parlait, parlait, parlait… Il m'expliquait comment se formaient les éclairs, d'où venait le bruit, la pluie et tout ça. Mais j'avais toujours peur alors il chantait et racontait des blagues pas drôles en riant pour que j'oublie. »  
Il se fit tout petit contre Nao.  
« Mais j'arrive pas à ne pas avoir peur. »

Son petit frère. Il eut un petit soupir imperceptible. Son hypothèse se confirmait, malgré tout, Sakito gardait toujours en lui une trace de fibre fraternelle.  
« Je lui ai un peu parlé tout à l'heure, fit-il alors en lui caressant les cheveux. »

« M'en fous, je veux plus jamais le voir. »  
Il emmêla ses jambes à celles de son ami en se calant bien contre lui.

C'était ce qu'il disait maintenant, mais plus tard ?  
« Tu lui manques, continua-t-il d'un ton léger. Et il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« C'est trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Je ne fais plus partie de leur famille, je l'ai très bien compris. »  
Il préférait encore se prendre la foudre plutôt que retourner vivre chez lui à faire semblant de rien.

« Pas à ses yeux, souffla-t-il. Tu es toujours son grand frère pour lui, celui qui lui a appris à ne pas avoir peur des autres. Il regrette pour le test. »  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à lui déballer toutes ces choses…

Sakito releva la tête vers lui.  
« Il te l'a raconté, alors ? »

« Hm. »  
La réaction excessive de ses parents, leur éloignement progressif, puis le silence.  
« Tu le détestes vraiment ? demanda-t-il calmement. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre positivement mais, en y réfléchissant bien…  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et ramener ses genoux contre son torse.  
« Quand on était petit, je voulais qu'il puisse être fier de son grand-frère, je faisais des tonnes d'efforts, l'aidais pour tout, le soutenais sitôt qu'il en avait besoin en le poussant à toujours faire de son mieux pour qu'il puisse un jour voler de ses propres ailes. Il avait excessivement peur des autres et, comme il était chétif, on s'en prenait régulièrement à lui par oral, sachant qu'il ne se défendrait pas. »  
Il dénia de la tête en se cachant entre ses bras.  
« Seulement, je venais toujours pour rabattre leur caquet à ces sales gosses. Et, petit à petit, Ryo a arrêté de les écouter pour vivre ouvertement et avec le sourire. »  
Prononcer ainsi le nom de son frère était étrange.  
« On a toujours été très complice, il me vénérait et je l'adorais. On rigolait tout le temps ensemble, même en faisant nos devoirs. Jusqu'au jour de ce fichu test. »  
Il siffla de mécontentement en fronçant les sourcils avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'orage et de trembler avec un soupir de désespoir.

Nao posa sa tête sur son bras et regarda Sakito par en-dessous.  
« Ce n'est pas votre faute, fit-il. C'est la réaction de tes parents qui est à condamner. Toi et ton frère, vous n'avez juste pas su comment réagir à cette situation d'adulte. »  
Il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa.  
« Ne perds pas la seule personne de ta famille qui croit en toi, Sakito. »

Il dénia de la tête en se braquant.  
« S'il tenait tant que ça à moi, il aurait dû faire quelque chose bien plus tôt. Attendre trois ans et revenir, je ne trouve pas ça honnête. J'ai vécu des moments infernaux et douloureux, frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, il n'est jamais venu me sauver. Pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi revenir si c'est pour être ignoré comme ces dernières années ? »  
Il crispa la mâchoire en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.  
« Je lui ai tout donné et je n'ai eu droit en retour qu'à un abandon, je ne veux pas d'un frère comme ça. »

Jugeant qu'il serait inutile d'insister pour le moment, Nao soupira puis lui tira légèrement le bras.  
« Viens s'il te plaît. Moi je suis là. »

Il se laissa aller contre lui en retenant ses larmes comme il le pouvait.  
« Tu me laisseras pas, hein ? Tu viendras toujours me chercher dans notre maison si je me perds ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est là que je t'ai trouvé. C'est là que je sais que je te retrouverai si on se perd un jour. »  
Mais il ne le laisserait pas se perdre comme ça…

« Je t'y attendrai alors ne m'oublie pas. »  
Et il frissonna violemment.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas, jura-t-il. »  
Il lui frotta doucement le bras pour le rassurer.  
« Je serai toujours là, je te le promets, fit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. »  
Leur destin était lié, il le savait.

Sakito renifla piteusement en fermant les yeux. Et l'orage lui revint instantanément à l'esprit par un boucan de tous les diables qui le fit sursauter violemment. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en se ventousant au maximum à Nao.

« Je suis là, répéta-t-il longuement. Ça va passer. »  
Il espérait tout de même que l'orage ne stagne pas ici.  
« Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose ? »

« Vi, s'il te plaît. Et que tu me serres tout fort, tout fort en me caressant les cheveux. »  
Il lui fit un sourire tremblant, tout content d'en profiter mais réellement effrayé.

Nao s'exécuta sans réticence aucune, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes pour le rassurer. Sakito tremblait de tous ses membres, terrorisé.  
« Je doute que ce soit très intéressant, mais je peux te raconter un peu de moi si tu veux. »

Il poussa un petit miaulement en se calant bien contre lui.  
« Vi, je veux. Raconte un peu de toi. »  
Il était vrai, en effet, qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui au final.

Il cala bien Sakito contre lui, sans retirer sa main de ses cheveux.  
« Ma mère m'a eu très jeune, raconta-t-il en fixant le plafond. Elle devait avoir le même âge que nous. Et son copain lui, il travaillait presque totalement, il terminait ses études il me semble. Ça faisait pas mal d'années de différences. Et à cet âge là… Ils ne se sont pas entendus très longtemps. »  
Il ne les avait jamais vu se disputer bien sûr, mais sa mère lui avait déjà raconté quelques anecdotes.

« Oh ? Désolé, chuchota-t-il en serrant plus fort sa taille entre ses bras. »  
Il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne parlait jamais de son père.

« C'est pas ta faute tu sais. Ça arrive, admit-il un peu amèrement. »  
Il en voulait toujours à l'homme qui biologiquement était son père.  
« Ils ont cessé de se fréquenter avant ma naissance, c'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de moi. Parfois, je me rappelle un peu qu'un homme venait la voir à la maison. Plus tard, j'ai deviné que c'était mon père. Il ne vivait pas avec nous, mais il passait tout de même voir si tout allait bien. Et puis quand j'ai eu deux ans, il s'est marié et il n'est plus venu. »  
Il ne gardait qu'un seul souvenir, cet homme bien habillé qui repartait vers sa voiture et sa mère qui regardait à la fenêtre, un air triste sur le visage.

« C'est cruel… »  
Il posa un baiser sur son cœur, par-dessus le t-shirt.  
« Et ta mère, comment elle a réagi ? »

« Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais je savais qu'elle n'était plus comme avant. Elle n'a pas cherché à le retenir ou à le récupérer. C'était fini entre eux. »  
Il poussa un petit soupir.  
« Même si elle garde la coupure de journal annonçant le mariage dans un de ses tiroirs. »  
Il l'avait déjà vu et avait failli le jeter sous la colère.

Sakito sursauta à un coup de tonnerre mais essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
« Je pense qu'on oublie rarement ce genre de chose, c'est quand même ton père, celui de son enfant. »  
Il hésita un peu avant de continuer.  
« Mais je peux comprendre ta colère, je ne supporterais pas non plus cette situation. »

Nao posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux.  
« J'ai déjà essayé d'aller le voir, avoua-t-il. J'en avais assez d'attendre, ma mère ne m'en parlait plus et je voulais voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je devais avoir douze ans, quelque part par là. J'ai trouvé son adresse dans les affaires de ma mère et je suis allé voir. »  
Il se resserra contre Sakito.  
« Il a deux filles… Ils vivent avec sa femme dans une grande maison et une banlieue chic. Les filles sont en collège privé maintenant. Et leur chien s'appelle Balalaïka… »  
Combien de temps il avait passé à les observer, l'ombre cachée derrière un arbre ou un panneau…

Sakito ne put retenir un petit rire.  
« Balalaïka… »  
Malgré tout, il caressa doucement le dos de Nao en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le faire à même la peau.  
« Je vais paraître égoïste, mais je suis content qu'il soit parti, ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. »

« Oui, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Sans lui, je ne serais probablement pas une petite boule de haine et je ne t'aurais pas coursé quand tu m'as volé mon portefeuille. Je serais probablement en lycée ultra classe… »  
Et sa mère serait heureuse, probablement.

Il cacha son visage contre son torse.  
« Hm… et tu serais sans doute plus heureux. »  
Ça lui donnait un pincement au cœur.

« Je peux pas être plus heureux que maintenant, assura-t-il en le serrant fort. Je m'en fiche d'avoir une vie de luxe, c'est toi que je veux. »  
Et il était on ne peut plus sincère.

« Tu n'en sais rien pourtant. Peut-être que tu aurais rencontré quelqu'un de bien mieux. C'est même fortement probable, en fait. »  
Il se crispa légèrement contre lui. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle de sanité.

Nao se redressa subitement en se dégageant pour le surplomber et plonger son regard dans le sien.  
« Non, Sakito, c'est complètement faux. Ne dis pas ça. »  
Il refusait d'entendre ce genre de chose.  
« Ce sont des hypothèses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Et c'est avec toi, et toi seul, que je veux être. »

Complètement pétrifié, il n'osa ni répondre ni bouger, les yeux brillants de larmes. Effrayé par l'orage et bouleversé par la puissance des sentiments de Nao, Sakito avait bien du mal à contenir ses émotions.

« Désolé… souffla-t-il en s'asseyant doucement sur les cuisses de son amant, une main sur le visage. Je voulais pas t'effrayer mais… on ne peut pas refaire le passé. J'ai perdu trop de temps à contempler la vie que j'aurais pu avoir sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, qu'importe ce qui aurait pu se passer avant. »  
Malgré tout, il réagissait toujours trop vivement. Ça, il ne le changerait pas.

Il hocha la tête tout doucement, gardant son regard rivé au sien. Ce que lui disait Nao était magnifique et une boule de bonheur se logea dans sa gorge. Son cœur battit plus vite et ses lèvres frémirent sous un souffle tremblant.

Ne sachant que faire, Nao se lova alors contre le torse de Sakito et soupira longuement.  
« Je suis désolé… Je perds les pédales et tu dois me prendre pour un cinglé. Mais depuis qu'on se connaît… j'arrive plus à penser droit. »  
Mais ça l'empêchait de penser au reste. Sakito avait envahi tout son corps.

Sakito l'entoura de ses bras tendrement malgré ses tremblements incessants.  
« Non, je suis juste… sincèrement ému. Tu… tu es le premier à m'accepter vraiment et à vouloir me garder près de toi. »

« Je veux qu'on soit toujours ensemble, souffla-t-il. Toi, tu es le premier à m'apporter autant de douceur. J'ai pas envie de perdre les seules traces de bonheur de ma vie. »  
Et en plus il devenait dramatique. La peur de perdre quelqu'un amplifiait les sentiments.

Sakito est un rire gêné.  
« Je ne suis pas si doux que ça, pourtant. Je suis un sale gosse capricieux incapable de s'occuper de lui et pleurnichard par-dessus le marché. »

« Je m'en fiche, fit-il en relevant la tête. Je t'aime comme ça. »  
Et il se sentit rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Rougissant violemment, il eut un large sourire heureux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
« Je t'aime aussi ! »  
Et son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine le prouvait.

Nao se resserra aussitôt contre lui pour masquer sa gêne. Mon dieu, il l'avait vraiment dit…  
« Sakito… »  
Son cœur affolé battait contre son oreille, comme s'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire.

« Vi, je suis trop content ! »  
Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux en chatouillant son cou et son dos du bout des doigts. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie et personne ne pourrait lui reprendre ce bonheur à part Nao lui-même.

Nao eut un petit rire.  
« Alors moi aussi je suis content. »  
Il chercha sa main pour la serrer entre ses doigts. Sa vie commençait à battre au rythme du cœur de son ami.

Il la lui laissa volontiers.  
« Tu veux savoir un peu plus de moi, toi aussi ? »  
Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire mais peut-être Nao voulait savoir d'autres choses. Et puis, tant qu'il parlait, il ne pensait pas trop à l'orage qui grondait toujours dehors. Il avait hâte qu'il se termine.

« Oui. Je veux tout savoir, avoua-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui. »  
S'il en savait plus, il pourrait le protéger davantage contre ses démons.

« En fait, je ne peux pas dire que mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé, ce n'est pas vrai. Jusqu'à mes deux ans, j'ai été dorloté et chouchouté comme tous les enfants rêvent de l'être. Seulement, quand mon petit frère est né, le vent a tourné et je suis passé au second plan. Ça ne me dérangeait pas réellement, bien que je ressentais un peu de jalousie envers lui, parce que je pouvais jouer et rire en prenant soin de lui. Il était atrocement mignon et adorable, en plus d'être intelligent. »  
Sakito poussa un petit soupir.  
« Il a toujours été bien plus mature que moi, malgré les apparences. Je… j'ai toujours eu peur de me montrer tel que j'étais alors je me suis créé un personnage qui a fini par remplacer le vrai moi. »  
Il n'osa pas regarder Nao à ce moment-là.  
« Mais je ne veux pas le retrouver. Je suis bien, ainsi. »

« Ton vrai toi, ou ton frère ? »  
Au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il lui manquait… Vu la manière dont il en parlait, Nao imaginait bien que Sakito ne pouvait pas détester entièrement son petit frère.  
« Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi. »  
Mais il ne devait pas faire un trait sur sa famille… Sa mère était l'exemple quotidien de cette finalité.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer fortement les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Bien sûr, il continuait malgré tout d'adorer son frère, mais il était profondément blessé par l'abandon qu'il avait subi. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie de retrouver son vrai lui, même s'il ne s'en rappelait plus réellement.

Nao se résigna à ne pas insister, ce serait braquer Sakito pour rien. Et ils avaient déjà beaucoup parlé de ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Les choses viendraient comme elles viendraient…  
« On dirait que ça s'éloigne, constata-t-il en entendant les grondements beaucoup plus faibles. »

« Hm, mais il est toujours là, bouda-t-il avant de bâiller. »  
Il était si fatigué par cette journée. D'abord son frère, puis l'aveu de Nao avec beaucoup d'affinités… Toutes ces émotions l'avaient complètement vidé.

« C'est rien, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. S'il revient, je le mangerai. »  
Il s'imaginait pourtant assez mal avaler de gros nuages noirs garnis d'éclairs…

« Non, veux pas ! protesta-t-il vivement en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Tu vas te faire électrocuter par les gros nuages tout moches ! »  
La fatigue n'arrangeait sans doute pas son côté gamin.

« T'es adorable, pouffa-t-il. Protège-moi Sakito ! »  
Et il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Vi ! »  
Un grondement lointain retentit et il miaula.  
« Non, je peux pas, j'ai trop peur ! »

« Moi je vais te protéger, bouge pas ! s'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. »  
Il perdait complètement les pédales.

« Vi ! »  
Il se figea complètement.  
« Et moi, je t'empêche de manger les nuages ! »

« Embrasse-moi… demanda-t-il alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »  
A ses yeux, c'était la solution la plus directe pour l'empêcher de manger un nuage… Quelle bonne excuse.

« Vi ! »  
Et il releva la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans réellement s'imposer. Il préférait que ce soit Nao qui domine plutôt que lui.

Ravi qu'il accepte, Nao pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour s'assurer qu'il ne mangerait aucun nuage. Il accrut la pression de ses mains sur le corps de son amant et passa finalement ses lèvres pour le goûter à nouveau.

Refermant ses doigts sur son tee-shirt, il répondit à l'appel de sa langue et la caressa tendrement, bien que toujours aussi timidement. Il se sentait tout maladroit quand il était fatigué.

Finalement, il finit par s'écarter, un sourire aux lèvres. Sakito avait une petite tête fatiguée vraiment mignonne.  
« Merci. Maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir, petit chat. T'es crevé. »

« Miu. »  
Il lui fit un petit sourire et se boudina contre son torse en soupirant de contentement.  
« Bonne nuit mon petit gâteau. »

« Toi aussi petit chat. Dors bien et sois sage. »  
Il remonta légèrement la couverture sur eux, bien qu'il fasse plutôt chaud dans la chambre.

« Vi, toi aussi. »  
Il ferma les yeux et bâilla à nouveau.  
« Veux ta main dans mes cheveux, supplia-t-il ensuite avec une voix de gamin. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait, souffla-t-il en s'exécutant. »  
Ses cheveux étaient doux, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Se calant correctement contre lui, il miaula une dernière fois et s'endormit instantanément. La chaleur de Nao, ses doigts dans ses cheveux et son amour l'aidait à se sentir en sécurité.

La nuit se passa sans encombre. Une fois l'orage passé, Nao sentit Sakito se détendre inconsciemment dans son sommeil, ce qui l'aida à en faire de même. Il ne dormait pas bien quand son ami était trop stressé, l'instinct de conservation peut-être. Même si, a priori, il n'y avait pas de prédateurs, Nao restait toujours sur ses gardes. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et une fois qu'ils furent assurés que la mère de Nao était partie dormir, ils descendirent finir les croissants après une bonne douche.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent extérieurement les mêmes que les précédents. Si ce n'est, bien évidemment, que leur relation s'était considérablement intensifiée. Nao s'étant déclaré, il avait de moins en moins l'impression d'être ridicule de le montrer à Sakito. Il multipliait tous les petits gestes tendres qu'il avait envers lui, même s'il gardait son air revêche dès qu'ils étaient de sortie. L'extérieur était toujours pour lui synonyme de danger et de méfiance, encore plus quand il se chargeait de protéger son amant de toute nuisance.  
Cependant, si sortir apportait parfois son lot de stress, le moment où Sakito devait rentrer chez lui était encore pire aux yeux de Nao. Une nuit par semaine, Sakito disparaissait de son champ de vision et de présence pour dormir chez lui et en profiter pour reprendre du linge propre. Il n'y avait pas pire nuit. Pendant ces quelques heures où son amant dormait hors de ses bras, Nao avait généralement du mal à dormir. Et cette fois-ci, il sentait que ce serait encore pire. Le souvenir de leur rencontre avec le petit frère était encore bien vivace dans son esprit, et il sentait que le jeune garçon n'en resterait pas là. Mais il ne pouvait pas interférer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était à Sakito de faire selon son bon vouloir et pas à lui.  
Après maintes réticences, ils finirent par se quitter sur un baiser, puis Nao s'écarta de lui.  
« A plus tard alors… souffla-t-il. Je t'attendrai comme d'habitude. »

Sakito lui fit un sourire en reprenant son sac sur son épaule.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Et sois pas en retard ! »  
Il n'avait pas très envie de le laisser mais il avait vraiment besoin de laver son linge et d'en prendre du propre.

« Hm, toi non plus. »  
Sans quoi il allait mourir de stress.  
« A demain alors, passe une bonne nuit, fit-il en reculant d'un pas et en lui faisant un signe de la main. »

« Hm, à demain. »  
Il avança vers chez lui en se mordillant la lèvre avant de lâcher son sac pour venir le serrer dans ses bras un moment et repartir rapidement sur un signe de main.  
« Bonne nuit, je t'aime ! »  
Et il entra dans le hall en refermant derrière lui pour ne pas être tenté de le rejoindre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sakito, souffla Nao en passant ses mains sur son visage. »  
Puis il se retourna immédiatement pour rentrer chez lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit…

Sakito ne perdit finalement pas de temps, il ôta ses chaussures et monta rapidement à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il vida son sac, tria son linge et partit dans la buanderie pour lancer ses lessives. A cette heure-là, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés mais son frère était peut-être quelque part, il fallait qu'il se méfie. Il n'avait pas envie de le croiser après leur rencontre dans la rue. Pendant que la machine faisait son travail, il repartit dans sa chambre et s'admira un instant dans son grand miroir. Les joues roses, les cheveux un peu trop longs, les lèvres un peu plus gonflées que d'ordinaire, il avait réellement changé tout au long de ces mois. Et réellement en bien. Plus de formes – même si ce n'était pas encore la joie – et moins de cernes, il avait une bien meilleure mine.  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que ses lessives étaient en train de sécher, Sakito décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Il avait juste oublié que son frère avait dû remarquer sa présence et il manqua de criser quand il l'aperçut dans la cuisine, installé sur une chaise. Il se releva en le voyant et lui fit un sourire crispé.  
« Je savais que tu viendrais manger. »  
« Je n'ai plus faim, je remonte. »  
Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce.  
« Sakito, attends, il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! »  
« J'ai pas envie. »  
Mais son frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa délicatement le poignet.  
« Moi, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon. »  
Et quand Sakito croisa son regard, il sut qu'il était fini.  
« Dix minutes, pas plus. »  
Il partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon. Ryo vint s'installer dans le canapé face à lui et s'entortilla les doigts avant de relever la tête vers lui.  
« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu tard pour le dire, que j'aurais dû me rebeller contre les parents pour qu'ils ne nous séparent pas, mais je veux vraiment que ça s'arrange parce que tu es mon grand frère et que tu m'as tout appris. »  
Sakito siffla.  
« Trois ans, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard pour t'en rendre compte. Qui t'as empêché de venir me voir le soir ? Personne ! Les parents endormis, tu étais libre de venir dans ma chambre, même si c'était pour t'endormir directement dans mes bras après les dures journées qu'ils te faisaient passer. »  
Il se releva vivement en s'agitant un peu, tout était resté trop longtemps coincé dans sa gorge.  
« Petit à petit, l'exigence des parents est devenue la tienne, tu m'as évincé de ta vie alors que j'avais toujours tout fait pour toi ! Tu t'es habitué à ta nouvelle vie sans moi si facilement que ça en est risible. Et moi, comme un pauvre type, je me suis accroché à l'espoir que tu reviennes vers moi un jour. Je me suis enfoncé dans une noirceur désespérée pour faire passer le temps moins douloureusement. J'ai d'abord commencé avec l'alcool, mais ce n'était pas assez fort. Ça ne faisait que me donner mal à la tête sans jamais réellement me faire me sentir mieux. Alors j'ai testé la drogue, je ne sais même plus comment. Les cônes, les cachets, les seringues, la poudre. Tout y passait tant que je vivais dans une bulle d'euphorie éphémère et illusoire en attendant que tu reviennes. Mais tu n'étais pas décidé et j'étais endetté. Les parents m'avaient rayé de leur vie, alors je devais trouver l'argent par moi-même, et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé était de me vendre aux autres. Finalement, c'était pas grand-chose, hein ? On ferme les yeux et on serre les dents pendant que les autres nous bourrent violemment avant de nous filer du fric et de se barrer. »  
Il eut un rire sans joie, mêlé aux larmes.  
« Et malgré tout, je continuais de t'attendre et d'espérer. Pendant deux ans, j'ai tourné en rond, j'ai arrêté d'aller au lycée, j'ai appris à jongler avec le feu… J'ai fait n'importe quoi pour m'occuper. Et j'ai abandonné l'idée que tu reviennes vers moi. Mais c'était trop tard pour m'en sortir. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'arrêter sans succès, jusqu'à il y a peu. J'ai rencontré un type vraiment bien derrière ses airs bourrus. Tu lui as parlé, je crois. Il m'a fait sortir de tout ça, il m'a sauvé en me donnant du chocolat chaud et de l'attention. Lui, il me voit ! »  
Sakito se tut brutalement pour reprendre sa respiration en hoquetant, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Il voulait être dans les bras de Nao. Ryo, quant à lui, était secoué de sanglots sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains.  
« Par… don ! »  
Il se leva brutalement pour enserrer son grand frère de ses bras.  
« Je suis désolé, Saki, tellement désolé ! »  
Surpris, Sakito ne put cependant pas se libérer. La présence chaleureuse de Ryo contre lui pendant toutes ses années lui avait manqué, même si ça lui en coûtait de se l'avouer.  
« J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir parce que j'étais trop intelligent et que j'avais été propulsé sur le devant de la scène. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes parce que tu m'en voulais d'être dans la lumière sans toi. Mais j'avais pas compris que j'étais en réalité dans l'ombre ! Le seul à toujours briller, c'est toi. Tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais pensé à toi, mettant les autres devant. Tu as toujours tout fait pour que les gens autour de toi soient heureux et ne t'en veuillent jamais, et j'ai été aussi con que les parents pour ne pas le voir ! »  
Le plus jeune se resserra davantage contre le plus vieux.  
« S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, je veux pas être séparé de toi à nouveau ! Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi. »  
« Je… je veux bien… essayer. »  
Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre.  
« Mais je ne te promets rien. Et il va me falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour cicatriser aussi bien que mes hanches et mes poignets. »  
« Ça veut dire quoi ? »  
« Oublie ça, c'est pas important. »  
Puis il observa attentivement le visage de son petit frère.  
« Tu devrais dormir, tu as mauvaise mine. Négliger ta santé ne te mènera nulle part. »  
Ryo hocha la tête.  
« Tu reviendras demain ? J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu. »  
Il hésita un instant mais ne put qu'acquiescer en voyant son air suppliant. Il priait pour que Nao ne lui en veuille pas trop.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Nao ne passa pas une très bonne nuit. Une fois rentré, il balança toutes ses affaires et s'employa à ranger sa chambre. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Alors il rangea et nettoya tout de fond en comble, triant toutes les affaires de ses placards, et réagença tout de la meilleure manière. Boosté, il fit subir le même sort à la salle de bain, retrouva avec un léger pincement au cœur mêlé de joie quelques affaires que Sakito avait oubliées. Allez, tu le revois demain, ce n'est qu'une seule nuit ! Mais une nuit pendant laquelle il savait que son petit frère allait lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et son amant, malgré ses résolutions, était trop doux et trop attaché à lui.  
Ils se parleraient forcément… Chassant ces idées dérangeantes en secouant la tête, Nao prit son courage à deux mains et descendit à la cuisine, qu'il lava également, ainsi que la vaisselle qui traînait. Depuis qu'il voyait Sakito quasiment tout le temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de tout astiquer à fond. Ce fut l'occasion idéale de le faire et Nao ne rechigna pas à la tâche. La soirée était bien entamée quand il vit finalement sa mère entrer dans la cuisine. Elle partait au travail. Et ils eurent l'occasion de parler un peu tandis qu'elle mangeait avant d'y aller. Nao eut l'impression que cela faisait des lustres. Il mentit à propos de l'école, mais lui annonça qu'il avait maintenant un très bon ami, ce à quoi elle parut enchantée. Son fils n'avait jamais été vraiment très liant. Finalement, elle s'en alla, et Nao décida de préparer quelques plats à l'avance, ainsi que des petits pains pour Sakito et lui le lendemain.  
Il dormit un peu tout de même, le temps que la pâte lève. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un sommeil très réparateur mais peu importait, tant qu'il avait les bras de son amant pour l'accueillir tout à l'heure. Motivé, il partit faire les courses à huit heures et ne lésina pas sur les quantités. Il voulait pouvoir faire à manger à sa mère et son ami aussi bien que possible. Puis finalement, avec une boule en travers de la gorge, il se dirigea vers leur point de rendez-vous vers dix heures, emportant dans son sac couvertures, petits pains et thermos de chocolat fraîchement préparés. Avant d'arriver au chantier, il fit un crochet vers la pizzéria et arriva enfin à leur maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ryo finit par aller dormir dans sa chambre et Sakito alla se coucher à son tour. Il dormit excessivement mal et eut envie comme jamais d'avoir un téléphone portable pour communiquer avec son amant. Mais il devait tenir, il le voyait le lendemain de toute manière. Se réveillant vers six heures, il alla récupérer son linge à présent sec, le plia et le remit dans son sac avant de prendre une douche et de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un t-shirt à col lâche. Il passa ensuite récupérer son sac, descendit, enfila ses chaussures et partit en direction de la maison. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition de son frère, ne pas pouvoir dormir dans les bras de Nao deux nuits de suite semblait inimaginable à cet instant précis où il n'avait qu'une envie : les retrouver.  
Il arriva à leur lieu de squat aux alentours de dix heures moins le quart et s'installa en tailleurs, en attente. Vivement que Nao soit là !

Il était là… Sakito était là ! Ni d'une ni de deux, Nao laissa tomber son sac à l'entrée, déposa la pizza dessus et se jeta sur son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
« Je suis tellement content de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il sans soucis des apparences. »

« Moi aussi, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu m'as manqué… »  
Et sa promesse à Ryo lui fit d'autant plus mal au cœur face à ce bonjour.

« Toi aussi, souffla-t-il dans son cou avant de l'embrasser. J'ai du chocolat, t'en veux ? »  
Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque, mais les bras de son amant lui paraissaient plus chauds que d'ordinaire.

Sakito hocha la tête, de plus en plus mal. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Nao qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Et s'il le prenait mal ? Après tout, il avait dit ne jamais vouloir le revoir ou lui parler, et il s'était laissé embobiner en deux temps trois mouvements, comme si rien n'avait eu d'importance.

Un peu énervé par ces retrouvailles, Nao s'appliqua à remplir la tasse du thermos de chocolat, puis la lui tendit. Sakito n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.  
« T'as mal dormi ? demanda-t-il avec attention. Il est rien arrivé de grave ? »  
Un rien devenait inquiétant.

« Hm. Hier soir, j'ai vu… Ryo, murmura-t-il en se plongeant dans sa tasse de chocolat. »

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment… Le petit frère avait dû attendre le bon moment.  
« Et… comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas lui parler mais… Il a réussi à m'avoir avec un simple regard alors… je l'ai écouté. »  
Il baissa davantage la tête en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
« J'ai l'impression d'être misérable… Je n'ai même pas su lutter contre lui. Mais il avait l'air sincère et… »  
Il serra ses doigts aussi forts qu'il le put sur sa tasse.  
« Je lui ai promis de revenir ce soir pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »

Nao entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, surpris. Le gamin allait vite en besogne…  
« Ce soir… comme ce soir aujourd'hui ? »  
Une nouvelle nuit sans Sakito ? Deux nuits de suite ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas promis, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'y aller, mais il détestait rompre une promesse, se répugnant plus encore que d'ordinaire.

« Je comprends, finit par souffler Nao en le regardant aussi mal à l'aise. »  
Il retint un léger soupir et resserra ses doigts sur la thermos.  
« Vous devez avoir pas mal de chose à vous dire. »

Il haussa vaguement les épaules. Lui n'avait rien à dire, il avait déjà tout balancé, mais son frère avait tellement de choses à raconter que ça prendrait sans doute toute la nuit.  
« Dis, Nao, est-ce que tu crois que je ne devrais pas y aller ? Est-ce que j'ai tort de vouloir savoir ce qu'il a à me dire ? Est-ce que je suis trop optimiste à espérer pouvoir réparer des liens détruits depuis tant de temps ? »

« Non, fit-il sincèrement, bien qu'il répugnait à l'admettre. Je pense que c'est quelque chose de très important pour toi et pour lui. S'il t'a demandé de venir parler, et qu'il ne l'a pas fait cette nuit même, c'est qu'il veut que tu reviennes. Tu comptes pour lui. Et je pense que tu devrais saisir cette occasion. »  
Il releva légèrement les yeux vers lui.  
« Il veut faire la paix avec toi, ça ne peut pas être néfaste pour toi. »  
Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu aies une famille comme la mienne. »

Sakito releva vaguement le visage vers lui avant de se blottir contre son torse en fermant les yeux.  
« J'ai peur de souffrir plus encore. »  
Il ne voulait pas être loin de Nao à cause de son frère. C'était ce qui le terrifiait le plus.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en sentant son propre cœur se serrer. Il est aussi paumé que toi… »  
Il ne pouvait lui faire grand mal, s'il persistait à vouloir à tout prix renouer avec lui.

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein ? »  
Promets-le moi ! Rassure-moi !

« Bien sûr que non, souffla-t-il. Je serai toujours là, tant que tu auras besoin de moi. »  
Même s'il devait en souffrir.

« Merci. »  
Il essayerait de ne pas le décevoir et de faire attention à lui pour en être certain.

Et malgré ses prières inconscientes, Nao se sentait de plus en plus mal au fil des jours. Cette deuxième nuit qu'il passa sans Sakito l'empêcha de dormir à nouveau, ce qui ne le mit pas d'excellente humeur le lendemain. C'était déplorable, mais il avait la sensation de plus en plus intense que leur relation se transformait. Sa présence lui manquant, Nao devenait irrémédiablement collant quand Sakito revenait dormir avec lui, le choyant plus que d'ordinaire, avec plus de passion aussi. Le manque n'était pas que psychique… Son corps se languissait de celui de son amant, bien qu'il ne se pensait pas spécialement porté sur la chose. Mais chaque intervalle s'élargissait, imperceptiblement. Sakito partait dormir chez lui, donnant l'impression de reprendre un peu d'unité avec son frère, tandis que Nao passait ses nuits à errer ou à s'occuper de la maison. Une fois, il passa même observer le jardin de son père et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il perdait l'esprit.  
Pendant la journée, peut-être que son esprit ensommeillé lui jouait des tours, mais il avait l'amère impression que Sakito n'était plus aussi ouvert. Il ne se confiait plus sur tout et rien avec cette entièreté qui caractérisait leur relation… avant. Plus le temps passait et plus Nao sentait son estomac se creuser, petit à petit, jusqu'à former un trou béant dans son corps. Il imaginait Sakito parler et rire avec son frère dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Peut-être même qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Peut-être que son amant prenait goût à ces bras frêles qui ressemblaient tant aux siens… Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, finalement… Son petit frère avait pris le rôle de confident, de réconfort qui sait. Après tout, ils étaient de la même famille. Ils se comprenaient certainement mieux que personne, puisqu'ils avaient un passé et des traits de caractère en commun. Nao avait mis une paire de claques à Sakito pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, et maintenant il disparaissait à l'horizon.  
Alors un matin, alors que Sakito était resté une fois de plus dormir chez lui, avec son frère, Nao n'alla pas au chantier. L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, le manque, et une douloureuse impression d'être vide, il se dirigea ailleurs. Sans y faire attention, il prit le chemin de l'école qui accueillait les filles de son père et se planta dans le parc juste à côté. Et il observa ces élèves bien soignés, en train de rire, de râler ou de se la péter et Nao se demanda un instant s'il aurait eu ce genre de vie. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina avec cet uniforme d'école privé un peu étriqué, mais brillant. Sa gorge se serra à cette idée.

Sakito dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui contractait l'estomac et il dut fermer l'œil moins de deux heures en tout. Nao lui manquait de plus en plus et, la culpabilité lui rongeant les sangs, il n'arrivait même pas à profiter des moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Mais comment lui dire que son amour était si fort que la moindre minute loin de lui l'étouffait ? Comment lui avouer qu'il allait voir son frère à reculons, même s'il finissait par sourire avec lui malgré tout ? Il crispa la mâchoire et partit prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de partir en direction du chantier. Peu importe le temps qu'il attendrait, mais il attendrait. Cet éloignement ne pouvait plus durer sans quoi il finirait par en crever. S'il devait perdre Nao… il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Et Ryo comprendrait sans doute qu'il fasse passer son amant avant lui. C'était Nao qui l'avait sauvé, pas Ryo.  
Une fois à leur maison, il s'installa en tailleurs et ne bougea plus, laissant filer les heures. Mais personne ne venait. Tant pis, il resterait ainsi toute la journée et plus encore. Après tout, Nao avait peut-être eu un empêchement ?

Nao passa toute la journée ainsi, à contempler avec une sorte de langueur diffuse ce qui aurait pu être sa vie. Il se sentait misérable et pitoyable. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Cette nuit-là, il ne rentra pas chez lui. Il somnola un moment dans le parc, puis erra sans but, une fois encore. Tous ces jours passés à attendre un signe, le moindre signe, l'avaient plongé dans un état de somnambulisme diffus et bizarre. Il repensait sans cesse à Sakito, sans réussir réellement à imaginer son visage. La fatigue ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer et la mélancolie noyait son cœur. Deux jours, peut-être trois, se déroulèrent de cette manière.  
La nuit du troisième jour, il s'égara du côté du canal et revit Sakito glisser. Et l'angoisse lui monta à la gorge de manière inexplicable. Maintenant affolé, et tant pis s'il passait pour un fou, il se mit à courir en direction du chantier. Si Sakito n'y était pas, il irait sonner chez lui, quitte à réveiller tout le quartier, mais il devait le voir. Son cœur hurlait, réclamait sa présence !

Le jour se termina, la nuit passa calmement sans aucune trace de son ami. Mais Sakito ne bougea pas, à peine pour boire et l'estomac trop contracté pour manger. Tant que Nao ne serait pas de retour, il resterait là. C'était ce qu'il pensait mais, alors que le troisième jour était entamé depuis un bon moment, il n'y tint plus et se releva rapidement. Il courut dans toute la ville, retrouvant chaque endroit qu'ils avaient fréquenté ensemble en espérant l'y trouver. Peut-être était-il resté chez lui ? Filant à tout allure, il s'arrêta devant la porte et tambourina de toutes ses forces. Nao… réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu m'as promis d'être là, alors viens, je t'en supplie !

A force de bruit, la mère de Nao ne put ignorer bien longtemps l'inopportun. Les yeux gonflés de sommeil, elle enfila une robe de chambre et descendit ouvrir, pour se retrouver devant un jeune homme blond. Rien de très officiel.  
« Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée, avec un brin de reproches, mais teintée de fatigue. »

Surpris, il n'avait jamais imaginé rencontrer la mère de son amant de cette manière. Mais il n'était pas temps de divaguer, le temps pressait.  
« Je veux voir Nao ! »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
« Il traîne encore au lycée je suppose, pour travailler ou avec ses amis. »  
Ce garçon était étrange.

« Non, il doit être là, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée. »  
Ce n'était pas possible, l'avait-il remplacé si rapidement ?

« Je suis désolée mais mon fils n'est pas là, sinon il aurait ouvert, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es dans sa classe ? »

Il se frotta le visage à deux mains avant de s'excuser et de partir en courant. Non, Nao ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après sa promesse ! Affaibli par son manque de nourriture et sa déshydratation, Sakito sentit le monde tourner autour de lui mais il arriva par il ne sait quel miracle au chantier. Se traînant jusqu'à leur maison, il se laissa tomber à genoux.  
« Menteur, murmura-t-il en tremblant. »  
Il tapa le sol de ses poings violemment.  
« Menteur ! hurla-t-il plusieurs fois de suite. »  
Menteur, menteur, menteur ! Se roulant en boule, il admira un instant ses poignets dont les marques en relief semblaient le narguer. Rouvre-nous, vas-y, n'hésite pas.  
« Taisez-vous, chuchota-t-il. »  
Mais ses doigts se dirigeaient déjà vers elles, tout ongle dehors. Et, dans un état second, il griffa et griffa encore, jusqu'à voir le sang couler. Il rouvrit chaque ancienne plaie, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. La douleur était transcendante mais peu importait. Nao l'avait trahi et abandonné. Et alors que les gouttes carmines s'échappaient de plus en plus rapidement, Sakito trempa son doigt dans la flaque qui se formait près de son visage pour tracer « menteur » en grand sur le mur. Mais, à bout de force, son corps s'affaissa lentement, inanimé, laissant le R en suspens.

**A suivre**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Enfin, quelques bribes du passé de Nao apparaissent. Seulement, les failles également. Loin des yeux loin du cœur. Le paradis n'était-il qu'illusoire ? Nao arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Sakito cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que cette tentative désespérée n'était pas celle de trop ? La suite… si l'un et l'autre le veulent.


	10. Chapter 10

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Déclaration de Rukyoshû :** La reprise des cours m'a fait complètement oublier ce chapitre, pardonnez-moi.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre X

A bout de souffle, Nao finit par débouler dans le chantier et appela son amant. Il n'y eut pas de réponses. Seul un énorme sentiment malsain le prit à la gorge, étouffant comme un étau, ou un orage qui refuse d'éclater. Alors il s'avança vers leur maison, mais stoppa brutalement. En lettres rouges, devant ses yeux, le juste mot de ses erreurs lui explosa au visage. Posant une main sur sa bouche, Nao eut un haut-le-cœur jusqu'à ce que son regard ne descende, encore et encore. Et il poussa un hurlement de panique en le voyant. Non, non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de recommencer, il n'avait pas le droit !  
« Sakito ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant près de lui, les larmes prêtes à lui couler sur le visage. Sakito, réponds-moi ! »  
Il tapota ses joues devenues si pâles et commença à retirer ses affaires à la hâte. Me laisse pas, me laisse pas !

Une chaleur agréable l'enveloppait soudain, comme un baume apaisant autour de son cœur. Mais son corps semblait si lourd et si douloureux qu'il lutta pour entrouvrir à peine les paupières, laissant un souffle irrégulier franchir ses lèvres. Qui essayait de le sauver ?

« Dis-moi que tu m'entends Sakito, je t'en prie ! »  
Essayant de calmer sa panique, Nao renouvela l'opération qui lui avait permis de sauver la vie de son amant, la première fois. Son t-shirt ne fit pas long feu et servit bien vite à endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait. Pourquoi ? !

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était si fatigué.  
« N… a… o… »

« Je vais te ramener à la maison, souffla-t-il rapidement. Je vais te soigner. »  
Pourquoi il était parti… Pourquoi Sakito était ici ?

Incapable de rester conscient plus longtemps, son esprit se déconnecta à nouveau et son corps se relâcha. Il était arrivé au bout de ses limites.

Nao le prit alors dans ses bras, accorda un regard épouvanté à la marque laissée sur le mur et amena Sakito chez lui. Peu importe qu'on les voit, peu importe qu'ils attirent les regards, il avait besoin de soin ! A bout de souffle, il finit par arriver et, une fois entré, il partit installer Sakito dans son lit, le temps d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Tout d'abord, stopper l'écoulement !

Du plus profond de son inconscience, Sakito avait l'impression que son cœur battait fort mais très peu, comme une montre déréglée ou cassée. Plus rien d'autre ne lui parvenait que ce son régulier et espacé, hypnotisant. Nao était là et devait sans doute prendre soin de lui, et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir attendu quelques heures de plus. Être arrivé en retard faisait-il de Nao un menteur, finalement ?

Prenant tout ce qui était susceptible d'aider à soigner, Nao mit tout dans un sac et remplit une bassine à moitié d'eau chaude savonneuse pour nettoyer les plaies. Ainsi prêt, il retourna à la chambre et déposa le tout prêt de Sakito. Il était vraiment pâle…  
« Tiens le coup d'accord ? Je m'occupe de tes poignets. »  
Heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'un t-shirt, le lavage n'en serait que facilité.

Gémissant, il bougea un peu ses bras pour ôter la brûlure qu'il ressentait le long de ses blessures et finit par rouler sur le côté pour se mettre en boule. Il avait faim, soif et était réellement fatigué.

« Sakito, bouge pas, souffla Nao en se penchant au-dessus de lui. »  
Il allait se faire mal et perdre encore plus de sang s'il continuait.

Entrouvrant les yeux sans réellement reprendre conscience, il poussa un soupir en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Na… o… »  
Il avait du mal à analyser la situation.

Essayant de ne pas craquer, Nao l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se remettre sur le dos pour avoir accès à ses poignets.  
« C'est presque fait, laisse-moi finir, fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme. »  
Même si intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Il termina brièvement de laver ses poignets blessés, puis commença à les entourer de gaze pour stopper le sang.

Les paupières de nouveau closes, il respira un peu plus vite alors que son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal petit à petit. La vie recommençait à couler dans ses veines doucement à mesure que ses poignets étaient soignés. Et, sans réellement s'y attendre, la pensée qu'il était un menteur également le traversa. Il avait promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus à faire de bêtises mais il avait trahi sa promesse simplement en ne voyant pas Nao arriver. Il ne valait guère mieux.

« Voilà, c'est bon, finit Nao en mettant le dernier pansement pour faire tenir le tout. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger, ça ira mieux comme ça. »  
Et il se redressa pour quitter le lit, les mains plus tremblantes qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sakito dénia de la tête en sentant son amant s'éloigner.  
« Nao… appela-t-il dans un souffle. »  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille loin de lui.

« Sakito… T'es tout faible. »  
Il l'avait bien senti en le portant, aucune résistance et plus aucune force.

La tête lui tournait méchamment et sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau, la faiblesse de son corps étant plus forte que sa volonté. Il n'était plus qu'une loque, sans Nao.

Profitant de l'occasion, malgré ses remords de laisser Sakito tout seul, Nao descendit rapidement à la cuisine pour ramener de quoi boire et manger et remonta illico. Son amant semblait s'être évanoui une fois de plus. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur son visage. Sa joue était toute froide.

Sakito colla son visage contre cette paume chaude et agréable, roulant sur le côté pour se lover contre le corps de Nao au complet.

« Tu devrais boire un peu, ça te ferait du bien. »  
A défaut de manger, boire serait plus simple. Il avait besoin de se réhydrater vraiment.

Il hocha la tête sans se redresser pour autant, se resserrant contre lui en reprenant petit à petit des forces pour pouvoir ensuite s'asseoir et manger sans s'étouffer. Et il savait qu'ensuite une discussion aurait lieu, sans doute ponctuée de cris et de reproches.

Nao passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis dans son cou, pour lui témoigner sa présence. Peu à peu, la peur s'évaporait pour laisser place à une espèce de calme diffus, et très certainement éphémère. Mais qu'importe. Sakito était vivant et ils étaient ensemble après trois jours de séparation. Ou plus, finalement.

Combien de temps passa avant qu'il n'ouvre finalement et entièrement les yeux avec difficulté, il n'en avait aucune idée. Une heure, peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Mais il lança un regard trouble à Nao alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir pour boire un peu et nourrir son corps affamé et affaibli. Il devait reprendre des forces avant qu'ils ne s'expliquent.

Il entoura la taille de son ami d'un bras pour l'aider à se stabiliser, puis se pencha pour lui préparer un verre de jus de fruits. Ça lui apporterait plus d'énergie que de l'eau seule et ça l'aiderait peut-être à se réveiller.

Prenant le verre entre ses mains tremblantes, il le porta à ses lèvres et but lentement son contenu, s'appuyant contre Nao. Avait-il encore le droit de dire « amant » ?

« Ça passe ? demanda-t-il avec prévenance. »  
Plus tôt il retrouverait son équilibre, et plus tôt tout irait mieux. Il y avait trop de tensions et de non dits entre eux ces derniers temps.

Il hocha la tête, sachant que s'il prononçait le moindre mot pour le moment, il fondrait en larmes. Seulement, il en avait plus qu'assez de ne faire que pleurer sans cesse, comme un gamin. Il fuyait toutes ses responsabilités de cette manière et il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il soit plus fort.

« OK. »  
Il jeta un œil un peu anxieux à ses poignets, mais ne rajouta rien. Fixer ses blessures ne les ferait pas guérir plus vite. Comment ils avaient pu en arriver là ? Ils avaient promis que ça n'arriverait plus…

Sakito sentit bien son regard et détourna la tête, posant les yeux sur la nourriture. Tendant un bras douloureux vers le paquet de biscuits, il ne grimaça même pas en le ramenant vers lui. Que valait cette douleur par rapport à celle de son âme ?

Toute cette tension lui mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Soudain, il poussa un profond soupir et posa une main sur son visage.  
« Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne reste pas aussi silencieux… »  
Le silence qu'ils échangeaient depuis quelques semaines l'oppressait.

Baissant la tête, il inspira calmement en tripotant les paquets entre ses mains.  
« J'ai mal de cette situation. Tu m'as poussé à retrouver mon frère en me promettant d'être toujours là et tu as menti. Je t'avais promis de ne pas recommencer et je t'ai trahi. Nous vivons en ce moment dans le mensonge et je ne sais pas sur quoi reporter la faute. »  
Il tentait désespérément de ne pas verser de larmes. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la taille de son ami.  
« Le pire, c'est que tu as raison, admit-il dans un souffle. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à renouer des liens avec ton petit frère. Mais chaque jour je te voyais partir et revenir de moins en moins souvent. Je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même ou alors te dire franchement les choses au lieu d'attendre. »  
Toute cette attente lui ressemblait si peu. Il y a quelques mois, ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait en un claquement de doigt. Un geste et il agissait.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu, alors ? Pourquoi subitement ? »  
Il serra les dents et détourna la tête.

« Parce que c'était trop égoïste de ma part, fit-il. Je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser seul, même si tu voulais passer plus de temps avec ton frère. »

« Depuis trois jours, j'attends que tu reviennes dans notre maison. Je n'ai pas bougé une seule fois et n'ai rien avalé depuis que j'y suis. Heureusement, j'avais une bouteille d'eau, sinon je me serais sans doute déshydraté radicalement. J'ai passé trois jours à me dire que tu me détestais et que tu regrettais de m'avoir sauvé. J'ai couru dans la ville complète aujourd'hui simplement pour te retrouver, j'ai réveillé ta mère qui m'a dit que tu devais être avec des amis du lycée. »  
Fermant les yeux, il sentit son cœur se serrer de plus en plus.  
« J'ai cru que tu m'avais remplacé, que tu avais trouvé d'autres personnes plus stables et plus intéressantes. J'aurais voulu te détester de m'avoir abandonné mais je n'ai réussi qu'à t'aimer davantage d'avoir enfin eu l'audace de choisir quelqu'un de mieux qu'un ancien drogué. »  
Une larme roula sur sa joue et il la chassa de suite.  
« J'étais enfin prêt à mourir ce soir, parce que j'étais libéré. Tu ne voulais plus de moi et mon frère ne me détestait plus. Mais j'avais mal aussi. J'avais mal comme jamais de savoir que tu pouvais m'avoir remplacé si facilement, comme si je n'avais jamais été important pour toi, que tout ce que tu m'avais dit n'était que des paroles en l'air. Je me suis senti souillé et trahi. Je t'ai traité de menteur en le criant dans le chantier, comme si ça te ferait revenir. Mais j'étais toujours seul et faible. Alors les deux côtés de moi m'ont poussé à rouvrir chaque plaie plus profondément pour ne laisser derrière qu'une coque de chair. »

Nao sentit son cœur tomber en chute libre dans sa poitrine et son estomac faire des nœuds désagréables. Leur relation s'était-elle brisée définitivement en aussi peu de temps ? Était-ce seulement possible ?  
« Alors… tu crois que j'aurais pu te remplacer comme ça ? Que du jour au lendemain, j'aurais décidé de retourner au lycée et de me dire "tiens, ceux-là ont l'air cool, si j'allais leur parler ?" ? »  
Il reprit son souffle en sentant sa gorge le tirailler.  
« J'ai toujours menti à ma mère pour le lycée, elle ne sait pas que je sèche depuis des mois. Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais un gosse normal, avec des amis avec qui je faisais des sorties. Elle ne sait rien du vrai Nao. Et peut-être qu'il vaut mieux, finalement… »  
Un menteur.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux rougis des larmes retenues.  
« Tu sais, trois jours, ça peut te paraître ridiculement court. Mais à t'attendre assis dans la maison habituelle, sans rien faire d'autre qu'angoisser sur ta disparition soudaine de ma vie, ils m'ont paru une éternité pendant laquelle toutes les pensées qui me traversaient étaient décortiquées et analysées. Tu ne t'imagines pas ce qu'elles sont devenues. »  
Il dénia de la tête sans ôter ses mains.  
« Je suis sans doute un lâche d'avoir voulu fuir ainsi, je suis un menteur également, un imposteur et peut-être même un profiteur, mais que devais-je faire d'autre ? Attendre de mourir de faim sans que tu ne reviennes jamais ? »

« Arrête. »  
Il n'en pouvait plus de ces mots, de cette situation. Il voulait passer l'éponge sur ces trois derniers jours, les effacer de sa vie, les oublier définitivement.  
« Je suis revenu. Et je ne repartirai pas, même si ce genre de promesse doit paraître vraiment bancale, venant de moi… »

Il appuya plus fort ses paumes contre sa peau.  
« Je crève d'envie de te faire confiance mais… En ai-je seulement la possibilité ? »  
Il se courba vers l'avant alors que les larmes et sanglots l'assaillaient brutalement.  
« Comment savoir si tu ne craqueras pas à nouveau quand j'irai voir Ryo ? articula-t-il difficilement. Comment je peux… me convaincre que… tu reviendras toujours me chercher… maintenant ? »

« Je veux venir avec toi, fit-il alors en le prenant contre lui. »  
S'il ne voulait qu'ils deviennent fous d'angoisse et bien il ne fallait pas qu'ils se séparent.

Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à sangloter comme un petit garçon. Il pleurait souvent, il en avait conscience, mais il s'agissait davantage de pleurnicherie que d'autres choses. Pourtant, à cette instant, il y mettait toute sa peur, sa douleur et sa tristesse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre sinon étouffer de tous ces sentiments ?

« Pleure pas Sakito s'il te plaît… balbutia-t-il. Laisse-moi venir avec toi s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie de faire les mêmes conneries… »  
Il ne supportait plus de voir son amant pleurer, encore plus du fait que c'était de sa faute.

Sanglotant de plus belle, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Nao en cachant son visage contre son torse, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se noyer et de respirer convenablement.  
« Na… o, hoqueta-t-il. »  
Il toussa un peu, enroué par trop de larmes.

« Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant… souffla-t-il en le serrant délicatement entre ses bras. C'est fini. »  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider, si ce n'est le garder contre lui.

Il hocha la tête en relevant le visage.  
« Tu… tu ne m'as pas… embrassé… pour me dire… bonjour, bégaya-t-il. »

Nao eut un maigre sourire.  
« Désolé Sakito, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Excuse-moi. »  
Et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait peur de mal faire, même à cet instant.

Si les larmes perlaient encore à ses cils, ses pleurs cessèrent à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Toutes les réponses étaient là, dans ce baiser. C'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient qui lui donnerait la confiance, c'était la douceur dont il voulait toujours faire preuve envers Nao qui le garderait près de lui, c'était la tendresse que son amant avait pour lui qui panserait ses blessures et c'était le temps qui s'occuperait de leur faire oublier. Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Nao approfondit le baiser avec douceur, entraînant la langue de Sakito dans un ballet délicat, empli d'excuses. C'était si doux de retrouver un tel contact. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'ils osaient franchir le pas, comme après des mois d'attente.

Il avait mal à la tête mais il n'aurait jamais arrêté ce baiser. Il avait la sensation d'être retourné sur le chantier plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand Nao l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. La même émotion de découverte et de délicatesse, le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il crispa ses doigts sur ses épaules alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Son corps, à bout, était en train de s'effondrer.

Pour éviter toute fatigue inutile à son amant, Nao finit par se décoller de ses lèvres et le fit s'allonger sur son lit. Sakito faisait vraiment vulnérable ainsi.  
« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille, la voix basse et presque éteinte. »  
Personne d'autre que lui ne devait l'entendre.

Tremblant, il opina simplement du chef pour dire que lui aussi. Il était si mal subitement, si faible.

« Dors maintenant, ordonna-t-il doucement. Je reste là. »  
Et pour bien lui prouver, il se lova à ses côtés et emprisonnant sa taille de ses bras.

« Hm… gâteau, marmotta-t-il en se serrant contre lui. »

Il pouffa légèrement.  
« Dors bien petit chat. Sois sage, je te surveille. »

Sans réellement en prendre conscience, il attrapa la main de Nao pour mordiller ses doigts. Quand il était petit et avait peur de quelque chose, il mâchouillait les oreilles de ses peluches pour se rassurer, il voulait juste reproduire le même schéma. Il avait besoin de son amant.

Rassuré, Nao ferma les yeux en se resserrant contre lui et émit un petit soupir de soulagement. Tout irait pour le mieux maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils pouvaient dormir en paix, ils étaient ensemble.

Cependant, le repos de Sakito ne fut pas réellement reposant. Son estomac vide le faisait souffrir, réclamant nourriture, et le fait d'avoir bu un jus de fruit n'avait fait qu'éveiller sa faim et sa soif. Geignant, il se roula en boule, serrant ses genoux contre lui pour tenter de faire taire ses grognements et d'ignorer la douleur que ça engendrait.

Plein milieu de la nuit, Nao dormait profondément. Les émotions des jours précédents l'avaient éreinté et il avait grand besoin de sommeil. Mais il sentit Sakito bouger à ses côtés, de manière trop poussée pour que ce soit juste dû au sommeil. Peut-être que son état l'avait réveillé, la douleur sûrement… Resserrant ses doigts pour vérifier que ceux de son amant y étaient toujours, il poussa un petit soupir.  
« Sakito ? »

« Hm, soupira-t-il douloureusement. »  
Il pressa leurs doigts entremêlés contre ses lèvres puis les posa sur sa joue. Il avait presque aussi mal que pendant ses périodes de manque.

« Ça va, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu ensommeillée. »  
Intrigué, il se redressa un peu sur le coude, en attente.  
« C'est tes poignets ? »

Il dénia de la tête en se resserrant davantage sur lui-même.  
« Mal… au ventre, articula-t-il. »

« Tu as faim ? »  
C'est vrai, ça faisait trois jours qu'il l'attendait…  
« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose, fit-il en s'asseyant. »

Il crispa ses doigts sur les siens.  
« Pars… pas ! »  
Le paquet de gâteau devait être posé quelque part à proximité.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.  
« OK, je reste, assura-t-il. Mais promets-moi que tout à l'heure, on descendra manger un vrai repas, d'accord ? »  
Puis il s'empara des gâteaux ramenés tout à l'heure, en ouvrit un et le tendit à son amant avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête en se redressant légèrement, prit le gâteau gentiment offert et le mangea calmement, gardant son regard rivé sur Nao, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître subitement.

Trop vif Nao… Ça fait trois jours qu'il attend, repartir maintenant, c'est le top de la brutalité. Pour ne pas se perdre dans des pensées de ce genre, il se réinstalla près de son amant, le paquet entre eux et prit un gâteau à son tour. Puis il tendit le bras pour frôler avec douceur le ventre de Sakito.

Souriant légèrement, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et attrapa un autre gâteau. Lui qui avait toujours faim, du moins quand il ne prenait pas ses cachets, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait manger n'importe quoi.

« Tout à l'heure, je ferai des croissants pour le goûter, ça te dit ? sourit-il en flattant toujours son ventre du bout des doigts. »  
Et du chocolat, cela va s'en dire. Sans oublier un repas consistant pour le midi.

Il acquiesça doucement en se resserrant contre lui, entamant un nouveau gâteau. Il avait envie de se noyer dans la présence de Nao, ayant l'impression d'être trop loin de lui.

Avec un léger rire, Nao se rapprocha de lui et passa cette fois-ci sa main sous le t-shirt de Sakito. Sa peau avait toujours été très douce à cet endroit et savoir que c'était douloureux le mettait mal à l'aise.  
« Ça passe un peu ? chuchota-t-il en taquinant légèrement sa peau. »

« Hm. »  
Hésitant un moment, savourant les caresses de Nao, il finit cependant par bouger pour s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ami, se lovant contre son torse, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait besoin de manger mais également de se rassurer.

Immédiatement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa un baiser dans son cou.  
« Tu veux un câlin ? proposa-t-il en le sentant un peu tendu. »  
Sakito avait toujours aimé rester sur lui de cette manière depuis le début.

Il approuva d'un vif signe de tête. Sentir Nao tout contre lui de cette façon, son cœur pulser contre le sien, c'était vraiment agréable et Sakito poussa un petit soupir.  
« Dis… tu partiras plus… jamais, jamais ? demanda-t-il avec maladresse. »

« Plus jamais, jamais, assura-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Plus jamais tu m'attendras, parce que je te lâcherai plus… »  
Et pour l'en assurer, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, passant ses doigts à même la peau pour être au plus proche de lui.

« Hm, c'est… c'est bien, souffla-t-il en s'affaissant légèrement contre lui. »  
Il avait faim, soif et était tellement fatigué, se sentant faible et sans force. Il voulait juste rester contre lui et ne plus bouger avant un long moment.

Nao soupira dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression de retourner au début de leur rencontre, quand Sakito s'était endormi sur lui de cette façon. Dire qu'il l'avait engueulé au réveil…  
« On peut pas dire que j'ai toujours été très délicat… avoua-t-il à voix basse. Tu te rappelles, les premiers jours ? »

« Hm, tu voulais me tuer la première fois. »  
Il eut un petit sourire.  
« Tu aurais eu raison, je n'aurais pas dû te voler et te faire tourner en rond dans la ville. »

« On peut dire que tu m'auras souvent fait courir, sourit-il. Mais tu avais tes raisons. J'ai toujours été trop brutal. Tu sais, c'était un peu des menaces en l'air… »  
Certes, il lui aurait certainement cassé la figure. Mais de là à le tuer, il y avait un pas…

Il pouffa.  
« De toute façon, c'est moi qui t'ai mis au tapis avant de m'enfuir. »  
Il se redressa légèrement pour le regarder.  
« Tu avais eu fort mal ? »

Nao plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Comme un direct dans l'estomac. »  
En pire.  
« T'es le premier à me mettre à terre sans même me toucher. »

« J'aime pas faire preuve de violence mais tu me faisais peur. »  
Il posa un léger baiser contre ses lèvres.  
« Mais la deuxième fois, tu m'as sauvé la vie malgré tout. »

« T'es flippant aussi dans ton genre, quelquefois. »  
Il l'embrassa à son tour.  
« Je laisse pas mourir les gens. Et puis t'avais pas l'air dangereux finalement. Juste un peu agaçant, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

« Je venais d'avoir affaire à Niya, j'étais en manque, j'avais les poignets en sang, bien sûr que je faisais peur. »  
Il baissa les yeux.  
« Et je suis désolé d'avoir été agaçant, mais je voulais vraiment que tu restes ou que tu reviennes. »

« C'est fait maintenant. Et je te trouve plus agaçant. »  
Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps.  
« Plus du tout, bien au contraire. »

Se resserrant davantage contre lui, il posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser timidement mais profondément. Ces échanges lui avaient manqué durant ces derniers jours et tout son être réclamait celui de Nao.

L'esprit à l'envers, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour participer pleinement à l'échange. Celles de Sakito lui avaient vraiment manqué, comme tout le reste. Pressant sa langue contre la sienne avec langueur et douceur à la fois, il profita de leur proximité pour lui caresser le dos et le détendre.

Glissant une main dans son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux, il apprécia grandement ce baiser, malgré sa faim toujours présente. La présence de Nao avait quelque chose d'apaisant, comme un baume réparateur. Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier à l'avoir vu, ou simplement parce qu'il lui transmettait l'amour qu'il lui vouait. En tous les cas, ça faisait énormément de bien.

Nao prolongea leur étreinte jusqu'à sa dernière limite avant de reculer, à bout de souffle mais un léger sourire sur son visage fatigué. Il voulait pouvoir toujours témoigner son affection – son amour – à son amant, en toutes circonstances.  
« Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de grimacer sous un rappel de son ventre, posant son front contre l'épaule de Nao. La douleur de ses poignets était largement dépassée par celle de son ventre gargouillant.

« Je crois que ton estomac a besoin de quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un baiser, tu ne crois pas ? »  
Il y avait bien un truc ou deux dans le frigo, même si ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas fait de plats d'avance.

« Hmpf. »  
Pas décidé pour autant à bouger, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Nao et referma ses doigts dans son dos pour être certain qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

« Je crois que je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens alors… »  
Serrant ses bras autour du corps de Sakito pour ne pas qu'il tombe, Nao quitta le lit et attrapa son sac pour se diriger vers le couloir. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Miaulement, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour être un peu plus stable et se laissa entraîner sans résistance. Tant qu'il était avec Nao, peu importait l'endroit où ils allaient.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il déposa son sac dans un coin, puis s'approcha du frigo en quête de quelque chose à faire pour Sakito. Il trouva un reste de poulet impeccablement décortiqué, ce serait parfait avec des pâtes. Son amant avait besoin d'un plat qui cale son estomac.  
« Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut, fit-il en sortant sa trouvaille et en refermant la porte pour ne pas donner froid à son protégé. »

« Hm, je te fais confiance. »  
Il n'était pas difficile, tant qu'il pouvait manger. Relâchant la taille de Nao pour le libérer et faciliter ses mouvements, il s'extrada délicatement de leur étreinte, vacilla un peu et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il allait devoir se reposer un bon moment pour retrouver un peu de forces.

« Si tu as froid, tu peux prendre la couverture dans mon sac, signala Nao en s'attelant à sa préparation. »  
Il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour qu'il prenne froid.

« Hm. »  
Il se releva, se dirigea vers le sac en se retenant aux murs, prit le sac pour le ramener près de la table et se réinstalla sur la chaise avant de s'emballer dans la couverture. C'était plus agréable et elle avait l'odeur de Nao.

Pendant ce temps, Nao fit chauffer l'eau pour les pâtes, prépara le paquet et retourna vers le reste de la préparation. Il n'exagéra pas les doses, même affamé, ils étaient en plein milieu de la nuit. Et puis, ils auraient l'occasion de bien manger demain, mieux valait ne pas brutaliser l'estomac de Sakito.

Bâillant largement, Sakito appuya sa tête sur ses bras repliés sur la table, essayant d'oublier son estomac capricieux. Le repas était en pleine préparation, un peu de patience bon sang !

« T'endors pas, pouffa Nao en laissant cuire. Tu veux boire en attendant ? »  
Ça le ferait patienter un peu, il restait près de dix minutes de cuisson.

« Miu. »  
Il se redressa un peu, resserra la couverture contre lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Autant satisfaire sa soif en même temps.

« Eau ou jus de fruits ? demanda-t-il en se mettant à la recherche d'un verre. »

« Ce que tu veux. »  
Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir.

« OK. »  
Optant pour le plus simple vu l'heure, il lui versa un verre d'eau, puis repartit surveiller ses casseroles. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il mette le carnage dans la cuisine en pleine nuit.

Buvant calmement son eau, Sakito s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise et riva son regard sur Nao pour ne pas s'endormir en sursaut. Il était réellement à bout de force.

Les dix minutes finirent par passer à une vitesse d'escargot et Nao se pressa de servir Sakito avant qu'il ne se rendorme.  
« Voilà, mange pas trop vite. Et tu n'es pas obligé de finir si tu n'as plus faim. »

« Hm, merci, sourit-il. »  
Il se redressa, attrapa ses couverts et commença à manger calmement.  
« C'est bon, complimenta-t-il entre deux bouchées. »  
Et ça faisait un bien fou.

« C'est l'essentiel alors. Au moins tu dormiras mieux. »  
Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Hm. »  
Relevant la tête à un moment, il tendit la fourchette à Nao sans rien dire, le regardant juste fixement.

Interdit, il finit par s'asseoir près de Sakito, puis posa une main sur la fourchette.  
« Tu veux vraiment ? »  
C'était plus lui qui avait besoin de manger.

Il hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

Un peu hésitant, Nao finit par flancher et goûta à ce qu'il avait préparé, un peu gêné toutefois. Il avait plus l'habitude de s'occuper de Sakito que l'inverse.

Souriant, il chatouilla sa joue du bout des doigts. Il était tout mignon, gêné ainsi.

« Allez, mange et t'occupe pas de moi, bredouilla Nao en se sentant rougir. Sinon tu vas t'endormir. »  
Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

Lui lançant un regard malicieux, Sakito entrouvrit les lèvres mais cacha ses mains sous la table. Il était trop fatigué pour être gêné de faire un tel caprice.

Soupirant faussement, Nao s'empara finalement de la fourchette, puis la tendit à Sakito.  
« Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu me fais faire… »  
Nourrir quelqu'un… Être l'esclave de Sakito. Ce ne devait pas être si mal.

Souriant en prenant la fourchette entre ses lèvres, il savoura ensuite la nourriture en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour rester éveillé.

« C'est bon j'espère. Que monsieur prenne garde à ne pas s'endormir, ironisa-t-il. »  
On aurait dit qu'il pourrait se rendormir en sursaut…

« Vi, c'est bon. Mais chu fatigué. »  
Et pour le prouver, il bâilla largement, une main devant la bouche.

« Alors on va retourner dormir, fit Nao en reposant la fourchette. »

« Mais j'ai faim, bouda-t-il. »  
Son estomac commençait à peine à ne plus protester.

Bon sang, il priait pour ne pas avoir d'enfants avant longtemps.  
« Ouvre la bouche, bébé, souffla-t-il en lui tendant une autre bouchée. »  
Il n'était pas doué pour ça, pourtant…

Obéissant sagement, il se laissa nourrir joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans l'assiette. Il bâilla ensuite un long moment en s'affaissant dangereusement sur sa chaise.

« Maintenant, dodo, fit Nao en partant mettre l'assiette dans l'évier. »  
Puis il s'approcha de Sakito et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, façon princesse, avant de quitter la cuisine.

Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Nao, il resserra la couverture contre lui et s'endormit en sursaut, trop fatigué pour lutter davantage contre le sommeil.

Et il en fut ainsi pendant les quelques jours suivants. En bonne âme dévouée et aimante – bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être un jour – Nao s'occupa de panser les plaies de son amant et de le nourrir. Les poignets cicatrisaient plutôt bien et il espérait que ce serait bien la dernière fois où il devrait s'en soucier de cette manière. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble de nouveau, Sakito semblait avoir abandonné toute idée suicidaire, même s'il avait l'air pensif de temps à autre. Petit à petit, il reprenait des forces, Nao veillant à ce qu'il mange bien à chaque repas. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son petit frère. Mais Nao doutait que Sakito ait cessé d'y penser…

Alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement leur repas de midi ensemble – une pizza, pour changer – Sakito songea que c'était le moment ou jamais. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, il baissa ensuite la tête pour ne pas regarder Nao avant de parler.  
« J'aimerais bien aller voir Ryo. »  
Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine sans explication et il avait peur que son frère l'abandonne à nouveau.

« Ah. »  
Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire en reposant ses couverts. Mais il avait promis.  
« Quand ça ? »  
La question elle-même lui semblait idiote. Le plus tôt possible, certainement.

« Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ou demain ? demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux. »  
Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'avoir à choisir entre son frère et la bonne entente de son couple, bien qu'il ait encore un peu de mal à parler de Nao comme étant son amant depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

« Comme tu veux, on a pas spécialement de choses prévues… souffla-t-il en triturant ses restes du bout de la fourchette. »  
Il savait que Sakito ne le regardait pas et lui-même ne s'en sentait pas la force non plus. « Menteur » s'était encré en tâches de sang dans son cœur.

Relâchant presque brutalement ses couverts, Sakito se leva et vint enlacer tendrement Nao.  
« On ira pas si tu veux pas y aller. Je… je veux pas que ça t'éloigne de moi. »  
Il avait déjà manqué de le perdre, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Bon sang, paraissait-il aussi horrible que ça dans ces moments-là ?  
« Eh, t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il. On peut y aller aujourd'hui si tu veux. Si je suis avec toi, je ne pourrai pas repartir, d'accord ? »  
De toute manière, il avait fait assez de bêtises comme ça.

« Hm. »  
Mais il resserra son étreinte à la place de retourner à sa place.

« Sakito, je ne vais pas repartir, jura-t-il. »  
Il se sentait mal à l'idée que toute la confiance qu'ils avaient instaurée depuis le début se soit évaporée comme neige au soleil.

« Tu… tu m'aimes toujours… hein ? »  
Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quatre jours et elle était finalement sortie.

« Quoi ? »  
Il se retourna vivement pour regarder Sakito droit dans les yeux. C'était quoi cette question ?  
« Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. »

« Tout pareil qu'avant ? »  
Il avait tellement peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant entre eux.

« Sakito… »  
Incapable de se retenir, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort.  
« Plus encore que ça. »

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en se lovant contre lui. »  
Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui.

« On ira tout à l'heure d'accord ? »  
Qu'il ait le temps de se préparer mentalement.  
« Tu penses qu'il va en penser quoi ? »

« Que tu viennes avec moi ? »

« Hm. »  
Incruste ? Brute ? Enfoiré ? Lâche ? _Menteur_ ?

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il ne dira rien, parce qu'il a été pire que toi. Tu es revenu au bout de trois jours, lui n'est jamais réellement venu. »

« Peut-être. On verra bien… »  
Même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y être, il ne lâcherait pas Sakito d'une semelle.

« Oui. »  
Se redressant brutalement, il attrapa la main de Nao et le traîna à sa suite jusque la salle de bain. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement tendus et une douche chaude leur ferait du bien. De plus, ça leur permettrait de passer un moment calme à deux et de chasser tous les doutes qui les encombraient.

« Eh, tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il, interloqué. »  
Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais toutes les subtilités de son comportement.

« Je profite de toi, pouffa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux. »  
Et il se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Mais ce gamin était vraiment complètement fou. Cependant, si ça devait se passer comme ça, il laisserait Sakito profiter de lui avec complaisance. Ses mains gagnèrent rapidement les hanches de son vis-à-vis et il ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser avec passion.

Son cœur s'emballa joyeusement dans sa poitrine et il se boudina contre le corps chaud de Nao, séparant leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.  
« Mon idée te déplaît ? bouda-t-il ensuite. »

« Non. Ça m'a juste… surpris. »  
Il pouvait difficilement s'attendre à ce genre de revirement de situation.

Lui offrant un large sourire, il lui ôta souplement son t-shirt et chatouilla sa taille mise à nue. Il se sentait soulagé, presque libéré d'un poids qui compressait son âme quelques minutes auparavant encore.

« Hey, tu profites vraiment ! protesta-t-il faussement sans reculer pour autant. »  
C'était rare que son amant prenne réellement les devants.

« Bah vi, répondit-il en le regardant avec de grands yeux. »  
Et il intensifia ses petits chatouillis.

« Explique-moi comment quelqu'un qui a une bouille d'ange comme la tienne peut profiter de quelqu'un ? soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »  
Ses chatouilles le rendaient à fleur de peau.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il rougisse violemment, se cachant derrière ses mains.  
« C'est seulement parce que c'est toi, bafouilla-t-il malgré tout. »

« Je te donne envie ? le taquina-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »  
Ses mains partirent à leur tour tripoter le t-shirt de Sakito. Il lui mettait la tête à l'envers.

« Vi, c'est pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en écartant les doigts pour le regarder. »

« Au contraire, lui souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. »  
Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou et commencer à relever son t-shirt.  
« Et c'est réciproque. »

Frissonnant, il rabaissa ses bras en le laissant faire. Il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé ainsi remontait à des siècles.

« Un bain te ferait-il autant envie ? demanda-t-il en lui retirant délicatement son t-shirt. »  
Ça pourrait être agréable et il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour se détendre.

Hochant la tête, il se sépara de lui pour faire couler l'eau, réglant la température. Ils auraient tout le temps de se déshabiller pendant que la baignoire se remplissait.

« T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné, fit remarquer Nao en souriant. »  
Il ferait des efforts pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Tu trouves ? s'étonna-t-il en revenant vers lui. »  
Il ne se pensait pas si attentionné que ça, pourtant. Il se donnait même l'effet d'être un profiteur parfois.

« Oh que oui, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Mon petit ange dévoué. »  
Et il devenait mielleux en plus de ça.

Sakito pouffa et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« C'est parce que je t'aime. »  
Il avait l'impression désagréable de ne pas lui avoir dit depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Même si je suis une brute et un menteur, je t'aime. »  
Après tout, Sakito était celui qui avait brisé son monde de violence quotidienne.

Sakito perdit son sourire et posa une main sur les lèvres de Nao.  
« Ne dis pas ça, supplia-t-il presque. »  
Il se sentait terriblement mal d'avoir écrit ça sur le mur.

« Hm, fit-il en baissant les yeux. »  
Ces lettres en rouge, il aurait du mal à les oublier quand même.  
« Désolé. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »  
Surtout qu'il avait menti également.

Il y a des gestes sur lesquelles il valait mieux ne pas revenir.  
« Oublie ça, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant brièvement. »  
Puis il partit éteindre l'eau qui menaçait de déborder.  
« Le bain nous attend, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord. »

Il hocha la tête et, lui envoyant un sourire un peu timide, il ôta lentement son pantalon, essayant d'être aussi sensuel que possible. Il se sentait ridicule.

Un sourcil haussé, Nao croisa les jambes sans manquer une miette du spectacle. Sa timidité et ses gestes faisaient un ensemble aussi attendrissant qu'attirant.

Quand il se fut débarrassé du vêtement, il entreprit de faire la même chose avec son boxer, rougissant légèrement. Il avait pleinement conscience du regard de Nao fixé sur sa personne, c'était légèrement embarrassant.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Bien qu'un peu maigre, Sakito était vraiment délicieux à regarder, encore plus quand il essayait de plaire, malgré sa gêne.

Envoyant finalement le morceau de tissu un peu plus loin, il rejoignit Nao en quelques pas et se baissa pour l'embrasser chastement.  
« Le spectacle t'a plu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rougissant. »

« Énormément, sourit-il, tu es adorable. »  
Et diablement plaisant.

Il eut un petit rire gêné.  
« Merci. Je suis content. »  
Puis il glissa ses mains le long des flancs de Nao pour atteindre la bordure du pantalon.  
« Mais si tu restes comme ça, l'eau va être froide avant qu'on y soit entré. »

« Tu crois ? fit-il avec un sourire mutin. »

« Oui, puis c'est pas juste sinon. »  
Et il glissa quelques doigts à l'intérieur du pantalon.

« J'avoue. »  
Nao se releva pour faire face à son amant.  
« Remettons les choses dans l'ordre alors. »

Lui souriant tendrement, Sakito fit lentement passer ses mains sur le devant pour déboucler sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon avec lenteur.

Posant un baiser sur son front, Nao le laissa faire, le laissant découvrir par lui-même. Qu'ils se redécouvrent après l'épisode qui avait bien failli les séparer pour de bon, ne laissant derrière lui que des regrets et un goût amer dans la bouche.

Quand ce fut fait, il attrapa lentement les bords du vêtement et le fit glisser le long des jambes douces de Nao, caressant ses cuisses au passage. Les joues brûlantes – il le sentait parfaitement – il posa un baiser sur son épaule avant de s'attaquer au boxer de son amant. Penser ce mot lui fit un bien fou et il se rapprocha sensiblement de lui.

Tout à son bonheur, Nao eut un sourire irrépressible sous les mains de Sakito. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de profiter des joies de la vie de couple. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas si courant que ça que son amant décide de diriger – pour un temps du moins. Soupirant, Nao lui caressa les cheveux et les épaules pour l'inciter à continuer.

Sakito ôta finalement le sous-vêtement de son amant avec autant de sensualité qu'il put. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer doux et tendre.

Il était mignon quand il essayait de jouer les « Sakito fatal », néanmoins Nao se sentit attendri. Avec délicatesse, il lui caressa la joue puis entra dans l'eau chaude, avant de lui tendre la main telle une invitation. Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui.

**A suivre**

**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Finalement, on dirait bien que rien ne pourrait séparer ces deux-là. Un moment d'angoisse, des retrouvailles et de l'amour pour cicatriser. Mais est-ce que cela évitera pour autant la rechute ? Ryo est toujours d'actualité dans l'esprit de chacun et les doutes flottent encore... Mais peut-être que la salle de bain, symbole de douceur et d'union mettra un terme à tous ces points négatifs. Sakito se dénude... Autant le corps que le cœur ? Nao succombera-t-il encore ? Et Ryo ? Vous le saurez... un jour, quand le chapitre suivant sera assez mûr pour s'envoler.


	11. Chapter 11

******Titre :** Hangyaku (Rébellion).  
**Auteur :** Black RKS.  
**Base : **Nao et Sakito.  
**Genre :** UA.  
**Déclaration de Rukyoshû :** Pardon pour le retard mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour poster ! En espérant que vous n'ayez pas oublié les chapitres précédents !

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre XI

Acceptant joyeusement, il attrapa sa main et grimpa dans la baignoire à son tour, soupirant d'aise en sentant l'eau encore chaude s'infiltrer entre ses doigts de pieds.

« Viens, souffla-t-il en tirant sur son bras pour l'amener vers lui. »  
Rarement ils avaient l'occasion de s'occuper l'un de l'autre dans une telle bulle de douceur.

« Hey ! s'exclama-t-il. »  
Il manqua de se casser la figure et se serra tout contre Nao, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas réellement faux, pour être honnête.

« Désolé, pouffa Nao, rien de cassé ? »  
Il profita cependant de la situation pour l'avoir bien contre lui. Dans l'eau chaude, c'était un pur régal.

« Non, tu as amorti, sourit-il. »

D'humeur joueuse, il lui tapota la tête et vint chatouiller son cou et sa taille. Sa peau semblait plus sensible dans l'eau et Nao n'avait pas envie de laisser passer une occasion de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Pensée égoïste, mais il en ressentait le besoin vital.

Sakito pouffa joyeusement et essaya de se défaire de ses chatouillis en se tortillant. Les doigts de Nao étaient tout doux contre sa peau, c'était particulièrement agréable.  
« Stop ! finit-il par s'exclamer en riant à gorge déployée. »

« Déjà vaincu ? sourit-il en venant délicatement pincer son cou du bout des lèvres. Aurais-je trouvé ta faiblesse ? »  
Bien qu'il en connaissait plus qu'une.

Sakito lui tira la langue et croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur. Déjà vaincu ? Non mais il voulait bien l'y voir, lui, avec des mains douces qui chatouillaient sa peau sensible !

« Hm, ce regard me dit que tu n'en as pas eu assez… fit Nao en plissant les yeux, prédateur. »  
Ses mains remontèrent subtilement le long de ses cuisses pour revenir soudainement chatouiller de nouveau sa taille. Pas de Sakito boudeur qui tienne !

Il tenta de résister contre ces intruses, grimaçant de plus en plus, mais ne put finalement s'empêcher de rire à nouveau en remuant contre Nao pour s'extraire de ses chatouilles incessantes.  
« Stooop, supplia-t-il avec des yeux brillants. »  
Rire ainsi le soulageait réellement et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux tant il n'espérait plus pouvoir le faire un jour.

« Tu riras toujours même si je te chatouille plus ? demanda Nao en cessant ses taquineries. »

Encore un peu secoué de rire, Sakito posa ses mains sur son ventre et soupira longuement en reprenant son souffle.  
« Ah, ça fait bobo, bafouilla-t-il en se serrant contre Nao. »

« Pauvre bébé va, ironisa-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Ça te musclera un peu. »  
Ça ne pouvait que l'embellir, même s'il était déjà très attirant.

« Que tu es cruel avec mon pauvre petit ventre tout plat. Il n'a rien demandé, lui. »  
Ils avaient sans doute inondé la salle de bain, d'ailleurs.

« Je sais, mais j'aime bien t'entendre rire. Ça me fait du bien. »  
Puis il fronça un sourcil.  
« C'est pas un peu égoïste ? »

« C'est rien, je te pardonne. »  
Et il se boudina contre son torse, manquant de se noyer dans le même temps.

Nao poussa un soupir de bien être, puis le força délicatement à relever la tête pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Ils ne pourraient pas partager ce genre d'attentions cet après-midi, autant en profiter maintenant.

Fermant lentement les yeux, Sakito s'appuya sur les épaules de son amant en répondant tendrement à son baiser. Il adorait quand Nao était aussi doux, ça lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, c'était la chose la plus agréable du monde.

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les bras de son amant tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec langueur. Sa langue venait caresser la sienne au plus près, en prenant son temps pour en apprécier chaque saveur. Ses lèvres contre les siennes lui donnaient une impression satinée. Il eut un frisson en approfondissant l'instant.

Sakito en profita largement avant de devoir se séparer des lèvres de Nao, ses poumons réclamant de l'oxygène. Souriant amoureusement, il posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se redresser un peu pour attraper le gel douche et en étaler sur le torse de son amant. Une délicate odeur de fruit s'envola dans la pièce et il eut un petit soupir avant de faire mousser promptement le savon.

« Tu dirais quoi si je voulais t'engager à vie ? demanda Nao en fermant les yeux. »  
Il adorait vraiment se faire chouchouter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais y avoir eu droit avant Sakito.

« Ça dépend combien tu me payes, pouffa-t-il en remontant vers les épaules. »

« Hm… »  
Il réfléchit un instant, avant de poser une main sur sa joue.  
« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Pouffa-t-il. »

« Hm, c'est bien peu tout ça, répondit-il avec une fausse mine sérieuse. »  
Ses mains dérivèrent vers ses bras, entraînant des traînées de mousse sur les parties émergées du corps de Nao.

Nao se redressa un peu, laissant les doigts de Sakito courir sur ses bras.  
« Ton prix sera le mien. »

« Des croissants une fois par semaine ! exigea-t-il. Et des bisous quand je veux ! »  
Et il posa son doigt sur son nez, y laissant un peu de mousse parfumée.

Ses yeux louchèrent un instant, puis il hocha la tête.  
« Ça marche, à tes ordres. »

Il se moqua gentiment de lui en voyant sa tête et lui chatouilla les joues.  
« Chouette ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi… »  
Quand il y repensait, jamais encore il ne s'était plié aux quatre volonté de quelqu'un aussi facilement.

« Je ne sais pas. Et puis, des croissants et des bisous, ça te profite à toi aussi ! »

« Et pas qu'un peu, souffla-t-il en lui volant un baiser. »

Il rit gaiement, posa légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes et s'installa un peu mieux.  
« Maintenant, laisse-toi faire, sinon tu ne seras jamais propre ! »

« OK, je me rends ! fit-il en s'immobilisant totalement, les yeux fermés. »

Ravi, Sakito entreprit de savonner chaque partie de peau qui n'était pas cachée par l'eau à présent mousseuse puis, taquin, il laissa vagabonder une de ses mains le long de son torse et de son ventre pour finir par caresser un endroit bien plus sensible.

Nao ouvrit soudainement les yeux et eut un sursaut.  
« Eh… tu… fais quoi ? Balbutia-t-il. »  
Depuis quand Sakito agissait ainsi ? C'était inhabituel et surprenant, bien que ce ne soit pas pour lui déplaire.

Se mordant la lèvre et rougissant violemment, penaud, il récupéra vivement ses mains.  
« Désolé, j'ai mal fait ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça… fit-il en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges à son tour. C'est juste… que je m'y attendais pas. Ça surprend. »  
Et pas qu'un peu.

« Pardon, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête, mal à l'aise. »  
C'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait des initiatives !

« Hey, c'est rien ! s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues. C'est pas grave Sakito, t'as rien fait de mal, t'as pas à t'excuser. Tu… »  
Il ne se voyait même pas le lui demander…

Il le regarda un moment, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.  
« C'était bien, alors ? »  
Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun mode d'emploi pour ce genre de chose ?

Nao hocha vivement la tête en s'empourprant.  
« Hm. J'ai juste été surpris, souffla-t-il. »

« T'es tout rouge, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire. »  
Il caressa un peu ses joues, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite, appréhendant la suite à présent. Pour une fois qu'il y était allé sans trop de mal, il stressait bien fort maintenant.

« C'est rien. C'est l'effet que tu me fais, déclara-t-il en le regardant fixement. »  
Son aura était changeante à présent.

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il laissa sa main voyager sur son torse un instant, la glissa lentement sur son ventre, taquinant son nombril au passage, puis repartit finalement reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Son cœur allait lui déchirer la poitrine à battre aussi fort d'appréhension.

Les lèvres entrouvertes pour tenter de contrôler sa respiration, Nao se força à ne pas fermer les yeux, même s'il était aussi gênant que plaisant d'être en ce genre de situation. Les doigts crispés, il sentit son corps s'échauffer, comme quand on souffle sur une braise éteinte pour la raviver.

Caressant les lèvres pleines de Nao de sa main libre, il approfondit ses mouvements sur sa zone sensible, la sentant réagir positivement à ses attentions. C'était plaisant de sentir qu'il pouvait lui faire cet effet.

Son souffle caressa les doigts de son amant et il s'empara légèrement d'un doigt pour le mordiller. Bien caché derrière son visage d'ange, Sakito comprenait vite. A mesure qu'il se sentait réagir, Nao se crispait, comme pour se donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas sans arrêt soumis à l'influence de ses ressentis, mais il savait au fond de lui, c'était impossible.

Souriant un peu, respirant un peu plus vite, il bougea un peu son doigt entre les lèvres de Nao et accéléra puis ralentit ses actions pour pousser son amant à lui montrer à quel point ça lui plaisait. Il voulait savoir, l'entendre directement, et non pas seulement le deviner par ses joues rouges et son regard trouble.

« Tu… m'en fais voir… de toutes les couleurs… fit-il avec un léger rire qui mourut rapidement en un soupir. »  
Qui pouvait y résister ? Le bien-être s'écoulait dans ses veines, guidé par les mains de son amant attentionné, faisant se tendre son corps et battre son cœur trop vite. Il n'était pas certain de garder la raison à ce rythme-là.

« C'est parce que c'est beau les couleurs, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

« Hm… tes couleurs… sont belles… répondit-il. »  
Un peu perdu, il profita néanmoins de leur proximité pour l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant lentement vers son oreille avec douceur. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il cognait à ses tempes.

Riant légèrement, il s'écarta et posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.  
« C'est moi qui te fais plaisir, maintenant. »  
Et il appuya ses mouvements.

Vivement, Nao rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant passer un gémissement étouffé. C'était un coup de traître ! Un délicieux coup de traître, malgré tout… Sakito était doué et lui maintenant incapable de lutter, scellé dans une cage de plaisir dont il avait perdu la clef.

Complètement subjugué par la beauté extatique que lui offrait Nao, Sakito se sentit rougir légèrement et entreprit de ne pas lui faire perdre patience, accélérant tendrement la cadence.

« Sa… kito. »  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentait le plaisir le parcourir entièrement maintenant, irradiant le long de chacun de ses nerfs avec complaisance et intensité, comme un champ électrique. A ce rythme là, il allait bientôt mourir.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement en entendant son nom prononcé de cette manière. C'était réellement agréable de se sentir important à ce point, même si le plaisir était sans doute le grand maître des pensées de Nao à ce moment-là, il était certain que l'amour qui ressortait dans ce simple soupir était parfaitement sincère. C'était un des rares moments où son amant ne barricadait pas ses sentiments au fond de lui.

Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Nao finit par se relâcher sous les tendres actions de son amant. La respiration hachée, il se laissa glisser le long de la baignoire, cherchant les yeux de Sakito derrière le trouble de son propre regard. Difficile de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, sa gorge lui semblait faite de nœuds.

Souriant, il se pencha vers lui pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en se boudinant contre son torse. »

« Moi… aussi, Sakito, soupira-t-il en fixant le plafond. »  
Il passa un bras dans son dos.  
« Tu me… surprendras toujours. »

« Ah bon ? Et c'est bien ou pas ? Souffla-t-il. »

Il eut un léger sourire.  
« C'est bien. Vraiment bien. »  
D'un geste lent, il lui caressa l'épaule.

« Chouette ! J'essayerai de continuer, alors. »  
Et il se cala correctement contre le corps tout chaud de Nao.  
« Mon petit gâteau, gazouilla-t-il. »

« Mon petit chat, sourit-il. Je t'aime. »  
C'était vraiment plaisant de le sentir contre lui.

Caressant distraitement son épaule, Sakito se fit la réflexion que plus jamais il ne quitterait Nao. Son cœur d'artichaut ne le supporterait pas et c'était bien trop agréable d'être contre lui.

« On va s'endormir… chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux. »  
L'eau était encore tiède, c'était largement supportable. Et puis il avait Sakito.

« Tu peux, moi je te surveille. »  
Mais un petit problème vint se loger dans son esprit.  
« Mais, ta maman aura besoin de la salle de bain à un moment… Et je ne tiens pas réellement à devoir lui expliquer pourquoi le gars paniqué qui cherchait après toi un jour où tu étais censé être avec des amis au lycée se trouve avec toi, nu, dans la salle de bain. »

« Hm. »  
Il rouvrit les yeux.  
« Être avec des amis au lycée… C'est elle qui l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il. »  
En un sens, donner une fausse vision de sa vie à sa mère lui faisait de la peine.

Il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Il se souvenait de son air un peu effrayé face à lui, de ses yeux fatigués. Il l'avait dérangée dans son sommeil, et pour rien en plus puisque Nao n'était pas là. Elle ne devait pas avoir un bon souvenir de lui.

« Un jour, il faudra que je lui dise, fit-il en retenant un soupir. »  
Et ça ne serait pas des plus simples.

« Ce n'est pas urgent, laisse-lui le temps de m'oublier. Et laisse-moi me teindre les cheveux en brun pour qu'il y ait moins de risque qu'elle me reconnaisse… Ça passera déjà peut-être un peu mieux. »  
Il se resserra contre lui.  
« Et puis, rien n'est perdu, je suis certain que mon frère peut nous aider pour les cours de façon à ce qu'on remonte la pente. »  
Ce n'était pas très encourageant, d'autant plus que mettre son frère et son amant dans la même pièce ne lui apparaissait pas du tout comme une bonne idée, mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour que la mère de Nao soit fier de lui et que ce dernier se sente moins mal, il était prêt à le faire.

« Ça ferait pas mal de temps à rattraper tu sais… On verra bien. »  
Il se voyait mal rattraper aussi facilement tout ce temps à glander et à vociférer dans la rue. Néanmoins, avec Sakito à ses côtés, l'horizon lui apparaissait un peu moins noir, et l'impossible se diluait dans l'espoir de toujours avoir son soutien.

« Hey, ne pars pas défaitiste ! Tu as confiance en moi, non ? Alors, moi, je te dis qu'on peut le faire ! »  
Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Bien qu'ils devaient rattraper un nombre de mois de cours assez impressionnant. Mais il ne devait pas baisser les bras avant même d'avoir essayé.

« Alors on le fera, dit-il avec un léger sourire. »  
Puis il s'étira un instant.  
« On devrait peut-être sortir… Quand est-ce que tu veux aller voir ton frère ? »

« Mais… je suis bien contre toi, bouda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu. »

« T'as pas froid ? »  
L'eau du bain était encore tiède, mais…

« Un peu, mais tu es tout chaud alors c'est rien. »  
Il se lova contre son torse, caressant sa clavicule.  
« Je te dérange peut-être ? finit-il par demander. »

« Si tu me dérangeais, on serait pas dans le même bain, fit-il avec douceur. Tu crois pas ? »  
Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Peut-être, sourit-il. »  
Il savoura les caresses en fermant les yeux pendant un long moment avant de pousser un petit soupir en se redressant.  
« On devrait se rincer et se sécher, on démêle, rit-il. »

« Ça marche, j'ai pas envie de te repêcher en morceaux, fit-il en se levant en essayant de ne pas glisser. »  
Puis il sortit de la baignoire et tendit une main à son amant.

« Miu ! protesta-t-il vivement en se dépêchant de sortir pour se boudiner contre lui. »  
Il faisait bien plus froid loin de Nao.

« T'es vraiment un bébé en fait, constata-t-il une fois de plus en passant une serviette sur ses épaules frêles. »  
Un bébé qui se droguait et s'amusait avec des bolas, tout de même. Un bébé qu'il aimait malgré son passé trouble.

« Vi, c'est pour que tu prennes soin de moi. »  
Il tendit le bras pour attraper une autre serviette et commença à sécher les épaules Nao.

« Je prendrais soin de toi même si tu n'étais pas un bébé, sourit-il en le laissant faire. »  
Il avait l'impression de voir un jeune garçon qui vient juste de se rendre compte de la portée du monde dans lequel il vit.

« Alors je ferai un effort pour grandir un peu. Et puis, je devrais t'aider pour remonter la pente. »  
Il passa ensuite à son torse, histoire de bien le sécher.

« Je suis pas si bas que ça tu sais, souffla-t-il. Ça ira. »  
Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Tu veux pas de mon aide ? souffla-t-il avec une mine triste. »  
Cette pensée lui pinçait le cœur.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Seulement… Toi aussi… Et j'ai pas envie de t'empêcher… »  
Pourquoi c'était aussi difficile d'exprimer ses pensées…

« De quoi moi aussi ? »  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en arrêtant de l'essuyer pour le regarder.

« Je veux dire… ta vie non plus n'est pas rose. Pense d'abord à toi et je songerai à moi une fois que je serai sûr que tout ira bien pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Hm. »  
Il baissa la tête en recommençant à le sécher lentement, le cœur serré. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui, ça lui faisait davantage plaisir de songer à Nao d'abord et c'était bien plus simple pour avancer. Faire évoluer son amant était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il évolue lui-même.

« Désolé, je donne pas vraiment l'impression de positiver, pas vrai ? fit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. »  
Sakito semblait triste.

Il haussa les épaules.  
« Ça n'est pas ça, c'est juste… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ? Si ça me va à moi, si c'est ce que je veux faire, pourquoi je devrais m'en empêcher et me forcer à penser à moi ? »

Nao entrouvrit la bouche, indécis et gêné. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur ses pensées. Il poussa un soupir.  
« J'ai peur d'abuser de ta gentillesse envers moi, avoua-t-il. Que tu profites pas assez… »

Il releva le visage en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux humides.  
« Si c'est moi qui te l'offre, tu n'en abuses pas. Et si c'est moi qui décide, c'est que ça me fait plaisir. Tant que tu me gardes près de toi, alors je suis content. Je profite de toi, moi aussi, en prenant soin de toi. »

« Désolé, souffla-t-il en le prenant contre lui, j'ai l'impression de perdre les pédales. »  
Il se sentait terriblement maladroit et peu rassurant par rapport à d'habitude.

Sakito se serra contre son torse, crispant une main sur la serviette et dessinant des petits cœurs sur sa peau.  
« Si tu m'aimes, alors il n'y a pas de problèmes, chuchota-t-il. »  
C'était sans doute un peu naïf comme pensée, mais il y croyait sincèrement.

« Hm. »  
Mais il ne se projetait pas encore dans le futur. Seul rétablir Sakito était important pour le moment. Avec douceur, il s'employa à le sécher, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Ses poignets commençaient à aller mieux, il faudrait juste qu'il veille à bien manger pour ne pas perdre trop de forces.

« Tu m'en veux de penser comme ça ? »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Tu m'en veux de vouloir penser à t'aider plutôt qu'à me rétablir ? »  
Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qu'avait prise leur conversation.

« Non ! Ça me touche sincèrement, assura-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop, surtout en ce moment. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es près de moi. »  
Depuis quand il perdait autant le fil ?

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta-t-il. J'ai dormi plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait ces derniers jours et tu fais toujours attention à moi alors je ne risque rien. Et je ne suis pas prêt de partir, tu peux me croire. »  
Et il se ventousa à lui pour bien le lui faire comprendre.

« Moi non plus, c'est promis. Alors… on s'occupera l'un de l'autre, ça te va ? »

« Oui, je veille sur toi, tu veilles sur moi. »  
Il se décolla finalement de lui.  
« On devrait s'habiller pour ne pas attraper froid. »

« Oui. J'aimerais pas que mon Sakito préféré tombe malade, sourit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés. »  
Puis il sortit des affaires propres. Mieux valait ne pas donner une mauvaise impression au petit frère.

« J'ai droit à un bisou ? supplia-t-il presque. »  
Ses habits à lui étaient dans la chambre de Nao.

« Un bisou, et tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il en passant ses bras à sa taille pour poser son front contre le sien. »  
Il profita un instant de la proximité de leur regard, avant de fermer les yeux pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, la gorge nouée.

Pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il profita de leur présence sans chercher à aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, juste de sentir qu'il était là, de mélanger leur souffle. Se reculant avec un sourire, il chatouilla sa joue du bout des doigts.  
« Je vais m'habiller, tu me rejoins vite ? »

« Dépêche-toi, tu n'auras même pas le temps de te rhabiller que je serai déjà là, le taquina-t-il en lui soufflant un baiser. »

Pouffant, il fila rapidement jusque la chambre, attrapa un boxer qu'il enfila en quatrième vitesse et chopa un baggy noir qui subit le même sort, ce qui manqua de le faire plonger tête la première sur le sol.

« Je suis là, fit Nao en entrant dans la chambre après s'être habillé en coup de vent. »  
Son t-shirt n'était même pas dans le bon sens… Mais pour voir Sakito à moitié habillé, il jugea que ça en valait la peine.

« Nao ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en lui sautant au cou. »  
Son baggy glissa sur ses hanches, tenant à un rien, mais il s'en contrefichait.

« Hey, je vais me sentir flatté si tu me sautes dessus dans cette tenue, pouffa-t-il. »

Il rit joyeusement.  
« Ton t-shirt est à l'envers ! »

« C'est parce que j'étais pressé de te revoir, fit-il en l'embrassant. Et tu peux parler ! »

« Mais moi, j'ai dû venir jusqu'ici ! »  
Il lui lança un regard malicieux.  
« Tu as tout fait pour me voir à moitié nu ! »

« Moi ? Jamais ! »  
Menteur.

« Bah, tu as réussi en tout cas. »  
Il pouffa et se sépara de lui pour aller chercher une ceinture et une chemise.

« Mais t'es bien comme ça, bouda-t-il faussement en se sentant plus idiot que jamais. »

« Bien sûr, et la moitié de la ville va me mater en me voyant passer vêtu aussi légèrement ! »

« Ils oseront pas… susurra Nao au creux de son oreille. Parce que je serai à côté de toi et ils détourneront les yeux. »

« Mais oui mais… J'aime pas qu'on me regarde, j'aime que quand c'est toi, bouda-t-il. »  
Et il ne manqua pas de s'accrocher à lui au passage.

« Moi aussi j'aime bien te regarder et savoir que je suis le seul, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je laisserai personne te regarder si t'en as pas envie. »

« Alors je vais mettre une chemise, sourit-il largement. Pendant ce temps, tu peux remettre ton t-shirt à l'endroit ! »  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il prit délicatement sa chemise blanche qu'il enfila et profita d'être éloigné de Nao pour passer sa ceinture et la fermer. Il boutonnerait sa chemise plus tard.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Nao s'exécuta et remit le vêtement dans le bon sens. Il aurait préféré rhabiller Sakito lui-même, mais il allait bien falloir qu'il range ses manières d'ours à la niche. Surtout s'ils allaient voir le jeune frère de son amant cet après-midi.

Chantonnant, Sakito rangea ses habits sales dans son sac – il profiterait d'être chez lui pour faire une lessive et prendre des vêtements propres – et son t-shirt de nuit sous l'oreiller, fit vaguement le lit et finit par se planter devant Nao en le regardant avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.  
« On fait quoi maintenant qu'on est prêt ? »

« Et bien… on peut y aller si tu veux. »  
Ça ne l'enchantait guère, mais ils pourraient profiter pour faire une balade.

« Vi ! Dis, tu veux bien que je t'emmène quelque part ? »  
Il venait d'avoir une idée subite pour marquer leurs retrouvailles et il espérait que ça ferait plaisir à Nao.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?  
« J'irais n'importe où avec toi, sourit-il. C'est quel genre de coin ? »

« Surprise ! »  
Il prit son sac sur son épaule, glissa son portefeuille dans sa poche et attrapa la main de Nao pour l'entraîner rapidement à sa suite.

« Allez, juste un indice ! fit Nao en le suivant jusque dans le couloir d'entrée. S'il te plaît… »  
Il tenta sa bouille la plus adorable.

« Han, je suis outré, comme tu tentes de m'amadouer avec ta petite tête toute mignonne ! protesta-t-il en s'arrêtant face à lui. »

« J'aime pas ne pas savoir… miaula-t-il en posa sa tête contre son épaule avec de grands yeux suppliants. »  
Ce qu'il ne devait pas faire…

Sakito se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil mais il tenta malgré tout une dernière réplique.  
« Mais… si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise. »

« Hm, c'est pas loin j'espère ? »  
A défaut de ne pas avoir de réponses, qu'il sache vite.

« C'est entre notre maison et celle de ma famille. »  
Approximativement. Et en espérant que ce soit ouvert.

« Tu triches, fit-il en ouvrant la porte. Allez, montre-moi ! »

« Vi ! »  
Il lui offrit un sourire radieux, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit en le tirant à l'extérieur, tout pressé qu'il était de voir la réaction de Nao face à sa surprise.

« C'est quel genre d'endroit ? demanda Nao au bout de trente secondes de marche. »  
Comment ça il n'était pas patient ?

« Un endroit dans lequel je rentrerai tout seul, apprit-il. Il faudra que tu sois sage sans moi. Il y a un tout petit parc devant, tu pourras m'attendre sur un banc. Et si tu triches, tu subiras un châtiment horrible ! »

« Quoi ? Tout seul sans moi ? s'insurgea faussement Nao. C'est quoi ? »

« De quoi qui est quoi ? »  
Il était un peu perdu, sur le coup.

« Dans quel endroit oses-tu aller sans moi ? Et quel châtiment oseras-tu m'infliger ? »

« Si je te dis à nouveau que c'est une surprise, tu fais quoi ? »  
Et il lui servit sa petite bouille de chaton abandonné.

« Hmm, gémit-il, j'attendrai… Je peux rien faire contre toi, mais tu traîneras pas, d'accord ? »  
Et il lui caressa la tête.

Il acquiesça vivement avant de ronronner. Ils finirent par arriver au petit parc et Sakito força Nao à s'asseoir dos à la devanture du magasin dans lequel il voulait se rendre.  
« Tu ne bouges pas, hein ? Et tu triches pas, d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec un ton suppliant. »  
Il voulait que ce soit réellement une surprise.

« Je bouge pas et je triche pas, promis, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore réservé…

« Je reviens vite ! »  
Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et fila rapidement. Il fit attention en traversant – ce n'était pas le moment de se faire écraser par une voiture – et entra finalement dans la bijouterie. Il se renseigna auprès du vendeur, hésita un petit moment et finit par se décider. Il paya rapidement sur un sourire attendri du bijoutier et retourna auprès de Nao. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux avec un petit rire.  
« Qui c'est ? »

« Serait-ce les pattes toutes douces de mon petit chat préféré ? demanda niaisement Nao avec un sourire. »  
Un vrai gamin.

Sakito poussa une exclamation de joie et vint s'installer sur ses genoux sans souci de discrétion, peu importait ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser.  
« J'ai pas été trop long ? »

« Non, c'était impeccable. »  
Il posa ses bras à sa taille.  
« Alors, où es-tu allé sans moi ? »

« Là-bas, désigna-t-il du doigt le magasin derrière Nao. »  
Et il profita que son amant y jette un coup d'œil pour déposer la petite boîte sur ses genoux.

Il regarda un instant la boutique, intrigué. Il n'avait pas…  
« T'as pas osé ? »  
Et aux vues de ce qu'il avait sur les genoux, si.

Sakito eut un sourire innocent et attendit que Nao ouvre le paquet.

Avec précautions, Nao prit le paquet entre ses doigts et le leva à hauteur de leur visage. Puis il retint son souffle et ouvrit la boîte.  
« Oh non t'es complètement taré… »  
Il tenait maintenant dans la main un anneau en argent, dont la ligne centrale était gravée d'un dragon.  
« T'es fou ! Sourit-il. »

« De toi, termina-t-il. Comme ça, ça veut dire que tu es rien qu'à moi. »  
Il posa un baiser sur sa joue.  
« Ça te plaît ? L'anneau est mobile, tu peux le faire tourner et ça destresse. »

« T'es adorable, pouffa-t-il avant de l'embrasser pleinement, et tant pis pour les promeneurs. »  
Un anneau destressant et son Sakito près de lui, comment pourrait-il s'en faire ?

Il répondit au baiser sans se poser de questions, s'agrippant à Nao pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, et savoura avec force cet échange. Puis, se reculant légèrement pour reprendre de l'air, il se demanda un instant si ça dérangerait son amant qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt.  
« Si jamais il te va pas, on peut aller échanger, j'ai demandé exprès. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Nao en déposant un dernier baiser dans son cou. »  
Puis il tendit l'anneau à son amant.  
« Pour le savoir, il faut essayer. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux pétillants de joie, il attrapa délicatement la bague et la main de Nao avant de la glisser à son doigt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Par chance, l'anneau passa sans problème.  
« C'est pas trop grand ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Il nia de la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'était parfait. Sakito venait de lui passer la bague au doigt et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, si ce n'est rougir. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait tout de même une propension à rougir assez inquiétante.

« Ça te gêne ? demanda-t-il en passant tendrement le revers de sa main sur sa joue. »  
Pour quelqu'un qui disait passer son temps à grogner et taper, Sakito le trouvait plutôt attendrissant et réellement gentil.

« Un peu… admit-il. C'est pas comme si c'était habituel. Mais c'est pas désagréable pour autant. »  
Quel idiot il faisait.

Lui souriant amoureusement, sans fioriture, il entrelaça maladroitement leurs doigts.  
« Je t'aime. Même si ça me semble toujours aussi fade de le dire ainsi. »

Nao eut un petit rire.  
« Ça peut pas être fade si tu me le dis. Moi aussi je t'aime. »  
Il se pencha légèrement à son oreille, pensant que de toute manière on lui avait dit cette phrase trop peu souvent pour qu'elle lui paraisse fade.  
« Et il n'y a pas qu'une façon de montrer qu'on aime. »

« Hm ? Interrogea-t-il. »  
Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu dis que cette phrase ne te paraît pas assez. Alors… le temps que tu apprennes à lui trouver de la valeur, utilise d'autres moyens. Cependant… »  
Il leva le doigt nouvellement bagué.  
« Tu sais aussi me le montrer sans mot. »

Se boudinant contre son torse en miaulant de contentement, il sut à cet instant que voler son portefeuille avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il sentait réellement que quelqu'un l'aimait profondément et le voyait tout entier. Ça faisait un bien fou et chaud au cœur.

« Mon p'tit chat, pouffa Nao en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Tu miaules toujours. »  
Maintenant, il sentait que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait en croyant qu'il l'avait remplacé ou s'était lassé de lui.

« Vi, rien que pour toi. »  
Puis il se redressa un peu.  
« On y va ? Plus vite on aura parlé avec Ryo, plus vite on sera de retour chez toi. »  
Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de le regarder avec sérieux.  
« Je peux dire chez nous, tu crois ? »  
Il passait tout de même le plus clair de son temps chez Nao. Et même si « chez nous » était davantage utilisé pour la maison en construction, peut-être avait-il le droit de l'utiliser pour la maison de Nao.

Nao eut un léger sourire en répondant à son regard.  
« Hm, je crois que tu as le droit. »  
Après tout, même si sa mère y vivait aussi, ça n'excluait en rien qu'il partage son foyer avec Sakito, bien au contraire.

« Aw, c'est trop bien ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Alors on se dépêche pour rentrer chez nous ? »  
Puis il eut un petit sourire en coin en se penchant à son oreille.  
« Tu as une dette envers moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. »  
Et il se remit sur ses pieds avec un petit rire.

Nao haussa un sourcil sur un sourire en coin, puis se releva à son tour.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, en général je rembourse mes dettes avec les intérêts, répliqua-t-il en lui attrapant la main. »

« J'ai hâte, alors, rigola-t-il en l'entraînant rapidement vers chez lui. »  
Une fois devant la bâtisse, il inspira profondément et sortit ses clés.  
« Mes parents ne seront pas là et mon frère ne rentre que dans une poignée de minutes donc tu vas pouvoir visiter un peu, tu te sens prêt ? »

« Hm. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était aussi hostile que de se balader près du canal. »  
Après tout, ce n'était qu'une maison. Seul ce qu'elle représentait avait un risque d'être effrayant.

Il hocha la tête, bien que lui-même pas très assuré. La maison en elle-même n'avait rien d'effrayant, la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, tout ça n'était que des pièces comme les autres. Mais sa chambre avait vu de lui des états tellement pitoyables que ça en était gênant. Nao ne pouvait pas le deviner, les murs étant muets, mais ça n'empêchait pas Sakito d'être un rien mal à l'aise en y faisant entrer son amant.  
« Donc, voilà ma chambre. »

Hochant légèrement la tête, Nao ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir le peu de décorations et d'aménagement de la chambre. Il y avait en tout et pour tout trois meubles principaux : le bureau à droite, l'armoire à gauche et la commode sur le mur de droite. Les rideaux étaient fermés et la couleur des murs et du sol n'aidait en rien à éclaircir la chambre. Seul le lit, situé sous la fenêtre et recouvert d'une multitude de coussins, donnait un peu de confort et de douceur à la pièce.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la fenêtre, il se mit à genoux sur son lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis tellement de temps que des particules de poussière volèrent un peu partout, le faisant éternuer plusieurs fois de suite et le laissant tout essoufflé. Se frottant les yeux et le nez, il termina son action et ouvrit la fenêtre dans un grincement sinistre.  
« Bouh, ça fait peur, frissonna-t-il. »

« Ça fait un bail que c'est pas ouvert, constata Nao en avançant. »  
En même temps, Sakito passait tout son temps chez lui.

« Sans doute plus d'un an, avoua-t-il avec une moue penaude. »

« Il était temps alors, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avec précaution. »

« Ça te fait peur ? demanda-t-il en le voyant si hésitant. »

« Pas vraiment. Mais elle fait un peu… vide. On y sent pas ta présence, mais c'est un peu normal, vu que je te kidnappe toute la semaine, fit-il avec un léger sourire. »

Sakito attrapa un coussin pour le serrer contre lui.  
« Hm. Mais c'était moi, avant. »

« L'essentiel, c'est que ce ne soit pas le toi maintenant, dit-il en caressant distraitement le drap. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Hm. »  
Puis, ne souhaitant pas perdre l'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient avant d'arriver, Sakito sautilla presque jusque Nao.  
« Mais j'adore mon lit, pouffa-t-il en se vautrant sur ses jambes, le coussin toujours dans les mains. »

« Ton nid tu veux dire, sourit-il en le laissant faire. J'ai l'impression que tu adores les coussins dis-moi. »

« Vii, rit-il. C'est tout moelleux et on est tout bien calé partout ! »

« A ce rythme là, je vais devoir rajouter des coussins dans la chambre, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça te plairait je suis sûr. »

« C'est vrai, tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux tout brillants en se laissant faire. Ce serait trop bien ! Mais j'aime bien aussi me servir de toi comme oreiller ! »

« Profiteur, pouffa-t-il. »

« J'avoue, mais je suis sûr que ça te dérange pas. »  
Et il se resserra contre lui.

« Pas vraiment, non, admit-il en se laissant partir en arrière pour s'allonger sur le lit. »  
Effectivement, avec deux trois coussins en plus, c'était vraiment très confortable.

Sakito bougea alors de façon à s'installer confortablement à moitié sur lui, une jambe mêlée aux siennes et la tête sur son torse.  
« Je préfère malgré tout ta chambre, elle est plus joyeuse et moins oppressante. »

« Peut-être parce que tu as l'habitude d'y vivre maintenant. Mais avant, c'était une chambre plutôt ordinaire et renfermée, je n'y restais pas souvent non plus. »  
Il eut un léger soupir de bien-être en sentant Sakito lové contre lui. Ça le réchauffait agréablement.

« Oui, mais non. Parce qu'elle est à toi, c'est différent. »  
Sakito se tendit légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.  
« Je crois que Ryo est là. »

« On fait quoi ? demanda Nao d'une voix un peu tendue. »  
Il essayait de ne pas imaginer la tête du petit frère s'ils les voyaient ainsi dans la chambre de Sakito.

Les marches des escaliers craquèrent et bientôt des coups légers sur sa porte retentirent.  
« Saki ? demanda une petite voix. »  
Ce dernier se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
« Je peux entrer où je vous dérange ? »  
Sakito lança un regard interrogateur à Nao. Que devait-il répondre ?

Nao se redressa à son tour et se mit en tailleurs.  
« Ça va, assura-t-il à son amant. »  
Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient dans une situation suspecte.

« Tu peux venir, répondit-il alors, je suis avec Nao. »  
Ryo entra timidement dans la chambre, n'osant pas réellement relever les yeux.  
« Tu es… revenu… je suis content, souffla-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé. »  
« Oui, il fallait qu'on parle, je pense. »  
Sakito se leva pour aller prendre la main de son frère.  
« N'aies pas peur, Nao ne te mangera pas si je le lui interdis. »  
Et il lança un large sourire moqueur à son amant.

Nao montra cependant les dents pour la forme, avant d'avoir un léger sourire à son amant. Il n'était pas chez lui, son champ d'action était un peu restreint. Même s'il constata immédiatement que Sakito n'était vraiment plus réticent à entretenir des contacts avec son petit frère. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier leurs liens de parenté éternellement.

Ryo lança malgré tout un regard peu rassuré à Nao en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de son frère, avant de remarquer un détail qui le fit pousser un petit cri.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes poignets ? s'exclama-t-il en les ramenant près de ses yeux. »  
En effet, sans que Sakito ne le remarque, une de ses fines plaies saignait légèrement et, ayant oublié de les panser après leur douche, c'était bien visible.  
« Euh… »  
Il offrit un regard désespéré à Nao avant de sourire maladroitement à son frère.  
« Ce n'est rien, j'ai été griffé par un chat, j'ai oublié de mettre des bandes. »  
Puis il récupéra son poignet et tira son frère jusqu'au lit où il le força à s'asseoir.

« C'est pas profond de toute manière, tempéra Nao d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. C'est pas grave. »  
Ça commençait bien… Pourquoi ils avaient oublié de s'en occuper ? Il fallait dire qu'après les tumultes de leur bain, ça lui était sorti de la tête.

« Vii, gazouilla Sakito en venant se lover contre lui. Nao s'est super bien occupé de moi. »  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter comme un gamin avec son amant.

« Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, fit-il doucement. On fera gaffe aux chats la prochaine fois. »  
Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Maintenant qu'il garderait en permanence un œil sur lui, il espérait fortement que ce genre d'accident ne se reproduise plus.

« Vi, je serai ton petit chat et on repoussera les autres. »  
Ce fut un petit rire de la part de son petit frère qui fit revenir Sakito à la réalité. Il lui offrit un large sourire.  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu depuis un moment mais j'étais malade alors je ne voulais pas te contaminer, mentit-il. Mais je suis là maintenant, et je voulais que tu connaisses Nao ! »  
Il se pencha vers lui et lui souffla sans discrétion aucune, juste histoire de voir rougir son amant, qu'il l'aimait très fort.

« Profiteur… répliqua Nao à voix basse en sentant une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. »  
Apparemment, être chez lui contribuait tout de même à lui donner une certaine confiance en lui, quoi qu'il en dise. Et les rires partagés avec son frère prouvaient bien leur complicité. Mais pour ne pas se laisser trop surprendre, il s'empara d'une des mains de Sakito pour l'embrasser.

Ryo hocha la tête.  
« Je sais bien à quel point vous vous aimez, il faudrait être aveugle et insensible pour ne pas le voir. Et puis, vous êtes mignons ensemble. »  
Il rougit légèrement à cet aveu mais gagna un sourire plus franc.  
« Je suis content que tu l'aies rencontré, je me fais moins de soucis, maintenant. »  
« Oui, c'est la meilleure rencontre de ma vie ! »  
« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? osa-t-il demander. »  
« Euh… »

« On s'est bousculé dans la rue, éluda Nao avec aplomb. »  
Ce n'était pas faux après tout.  
« Sur le coup, on a eu un petit différend, mais ça s'est bien réglé. »

« J'ai failli le tuer avec un bolas, avoua Sakito avec un nœud à l'estomac. »  
Si ça avait été le cas, combien de temps encore aurait-il vécu avec ses mauvaises habitudes ?

« C'était rien, j'ai rien senti… fit Nao. »  
Bien sûr, il était à moitié plié à terre…

« Menteur, siffla Sakito en lui tirant la langue. »  
Puis il se tourna brutalement vers son frère.  
« Dis, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais… il faudrait que tu nous aides à récupérer un niveau, même moyen, pour le lycée. »  
Il fit une grimace assez étrange.  
« Je peux récupérer un peu moi-même mais sans doute pas entièrement. »

Oh non, pourquoi il fallait qu'il étale déjà leur nullité devant son petit frère…  
« C'est un peu compliqué, avoua-t-il. »  
Lui-même n'était pas précisément un élève modèle.

Sakito lui lança un regard menaçant.  
« Pas de défaitisme on a dit ! »

« D'accord, j'abdique. »  
Il n'allait pas commencer à aboyer maintenant.

« C'est bien ! Puis tu vas voir, on peut le faire. Même si j'aime pas travailler… bouda-t-il. »  
Ryo les regardait tour à tour, amusé et impressionné par leur relation aussi attendrissante qu'enviable.

« On sera bien obligé pourtant, soupira Nao en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens. »  
Après, ce serait un pas vers une vie moins « désordre », songea-t-il.

« Je serai patient, assura Ryo. Et puis, je suis sûr que vous faire avoir un niveau moyen ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Le tout est que vous soyez motivés. »  
« Super ! s'enthousiasma Sakito en le prenant contre lui. »

« Motivé est le mot, j'espère que tu es quelqu'un de courageux, fit Nao en lançant un regard au petit frère. »  
Ce ne serait pas de la tarte.

« Avec un frère pareil, je ne peux que l'être. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. »  
Sakito lui lança un regard étonné.  
« Pourtant, moi, je suis pas courageux du tout, avoua-t-il en retournant s'affaler sur Nao. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises Sakito, fit Nao en le prenant contre lui. »  
Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de leur petite bagarre après la chute dans le canal. Sakito n'avait pas vraiment été lâche sur le coup, il avait tout voulu faire tout seul.

Sakito lui fit un petit sourire et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire en se calant bien contre lui. Enfin, il commençait à entrapercevoir un avenir plus lumineux. Après trois ans de noirceur profonde, il était enfin confiant quant à la suite. Des bras réconfortants, de l'amour, des regards… il n'avait plus qu'à travailler un peu pour remonter la pente. Et, qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il vivre avec Nao dans la maison en construction un jour ?

Passant une main dans le dos de son amant, Nao eut un petit soupir tandis qu'un léger coup de vent en provenance de la fenêtre ouverte venait se mêler à son souffle. La respiration de l'avenir à l'extérieur, qui venait enfin d'entrer dans cette chambre occultée depuis trop longtemps. Avec douceur, Nao posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de son amant et joua un instant avec l'anneau qui ornait désormais son doigt. Maintenant, ils pouvaient cesser de vivre dans le passé. Le présent, ils le vivaient ensemble. Et peut-être envisageraient-ils de regarder devant eux, maintenant.

**FIN**

**Déclarati****on de fin finale :**  
**Black Cherry ****:** Et c'est ainsi que Nao et Sakito commencèrent à y voir un peu plus clair dans leur vie, et leurs mamans créatives, tristes derrière leur écran, les regardèrent partir et commencer une nouvelle vie, sans elles, comme des grands garçons. Bonne chance mon gâteau. Bonne chance petit chat.  
**Rukyoshû :** Mon petit chat, porte-toi bien. Gâteau, prends soin de lui ! Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur !  
Ici prend donc fin Hangyaku, texte auquel nous n'avons eu aucun mal à nous attacher et qui nous manquera. Merci d'avoir lu, commenté et suivi les aventures de Nao et Sakito.


End file.
